You Saved Me
by blazing
Summary: Bella Swan has moved to Seattle to start a new job and hopefully a new life. There she meets Dr. Edward Cullen. Will she be able to keep this strictly a work relationship or will she let her feelings for him show.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fan fic so please be kind. I have been reading them for months now and have gotten hooked and thought I would give it a whirl myself. Sorry this chapter isn't really long. If it goes well I promise the future ones will be! Thanks in advance!**

**B.P.O.V.**

Today was my first day at my new job, but I was looking at it as the first day of my new life. I had gone back to school to receive my Medical Lab Technician degree after I left my ex-boyfriend Mike 2 years ago. He was my high school sweetheart and after graduation we seemed inseparable. We had moved in together and talked about getting married for a while. That was until I came home early from work one day to find him in bed with Jessica, my best friend. Well some friend she turned out to be. But I didn't want to think about it anymore. I was starting my new life and forgetting all about my old one. I had lost too many nights sleep because of them and I didn't intend to lose any more.

I pulled up to Seattle General Hospital in my old Chevy truck that I had gotten when I was in high school and just couldn't bear to get rid of. It was old and rusty but it was sturdy and dependable. It had never left my anywhere and I really truly loved this truck because it was mine. I drove it from my father's home in Forks, Washington up to Seattle a few days before so I could get settled into my new apartment. My father let me stay with him when I went back to school so that I could concentrate on my studies and not have to worry about working full-time. When I decided to go back to school I knew that I had wanted to work in the medical field, but I also knew that I did not want to be a nurse. I started exploring my options and found that being a Medical Lab Technician would be right up my alley. I always found blood interesting, as long as it wasn't my own.

My dad, Charlie, was a great guy. He was the police chief in our small town and he had been a single dad since my mom passed away when I was ten from cancer. I had to give him a lot of credit having to raise a daughter all by himself while she went through her teen years. And let me tell you my teen years were not always pleasant. It's hard when you lose your mom at such a young age and don't have a woman around to ask about all of those female things that come up. Lucky for me Charlie took everything in stride and didn't freak out too much.

I pulled my truck into a stall and realized that my truck really paled in comparison to the bright and shiny silver Volvo that I had parked next to. It was a gorgeous car and I envied the owner a little bit. I looked at the license plate and noticed that it said 'CULLENMD'. I laughed at myself and thought that this had to be a doctor's car and he had to be just a little full of himself to have it displayed on his license plate. I locked my truck, not that there was anything worth any value inside, and headed into the hospital. I had done my clinical work back in Port Angeles and was offered a job there after I graduated but I felt this was still too close to Forks, so I jumped at the chance when I was offered the job in Seattle. I kept telling my self 'New Start'! I didn't want to be around anything that reminded of 'what's his face' and his little whore.

I entered the hospital through the employee entrance and headed straight for the Human Resources department like I was told to do. When I walked into the office I was greeted by a gorgeous stud that stood about 6'2 and had blond hair that I would have loved to run my fingers through. He was well built and you could tell that he worked out frequently but didn't overdue it. He had beautiful blue eyes and a smile that could melt even a heart as icy as mine had become. He held out his hand to me.

"Hi, my name is Jasper Whitlock and I am the Human Resources manager. You must be Isabella Swan." he stated as a fact instead of a question. He must have thought that I was crazy because I just stood there looking at him for a moment.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked him a little in shock.

"Oh, we have been expecting you. I spoke to Jane this morning and she told me that you would be arriving today." he said. Jane was my new Lab Manager and she seemed like she was always on top of things. I knew that I was going to like working for her as soon as I met her. When I had agreed to take the job I was told that I would be working the night shift Monday through Friday. Then I was told that I would be working by myself on that shift. That's part of the reason that I was anxious to accept the job. I enjoy being by myself and was looking forward to all of the quite time that this would provide me.

"I'm sorry, I hope that I'm not late. Jane told me to be here around 8 am and I am still having a little trouble finding my way around Seattle." I said as I started my trademark blush.

He just looked at me and smiled and said "No, you are right on time. Why don't we take you down to the lounge so that you can drop off your stuff and we will get started with the new employee orientation that you get the privilege of sitting through today." I smiled at him and nodded my head. This was going to be a long day, but Jasper gave me a very calm feeling being next to him. He seemed to have a way about him that made people feel at ease.

We traveled down through the corridors until we got to the employee lounge. Jasper gave me a locker and combination so that I could place my stuff inside. He informed me that the lounge was used by all of the Lab, X-Ray and ER staff because of our close proximity to each department. He showed me a room just off of the lounge that had a bed and shower for the ER physicians to use when they worked a 24 hour shift. He then took me on a tour of the rest of the hospital. It was a really nice facility and I was just hoping that I could keep my clumsy self out of the Emergency Department. I was on a first name basis with all of the staff at our small hospital in Forks because I seemed to make a trip in there at least every other month. I have a tendency to sprain things, need stitches and every once in a while break something. All in all you could just say that I am the clumsiest person to walk the face of this earth.

Jasper was just leading me to the Laboratory when I caught the glimpse of a man that made my heart stop on the spot. He had brownish red hair that looked like he had just rolled out of bed. This thought made me start to dream that I could be the one that he could be in bed with and I had to quickly shake this idea from my head. What was I thinking! He was wearing a nice pair of blue jeans and a green button down shirt that showed off his nice physique. Then he turned our way when he saw Jasper and I saw the most amazing green eyes that I had ever seen in my life. They looked like the color green that reminded me of the forests back home. They were very deep and beautiful. I had to look away quickly and I started to feel that blush coming up my cheeks again. Then I heard it. The voice that would cause my heart to stop beating.

"Hi Jasper, it's been a long time. How have you been?" the magical voice said.

"Hi Dr. Cullen. I guess it has been a long time, but I never get to see you since you've been doing the graveyard shifts around here." Jasper stated. Oh my god, he is a doctor. Of course he is! I knew he was too beautiful to be just a normal person.

"Jasper, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Edward. I don't care if we are at work it still feels weird. How long have we known each other now, like 15 years or something." said the voice of my angel as he mock punched Jasper in the shoulder.

"I know man, I just can't get used to it. Oh, by the way this is Isabella Swan, one of our new Lab Techs. She will be starting to work the night shift here tomorrow night." Jasper said as he motioned to me.

Dr Cullen held out his hand for me to take and the minute that I did I felt this surge of electricity go through me from my fingers all the way up my arm and then right down into my soul. I stood there like a fool and wasn't able to let go of his hand. His eyes seemed to be probing mine looking for a reason that this could be happening. I don't know how long we stood like that just holding each others hand and staring into each others eyes, but then I heard someone clearing their throat. I suddenly jerked my hand back a little more forcefully than I would have liked and I looked back up to see he had been blushing almost as much as me. Jasper cleared his throat again.

"Hi" I said, "Actually, you can call me Bella. I haven't been called Isabella since I was 10." I said but I wasn't quite able to make eye contact again right away.

"Well Bella, my name is Edward Cullen. I'm one of the ER doctors and I work the night shift here as well. Please call me Edward when I'm not working though, Dr is something I can't seem to get used to." I smiled at his informal nature and then I realized that I would be having a really good dream tonight.

"Ok then, Bella if you would like to follow me, I will finish the tour. Edward, you need to come over for supper this weekend, your sister has been bugging me to get you over to our place since you moved back here and I won't take no for an answer. Or should I say Alice won't take no for an answer. Besides Emmett and Rosalie will be there too. It will be a nice time to catch up!" Jasper motioned for me to continue through the hall and as I walked forward I chanced a glance back to see Edward still standing in place and just watching me as I walked away. He gave a small nod and wave in my direction and the immediate blush crept up again.

I finally got through all of the tour and the new employee videos about safety in the hospital. I had to meet with the Employee Health Nurse so she could update all of my information and make sure that all of my immunizations were up to date. I was just getting ready to get up when she informed me that I needed to have a Hepatitis B Vaccine booster. I looked at her mortified. I could draw blood from other people and it didn't bother me, but she wanted to stick a needle in me. Oh my god. I felt the room start to swirl around me and suddenly it all went black. As I started to come to, I realized that I had a really bad pounding going on in the back of my head. What I also realized was that I wasn't lying on the floor like I expected to be. I felt something soft and warm underneath my back and my legs and I felt like I was moving. Then I heard that beautiful voice again.

"Oh thank god she's coming to. Don't move Bella I'm just carrying you to the Emergency Department so I can check you out. I mean, I want to take a look at your head injury. You hit your head pretty hard when you fainted." Edward said trying to make me feel better. Jasper was walking next to him muttering something in his ear and from the little bit I could see, they both looked like they were smiling. Were they actually laughing at me. This was just what I needed on my first day at my new job. Already I was going to be the joke of the hospital.

I brought my hands up to my face and started to sob. Edward quickly stopped and looked at me with concern in his eyes. " Are you okay, where does it hurt?" I heard him say and then he was walking again but much more quickly this time. He was really concerned that I was hurt.

**E. P. O. V.**

Oh no, she's crying . It must hurt more than I thought so I started walking again faster than I had before trying to get to one of the exam rooms so that I could get a good look at her head. I was pretty sure it was probably nothing, maybe a small concussion, but I wanted to be sure. Then I started to think about what Jasper had just whispered to me about this beautiful girl that I was now holding in my arms. The minute that I held my hand out for her to shake, it was like fate had come and kicked me right in the but. I felt like my world had just been turned upside down and sideways. I had just met this girl, I really couldn't be thinking of love at first sight. That was ridiculous and only happened in books and movies. But here she was in my arms. Jasper said that I looked really comfortable holding her like this and that is what made me smile. I started to imagine carrying her into my apartment and into my bed. I really had to stop that train of thought though before someone noticed the excitement that was building down below.

As I got to the Emergency Department I looked for an open room and stepped in. Jasper went down to the nurses desk and let them know that I would be using the exam room for a while. The nurses started to get nosy, Lauren in particular, but Jasper told them not to worry and that I had everything under control. The last thing I wanted right now was for those nosy nurses to start in on the new girl just because she fainted on her first day. I set Bella down on the gurney and her sobs started to slow down. I looked at her with my favorite "it's going to be okay" doctor's smile and I started to see her smile back a little. I asked her to sit up so that I could take a look at the back of her head. She had a small bump on the back but nothing that looked too bad. I took out my pen light so that I could look into her eyes and my heart stopped as soon as I saw the most beautiful set of deep brown eyes that I thought I could get lost in.

"Well, um, Bella, I think I should get a head CT Scan ordered just to make sure you are okay." The minute I said the words CT Scan she jumped off the bed and said "NO".

"What do you mean no? I just want to make sure you are okay." I said again a little astonished that she just told me no.

"Thank you so much for your kindness Dr. Cullen, but really I am fine. I hit my head all of the time and I really don't need to go through a CT Scan. Believe me, this is not my first head injury. Don't worry I will watch for the signs of a concussion and come back in if I have any problems." she said this and kept insisting that she was going to be okay so I reluctantly decided to let her go. The only comforting thought that I had was that Bella and I would both be working the night shift together and hopefully we would get to know each other a lot more!

I watched her leave the exam room and I felt like she was taking my heart with her. How was I ever going to be able to concentrate with her around. I felt like every time she looked at me I would be willing to give her whatever she wanted. Just as I was starting to get my head back on straight Lauren stuck her head in the exam room.

"Who was that?" she said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"That was a new employee that had some trouble when she was in the Employee Health Nurse's office. She hit her head and I had to make sure she was okay." I said with a huge grin on my face. Lauren immediately stiffened. She knew that I would never give her the time of day let alone examine her if she had hit her head. She turned and left the room without another word.

I was definetly going to have to probe Jasper for information about this new employee. I had to get to know her somehow and I knew just who I could get to help me. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and scrolled down to a number that I used often. It rang one time and a voice that I loved picked up on the other end. "Hello big brother! It's about time you called me. What's up?" My sister Alice said.

"Hey Alice. I'm sorry I haven't called in a couple of weeks but it's been so busy at work. Speaking of work, I have a favor to ask you." I said with a mischievous grin on my face.

**B.P.O.V.**

Well that was completely and totally embarassing. It was my first day and I have already made a trip to the emergency room and unfortunately it wasn't work related, it was as a patient. And what's even worse is that I didn't walk their on my own power, I was carried by the most handsome, gorgeous, panty wetting doctor that is in this place! How was I ever going to be able to look him in the eye again. He probably thought I was a pitiful excuse for a Lab Tech. After my trip to the ER the rest of the day seemed to go off without a hitch. I was back in Jasper's office going over the rest of my paperwork when he received a phone call in his office.

"Hello, Jasper Whitlock speaking. Oh, hey honey. How is your day going? Oh really. Yes I ran into him today, a couple of times. I invited him to dinner this weekend like you asked me to. Oh he does, does he. Yes, I think that I may be able to arrange that. Yeah, I'm just finishing up with the new employee that started today and then I will be home for dinner. Okay see you then. I love you! Bye" Jasper finished his conversation with who I assumed was his wife or girlfriend and then he turned to me. "I'm sorry about that. Do you have all of your paperwork completed?"

"Yes, I think I've got it all done." I said as my hand was starting to cramp up from all of the writing.

"Okay, well I will get this all taken care of, and you can plan on being here tomorrow night at 9pm to start your shift. Jane has you working with the Med Tech that you will be replacing for the rest of this week and then you will be on your own next week. Do you have any questions?" he said.

"I don't think so. I guess I won't see you then since I will be coming in so late at night and will be gone before you come in." I told him.

"Actually Bella, my wife wanted me to extend a dinner invitation to you for this weekend. We will be having a barbeque with some friends and family and I hope you won't be upset but I mentioned you to her this morning and she would really like to meet you. I told her that you just moved here and were new to the area and she thought this would be a great time for you to meet some people." He said with a very welcoming smile on his face. I knew they were going to try to help make my new move pleasant so how could I say no.

I looked at him for a second and said "Are you sure? I really don't want to intrude on your time with your family and friends. I really will be okay. I would probably just be hunkering down with a few good books this weekend anyways."

"Of course I'm sure. I will write down directions to our home for you okay. Be there on Saturday at 5 pm. Oh, and bring your swimsuit if you want. We have a pool and hot tub that we just got all ready for summer." he said.

I cringed at the thought of having to wear a swimsuit in front of strangers. I took the directions from him and said thank you for the invite. I wanted to make sure that I try to be a little social. Being so far away from home was hard and I was looking forward to maybe making a few new friends. As I made my way out of the hospital and back to my truck, I noticed that the shiny silver Volvo that was parked next to me this morning was gone. It took a minute for the license plate that I had seen earlier to register in my head 'CULLENMD'. It had to be Dr. Edward Cullen's car. Damn he had good taste. At least I knew when I saw that car parked in the lot, that I would probably get to see him. Wait, what was I thinking. I don't want to see him, do I? I have had a bad couple of years in the men department and I didn't want to go down that road again. Not only that, but why would he even take a second glance at me. He was probably married with some gorgeous blonde bombshell of a wife that was able to satisfy his every need. Oh, how I wanted to satisfy his every need and then some. Stop it Swan I told myself! Get your head in the game. But the more I thought about him I remembered that I didn't see a ring on his left hand. Maybe he is available.

I decided to try not to think anymore about it and got inside my truck to head home. It wasn't a particularly sunny day in Seattle today so I swung through a drive thru on my way home to pick up dinner since I really didn't have too many groceries in my house yet. I decided that I would have to make a point of going to the store tomorrow after I was done with work. I got home and sat down in the living room to eat dinner. Living by myself I rarely ate at the kitchen table. It didn't make sense for me to sit there by myself, so I generally sat down with my dinner and watched a little tv. As I ate my supper I turned on my favorite show 'House' which I loved to watch ever since I got into the medical field. It was always funny to me that I acutally knew what they were talking about half of the time. I curled up on the couch and slowly started to drift to sleep. What I didn't expect was the dream that started to make its way into my sleep. There I was swimming in a gorgeous pool in nothing but my birthday suit and then I felt two very warm strong hands make their way around my sides to cup my breasts. Then I felt him behind me. He started to kiss his way up my neck and across my back. Slowly he started turning me around to face him. Then I saw those green eyes and I woke up with a start. Oh my god, now I'm dreaming about him. The worst part was that I was upset that my dream hadn't gone farther. I decided to make my way into my bed where I just plopped down and buried my head in my pillow and tried to get back to sleep. It was going to be a long, long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, thank you, thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart! I was so thrilled to see that someone actually read my story and it made me feel even better when I saw that I had a couple of reviews. I know it's not many but at least I know someone is reading it! A special thanks to l****ynntjax and mybabyblues for the words of encouragement! Also thanks to everyone who has added me to their favorites and or story alert already! I hope that I don't disappoint you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything associated with it. No matter how much I would love to. **

I woke up the next morning at 8 am and just threw the covers back over my head. I knew that I had to work tonight and I was going to have to try to get some sleep this afternoon if I had any hope of making it through the night. Today was Wednesday so I only had two days of work left this week. (I worked Sunday night through Thursday night.) It shouldn't take too long for me to learn the ropes around the laboratory. I was really excited to get started knowing that I would basically be working by myself from now on. I would have some interaction with the nursing staff from the different floors of the hospital and of course I would get called down to the Emergency Room to do patient draws as they were needed. That's when it hit me and hard. Oh man, I will have to go down to the ER to draw patients which meant that I would see him. The gorgeous man that haunted my dreams all night long. And the dreams that I had last night were not exactly PG rated. They were more like X. I had only met this man one day ago and I couldn't stop thinking about him. How is it that he could have this type of hold on me already. I decided right then and there that I would have to stop this nonsense and be a professional. I could do that, right? I would have to do that! There was no way that I could get involved with someone that I work with, let alone a doctor. And besides, what am I saying. He gave me no indication whatsoever yesterday that he would even entertain the idea of being involved with someone like me. So that was it, I would act like the perfect Med Tech and just go in and do my job every night and stop thinking about doing the doctor every night.

I decided that now was as good a time as any to get up and take a very cold shower. I went to the bathroom and peeled myself out of my clothes that I never changed out of last night and looked into the mirror. Boy was that a mistake. I looked at my reflection and saw that my makeup was all smeared and my hair was just a huge rats nest of hair. I attempted to brush out some of the snarls before I stepped into the shower. It didn't take too long for the cold shower to get me out of the mood that had been creeping up on me since my dreams of last night. I decided to go out and do some grocery shopping this morning instead of waiting until I was done with my shift tomorrow morning. I knew that I would be too tired after my first night shift. So I threw on my favorite pair of tight fitting jeans and a curve hugging t-shirt and my favorite pair of sneakers. My hair was still really wet, so I decided that I better towel dry it and quickly run my hair dryer over it. When my hair was dry I threw it up into a ponytail. I decided to skip the makeup this morning because it wasn't like I was going to see anyone I knew. I mean really, here I am in a huge city with thousands and thousands of people that I didn't know. What would be the odds that I could run into someone. As I looked around my apartment before I left I decided that I would also have to go out and do some furniture shopping this weekend. The only furniture I had were the few things that I had brought with me from my room at my dad's house. I also had the couch and kitchen table that my dad had bought me as a house warming present. I just remember being so touched by his gesture. He also told me a story about how on my mom's side of the family it was always a tradition for the parents to buy their children their first kitchen table. He told me that it is one of the most important pieces of furniture that you can own. It's where you have all of your family meals and all of your heart to heart conversations. I smiled at this memory and wished that my mom could have told it to me herself.

My dad and I had gotten closer after my mom had passed away but he was not as open as I wished that he would be. After I had left Mike ,the afternoon I had found him with Jessica spread eagle on my bed, I had basically told him to 'Fuck off' and I left everything except for my personal items. I didn't want anything that would remind me of him. Lord only knows where they had sex and I sure as hell didn't want the table that we had purchased together not knowing if they may or may not have had sex on it. I left my apartment with my keys and purse in hand in search of a grocery store. I decided to walk since my apartment was in the downtown area and I figured that there would have to be some sort of mom and pop grocery store somewhere around. Besides, I wanted to make sure there was one close by for when I had to make a late night Ben & Jerry's run. Whenever I got upset or sad I would always need some Ben & Jerry's to get me feeling better. I was shocked that I didn't weigh 200 pounds by now with how much Ben & Jerry's I have been eating over the last 2 years. God how depressing is that. I'm really going to have to join a gym or start running again before my hips explode and then there's no way to stop it.

I had just rounded the corner about a block from my apartment and found a small grocery store that I thought would do perfectly. I stepped inside and found the few items that I needed in no time at all and for such a small store, they had quite a selection. I purchased the items I needed to make shrimp scampi which was one of my favorites and I knew that I could eat the rest as leftovers since I always made too much for one person. I also made sure to grab my Ben & Jerry's and a few other essential items. I paid for my groceries and headed out of the door. As I made my way around the corner I must have misjudged the step off the curb so that I could cross the road back to my apartment and I went stumbling into the road. All of a sudden I heard the loud screeching of tires and I saw my life, as short and pathetic as it was, flash before my eyes. Then I felt like I ran into a brick wall and was thrown backwards. I waited for the inevitable crash that I knew my head would make with the concrete sidewalk but it never came. When I finally opened my eyes all I saw was green. More specifically two green eyes that felt like they were staring into my sole.

"You. Saved. Me." was all I was able to choke out and then everything went black.

**E.P.O.V.**

I just couldn't sleep this morning. I had worked last night and gotten home around 6 am to my empty apartment. Oh how I hated my life. I'm sure that I wouldn't have to come home to an empty bed but I just didn't do that type of thing. Ever since I started at Seattle General Hospital I have had more nurses throwing themselves at me it's ridiculous. I don't think that they can take the hint. And the worst of all of them were Jessica and Lauren. I unfortunately had to work with both of them in the ER. Luckily they both worked the day shift yesterday so I didn't have to deal with them last night. Especially after I had just met one of the most beautiful women I have ever come in contact with. And boy did my mind think of ways it could be in contact with her. Oh, this was going to be a really long day. I decided to go for a run to try to work out my little, or not to toot my own horn, big problem that was growing in my pants. I changed from my scrubs into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and grabbed my I-pod and headed out the door. My apartment was probably not what you would expect a doctor to be living in, but I was not into all that fancy stuff. It was a nice 2 bedroom that I have been living in for a year now. After I got out of med school and finished my residency I was offered a job at Seattle General. I was tempted to work at Port Angeles but because my father is Chief of Staff there I really didn't want anyone to think I was getting special treatment. So Seattle it was.

I stepped out of my building and started out with a light jog to get my self warmed up. I ran about 3 miles and was heading back toward my building. I had just gotten to the front of my apartment building and was going to stretch just a little before heading inside when I noticed the beautiful brown haired girl across the street. She was struggling with her grocery bags and I thought of being a gentleman and running across to help her when I noticed that she was going to walk right out into traffic and didn't even realize it. I saw a car coming straight for her as she stumbled off of the sidewalk. I made it across the street faster that what should be considered humanly possible and knocked the woman back towards the sidewalk. As I did this my arms automatically wrapped around her small body to keep her from crashing to the ground.

I stood there for a minute just holding her when she looked up at me with these big, beautiful brown eyes that were almost full of tears. The she spoke "You. Saved. Me." and that was it. She had passed out. It was then that I realized I was holding my Bella in my arms. Did I just think that? My Bella? Where did I get off. I just met this girl.

"Bella? Bella? Wake up honey." Did I just call her honey? Oh I'm such a sap. I lifted her over my shoulder hoping that I hadn't hurt her when I knocked her out of the way and then I grabbed her groceries with my other hand and made my way back across the street. I did the first thing I could think of and took her back to my apartment so I could try to revive her there. I raced up the stairs to the third floor and rushed into my apartment. I set her bags down on the kitchen counter and made my way into my room. I laid her down on the bed and went into doctor mode. I looked her over, spending a little to much time looking. I didn't touch though because I was not a perve. I went into my bathroom and got a cold wash cloth to wipe her face to see if this would help to bring her around. I also grabbed a glass of water for her for when she woke up. I sat next to her on the bed and started to gently wipe her face with the wet cloth. She started to stir and then she opened her eyes. The look on her face was sweet as she looked up at me and then went into one of shock. She took in her surroundings and I admit that it must look pretty bad. Here she was laying on my bed with me sitting next to her and she hardly even knew me.

"What happened?" were the first words out of her beautiful mouth. I just looked at her and said "You were almost hit by a car when you were juggling your groceries and walking out into traffic."

"Oh my god. Dr Cullen? I can't believe I am so clumsy. Wait a minute. I didn't get hit by a car? Where am I?" she looked around the room again and I could see that trademark blush creep up on her cheeks.

"Well, first of all Bella, we are not at work and I told you when we are not at work you can call me Edward. Secondly, no you did not get hit by a car, but you did get hit by me when I was running across the street to push you out of the way. And third, you are in my apartment." I said with a little smirk on my face. I really like saying that last part. Yes Bella, you are in my apartment on my bed! "Here take this." I said while handing her the glass of water. She drank it all down right away.

"Not that I'm not thankful, but why am I in your apartment?" she softly asked looking down at the bed instead of at me.

I lightly touched her chin and lifted her face to look at me. "Well, you are in my apartment because it was the first place I could think of and it was close."

"What do you mean by close?"

"Well, my apartment was right across the street from where you were going to cross the road." I said looking at her confused face.

**B.P.O.V.**

Oh boy, can today get any worse, or better depending on how you look at it. Was this greek god with the sex hair and eyes that made my panties wet trying to tell me that we lived in the same apartment building. I admit that I haven't really seen much other than the inside of my apartment yet, but how could I not know that I lived in the same building as him.

He must have noticed that I was starting to act a little weird because the next thing I know he was checking for a head wound again and muttering about getting me to the hospital. "I'm okay Dr. Cu…., I mean Edward. I didn't hit my head." I don't think! "I was just realizing something. What is your address?"

He looked at me a little confused and said "Um, 515 Mariners Drive. Why?"

I looked at him and grinned "What is your apartment number?"

"Uh, 310. What's going on Bella?"

"I, um, well, my address is 515 Mariners Drive, Apartment 210." Holy shit I live directly under this man. Now is when my mind headed straight for the gutter again, thinking of all the things I could do under this man.

He looked shocked "You live where?"

"Yeah, I live directly under you!" Oh that came out wrong. "I mean my apartment is right down below us."

He gave me this crooked little smile that I decided then and there was my new favorite thing about Edward, next to his eyes of course, and his sex hair.

"Well that's interesting! How are you feeling by the way? Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"No, I definitely do not want to do that. I have spent enough time there as a patient already. I'd prefer the next time I step in there to be going to work." I said with a smile. "Besides, it looks like I have my own personal physician tending to me these days." I wasn't sure if I should have said that out loud or not, but suddenly I was feeling really courageous.

"Well, looking after you looks like it might be a full time job." he said jokingly.

"Oh crap, my ice cream." I realized that I had left all of my groceries down on the sidewalk and my ice cream was probably melting all over.

"Your groceries are sitting in on my counter in the kitchen, don't worry."

I started to get up off of Edward's bed when he put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back down. "Where do you think you are going young lady?"

"Well, I'm sure you worked last night and you have to get some sleep and I have to make my way downstairs and put my groceries away before I have Cherry Garcia melted all over my fixings for Shrimp Scampi."

"Oh, don't worry about me. I can go on little to no sleep and be okay at work tonight. Besides if it is slow I can always go take a nap in the Doctor's room." He looked at me like he actually wanted me to stay right where I was. Oh this was not good, not good at all. I felt myself falling for this man and falling very, very hard. How could I feel anything for him when I hadn't even known him 24 hours yet. I have heard of love at first sight, hell it happened for my mom and dad but has it really happened to me. I just sat and looked at him for what felt like an eternity. Yep, that's what it is. I'm in love.

"Well, I feel like I should pay you back for all of the free doctoring that you have given me over the last few days."

"Who said it's free? I believe that I heard you mention something about Shrimp Scampi. You know it's my favorite. Maybe you could make me dinner as payment?" He said looking hopeful and then cracking that cocky smile of his.

Yep that was the panty soaker. "Oh, yeah would you like to come over for dinner tonight? Oh shit that's not such a good idea."

**E.P.O.V.**

Why was she doing this to me? She invites me over for dinner and then backs out in the same breath. "Why isn't it a good idea?" I asked almost looking annoyed.

"I hate to admit this, but I really don't have much furniture in my place yet. It's pretty empty. All I have is a table, couch, tv and my bed." She said looking embarrassed.

Now all I could think of was taking her on her table, her couch and especially her bed. Keep it down big boy! I could tell she was uncomfortable with me coming over to her place until she had done a little more decorating so I thought of the next logical thing.

"Oh, well would you like to cook here?" I asked looking embarrassingly like I was begging.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be too much trouble?"

"No. Not at all. The kitchen hasn't been used much lately with all of the hours that I've been working. What time would you like to have dinner?"

"Well, I was hoping to get a nap in before work so how about and early dinner. Say 5 pm?"

"Sounds great!"

I helped Bella up and off of my bed suddenly making me a little sad that she was leaving. I showed her the way out picking up her groceries as we made our way to the door. She walked out telling me thank you again for saving her life and telling me that she would be back at 5 o'clock to start dinner. We said goodbye and I watched her walk down the hall to the stairwell before I finally made myself go back inside. I shut the door and then leaned up against it. I still couldn't believe it. I walked back into my bedroom feeling like sleep was going to overtake me at any second. I flopped down on my bed and realized that Bella's sent was all over my pillow. I also realized that right at this moment she was right below me in her apartment. Yeah, I wasn't so tired anymore. The more I thought about her in her apartment and then her in my bed I decided that I better go take a shower and relieve myself of my incredible hard on that had formed since she had been in my apartment. It didn't take long to rid myself of my problem until I got back into bed again and smelled her shampoo again. Man I was going to be really clean if I have to go and keep jacking off in the shower. I did make one decision though. There was no way in hell I was ever going to wash this pillow again. I curled myself around it and fell asleep dreaming that I was holding Bella in my arms instead of this pillow.

**Okay, so I hope this didn't suck too bad. If it did, let me know so I can do better next time! Or if you liked it let me know that too. I hope the fact that I updated so soon will help with the reviews. I am hooked on this story and I am just kind of writing it as I go along. I'm hoping to be able to update every couple of days. That is if my husband and kids leave me alone at my computer! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Holy crap! I've had like138 hits so far and a shit ton of people adding to me to their story alert, but only like 4 reviews. Please make sure to review. I just want to know if you love it or hate it. I'm really enjoying writing it but if it sucks I will stop. The few people that have reviewed so far are seeming to enjoy it! A special thank you to lilquackers77 and especially to lynntjax. Your words were very kind and I appreciate them more than you know. So anyways, here we go again! Enjoy! And please don't forget to read and review at the end of the story. I do accept anonymous reviews so even if you want to tell me it sucks I won't know its you!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or**__**anything associated with it. No matter how much I would love to. **_

**E.P.O.V.**

I woke with a start at around 4 pm. Holy shit I had just had the most amazing dream and was woken up right in the middle of it. I was ready to kill whoever it was that woke me up from watching Bella swimming naked in a pool. I had just joined her and was starting to wrap my arms around her beautiful breasts when this ungodly noise woke me up. Then I realized it was coming from below me. I strained to hear for a minute.

_Small town homecoming queen_

_She's the star in this scene_

_There's no way to deny she's lovely_

_Perfect skin, perfect hair_

_Perfumed hearts everywhere_

_Tell myself that inside she's lovely_

_Maybe I'm just jealous_

_I can't help but hate her_

_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her…_

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is the cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands _

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor_

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

_Senior class President_

_She must be heaven sent_

_She was never the last one standing_

_A backseat debutant_

_Everything that you want _

_Never too harsh or too demanding_

_Maybe I'll admit it _

_I'm a little bitter_

_Everybody loves her but I just want to hit her…_

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is the cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands _

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor_

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself_

_I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else_

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is the cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands _

_I get a little bit she gets a little more_

_She's Miss America and …She's Miss America_

_And I'm just the girl next door…_

Saving Jane, really, I thought. I could hear Bella singing along to the song and it made my heart soar. She had a beautiful voice. What I really couldn't believe was how well I could hear her. Was my floor really that thin? I guess I had never really thought of it before. The tenant that lived in the apartment below me before was a little old lady and barely made any noise. She had left a month ago to go live with her daughter and until today I didn't know anyone had even moved into that apartment. Now all I could imagine was Bella running around in her bedroom singing, maybe in her underwear! That brought a smile to my face and my arousal started again. Shit, I better take care of that problem before Bella gets here. Since I slept all day I knew that I wouldn't need to take a nap before I went to work so I decided to go take my shower and fix my problem again.

I started the water and realized that I could still hear Bella singing from her apartment. She had now moved on to a Nickelback song that I knew very well called 'Something in Your Mouth'. Well that just did me in. I got into the shower and started to stroke myself. I started thinking about my dream of Bella and how beautiful she looked in the pool all naked.

I could hear her singing again.

"You naughty thingYou're ripping up the dance floor honeyYou naughty womenYou shake your ass around for everyoneYou're such a moverI love the way you dance with anybodyThe way you swingAnd tease them all by sucking on your thumbYour so much cooler when you never pull it outCause you look so much cuterwith Something in Your Mouth"

I was stroking faster and faster as I imagined that it was her hand on my cock. Then the as the song continued I imagined her beautiful lips wrapped around my large member. That was it, I couldn't hold it in anymore as I screamed "Ahh, Ahh, BELLA!" as I came in the shower for the second time today. I stopped myself then while I was holding myself up against the shower with one hand. Oh shit. Did I just scream her name while I gave myself a hand job. And if I can hear her, did she just hear me? Shit, Shit, Double Shit!

**B.P.O.V.**

Here I was dancing around in my tank top and boy shorts like a teenager, singing to a little Saving Jane and Nickelback, minding my own business when I heard someone scream my name. What in the hell was that. I walked into my bathroom that was attached to my bedroom and I could hear water running above me. Edward's bathroom was so similar to mine that his bathroom must be directly above mine. He was in the shower. There we go, the panties are wet again. I was really going to have to buy stock in Victoria's Secret if I was going to have to change my panties 10 times a day. Then I started to think. Did Edward just call my name while he was in the shower. I got a really warm feeling deep down inside of me as I pictured him calling out my name. Oh how I really wished how I could have been there while he was shouting it. But why was he yelling my name. There was nothing extraordinary about me. Why would he even give me a second look? I was the typical girl next door, just like the song. I think that's why I loved it so much, it basically described my life. I only had 1 boyfriend in high school and that ended quite badly and I didn't like talking about it with anyone. I was the nerdy girl that got straight A's. I wasn't in sports because I was so clumsy my dad thought I would just get hurt. I didn't dress like anything special because lets face it, I was raised by Charlie and he had absolutely no fashion sense which meant that neither did I. I always watched the cheerleader types running around in their little skirts with their makeup and hair just so and wished that I had someone who could help me to look like that. I was just a plain jane and I had come to terms with that.

That's why I could never figure out why Mike had asked me out. We had gone to high school together. He was one of the football players. A typical jock, but when he asked me to go to the movies one night I jumped at the chance to go out on a date and I really didn't care who it was with. We started dating that night. Things had been good at first, at least I thought they had. But as we started to get older and started talking about our future he seemed to get more distant. The night I found him with Jessica in our bed I was going to speak to him about me going back to school. I hadn't gone to college and I was starting to feel like I was missing out on something. That plus I didn't want to be a stay at home wife and have to be supported. I wanted to help pay the bills and help support my hopefully soon to be husband. I knew it was going to be a struggle to have this conversation because Mike was an old fashioned kind of guy that thought that his wife shouldn't work. I walked into the house that night with an arm full of groceries. I was going to cook his favorite meal so that it would maybe help soften the blow when I told him about school. I heard a noise coming from our bedroom. Mike wasn't suppose to be home from work for another 2 hours. I slowly made my way to our bedroom. The door was cracked open a few inches. I could barely see Mike on the bed with a slutty blonde whore riding on top of him.

"Oh, Oh Mike! Yes, Yes! Please give it to me. Harder! Tell me I'm better than Bella." The whore was yelling.

"Oh baby, you are so much better than Bella. She's got nothing on you." As Mike said this my heart sank and I could feel myself welling up with tears. Then I realized that I recognized the voice of the whore. My best friend Jessica who told me she couldn't go to Port Angeles with me today because she wasn't feeling well. I guess she got better! I stood there for a few moments listening to them pant and moan and tried to figure out what I should do. Then something inside me told me to get up enough courage. I knew that I wanted to make sure the parting words that I was about to say to Mike would somehow hurt him more than he hurt me, but I'm sure with an asshole like this he wouldn't have much of a conscience.

I threw the bedroom door open and stepped in. All of their movements stopped. I looked at Mike and Jessica and just smiled.

"Well Jessica, I'm glad to see that you are feeling better honey. And Mike I'm glad to see that you could help Jessica out in her time of need." Mike started to say something but I cut him off. This was going to be my moment not his. "Well, Mike, I'm sorry to learn that I wasn't as good in bed as you would have liked me to be. Maybe had your dick been big enough to hit my g-spot I may have enjoyed sex with you a little more. In fact I don't know if there was ever a time when I enjoyed sex with you. I will be back tonight to collect my personal items and I would appreciate if you were not here. Then you and your little whore can continue and I won't be in the way." I said starting to walk back out of the bedroom door. When I got to the door I turned around and said "Oh and by the way your Viagra prescription is due to be picked up at the pharmacy tomorrow. I know you can't get it up without it." I turned and shut the bedroom door and grabbed my purse and walked out. I couldn't believe that I had done that.

My thoughts came back to the present as I realized that it was 4:30 and I had to be back at Edwards at 5 pm. I quick threw on a t-shirt and pair of shorts with some sandals and gathered the things that I would need to cook dinner for Edward. I headed out the door grabbing my keys as I went and headed for the stairs. I had almost reached the last step and tripped and skinned my knee on the last one. Oh shit that hurt. I noticed that I had a pretty good gash in my knee as I saw the blood dripping down. I started to get squeamish. I could handle other peoples blood but I definitely did not like the sight of my own. I got up and debated whether I should head back down to my apartment or go to Edwards. I knew that I didn't have a first aid kit in my apartment yet which was astonishing because I knew that I was always getting hurt. So I opted for Edwards. Chances are with him being a doctor he'd be able to fix me up. I limped over to Edward's door and knocked softly. I could hear him yelling "Be there in a second" from behind his door. Then the door flew open and my heart stopped. There he stood dripping wet hair in just a towel covering what I would consider to be the promise land.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked down at my knee. I had blood running down my leg and he just shook his head. "See what I mean. I told you that it was a full time job." he said as he opened the door wider to let me in.

I could feel the embarrassment creep up again and I was full out blushing from head to toe. This time though I didn't know if it was because he would have to take care of me again or if it was because he was in nothing but a towel. He had me sit down at a kitchen chair and he squatted down to look at my knee. This was probably a mistake because as he squatted I actually saw his manhood and oh my god was he big. I knew that he would not have the same problem in the bedroom that Mike had. I must have gasped a little and he realized what he had just done. He stood up in a hurry and muttered an I'm sorry and took off for his bedroom.

I can't believe that I just embarrassed him. I felt terrible. I sat there for a minute and then decided that maybe I should let myself out and just forget the whole thing.

I started to hobble towards the door when I heard him say "Where do you think you're going? You owe me dinner. And after I fix your knee, I'd say breakfast tomorrow morning sounds good too!"

I stared at him trying to figure out if he was insinuating what I thought he was. "You know there's a great little diner right next to the hospital. Maybe we could go there tomorrow morning after our shift." he said with a smile. I think he knew that I thought he meant something else and I must admit I felt a little sad when I realized that he didn't mean me fixing him breakfast in bed tomorrow.

"Oh, yeah that sounds good." I said shyly.

"Now get back over here so I can fix your knee."

**E.P.O.V.**

She hobbled back over to the chair and I just shook my head. This girl was just a walking accident. I was really going to have to keep an eye on her to keep her from getting hurt all the time. I cleaned up her knee and bandaged it up. It probably could have used a stitch or two but I knew she would resist going to the hospital so I just used a couple of butterfly band-aids that I had in my first aid kit and then put a small dressing over top of it. She got up from the chair then and went straight to work fixing dinner.

"I'm sorry I wasn't proper when I answered the door. I wasn't expecting you quite yet." I confessed to her. I wasn't quite sure what to say about what I realized she had seen when I squatted down to look at her knee. In retrospect, I probably should have at least thrown on a pair of my boxers before I went to the door. Too late now.

"Oh that's okay. I'm sorry I was so early. I hate being late. It's one of my biggest pet peeves." she stated.

"I'll have to remember that." I smiled at her.

I sat at the table and watched as she cooked for me. I could really get used to this I thought to myself. She seemed very at ease in my kitchen. She'd look at me every now and then and would catch me smiling at her. I decided that since she was cooking I would set the table. The aroma that was coming from my kitchen was amazing. I was a good cook, but I had a feeling Bella was better.

We sat down to dinner around 5:45 and it tasted even better than it smelled. I grabbed a couple of sodas from the refrigerator and sat them next to us. I wished I could have opened a bottle of white wine to have with dinner but since we were both working tonight there would be no alcohol. It just seemed so right sitting here with Bella. I decided to make small talk to try and learn a little more about her.

"So where did you grow up Bella?"

"Actually, I grew up in a small town by the name of Forks. It's about 3 hours from here." she said.

"Oh, I know where Forks is. I'm from Port Angeles. How did you end up in Seattle?" I asked. The minute I asked the question I almost regretted it. She had a look of pain on her face. "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay. It's just still a little bit of a sore subject for me and it shouldn't be because it has been like 2 ½ years now." she said biting her lip. She began to tell me how she had went back to school and why. I had no idea who this Mike Newton was but let me tell you I wanted to meet him so that I could introduce him to my fist. Here he had to most beautiful, perfect girl in the world and he just threw her to the side. How could anyone do that.

We made more small talk as dinner went on and before I knew it, it was 7 o'clock. Talking to Bella was so easy. It felt like I had been doing it all my life. We talked about books and movies and music. I must say when we got to the topic of music and she asked me who my favorite band was I shouted out Nickelback before my mind could stop me. She looked stunned. It was then that I realized my suspicions were confirmed that my floor and her ceiling were really thin.

Bella said that she was going to go back to her apartment and try to get a little sleep before work tonight. I thanked her for dinner and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. It was a little forward of me, but if I hadn't done it I would have regretted it. She didn't seem to object and then she left my apartment.

I cleaned up everything from dinner. Bella had insisted on staying and doing the dishes but I assured her that I was more than capable and since she cooked I would clean. I promised her that next time I would cook and she could clean up. I knew that this was presumptuous of me but I really wanted to have dinner with her again and soon. After everything was cleaned up I headed into my room and changed for work. I threw on my scrubs and ran my fingers through my hair. I put on my shoes and grabbed my wallet and my watch and keys. I thought of grabbing a jacket, but this was the end of August and it shouldn't be too cold. I made my way out to the parking garage and noticed that someone was sitting in a rusty old Chevy truck and having a really hard time getting it started.

You could hear the engine grinding and sputtering but it just wouldn't come to life. I looked into the cab of the truck and saw Bella with tears starting to well up in her eyes. I rushed over to her.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked my voice seeping with concern.

"Oh, yeah. It's just my truck won't start and I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't be late for my first day and I don't know who to call and I really wish my dad was here so he could fix my stupid truck."

I chuckled at her and she just glared at me. "I'm sorry, your just so cute when your frustrated." Did that just come out of my mouth? Did I just tell her she was cute? "Would you like a ride to work?" I asked her as my heart was leaping out of my chest hoping that she'd say yes.

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you." she said and I started to hope that she meant those words.

I showed her over to my Volvo and I could see her smiling. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"I saw your car at the hospital yesterday and just knew that it was yours. Nice license plates."

"Oh, yeah, well my parents got them for me when I graduated from med school. They were really proud and I guess they wanted to show me off to everyone." I confessed to her. I didn't want her to think that I was so conceded that I had to put it right on my car that I was a doctor.

"That was really nice of them." she said smiling. I could tell there was something else she was thinking but I wasn't going to push her on it.

We got in the car and headed towards the hospital to start our night shift.

_**Well, what do you think. It's not very lemony yet, but I promise it will be coming in a few chapters! I love sexy Edward and can't wait for him to make it into my story. I had to have the Saving Jane song in here because it is one of my favorites and it just really seems to fit Bella and how she sees herself. So please, please review. If I get enough reviews it may get me excited to write more and I may even update by tomorrow. If not it will probably be the end of the weekend. So please hit that Review button now! Even if you just say good, bad or otherwise! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Dawn**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Holy Cow!!! I only have like 14 reviews but I have over 350 hits so far! That is so amazing to me. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. Especially James' Lily Flower and jaxon22 for your very kind words and encouragement! I hope that I can earn a few more reviews from everyone after this chapter. It's a little boring but I wanted to get Bella through her first night at work! So here goes!**_

**B.P.O.V.**

We got to the hospital in record time. I couldn't believe how fast Edward drove. We continued to talk along the way like we had at dinner. It was easy to talk to Edward. We never had to force a conversation and even when we were not talking the silence was just nice. It didn't feel awkward. I could see myself just lounging on the couch on a Sunday afternoon with Edward's head on my lap. Me stroking his hair while we talked about work or our families. I kept telling myself not to fall for this guy. Every man I knew just hurt me in the end, so why was I letting Edward into my little world? I knew why but I wasn't sure if I was ready to admit it to myself.

I decided to just play things out and see what happened. I wasn't even sure if Edward liked me. I mean really, who would want to spend their free time with someone like plain boring old me.

After Edward parked his car I went to get out of the passenger side when I noticed that he had raced around to my side of the car and was opening my door for me. Did that really just happen? In all of the years that I had dated Mike, he had never once opened my door for me. He didn't even hold open doors at restaurants when we would go out to dinner.

"Thank you." I said with a puzzled expression.

"Why are you looking at me so weird?" Edward asked me.

"Well, honestly, I'm not used to being around a gentleman I guess." I answered him truthfully.

He smirked at me with my favorite crooked smile and said "Well, I guess you better get used to it."

Did he just really say that. If I had better 'get used to it', that must mean he was planning on doing stuff like that again. My heart started to do summersaults and I suddenly was concentrating very hard on where my feet were walking. I couldn't look back up at him yet because he would definitely see that damn blush of mine.

We stepped into the hospital and walked towards the employee lounge so that we could get ready for work. I walked into the lounge and went straight to my locker. I had already changed into my new scrubs before I went to work, so all I had to do was put on my white tennis shoes and my name tag and I would head to the lab to start my new job. When I was all done I noticed that Edward was standing next to me.

"I just wanted to tell you to have a good first night. I get done at 7am just like you so I will meet you back here." he told me.

"Good. See you in the morning then. Oh yeah, are we still on for breakfast?" I asked sounding hopeful.

"I'm game if you are. Why don't we see how your first night goes though. You may be so dead on your feet by the time morning comes that you might not be able to stay awake through breakfast."

Just as I was getting up to leave a snotty looking blonde with way too much makeup to wear at work came busting through the lounge door.

"Oh, good evening Dr. Cullen. I didn't know you were working tonight." said the slut from hell.

"Hi Lauren. Yes I work every night during the week just like always." Edward said with an edge to his tone.

"So who is this?" she asked.

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan. I am the new night shift Lab Tech. I'm just starting tonight." I said proudly.

"Oh, yeah, nice to meet you Bertha." she said. Oh she did not just call me Bertha.

"Yeah, it's Bella." I wasn't sure if I would have to spell it out for her. But I made sure that there was a little harshness to my tone.

"Whatever. Dr Cullen, I believe that you are needed in the ER." Lauren smirked.

"Okay. I will see you later Bella. Do you need help finding your way to the lab from here." he asked sounding concerned.

"No, I think I've got it." I said trying to sound assured.

I left after that hoping beyond hope that my night would go well and just dreaming about breakfast the next morning.

**E.P.O.V.**

The night was pretty uneventful. There was an abdominal pain that ended up being a perforated appendix and was sent down to surgery. I had a few broken bones, a couple of flu like symptoms, ever since the Swine Flu came out everyone thinks that they have it, and my favorite of the night was a nausea, vomiting, headache patient. This normally would not have made my day, but this one patient in particular managed to vomit all over Lauren when she was taking vitals. It was classic and it took every ounce of control that I had not to burst out into laughter. Lauren walked out of the room looking like she was going to vomit herself. I guess that she went to change because I didn't see her again for a while.

I did however see Bella a few times when she came over to the ER to draw a few of the patients that we had seen. The first time she came down it was with Kathy, the night shift Lab Tech that was retiring at the end of the week. She wanted to show Bella the ropes and make sure that she was comfortable with drawing blood. Bella of course had no problems whatsoever so she came down by herself after that. Every time I saw her I could feel butterflies in my stomach.

How could one girl do this to me? I knew that I couldn't keep thinking about her all night or I would go insane. My patient's needed me so I would have to snap out of it and soon. The only time I had a difficulty was when Bella had come down to draw the patient with the perforated appendix. She needed to get blood cultures and a complete blood count along with a metabolic panel. She had come to the desk to ask a question about which room the patient was in and when she walked passed me she accidentally brushed up against me with her breasts. As soon as it had happened my erection nearly leapt out of my pants. I swore up and down that I was going to have to switch to wearing jeans at work because there was no way that the scrub pants left anything to the imagination when Bella aroused me. I just thanked the heavens that I was wearing a lab coat that went down past my thighs. At least it covered my embarrassment.

The night seemed to drag on as I kept looking at the clock and wishing that I could fast forward time to 7am. I wanted to be back with Bella so badly! I was really hoping that she would not be too tired for breakfast in the morning. I just had to get to know more about her. After the story she told me about her asshole of an ex-boyfriend I could sense that she didn't really trust people as easy as she may have before. I was going to do my best to make sure that she could trust me. Even if that meant we had to be friends first. At least I hoped she wanted to at least be my friend. God, please let her want to be more. She was my angel that I have been waiting for all of my life. I had to prove to her that I couldn't or make that wouldn't let her down.

I was definitely glad at this moment that I had recruited my sister, Alice, into helping me win Bella's heart. And I'm sure that Alice would be getting Jasper involved too. Alice and Jasper had been married for 2 years now and still acted as if they were on their honeymoon. It was disgustingly sweet to be around them. Alice had Jasper wrapped around her pretty little finger and he would do anything she asked of him. This is how I knew that Jasper would end up helping as much as he may disagree with her cupid like ways.

I was then pulled from my dreams when an ambulance came barreling into the garage with a patient having a heart attack.

**B.P.O.V.**

Well my first night was going really well as far as I was concerned. I had came into the lab and introduced myself to the night shift tech Kathy that was retiring after tomorrow night. She was a sweet old lady that seemed like the grandmotherly type. After a little get to know you session she started to show me around the laboratory. I was familiar with all of the instrumentation already because it was the same instruments that were used at the hospital where I had done my clinical rotation. So basically she just had to show me where things were and what exactly my duties would be. She told me that it was the responsibility of the night shift tech to take all of the temperatures, do all of the daily and weekly maintenance on the instrumentation and perform the quality control for the day. She said that basically they needed to have someone here to be able to draw blood and run the tests if someone came in to the ER during the night. She told me that she was very surprised to see someone so young that actually wanted to work the graveyard shift.

I just smiled at her and told her that I didn't have much of a social life so it didn't bother me to be here at night and not out with my friends. Not that I had many of those. In all actuality I really only had one good friend. His name was Jacob and he still lived in Port Angeles. I told Kathy about him as we chatted about our family and friends. I learned that she had 3 children named Aro, Caius and Marcus and that they were all married and had children of their own. She told me that now that she was retiring she was going to spend some more time with her grandchildren and travel the world. She said that she had plans this winter to take all of her boys and their spouses to Italy. This sounded wonderful and I wished that I still had my grandparents around to spend time with.

She went down to the ER with me for my first draw of the night and I was very thankful. That mean nurse Lauren just kept staring at me like she was waiting for me to do something wrong. I mean gees! What did I ever do to her. I just met her a few hours ago when Edward and I had gotten here. Then I started to think about it. I knew the green eyed monster called jealousy myself pretty well and it hit me then. Maybe Lauren was trying to tell me that I was invading her territory. Maybe her and Edward had a thing going. I had a feeling I was going to have to watch out for her.

After the first trip to the ER, Kathy thought I could handle it fine on my own. I had to go back down a few more times to do some lab draws and I managed to catch a glimpse of Edward a time or two. I even brushed passed him one time and I saw him tense up. When I looked at him he had this smoldering look in his eyes like he could attack someone right then and there. I wasn't sure exactly what this look was but I definitely liked it! I mean who wouldn't mind being ravaged by this gorgeous man.

I was down in the lab when we got a phone call from the ER unit clerk saying that they had a patient having a heart attack and they needed stat labs. I grabbed a tray and rushed down to the room that they had told me on the phone. As I walked into the room I saw a male patient in his 50's laying on the table. He had IV's in both arms and they were doing chest compressions on him. He had someone giving him oxygen after every few compressions. My heart stopped for just a moment and then started when I realized I had a job to do. I couldn't think about the fact that this was someone's father, son and/or husband lying here dying. I quickly grabbed my stuff and went to work at once drawing blood from the man's hand because I knew I couldn't draw from above the IV site. Edward was in Dr. Cullen mode now. He was calling out orders like crazy but seemed to have everything running smoothly. He called out for the chest compressions to stop so he could check the monitor and feel for a pulse.

"We've got a pulse here guys. Great job!" he said with a smile playing on his lips. He knew that he had just saved this man's life.

"Bella can you get an arterial blood gas on this guy so we can see what his oxygen level looks like."

"Yes, Dr. Cullen" I said making sure not to call him Edward at work.

After that patient, the night seemed to fly by. Before I knew it I was looking at the clock and saw that it was 7:03. Yeah! I get to go home. Oh wait, I get to go out to breakfast. I had made sure that I drank lots of Mt. Dew all night so that I could stay awake and not have to take a rain check on breakfast with Edward.

I said goodbye to Kathy and told her that I would see her tonight. She waved at me and told me the same. I made my way over to the employee lounge and was surprised that Edward was already there waiting for me.

"I'm sorry! Was I keeping you long?" I squeaked out.

He just smiled at me and said, "No I just got here a minute ago. Are you still up for breakfast or did the night shift get the best of you?"

"Oh, I'm definitely ready for a nice big breakfast. Something has to soak up all of that Mt. Dew that I've been drinking all night. I can't believe I drank all of those. I really need to cut back on those if I intend to get any sleep tonight. Do you have to drink Mt. Dew to help you stay awake?" I said as my voice was going a mile a minute.

"Yeah, it's time to cut you off now." he said smiling and grabbing my hand to lead me out of the locker room.

We started to head outside but then I noticed that we were not heading towards his car.

"Where are we headed to?" I asked a little confused.

"We are headed towards the diner across the street. It is really nice and it's quiet too! It's not even a block away so I figured we could both use the fresh air. It'll be the perfect place for us to spill our little secrets to each other." he looked at me for a second and panic seemed to my his face. "I'm just kidding of course Bella!"

"Oh yeah, I know." I said. Did I really? He already knew what my biggest secret was, which was about Mike. I hadn't talked about Mike to anyone except for Jacob. But that was a special circumstance. I'm not sure how many of my secrets I was willing to share but something told me that I should trust this man. So I had a feeling we would definitely be getting to know one another this morning.

_**Okay, so I know it was short but I wanted to get a Chapter out this morning. I was up late writing and I finally had to go to bed before things started to not make sense. I am going to start the next Chapter today though and am hoping to have it out either tonight or tomorrow morning! So please make sure to hit that review button at the end! Things are going to progress over breakfast and I can't wait until Jasper and Alice's this weekend! I hope you like it and review!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So I am up to 23 review which is totally unbelievable. Thank you to everyone who started to review in the beginning and is continuing to review each chapter and thank you to everyone that is new to the story and is reviewing! Your words were encouraging enough to get me to stay up until after midnight writing another chapter. Can you believe you got me to update twice in a day! Well technically since it is after midnight it will be 2 days but it really is only 12:38 am my time! Anyways what I think is great also is that I have now had 339 hits so far on my story. Hopefully I am doing something right! Please let me know in your reviews!!! **_

_**Thanks for all of the great ideas everyone! **_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything to do with it, although I really wish I did!!_**

**E.P.O.V.**

When we got to the diner I held the door open for Bella and she just smiled at me. I still couldn't believe that any of the douche bags that she had dated in the past hadn't held the door open for her or opened her car door even once. I mean what were they cave men! Didn't their parents teach them any manners? We went into the small diner that wasn't relatively busy as the moment. The waiter came up and grabbed 2 menus and showed us to a booth in the back. Bella sat on one side and I sat on the other. I really wished I could have sat next to her but I'm sure that would have been to forward.

Bella took her menu from the waiter and ordered a chocolate milk.

"I'll have an orange juice Felix." I said to the waiter. Bella's eyebrows lifted and she looked at me. "Yeah I come here a couple mornings a week for breakfast. It's the best in Seattle." I said sounding confident.

"Good, I'll have to remember that. So who do you usually come here with?" She asked with a curious look on her face.

"Well, a lot of times I will meet my brother Emmett here when he's not busy." I said.

"So if this is a get to know you session what do you say we start?" she said.

"Okay. Do you want to go first or should I?" I asked her.

"I have an idea. Let's play 20 questions. We'll go back and forth but I want to go first." she exclaimed. I liked the idea of this. It would mean that we would both have to give information and maybe she wouldn't feel too self conscious about it.

"Okay, first question. How many siblings do you have and what are their names?" she asked me.

"Well I have 1 brother and 1 sister. My brother is Emmett and he is married to Rosalie. They live here in Seattle. Emmett is a Wide Receiver for the Seattle Seahawks and he met his wife Rosalie while they were in college. It was a whole football player meets the head cheerleader type of thing. They got married 3 years ago after they graduated from college. My sister's name is Alice and she is married to Jasper who you have already met. They have been married for 2 years now. They were high school sweethearts and we all knew that they'd get married someday. Jasper is my best friend and has been since we were kids. So he was already like family anyways." I saw her eyes widen as she took all of this in. Then I saw something else in her eyes. She seemed to get a little sad. "Okay then, my turn. Do you have any siblings?"

She looked up at me and tried to turn her face into a smile. "No I don't. My parents had a hard time conceiving me so after they got me they never tried again. So next question, what are your parents like?"

"My dad, Carlisle, is a doctor at the hospital in Port Angeles and my mom, Esme, is an interior designer. She has her own design firm that my sister Alice helps run. They are quite the pair. Although Alice's main talent is in fashion design. So what are your parents like?" I asked what I thought was a simple question.

"Wait a minute. Did you say that your dad is a doctor at the hospital in Port Angeles? I mean you are Dr Carlisle Cullen's son?" Bella said with a complete and utter look of disbelief on her face.

"Yes. That's my dad. Why have you heard of him?" I asked her.

"Uh yeah, I mean that's where I did my clinical's for school. He is a brilliant surgeon. I actually had to meet him under unfortunate circumstances when he had to remove my gallbladder. But he is an amazing man." She spoke of my father with pride. Even more than I had done. I knew that my parents were going to love her if I ever get the chance to take her home to meet them.

**B.P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe that this was Dr. Carlisle Cullen's son. I mean I should have guessed because of the name and because they are both completely drop dead gorgeous but really what are the odds. I had met Carlisle in Port Angeles when he had to do my gallbladder surgery and I have never felt that comfortable with a doctor before. And believe me I have met several different doctors over the years with my ability to trip over not only my own two feet but everyone else's feet within the immediate vicinity. I looked at Edward again and realized that I had not yet answered his question which he seemed to notice also. I was hoping to avoid this subject for a while.

"Okay, well Charlie, my dad, is the chief of police in Forks. He works a lot so I don't get to see him all that often, but he's a great dad. He's always been there for me, including every trip to the emergency room. I really love him and I miss him since I moved away from home." I took a long pause after talking about Charlie when Edward decided to press on.

"And your mom?" he asked.

"I, well, my mom, Renee, passed away when I was ten. It still feels like just yesterday that we were making all of the trips to the doctor's and for her chemo appointments. She had lung cancer but never smoked a day in her life. They never really did find out how she got it but it doesn't matter I guess. She was sick for about a year before she passed away." I could feel a few tears start to stream down my face when I noticed Edward slowly lifted his hand and gently put it to the side of my face and wiped away the tears with his thumb. I closed my eyes and tilted my face towards his hand. It was such a simple gesture on his part but it meant more to me than even a hug could at this point. I was trusting him to tell him things that were difficult for me to talk about. I never talk about my mom. I knew it was so hard for my dad after she passed away. She was the love of his life and when she died a part of him died too. It hurt so much for him to think about her afterwards that it was kind of like an unspoken rule that we just didn't bring it up.

I decided that I better get this conversation going in a different direction though because I really didn't want to cry on our first date. Did I really think that this was a date? Well food and talking are involved so I guess it could be!

"What was your mom like?" he asked me.

"She was kind and gentle. She had the biggest heart of anyone you would want to meet. Everybody loved her and there isn't a person on this planet that could say a bad word about her. That's probably how my dad fell in love with her. My mom and dad had meet at a concert and it was love at first sight. He followed her home that night and they went out on their first date the next night. They saw each other everyday after that and my dad proposed to her 1 month after they had met. They got married 2 months later and the rest is history. That's why I think my dad never remarried. He had found his one true and perfect love and I don't think that he thinks that anyone else could ever compare. I guess that's how I've started to look at life. Wondering if I will ever find that one true and perfect person that I want to spend eternity with." I finished talking and Edward was just staring at me open mouthed. I realized that somewhere during my heartfelt speech about my mom, Edward had reached over and had his hand hovering over mine. I don't know how I hadn't noticed before now. His hand was so warm and it seemed to fit with mine perfectly. I looked down at how our fingers had intertwined and I could hardly tell where his started and mine ended.

"I'm so sorry about your mom Bella. I wouldn't have asked if I had known that it might upset you." he said with hurt in his eyes.

"No, it's okay. I'm really glad that you asked. I haven't talked about my mom in so long that it made me feel good to get it out. It's hard to explain but after so many years I start to forget what she sounded like or smelled like or even what she looked like. I have pictures that I just haven't had a chance to put up yet in my apartment and they help." I told him. "Well I guess I kind of ruined your breakfast haven't I."

"Are you kidding me? This has been the best breakfast I have had in a long time. Now hurry up and eat so we can get you home and you can get some rest before we have to go back to work again tonight!" Edward told me with a smile. He had to let go of my hand now because our waiter had finally brought our food to us. We finished eating and made some more small talk.

I discovered that Edward hates sushi and loves home cooked meals like his mom makes so I made a mental note that I would have to invite Edward over for dinner soon. That is as soon as I have furniture in my apartment and it doesn't look like a college student's dorm room.

I learned that Edward loved to watch football on Sundays which was great for me because I never left the house on Sundays from mid September until the Super bowl in February. I was a huge football fanatic! I guess that is what happens when you are the only child raised by a single father. Edward told me that he had season tickets to the Seahawks and asked if I would like to go to a game with him sometime. I of course jumped at the chance of this. I had never been to a game before and was anxious for September to get here. Edward told me the first game of the season was on September 13th and he asked if I would like to go with him. I froze in place.

"What's wrong Bella? Is the 13th not a good day?" Edward asked as he looked at me puzzled.

Oh, if he only knew how that was such a bad day. I guess I would have to tell him eventually.

**E.P.O.V.**

I kept looking at her and waiting for her answer.

"Yeah September 13th would be great." she told me

"I'm not buying that for one minute missy! What's wrong with the 13th?" I pressed on.

"Well, actually it's my birthday. But I hate my birthday and I never celebrate it so going to a football game that day would be great."

"So let me get this straight. Your birthday is in 3 weeks and you do not want to go out and celebrate but you would rather go sit at a football game with thousands of screaming people?" I asked her smirking.

"Of course! Is there any other place to be on a Sunday?" she laughed.

"And if you don't celebrate your birthday does that mean that I'm not aloud to get you anything?" I asked her.

"That is exactly what the means" she stated. "I hate when people spend money on me."

Well I had my work cut out for me. I had three weeks to find the perfect gift for Bella that didn't cost me anything. I may need Alice more than I had originally thought. But I had an idea starting to form in my head and I would just have to work out the kinks.

We finished our breakfast and Felix brought us the check. Bella grabbed it out of my hand and before I had even realized it she was handing the money to Felix.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked with some irritation in my voice.

"I'm buying you breakfast remember. It's the least I can do for all of the free services you have given me lately." she said with a blush.

I wondered if she would really like me to service her. I had to quickly put that thought out of my head because I was still in my scrubs and I didn't have a lab coat to hide behind this time.

I noticed that Bella was starting to look a bit drowsy so I showed her the way back to my car so we could head back to our apartment building. Before I knew it Bella was asleep in the passenger seat. She looked so peaceful and happy. I hoped that I was creeping into her dreams somewhere when all of a sudden I heard "Edward".

I looked over to the sleeping beauty and noticed that her eyes were still closed. "Bella did you need something?" I asked. But she said nothing in response. I watched her chest breath in and out nice and deep and realized that she was still asleep. She actually said my name while she was sleeping. She was actually dreaming about me! I wanted to jump up and down for joy! I pulled into the parking garage and decided to park next to her truck. I knew that we would eventually have to figure out what was wrong with it but I would offer to drive her to work again tonight. Any chance that I could get to spend with her made my day a little brighter. It felt like she was my sunshine.

I just sat there for a few more minutes just watching her sleep. Was this totally disgusting or what. Here I was reduced to sitting in my car and watching the most beautiful woman in the world sleep. The sad thing was I felt like I could do this for the rest of my life and I would feel complete. I decided that it was time to wake Bella up and get her up to her apartment.

"Bella, Bella honey wake up." She barely stirred. Well this was going to be tricky. I guess she must be in a deep sleep. I tried again "Bella, Bella it's time to go upstairs now."

"Mmm, okay Edward." she said groggily and smiling in her sleep.

I realized that this was a wasted effort. I got out of my side of the car and walked over to Bella's. I opened her door and bent down. I put her right arm around my shoulders and slid my right arm under her legs. I grabbed her around her back and lifted her into my arms. As I cradled her to my chest I stilled as I watched her left arm come up from her side and go around my neck to hold on even tighter. I was sure she was doing this without even realizing it but I swear to god my heart grew even bigger. I closed the door to my car and hit the lock button on the remote. I then carried Bella up the stairs to the second floor.

When we got to her apartment I tried to wake her up again with no luck. I decided to grab her keys from her purse and let us in. As I unlocked the door and started to step in I realized why she did not want me to come to her apartment last night for dinner. She had almost no furniture except for a couch, television and a kitchen table. I carried her through her apartment and it looked like mine. The floor plan was exactly the same so I knew exactly which door lead to her bedroom.

I stepped inside and saw her bed sitting there in the middle of the room. I felt uncomfortable seeing this while she hadn't invited me in but I knew there was no way I would be able to wake her up. I pulled back the covers from her bed and laid her down. I slipped off her shoes and socks and pulled the covers back over top of her. I stood there looking at my angel for just a moment and then brushed some hair back from her face that had fallen in the way.

"You are beautiful Bella!" I whispered in her ear. "Sweet dreams my love" I told her and then I kissed her on the cheek. It seemed like a pretty bold move but hey she was asleep and wouldn't remember anyways. Just as I was about to remove my lips from her cheek her face turned and now her lips met mine. I wasn't sure what to do. I started to pull away but her hand lifted and slowly made it's way into the hair on the back of my head. The kiss did not last nearly as long as I had hoped but it was good. The electric current that had shot through my hand when I first met her was nothing compared to her lips on mine. It was like fireworks were going off in the background. Then her hand slid back down and I realized that she was turning back over in the bed.

I finished tucking her in and then made my way back to her bedroom door. I turned once to admire her beauty and then decided that I better get back to my apartment and fast. I had a date with the shower once again. I left her apartment closing and locking the door on the way out. I was so sad to be leaving her wishing that I could be laying in bed next to her just watching her sleep.

I knew for certain at that moment, no doubt in my mind, that I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Bella Swan!

_**Well there you go. That was their first 'date'. What did you think! I know that I am totally in love with Edward in scrubs. That is something I would pay to see! So I have a completely awesome idea for her birthday present but it will be a little while before we get to that chapter. We still have to get to the Cookout! Please let me know what you thought! Remember the more people that review the faster I am to write and get another chapter out! Show me the love people!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry it has been almost a week since I have updated. I was trying to figure out a good transition. Hopefully this will do. The next chapter should be fun! Let me know if you have any good ideas! I know what I would like to see but what would you like to see? Thanks to jaxon22, James' Lily Flower, lilquackers77 and everyone else who keeps reviewing! I appreciate it more than you know!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything that has to do with it, but boy do I wish I did!**

**E.P.O.V.**

I left Bella's apartment and raced up the stairs to mine. I was trying to comprehend what had just happened. My heart was beating faster than it has in a long time. I thought it would quite literally jump right out of my chest. I kept thinking of her soft lips melting to mine. She tasted so sweet and I wished that she had actually been awake so I could have kissed her further. The way she slipped her hand up into my hair was so damn sexy. I was hoping upon hope that she would not be upset with me for all that had happened. She didn't seem to be awake but I wasn't sure if she would actually realize what happened. It's not like we slept together or anything. It was just a simple kiss. A simple kiss that had me begging for more.

She would probably be wondering how she got from my car into her apartment and I would definitely have some explaining to do later on. But for now I would just concentrate on trying to get to sleep myself. I had so much pent up energy that I thought about going for a run but I decided to just take a nice cold shower and try to get some sleep. I wanted to get up a little earlier than I might normally so I could make a point of talking to Bella to be sure she isn't upset about me letting myself in to her apartment. In fact, maybe I would cook dinner for her tonight. I started to think about what I would make for her.

We also had to discuss her vehicle situation. I was trying to think of a nice way of telling her that her vehicle should probably be put out of it's misery but I was pretty sure from the little I already knew of this girl that she would probably take offense to this bit of information. I really didn't mind driving her to work everyday. I would gladly do this to make sure that she made it to and from work safely. I was starting to feel very protective over her. Maybe it's because disaster seems to find her within a 100 mile radius. Luck was definitely not on her side. I wondered if it was some cosmic curse that constantly kept her tripping and falling.

I got out of the shower and threw on a pair of boxers right away to make sure that I would not go greeting anyone in a towel again although Bella didn't really seem to mind last night. I heard her gasp a little when I had squatted down to look at her knee completely forgetting what little I was wearing. I did see something in her eyes though and it looked a lot like desire.

Then I realized one important question that I had not asked her yet. We had talked about our families and music and movies and books and even our favorite foods. How could I have not asked her one of the most important questions. Does she had a boyfriend? It seemed a little forward to ask this of someone I really don't know all that well yet but I was sure that someone as cute and intelligent as her must have someone back home. She told me about that dickwad Mike Newton and what he had done with her best friend, but I was sure there must be someone else in her life. How could there not be. And boy did I hope I was wrong!

I finally succumbed to sleep desperately hoping that I would dream about my angel. As I drifted off to sleep I thought about the taste of Bella on my lips and slowly I drifted off again into one of the best dreams I have had in all of my life.

**B.P.O.V.**

_I had been swimming in the pool again when I felt those warm hands wrap around my breasts again. He turned me around and I could feel his arousal pushing into my stomach. He looked at me with his deep green eyes and smiled. I could tell where this was leading and I was ready. He looked at me with such longing and I couldn't help feeling the same way. I wanted this and needed this. I just nodded at him, giving him my silent permission. He leaned in and kissed my right cheek and then my left cheek and I slowly turned my head until my lips met his. It was the most exhilarating experience I have ever had. Kissing Mike had never been this good. I lifted my hand and pushed my fingers through his hair. Twisting through his wet hair and grabbing hold while he deepened the kiss. I opened my mouth slightly and sighed as he slid his tongue along my bottom lip and then entered my mouth. It was probably a good thing I was in a pool and didn't have to worry about how wet I was becoming. Edward's hands were like magic. He slid them up and down the sides of my ribs gently stroking and every now and then coming to the front to massage my breasts. I started to grind up against him knowing that there was nothing between us. He slid one hand down and started to rub back and forth between my……._

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP

Oh shit! It's my alarm already! I woke up and stretched as far as I could. Reaching up to my headboard with my hands and stretching my toes out as far as they would go. I was having the best dream of my life! It felt so real! I wanted it to be real. I wanted Edward to have his hands all over me and I wanted Edward to be kissing me in real life not just in my dreams. I rolled over and turned my annoying alarm clock to the off position. I sat up in bed and looked down at myself.

"What in the world?" I said. I could not for the life of me figure out why I would have went to bed in my scrubs. Now that I had come to think about it I really don't remember coming to bed at all. The last thing I remember was sitting in Edward's car and realizing that I was coming down off of a major Mountain Dew buzz. I started getting sleepy and I must have dozed off. But how in the heck did I get into my apartment.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and saw my socks and shoes sitting there. That's not usually where I put them I realized. I got off the bed and went down the hallway. My purse and keys were sitting on the kitchen counter. I walked over to the door and checked to see and sure enough the door was locked. Was I really that wiped out after my first night shift that I don't even remember coming home?

Then slowly but surely pieces started fitting together.

1. I remember being in Edward's car.

2. I remember (slightly) Edward saying something about honey and upstairs. I would definitely have to ask him what that was about.

3. I remember feeling very safe like I was wrapped in a very warm blanket that would never leave me or let me down.

And last but not least

4. I remember something soft on my cheek and then on my lips.

What in the heck was that? Was I dreaming all of that too? I must have been really tired.

I looked at my clock and saw that it was 3 pm. Well I guess I'm up for the day now. I don't know if I could get back to sleep after that dream I had. I decided to go and take a nice bubble bath. I hadn't done that for a while and my apartment had this gorgeous big bath tub that was just calling my name. And now that I thought about it maybe I could take care of a little business while I was in there. I started to think about my dream again and how Edward's hand was just about to start teasing me when I woke up. The only problem was my dream never finished so I guess I would have to take care of that myself. It wasn't something that I liked to do often, but I guess I got used to it when I was with Mike. Mike was never really able to satisfy me and I had to take matters into my own hands so to speak on more than one occasion.

I filled the tub and stepped in. I was just starting to relax and just began to touch myself when I heard a knock on my door. Oh my god in heaven who could that be. I got out of the tub with soap suds all over my body and grabbed a towel. I knew that I couldn't answer the door like that so I grabbed my robe off the back of the bathroom door. It wasn't much of a robe. It was a satin wrap that barely covered my ass but it was better than a towel or so I thought.

I heard the knock again and hollered that I was coming. I knew whoever it was didn't seem very patient today. I went to the door and opened it only to be surprised by my gorgeous doctor. He was standing there in a tight fitting black t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. His mouth hit the floor when I opened the door. He didn't say anything at first and just stood there with his mouth open.

I looked at him kind of puzzled and said "Hi Edward. What can I do for you?"

Edward just looked at me and stuttered out the words "B-B-Bella, I um ah, really think you should go and put something on."

I looked at him kind of puzzled. What did he mean put something on. I was wearing this robe and it covered everything important. Then I looked down. I had gotten out of the tub soaking wet and threw the satin robe on, not thinking about how it was white and was now clung to my body. You could literally see everything through the robe. It was a little cooler in my apartment then it was in the bathroom and my nipples were showing right through. I turned 50 shades of pink and ran to my bedroom horrified that I had just given the man of my dreams a very good look at myself. Well I guess nothing was left to the imagination now.

I hurried and threw on a pair of shorts that I had and a hoodie that I knew would cover everything without having to throw a bra on right now. I wanted to go back as quickly as I could to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal. I mean he was a doctor right. It wasn't like he hadn't seen the female anatomy before. He had just never seen my anatomy. The 50 shades of pink weren't leaving me anytime soon. I took a few deep breaths and stepped back into the hallway and towards the doorway where Edward was still standing in shock.

" I am so sorry about that Edward. I wasn't even thinking. I had been taking a bubble b…." Edward held up his hand to stop me and took a few moments to compose himself.

"Bella, why are you apologizing to me? You didn't do anything wrong. I should have called you before I just stopped over but I realized that I didn't have your number and since I do know where you live," he gave me that small crooked smile, "I thought I would just pop in. But maybe it's not such a good time" he continued.

"No don't go. It's okay really. I mean it's not like it's something you haven't seen before right?" I said sounding hopeful.

Just then my cell phone rang. I picked it up without even looking at who was calling.

"Hello. Jacob, is that you? Hey I'm so glad you called. Yeah, I've missed you too!"

**E.P.O.V.**

I went to Bella's around 3:30. I was hoping that she would be up so that I could explain to her how exactly she got in her apartment and then I was going to ask her if she would like to have dinner again with me tonight. I was going to work my way up to telling her about her truck.

I knocked on her door a couple of times. I should have stopped after the first time when I didn't hear anything because she may have still been asleep. But no, I went and knocked again and I heard her say she was coming. I stood there nervously when I heard a lock clicking on the other side. Did this girl not use her peep hole before just opening her door to some total stranger. This was not good, we would also have to have a talk about that.

Just then the door opened and I saw the most breath taking sight. There stood Bella in a white satin robe that just barely covered her behind. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun on top of her head which just accentuated her neck. There were soap suds streaming down her legs and as I appraised her body I noticed that the robe was clinging to her breasts and showing off her very aroused nipples. This suddenly made me very aware that my shorts were getting tighter. I was barely able to speak at this point in time. I was able to stutter out enough words telling her that she should put something more on.

Bella got a complete look of embarrassment on her face and headed back down the hall to her bedroom. I felt terrible that I had said anything at all but there was no way I would have been able to talk to her looking like that. As it was it took all of my strength to keep from pushing her into her apartment and ravaging her on her counter. I started to imagine Bella in her bath when she walked back in wearing a hooded sweatshirt and shorts that left nothing to the imagination. God, why is this girl trying to kill me.

Then she started to apologize and I quickly had to cut her off. It was definitely not her fault that I just showed up at her door. I was just about to leave when she asked me not to go. My heart started to beat a little faster at the thought that she didn't want me to leave. Then her cell phone rang.

I listened to her say "Hello. Jacob, is that you? Hey I'm so glad you called. Yeah, I've missed you too!"

And that was it. My suspicions were confirmed. She did have a boyfriend. Damn it! I started to motion to her that I was going to leave but she grabbed my arm and dragged me into her living room and sat on her couch. I didn't want to stay now. I definitely didn't want to hear her talking to this guy and knowing that I wouldn't be able to pursue her any longer.

Then she said "This is actually not a great time Jake. Yeah work is going good so far. I've made a fool of myself a few times in front of this really cute doctor." she said smiling and winking at me. "Yeah he's cute. Okay, well give Leah my love okay. Yeah, I'll call you soon. Love you! Bye". And she ended her conversation.

There were a couple things that I thought I could take from this conversation.

1. She thought I was cute.

2. She told him to give her love to 'Leah'. Was this a sister, girlfriend, friend?

3. She loves this Jake guy.

Well fuck me! Now what do I do. So I looked at her and said "So you think I'm cute huh?"

"Yeah I guess that you can be." She said smirking at me.

"Well, I probably would have said ruggedly handsome myself. Maybe even dashing or gorgeous, but cute?" I laughed at her. I figured now was as good a time as any to start turning on the Cullen charm.

She smacked me on the arm as she brought her feet up on the couch so that her legs were in front of her and she was kind of hugging her arms around them. This was not a good position for her to sit in with those short shorts. I tried to be a gentleman and look away. It's kind of like looking at the sun, you don't want to do it for too long. If she caught me looking at her she would definitely think I was a pervert.

"So what did I do to deserve this visit?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, I just wanted to see if you would like to ride to work with me again tonight. I'm sure that we will have to get a mechanic to look at your truck but I'm not sure if you can get it into anyone before Monday." I said sounding hopeful.

"That would be great as long as you don't mind." she smiled. "Oh, I guess I'm going to have to call Jasper and cancel this weekend."

I tried to play dumb. "What do you need to cancel?"

"He invited me to his and Alice's house for a cookout on Saturday but I don't know how I'd get there now."

"Oh, well I'm invited too and if you are okay with it you could ride with me. The only problem is I was planning to spend the night."

"That's okay. I don't have to go." she said. "I have to go do a little furniture shopping anyway this weekend. Try to make this place look a little more presentable you know."

"No, I'm sure Alice and Jasper wouldn't mind if you stayed too. They have a huge house with lots of guest rooms. I'll call Alice tonight and make sure it's okay. I'm sure she would love to have you there." I said a little too convincingly because I knew for a fact that Alice would definitely want Bella to stay the night. "In fact, why don't I take you furniture shopping on Saturday morning and then we can head to Alice and Jasper's after that? I know a few places here in the city from when I was getting my apartment ready."

"I don't know. I feel like I'm taking advantage of you with all of the help that you've been giving me lately." Bella said.

"Believe me, I wouldn't offer if I didn't want to!" I told her honestly. "Speaking of which, how would you like to have dinner with me again tonight before work?"

"Are you sure I'm not imposing?" she asked.

"Absolutely not." I told her.

I told her to be at my place at 7 pm and we would have a nice dinner before heading out to work. I also promised to be dressed this time. When I told her this she actually looked a little disappointed. Then she asked me a question that brought me back to reality.

"So Edward, how did I get up to my apartment this morning?"

**B.P.O.V.**

You would have just thought that I had asked him the meaning of life. All I asked was how I got into my apartment this morning.

"Well, you kind of fell asleep on our way home from the diner and I couldn't get you to wake up. You are a really sound sleeper by the way. So I picked you up out of my car and carried you up to your door except you still wouldn't wake up so I grabbed your keys from your purse and unlocked the door. Then I carried you to your bed and tucked you in and then let myself out."

"Oh." was all I could say.

"I hope you're not mad at me. I really did try to wake you up but all you did was mumble a little." he said with this little grin.

"I mumbled?" I choked out. I knew that I could talk in my sleep sometimes. My dad told me that it started after my mom died, but I never dreamed that I would do this in front of someone else. "What did I say?" I asked him.

"Well, actually you said my name."

I did what? Oh my god! Now he would definitely think I was some psycho girl that lived downstairs from him. I started to blush when all of a sudden he brought his hand up to my cheek again and started stroking my face with his thumb like he had this morning in the diner.

"I, uh, I. Oh my god I'm so embarrassed." was all I could choke out.

"Bella, don't be embarrassed. It was one of the nicest things I have ever heard. I've never heard someone dreaming about me." he smirked. If he only knew that I dreamed about him and how often I did and what I dreamt about.

I kept staring at him wanting to tell him that I knew it was crazy but I was in love with him. He suddenly brought his other hand up to my other cheek and all I could feel was this warm tingly sensation all the way from my head to my toes. He started to lean towards me and he said "Bella, don't move. I just want to try something." And he leaned in even more. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. This had to be the most sensual thing I had ever experienced. He slowly got closer and closer until his lips just barely met mine. His lips were soft and warm and I could feel the passion radiating off of him. I wanted him more now than I had ever wanted anyone in my life.

He held me like that for just a moment and then he started to lean back. I felt his lips slipping away from mine and all of a sudden if felt like a part of me went with him. Like I wasn't whole without his lips locked to mine. I started to open my eyes and I saw him smiling at me.

"Well that was unexpected." I said. "But really, really nice."

He just smirked at me. "I have wanted to do that since the first time I saw you." And with that he got up from my couch and said "I'll see you at 7. Don't be late!" And then he left.

I definitely was going to have to go and finish that bath now!

After I got out of the tub for the second time today I got dressed in my scrubs and looked at the clock. I decided to take a little nap before going to Edward's apartment. I set the alarm for 6 pm so I could make sure that I would have enough time to put on a little makeup and do my hair a little before dinner. I laid down on my bed and curled up and had the sweetest dreams of kissing Edward.

At 7 pm on the dot I was standing in front of Edward's door. Hair and makeup done minimally but still nice and in my scrubs. I knew that we would probably have to leave for work as soon as we were done with dinner. I knocked and it seemed like he must have been waiting right by the door for me because he opened it almost immediately. I smiled at him and he waved me in the door.

"Right on time." he said.

"Always" I concurred. "So what's for dinner? Something smells wonderful!"

"I made a roast chicken with baby red potatoes and baby carrots. I hope you like it."

I looked at him astonished. "Like it, it sounds heavenly. I was kind of expecting frozen pizza or macaroni and cheese. I never knew a bachelor that could cook."

"Well, my mother taught me well. Have a seat at the table and I will bring everything in." he pointed towards his dining room table.

We sat next to each other at dinner and finished our game of 20 questions that we had started that morning at breakfast. I was amazed at the places that Edward had been to in his life. His parents had taken him to Hawaii, Mexico, Italy, France and probably a few other places that I can't even remember. I was still stuck on thinking of him in Hawaii on the beach in a pair of board shorts. I told him that I had only been out of Washington one time when my parents had taken me to Disneyland when I was like 8 years old. That was my most memorable trip ever. I still had a picture of my mom and dad and myself in front of the Magic Kingdom that a fellow tourist had taken for us with my mom's camera. I love that picture. It was one of the last ones that I had of all of us together before my mom had gotten sick.

I tried not to think of this right now though. I didn't want to have another break down in front of Edward. We finished dinner and I helped do the dishes. I wanted to do them all on my own since Edward had made dinner but he wouldn't hear of it. As I was rinsing the dishes our hands would brush against each other as I would pass him the plates and glasses. We would stop every now and then and just stare at each other. I couldn't figure out this connection that was building between us.

We finished the dishes and Edward went into his room to change into his scrubs for work. When he emerged I had to remember that I still needed to breathe. He came out without his shirt on and I could see the well developed six pack standing in front of me. I decided that Edward without a shirt on trumped the sexy smile and sex hair. God he was gorgeous. I couldn't believe that he wasn't some male model disguising as a doctor.

He gave me a crooked little grin as he saw me ogling him. "So am I still just cute or can I move up to ruggedly handsome now?" he said.

"Oh, I think we could at least say really cute!" I laughed at him.

"Bella, you're killing me here."

I just smiled and told him we needed to leave for work or we were going to be late. Although I know with the way he drives I didn't really need to worry. We got to the hospital in record time again.

"I told you we'd get here on time." Edward chuckled.

My knuckles were still white from holding on for dear life as he weaved in and out of traffic to get us here. Instead of being just on time, we were 15 minutes early. How does he drive like that and still have a license? He got out of his side of the car and walked over to mine. I was just about to open the door when he opened it for me.

"You know you really don't have to do that." I said.

"Oh yes I do." he told me. It almost looked like I offended him.

"I mean, I really like that you do it, but it isn't necessary." I tried to make him smile again.

" I know that it isn't but I enjoy it so just humor me."

We went into the hospital then to start our shift. I stopped in the lounge and dropped off my personal items and then went straight to the lab. The night was pretty uneventful. Kathy was excited to be starting her retirement but a little sad that she would be leaving the job that she has held for the last 30 years. She was well liked by everyone in the hospital and I knew that I would have some pretty big shoes to fill. She was completely taken by surprise when she and I were called down to the Emergency Room for what we thought was a blood draw on a difficult patient only to walk into the room and see balloons and streamers and a cake. The cake said 'Happy Retirement Kathy' in big lettering. The ER didn't have any patient's at that moment and most of the staff that wasn't busy with patient care had come down to give her a nice send off. She had tears streaming down her face and made sure to give everyone a nice hug and kiss on the cheek telling everyone that she would miss them.

My second night shift had come to an end and I really was starting to feel pretty comfortable in this job. I was looking forward to my new start. I made a mental note to call Jacob later and let him know how things were going. I didn't want to talk to him too much in front of Edward because I thought it would be rude. Jacob had been one of my best friends growing up and he and his wife Leah were expecting their second child. I hadn't seen either one of them in a while since I try not to go back to Forks unless I absolutely need to. There were just too many memories to think about back there.

Now I would have to start making new memories here in Seattle. I would start with the most important one. Edward!

**Well, there it is Chapter 6 and the first little kiss. I promise that there will be many more to come! Chapter 7 should include at least the first part of the cookout. **

**Please, Please, Please make sure to review! I have had almost 700 hits which is totally and completely awesome but only 29 reviews! I really do appreciate everyone who has taken the time to say something nice! It really makes my day! **

**Thank you!**

**Dawn**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! I have gotten over 1300 hits on this story! I am totally and unbelievably blissed out! Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers! I promise that I will send everyone that reviews a personal thank you! Please, Please review! I hope that you like this chapter! It has been a little more difficult to find time to write but I am hoping to at least update once per week! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Steph does!**

**E.P.O.V.**

Bella looked so cute at the party that we had for Kathy. She stood there taking it all in, how everyone seemed to get along. I knew that she would fit in well with the other people here in the hospital but I could tell it would take a while for her to let her guard down enough to let other people in.

I decided to ask Bella if she would like to stop at a little coffee shop on our way home and see if she just wanted to grab a donut or something knowing how tired she was yesterday when we were done. I really didn't mind carrying her from my car into her apartment, but I wasn't sure how much I would be able to restrain myself again. I wanted to just sit and watch her sleep when I put her in her bed and I knew that was just a little creepy. Okay, it was a lot creepy!

I got to the lounge and Bella was already in there waiting for me. "Are you ready to go?" I asked her.

"Ready when you are." she replied.

"Let me just change my shoes and we can be on our way. Speaking of which, would you like to stop and get a donut and some coffee this morning on our way home?"

She looked at me sheepishly. "Yeah that sounds great. Are you afraid I'll fall asleep on you again?"

I smiled at her and opened the door to the lounge. I led her out to my car and we headed to the coffee shop. We both got a donut and a small decaf coffee knowing that we had to get some sleep today. It was Friday morning and I knew that I still had whole day to wait until we could spend the entire day together tomorrow. I knew that was too long of a wait for me. I had an idea start in my head but I decided to wait until I got Bella home before I asked her.

We got back to the apartment building and I got out of my car and moved swiftly over to Bella's side to open her door. She just looked up at me and smiled. It was worth driving her back and forth to work just to get that smile from her. When she smiled my whole world seemed to get bigger. The sun seemed to shine brighter and my heart just swelled. I didn't know how it was even possible to have these feelings for her already but I knew that it was something that I couldn't stop. There was a magnetic force that was pulling me to her. We got in the elevator and stopped at the 2nd floor. I got out of the elevator with her and she looked at me kind of weird.

"I can make it too my apartment okay Edward."

Oh how I loved when she said my name. "Oh, I know but what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't walk you to your door." I smiled at her.

We continued down the hall to her apartment and stopped at her door. I looked at her and decided that now was as good a time as any to ask her. "Bella, would you like to go out with me tonight?"

She smiled at me for a moment and then looked like she was contemplating. "Really?" she asked me.

"Really!" I said. "I was thinking that maybe we could go to dinner and a movie."

"Okay, with one stipulation. You get to pick where we eat if I get to pick the movie." Like I could ever say no to this woman, especially when she just agreed to go out with me.

"Sounds fair to me." I said.

Then she opened the door to her apartment and went inside. She turned to me before she shut the door and said goodbye. She had a little twinkle in her eye and I just melted again. I turned around and went to the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator. I was ecstatic that she said yes. Now I had to think about where I would take her to dinner. I wanted it to be somewhere special but nothing too fancy on our first date. I didn't want to scare her off. I got into my apartment and sat down on my couch. All I could think of was Bella. The way she smelled, the way she walked, the way she talked. It's as though my entire world revolved around her. I couldn't get her out of my head. And then I realized I was leaving my apartment again. I couldn't have been there more than 10 minutes. I was heading down the flight of stairs and making my way back to Bella's door. I knew that this was extremely forward of me but I just had to see her again.

I knocked on her door softly. Hoping that maybe she didn't hear and then I would just turn around and go back home. Then I heard the shifting of a lock on the other side. Bella opened the door wearing a tiny little tank top and a pair of cute little shorts. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Edward, what are you…"

I couldn't help myself. I launched myself into her doorway and grabbed her face, gently of course, and kissed her. I didn't know where this new found courage had come from. I have never kissed a woman like this before. I wanted Bella so much and I wanted to show her just how much in this kiss. Before I had even realized it, Bella had swung her arms around my neck and was kissing me back. She had just tangled her one hand in the hair on my head when I let out a little sigh. I could feel her lips turning into a little smile and I decided to run my tongue along her bottom lip to see if she would grant me access and boy did she. All of a sudden our tongues seemed to intertwine together. I pulled my head away for just a moment to catch my breath and I could see the lust in her eyes. I leaned my head back towards her and we were kissing again. I didn't even notice when my hands seemed to sneak down her back and were now gripping her firm little ass. She moaned in my mouth and that just spurred me on further. The next thing I knew I had shut her door and had her backed up to it. Bella had one hand in my hair and the other on my shoulder in a death grip. It felt like she wanted this almost as much as I did. My grip on her ass tightened and I didn't even realize I was lifting her off of the ground. As I did this, I felt her legs pull up and wrap around my waist. I felt the most erotic thing of my life when her hot wet pussy was now grinding on my now engorged erection. I knew we had to stop before we went too far but I didn't know if I could. I could feel her grinding up and down and gaining a lot of friction as she went. I had to stop her now before she dry humped me to the point of me jizzing in my pants. I slowly pulled my face from hers and looked at her.

"Bella, I think we should stop." I said as I looked into her eyes. You would have thought that I just told her there that I ran over her cat. Then I saw the beginnings of tears form in the corners of her eyes. "No Bella don't cry." Oh I am such a shit.

"I'm s-s-sorry Edward. I don't know what came over me." she stuttered out. She dropped her legs from my waist and I whimpered at the loss. She tried to move around me but I held her firmly in place.

"Bella don't be sorry. I'm the one who came back down here like a horny teenage boy and practically attacked you at your door. I just, shit..". Why was I having such a hard time telling her how I feel around her. "I just really, really like you and I couldn't wait until tonight to kiss you. And as much as I was really enjoying that, I think we should at least wait until we have our first official date." I made my best crooked little grin and looked at her. I brought my hand up to her face and wiped away the few tears that had escaped down her cheek. "I really do enjoy kissing you and I would like to do that a whole lot more, but I think that if I did it anymore right now you would find yourself not sleeping alone today." I said sounding very sure of myself.

"Well, you sound awfully sure of yourself Dr. Cullen. What makes you think I would invite you into my bed?"

**B.P.O.V.**

Oh my god! Did he just basically say that he wants to sleep with me? OMG! OMG! OMG! I want him so badly right now. I thought after I embarrassingly ground myself into him that I was reading him wrong but holy shit I think he may really want me. But why? Why would this gorgeous hunk want to be with me? You know what, who the hell cares. I'm tired of trying to figure men out. Right now I just want to be with Edward in any way that I can.

I had to think quickly after he said that if he kept kissing me that I wouldn't be sleeping alone today. So I said "Well, you sound awfully sure of yourself Dr. Cullen. What makes you think I would invite you into my bed?" I was feeling pretty proud of myself until he said. "I know you would ask me." And he kissed me again but this time there was more passion exuding from him and the kiss just got deeper and deeper until he left me gasping for air.

He then let me go and kissed me on the top of the head. "I'll pick you up at 5:30 for dinner. Make sure you decide which movie you would like to see tonight before we go so we know how long we have for dinner. Sweet dreams Bella."

And just like that he was out the door. Damn that man! Kissing me, leaving me all hot and horny and then leaving me. I was going to need a cold shower again after that little performance. Maybe I could get him back though. I remembered how I thought that I had heard him say my name while I heard his shower running the other day. I started to develop a little plan in my head. It was time to torture Edward.

I gave him a few minutes to make sure he was back in his apartment and decided to call his cell phone. I had gotten his number from him at work last night. He told me he wanted me to have it since my truck wasn't working at the moment and in case I needed anything. I picked up my cell and picked his name from my list. I hit the send button and then waited.

"Hello, Bella? Is everything okay?"

"Oh as a matter of fact, things are not okay." I stopped and waited for him to step into my trap.

"What's wrong?" he sounded worried.

"Well, what's wrong is that you have left me all hot and bothered for the second day in a row and now I'm going to have to take matters into _My Own Hands _and I just thought you should know. Good night Edward! I hope you sleep well!" I hung up and snickered to myself. I tried to emphasize the part about 'my own hands'. I set my cell phone down on my dresser and went into the bathroom and started my bath. I decided to light a few candles and turn off the lights so I could relax a little and get in the mood.

I heard my phone ring with a ring tone I didn't even know I had. I didn't recognize it at first as one that I had programmed in. I did know the song though. It was Nickelback's 'Something in your mouth'. I thought who in the heck would put that in my phone. I mean I liked the song but it's not something I wanted everyone to know that I knew all the words to. I looked at the phone and it said Edward. That confirmed what I already knew. He could hear me in my bathroom when I was singing the other day. I didn't answer the phone and just let it go into voicemail.

I went into the bathroom and got undressed and slid into the nice warm tub. It really was relaxing. I decided that I must have his attention. I started to feel my breasts as my hands smoothed over the top of them. I thought of how I wanted Edward's hands to rub my breasts and grope them and kiss them. I started to get really warm. I made my way down my stomach and pictured that it was Edward sliding his hand down my stomach. I could feel how he would slide his way between my legs and start working his way back and forth between my folds. He would insert his fingers inside me and start working in and out. I thought of how we would rub my clit with his thumb as his fingers were working themselves inside me. I thought of how big his dick really was. I remembered grinding up against him by my front door and how I thought holy shit he's huge.

Before I realized it I was moaning and panting thinking about him inside me. "Uggh, Uggh, Oh, Oh, EDWARD!" I couldn't believe that I had just done that. I felt myself up imagining that it was Edward. I giggled to myself thinking about what I had just done and hoping that Edward had heard.

**E.P.O.V.**

I had just gotten back to my apartment after a very interesting little makeout session with Bella. I was planning to go and relieve myself in the shower, as this was becoming a daily ritual when I have been around her, when my cell phone started playing 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift. I knew that it was a really girly ring tone and I would hope like hell that my brother Emmett never hear it but it was the way I felt about Bella. I knew she belonged with me. I made a mental note to myself to try and think of a new ring tone that would fit. I picked up the phone and said "Hello, Bella? Is everything okay?" I was wondering what was wrong. I had literally just left her and I was hoping that she wasn't regretting what had just happened.

Then she replied "Oh as a matter of fact, things are not okay."

I asked her "What's wrong?" I was just about to run out my door and back down to her apartment when she said "Well, what's wrong is that you have left me all hot and bothered for the second day in a row and now I'm going to have to take matters into _My Own Hands _and I just thought you should know. Good night Edward! I hope you sleep well!"

Holy fucking shit! Did this girl just tell me that she was going to go and masturbate because I got her all hot and bothered for the second day in a row. I sat there in silence for a few moments and decided to call her back. She really shouldn't have said that. If she only knew the things that I could do to her and for her so she wouldn't have to take matters into her own hands. But she didn't pick up her phone when I called. I decided that this probably was for the best. I went into my bathroom and decided to take a shower and relieve myself of my problem when I could hear a load moaning coming from underneath me. I knew Bella's bathroom was directly below mine so I could only imagine what was going on down there. I got in the shower and started to wash up and my hands started drifting lower. I grabbed my cock which was now as hard as marble and stroked it back and forth. I could still hear Bella moaning which just got me even harder if that is even possible. Then just as I was getting close to cumming I heard her yell my name and that did it. I came all over the side of the shower. Thank god I was in here and it was easy to clean up.

I stepped out of the shower after I had washed up again and washed my hair. I towel dried myself off and headed to bed and my dreams of Bella. I couldn't wait to get to sleep and think of her and our date this evening. I knew that I would have to get her back for the little phone call and at least now I knew that she seemed to like me too. I think our little movie date might be a good chance to see if Bella can be quiet.

I got up around 4:30 pm and decided to make reservations at 'Sam & Emily's'. It's a quite little restaurant that I have gone to with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. I've never actually taken a date there myself. In fact I haven't dated at all since I moved to Seattle and before that I hadn't had time to date much because of med school and residency. I was always so busy that it didn't seem that important. I did have a few little flings but they were nothing that I was proud of.

I called and made the reservations and decided to take another shower. I might as well get this out of the way now so I don't show up at her door with a hard on. After the shower I got dressed in a nice pair of slacks and a white button down shirt. I went back and forth about whether I should wear a tie or not when I finally decided that I would. I put on my shoes and checked my watch. It was 5:15 so I decided to do one more once over in the mirror and head to Bella's. I know she doesn't like when people are late so after trying unsuccessfully to tame my hair I headed out the door. I got to Bella's door at 5:20 and knocked.

She came to the door looking absolutely stunning in a blue summer dress that had spaghetti straps. She had her hair pulled up so I could see every curve of her neck and she was wearing a pair of sandals with no nylons. Bonus! That would be one less article of clothing to get in the way!

"Bella you look unbelievable. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my sweater real quick." She reached over to the counter and grabbed a little white sweater and her purse and walked out of her apartment. I offered her my arm and she took it with a little smirk. We walked down the steps and out of the apartment.

As we drove to the restaurant I couldn't help but look her way every chance I got. Here I was on our first official date with the most beautiful girl in the world. I couldn't believe that she had actually said yes.

We got to 'Sam & Emily's' and I told the hostess that I had reservations under Dr. Cullen. I loved when Bella called me Dr. Cullen before and asked if I was sure of myself. I had many thoughts of wanting to play doctor and have Bella be my naughty nurse in my dreams today. The hostess showed us to our table and then she had the nerve to try to give me a little once over so I just decided to grab Bella around the waist and pull her to me to show that I was not interested. Bella seemed to moan a little bit at the contact and I just smirked at her. I could listen to that girl moan all night long.

We sat down and our waiter came to take our drink orders. "Hello, my name is Eric. What can I get for the lovely lady tonight?" he asked of course only looking at Bella as he spoke.

"I'll have a glass of red wine." she said.

I sat there waiting for him to ask what I wanted. I finally had to cough a little to get his attention. "Oh, yes, what can I get for you sir?"

"I'll have a Captain and Coke." I said with a little more force than was really necessary.

The waiter left and brought our wine back shortly. He also brought us some glasses of water and then he took our orders.

"So, Bella, what movie are we going to see tonight?" I asked her out of curiosity. She got a little devilish grin on her face.

"You're going to think I'm totally insane if I tell you what I want to go see." she told me.

"I promise I won't laugh. It can't be that bad can it?" I asked.

She started to squirm in her chair. "It's not bad, it's just probably not your typical date movie." she said. "I can't believe I'm saying this but, I really want to go see the new Harry Potter movie. I should probably get this out in the open right now. I am a total geek. I have read all of the Harry Potter books and I've seen all of the movies except for this new one that came out last month and I really want to go see it but if you don't I understand. It's just a stupid kids movie but I can't help it I'm hooked!" She said all of this and then hung her head in shame.

I put my fingers under her chin and lifted her face so I could look into her eyes. "Bella look at me." But she still looked away. "Bella, I mean it." I said. Her eyes finally met mine and I just laughed a little. "Bella, honey if you're a geek then so am I. I would really like to go see Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. I would like to see if it's as true to the book as some of the other movies have been." I told her honestly.

"What? Have you actually read them?"

"Yep. Every single one of them." I hoped that would help to ease her worries. We continued on with dinner then and talked about the books. I had to laugh at how much she knew about the books and movies.

We finished dinner and left the restaurant. Bella said the movie started at 8:00 so we knew we had some time. We decided to park near the movie theater and walk around looking at some of the shop windows. Bella was standing so close to me that I couldn't help it when I reached out and held her hand in mine. I was hoping that this was a simple enough gesture. She wrapped her fingers around mine and our fingers entwined. Her hand seemed to belong there and I didn't know how I had gotten through life so far without her. We made our way back to the theater around 7:45 so we could get our seats.

The theater had several different movies playing and since Harry Potter had been out for several weeks it was in one of the smaller theaters now. I paid for the movie before Bella could even think about getting her money out. "You know Bella, this is an official date and since I asked you out it means that I pay." I told her.

"Well thank you very much Dr. Cullen." she said emphasizing the doctor part.

We walked to the last theater in the hallway and made our way in. I noticed that we were the only people in there so far. "Where do you want to sit?" I asked her.

"I like to sit in the back in the middle then you can really take in the entire screen." She looked so excited.

We made our way to the last row in the middle and I helped her with her seat and sat down next to her on her right side. It was a little chilly in the theater and I noticed that Bella had goose bumps on her arms. Then I saw that her nipples were noticing just how chilly it was in the theater as they started to get perky. "Would you like to put your sweater on Bella? I know it's kind of chilly in here?" I asked her.

"No, I'm good for now. You know you could always put your arm around me to help keep me warm." she said looking up at me from under her eyelashes.

Damn this girl is good, I thought to myself. I smiled at her and draped my arm around her shoulders and brought my hand to rest on her left arm and started to rub up and down her arm. The friction that this caused was starting to do unbelievable things in my pants. My erection jumped to life and I didn't know how I was going to make it through the rest of the night sitting this close to her.

The movie previews started and I noticed that we were still the only people in the theater. I looked over at Bella and caught her staring at me.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing." Was her only reply.

The longer I sat next to her the stronger the urge for me to kiss her became. I kept chancing glances her way and I would see her biting her bottom lip and I could imagine my teeth nibbling on that lip. I clenched the arm rest on my right trying to will myself to stop having these thoughts while we were on our date. Then out of the blue Bella grabbed my face and kissed me. This was not a little kiss either. This was a full blown make out session that we started. The next thing I knew Bella was straddling my lap. I had scooted down in my seat just a little bit so that my erection was next to her entrance and she could feel just how excited she was making me. Our hands were all over each other. I pulled her face back gently and looked into her eyes. I could see two things in her eyes, lust and what looked like love. I sat up and flipped us around so she was sitting in the seat and I was kneeling in front of her on the floor.

Bella grabbed my tie and pulled me closer to her so she could continue kissing me. I was very glad that I had decided to wear it. I slowly brought my hands up to her breasts and started to massage them threw her dress when she let out a little whimper. "Bella, you know that you are going to have to be really quiet, right?" I smirked at her and she just nodded her head.

I grabbed at the bottom of her dress and worked my way up to her thighs. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" I asked as my eyes pleaded that she would say yes.

"Edward, I've never been more okay than right now." she stated.

I began kissing her again as my hands wandered closer to her heated core. I could literally feel the heat radiating out of her. When I got to her panties I sighed. She was wearing a tiny little satin thong that barely covered anything. I pushed her panties to the side and began to stroke her. Oh my god was she wet. I started to enter her with two of my fingers and she threw her head back on the seat. Oh she was definitely going to enjoy her movie tonight. She put her feet on either side of me on the seat in front of us. I started pushing in and out of her a little faster and then I brought my thumb up to start circling her clit. It really does help being a doctor and knowing the female anatomy. Bella started to whimper a little louder and I had to bring my lips to hers again to make sure that she remembered to be quiet. I whispered to her "Bella, my love, if you can't be quiet we are going to have to stop."

"No. Uggh, please d-don't stop…. Uggh, uggh." she whispered back.

I knew that she was coming close to her orgasm and I wanted to look into her eyes when I got her there. "Bella, look at me." I told her.

She lifted her face and looked me in the eyes. "Now Bella, cum for me." And just like that she came all over my hand. I kept rocking back and forth inside her as she was riding out her orgasm. As her body slowly went limp in front of me I grabbed her close to me and kissed her again. This time it was passionate. I knew there was no way that I could ever let her go now.

"Edward. That was…WOW. I don't know what else to say but W.O.W." she annunciated every letter.

"Bella, that was more than wow. You are truly beautiful and I only hope that I can do that again soon." I told her hoping that she would let me. I held her in my arms for a little while more and than sat back in my seat. It wasn't long before Bella was sitting in my lap and I had my arms around her. We had missed probably half of the movie but I didn't care. I had read the book so I knew what was happening anyway. I kept looking at Bella who had this beautiful glow on her cheeks. It was more than a blush it was that wonderful afterglow from a great orgasm. I think this was now my favorite look on her and I made a mental note to do this as often as I can.

**B.P.O.V.**

Oh my god! The most gorgeous man in the world just gave me the best and probably the only true orgasm of my entire life. I mean I had faked it plenty of times with Mike but I never knew that the real thing could be so wonderful.

We had probably missed at least half of the movie but I didn't care. I just sat in Edward's arms in bliss. I just kept trying to think of the best way to repay him for what he had done for me.

The movie ended and we left the theater and walked back to his car. We hadn't said much since the mind blowing orgasm and I knew that if I didn't talk soon I was going to bust. Edward walked me to my side of the car and opened the door for me. Before I got in I snaked my hands up into his hair and pulled him down for a quick kiss. "Thank you." I told him.

"For what?" he asked me. I just looked at him sheepishly. "Oh." he said. "Well, I just wanted to make sure that you know that you won't have to take matters into your own hands anymore. That's my job!"

I think my knees buckled at that point and he had grabbed me by the waist and kissed me again. He helped me into his car and then we headed back to our apartment building. When we got there he walked me back to my apartment and I invited him in for a drink.

"Bella, you don't know how badly I would love to accept your offer, but you need to get a good nights rest and so do I. If I come in now I don't think I could leave and there definitely wouldn't be much sleeping." he smiled at me. " I will be at your door at 8 am tomorrow morning to take you furniture shopping and then we have to be to my sister's house at 2 pm. I told her we would be there to help set up for the cookout. She is really excited to meet you and she was thrilled that you will be staying overnight."

"Are you sure that it's no problem?" I asked him. I was a little nervous about meeting his family. I mean I had already met Jasper and he seemed like a really great guy, but I would be meeting his sister tomorrow. I really wanted her to like me.

"I'm positive. Now go to bed and I will see you in the morning. Sweet dreams love." And with that he kissed me one more time and turned in the hall to go up the stairs to his apartment. I made a mental note that while we were out shopping tomorrow that I should get a few new things to wear while we were at his sister's . If she was some sort of fashion diva I was going to have to try and impress her and I didn't think that my jeans and ratty old t-shirts would do the trick.

I went into my apartment and got ready for bed still thinking of Edward and his masterful fingers and what they did to me. I knew right then and there that there was no way I would ever want anyone's hands except Edwards to ever touch me again.

**Well there it is. I finally got some time away from my husband and kids to write. I know that I said they would get to the cookout in this chapter but I just really liked the idea of them going to the movies and having a little fun. I hope that makes up for it. I will guarantee that the next chapter will contain the cookout. (and hopefully some more making out!) I hope I did an okay job! Please let me know in your reviews. This is the first time I've ever written anything close to lemony and I'm trying my best! Make sure to hit that review button at the end of this page please!!!!! Pretty, pretty please with an Edward with whip cream and a cherry on top!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Okay, so I got another chapter out in less than a week! That should be worth at least a few reviews. I'm feeling a little low right now because I only got 6 reviews after the last chapter. I'm hoping that people are still reading it and maybe just didn't review this time. I would really appreciate it if you could take just a minute and let me know what you think! I'm not sure if my story is good, bad or just uninteresting! Please let me know! If it isn't any good I will stop writing!_**

**_I have gotten over 2000 hits and 700 visitors so someone must be reading but I only have 48 reviews. I would really like to get at least 60 reviews before I update again! Thanks for your help!_**

**B.P.O.V.**

Well if there is one thing I can say about Edward, it's that he is definitely punctual. At 8 am on the button there was a knock on my door. There stood Edward with coffee and bagels in hand. Who wouldn't love a man that brought her food in the morning. Now if I could only manage to get him to bring me breakfast in bed. That was a thought I decided I would try to work on.

We went furniture shopping to a few stores and picked up some nice pieces that I thought would look good in my apartment. Everything was going to be delivered on Monday afternoon since my truck wasn't working and I couldn't use it to pick everything up. I told myself to make sure I called Jacob when I got back home to see if he could maybe come up and take a look at it. Then I could show him and Leah around Seattle a little bit.

It was 11 am and I asked Edward if he would mind running to the mall with me really quick.

"I would never take you for a mall goer." Edward scoffed at me.

"Well, I'm not but I want to make sure that I make a good impression around your family so I wanted to pick up a few new outfits. I'm sure they don't want to meet me in my holy jeans and favorite football t-shirt." I told him. That's what I would normally wear on a Saturday or Sunday afternoon. After all, who did I need to impress.

"Bella, they will like you no matter what you are wearing. In fact you could probably show up in nothing…." Edward started to say and then stopped. "Never mind that train of thought. I would rather them not see you in nothing. Let's go shopping."

We went to the mall and I found a shop that had some nice things in it. It seemed kind of trendy and I got a few new pairs of skinny jeans and a couple of blouses. I also got a couple pairs of ballet flats and just laughed at a pair of heels that Edward had held up to show me.

"Are you kidding me. Have you not seen me fall on my face in my sneakers and you want me to wear 4 inch heels!" I laughed.

"Well, the heels wouldn't be a problem as long as I'm by your side." I felt the heat start to rise in my pants and knew that this man had some kind of hold on me. Edward bought me the heels despite all of my objections.

I was started to think that I had everything that I needed and then I remembered that I had to get a swimsuit yet. "Oh Edward, I almost forgot something. Can you give me a minute?" I asked him.

"Sure. Take your time. I'm just going to go have a seat on the bench over there and wait for you." he said.

"Thanks! I'll just be a few minutes." I told him and then I made my way over to a store that I saw that had swimsuits in the window. I went inside and was overwhelmed. I hated wearing swimsuits in front of people. I didn't like to be stared at and I knew after looking at a few of the suits that they would definitely make people stare. I immediately went over to a rack that had all one piece swimsuits on it and started looking through them.

"May I help you?" asked a sweet voice.

"Oh, yeah. I'm looking for a new swimsuit." I told her.

"Well, my name is Angela and let me see if I can't help you find something." she told me. "You know with a body like yours you should definitely be looking for a bikini."

I laughed at her. "Um, well that's not usually the type that I would wear. Don't you have something with a skirt and maybe a shirt to help cover up?"

She just shook her head at me. "Tell you what, you go get in that dressing room over there and I will bring you a couple of suits to try on. You're a size 4 right?"

"Yeah. How did you know?" I asked her.

"It's my job." she smiled. "Now get in there!"

I went into the dressing room and started to take my clothes off. All of a sudden there were a couple of suits that were slung over the top of the door. I looked at all of them and did not see a one piece anywhere in sight. I took the first one and tried it on. It was cute but didn't seem to scream 'ME' when I looked at it. I took it off and tried on the next one. This one was much better. It was dark blue and had cute little ties that tied the sides of the bottom together into bows. The top covered me nicely. I liked it because it didn't feel like my boobs were going to just pop out of it. Not that I really thought that would be a problem. It wasn't like I was a DD cup or anything. But I really liked it.

"Angela, I think I really like this blue one. Can you give me your opinion though?"

"Sure hon, come on out and let's see it." she said.

I walked out of the dressing room looking down at the floor so she couldn't see the blush on my face. When all of a sudden I heard someone gasp. "Wow, Bella!" I heard that velvety voice say. Oh, crap I thought. I looked up and saw those beautiful green eyes staring at me. Edward almost dropped the packages he was carrying.

"That is definitely the suit you should get." Angela said. Looking from me to Edward and back again.

I rushed back into the dressing room to put my clothes back on. I couldn't believe that I was actually thinking about buying that bathing suit. I must have been crazy. I put it back on the hanger and went to step out of the dressing room. As soon as I opened the door I noticed that Edward was standing right there.

"I'll take that." he said grabbing the blue two piece right out of my hands and walking over to the counter. He handed it to Angela and then handed her his credit card.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him.

"I'm making sure that I get to see you in that swim suit again." he said giving me that beautiful crooked little grin again.

**E.P.O.V.**

I was just starting to worry about Bella. She had been gone like 20 minutes and she was no where in sight. I thought I saw her head over to another store but then I lost sight of her. I got up from the bench and started looking in store windows so see if I could catch a glimpse of her. Then I saw her stepping into a dressing room and the sales girl was pulling some swimsuits off of the racks to give to her to try on. This should be good I thought. I stayed just outside the doors hoping that I would at least get a little glimpse of her in one of them. I started to daydream about being in the dressing room with her. I imagined pulling her shirt up over her head and kissing her beautiful breasts. They were the perfect size. Not too big and not too small. I could easily fit them in my hands. I was just getting to the buckle on her jeans when I was awaken from my day dream by her voice. "Angela, I think I really like this blue one. Can you give me your opinion though?"

I looked up and almost dropped all of her bags that I had been carrying. She was absolutely stunning. Her beautiful creamy skin was barely covered by this teeny weeny bikini. Okay, I'm not only in love, I'm in lust. I thought to myself. I couldn't help the tiny whimper that came out of my mouth and then all I could say was "Wow, Bella!" That was the same thing she said to me after the little movie orgasm I had given her yesterday.

She went back into the dressing room before I could look anymore and next thing I knew I was standing right in front of the door. The minute she opened the door I grabbed the suit out of her hand and practically ran to the register to pay for it. I knew that she would be mad that I had spent money on her especially after I bought her the heels that I hoped I could see her in later. Of course I wanted her in only the heels, but I wasn't going to let her not get the swimsuit.

Bella and I left the mall after that so we could go back to our apartment and get our stuff. It was 1 o'clock in the afternoon when we got back and I told Bella that I just had to grab my bag and I would be back down to her apartment in 5 minutes. She said okay and went inside to gather her things. I knew she wanted to change and I told her not to worry about it. I knew Bella would fit right in with my family and I didn't know why she was so worried.

I got back down to Bella's apartment and knocked on the door eager to see her again. I had not kissed her since I left last night and every fiber in my being wanted to kiss her again. When she opened the door I noticed that she was talking on the phone. She smiled at me and gestured for me to come in.

"I know Jake. Yes I know that I should get another vehicle that I can rely on more, but if my truck didn't break down now and then how would I get to see you?" She had a little smile on her face while she was talking to that Jake guy again. My heart sank when she said she wanted to see him. Apparently I must be getting the wrong impression from Bella. I really wanted to be more than friends especially after what I did last night, but maybe that's not what she wanted from me. Maybe she did have someone else. I sat there for a minute trying to pretend like I wasn't listening to her conversation but really I was hanging on her every word. "Thanks Jake. I really appreciate it. Yeah, I'll see you on Monday." And she hung up.

I must have looked like someone just died because Bella came up and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me on the cheek. "What's wrong Edward?" she asked me.

"Bella, I know that we hardly know each other, but I really need to ask you something."

"Ask me anything." she said.

"Who is this Jake guy? Is he your boyfriend?" I asked looking into her deep brown eyes. The same eyes that I wanted to wake up to for the rest of my life.

Bella laughed at me. I couldn't believe that she just laughed at me. "No Edward. Jacob is not my boyfriend. He's one of my best friends and he is married to another one of my best friends, Leah. The three of us grew up together and our dad's always forced us to play together when they went fishing so we kind of grew attached to each other. He's also my favorite mechanic and he works cheap. He and Leah are going to come up on Monday so he can look at my truck and as payment I am going to take them to dinner. Would you like to come with?"

I just stood there for a minute stunned. Did she really just tell me that Jake wasn't her boyfriend? Did she really just ask me out for Monday? I stood there a moment too long because she suddenly looked worried.

"I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought I would ask because you know your way around the city better than I do, but you don't have to go." She looked sad. I can't believe that I couldn't spit the words out sooner.

"No, Bella. I would love to go with you on Monday." I quickly told her. I grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. I slid my tongue along her bottom lip and she sighed and opened her mouth to take my tongue in. I had my hands running up and down her back and then my phone rang.

"Don't answer that." She said as she slid her hands around to my chest. Her hands went down to the hem of my shirt and I could feel her snake them back up and under my shirt. She was feeling my abs and groaning and I pulled her to me tighter. God I wanted this girl. Then my phone rang again. I knew that ringtone. It was 'Get The Party Started' by Pink. Yep that's right, my sister Alice. I knew that I would have to answer it.

"Bella, I'm so sorry but I have to answer that. It's my sister and she's probably wondering where we are." I told her. She just smiled up at me. "Hello Alice. Yes, we were just getting ready to leave. Yes, Bella is going to stay overnight." I was listening to my sister ramble on about where we would be staying when I felt Bella's hands slide further down my body. My body tensed up when I realized that her hands were resting on the top of my jeans. She used her skillful little fingers and unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans in one swift move. Holy shit! How did she do that? The next thing I knew Bella was on her knees in front of me and my now very hard erection was saying hello to her. I looked down at her and couldn't believe what she was about to do. Then I realized that Alice was still on the phone. "Uh, yeah Alice." I said not really sure what she had just asked me. Bella had licked my cock from the bottom to the top and was starting to swirl her tongue around the head. I thought my legs were going to give out on me soon. I started to back up but Bella grabbed my ass and took my entire length into her mouth. Oh my god! How did she do that? I felt myself asking that a lot right about now. It felt so good and I had to stifle a moan that I could feel coming from inside me. I had to hurry up and get Alice off of the phone.

"Alice, we will be there by 2 pm don't worry okay. I will see you then." Oh shit she was moving faster. "Yeah Alice I love you too. Bye." and I hung up the phone. Bella didn't even realize that I had hung up until I twisted my hands in her hair and held her head as she bobbed back and forth. She looked up at me with the sweetest eyes and I knew that I wasn't going to last much longer. I could feel it coming. "Bella. Ugh, Oh God. I'm gonna cum. Bella, Oh Bella." I thought this was enough warning for her so she could pull back if she wanted. I knew that not all girls could stomach having a guy cum in their mouth but all Bella did was clutch even harder to me and then as she was pulling back on my cock she ran her teeth along the under side and that did it. I came in her mouth and almost fell over.

Bella stood up with a crooked grin on her face and wiped her mouth with her hand. "So how was your phone call Edward?" she smirked at me.

"Bella, that was the best damn phone call of my life."

**B.P.O.V.**

The drive to Alice and Jasper's house was pretty uneventful. Edward kept looking at me out of the corner of his eye and smiling. We made small talk about our lives back home. Mine in Forks which was pretty boring and his in Port Angeles. I could tell that he missed his parents but at least his sister and brother were close.

"I miss my dad but I'm planning to go back to Forks in a couple of weeks. I won't have enough vacation built up yet so I'm just going to go for the weekend." I told him.

"Would you like to go together? We could leave on a Friday morning after work and stop in Port Angles and see my parents for the night and then head to Forks on Saturday morning. Then we could head back on Sunday and be back in time for work." he told me. I started thinking about taking him home to meet Charlie. I was daddy's little girl and I'm not sure what my dad would think about me bringing a guy home with me. I mean he knows that I'm not a virgin for god's sake. I did live with Mike for a couple of years but still I didn't know what to tell him.

"Can I think about it?" I asked Edward.

"Sure. We'll talk about it later." he said.

I realized at this point that we were slowing down and pulling up to a beautiful home that was set back a bit from the road. This house looked huge. I felt my mouth drop open and didn't know what to say! I mean this house looked like it belonged on the cover of Better Homes and Gardens. It was a white 2 story home with pillars in the front and a beautiful flower garden. There were flowers everywhere.

We pulled up in the circle driveway and stopped in front of the house. "Edward, this house is beautiful." I told him.

"Yeah, Alice is a little over the top but I know you'll love her!" he said.

Just then someone came screeching out of the house and jumped into Edward's arms.

"Eddie you're here." she squealed and then she slapped him on the side of his head.

"What was that for Alice?" he questioned the tiny girl.

"That's for not coming by and seeing me sooner! I mean you live like what, 30 minutes away and you can't come see your favorite sister." she scolded him.

"Alice you have to be my favorite sister. You are my only sister." he said.

He hugged her and then turned her towards me. "Alice, I'd like to introduce to you to someone. This is Bella Swan."

She rushed towards me and threw her arms around me. "It's so nice to meet you Bella. I just know we are going to be great friends. Jasper and Edward have told me so much about you."

"Hi Alice. It's nice to meet you too. Thank you so much for inviting me today. I really appreciate it." I told her.

"I'm just thrilled that you could come. And I'm even more thrilled that you are staying overnight. Now we can spend some quality time together and get to know each other."

"Hey honey are Edward and Bella here yet?" I heard a familiar southern drawl coming from inside the house. Then I saw Jasper appear in the doorway. "Oh, you are here. Hi Bella. We're glad you could make it. Hey Doc! It's nice to see you too stranger!"

"Yeah, yeah. Alice has already read me the riot act. I promise I'll try to get over here more often." he smiled at his sister.

"Oh I know you will be around more." Alice said. "Especially since Bella and I will be doing a lot of shopping. You do like to shop don't you Bella?" she asked me.

"Well, I don't go that often. I never know what to buy and I really don't think that much of it looks very good on me." I told her while hanging my head.

"Oh no. There will be none of that. First of all, you are gorgeous. Second of all, anything I put on you will be fabulous! Now, why don't we go inside and get some ice tea while we leave the boys to bring the bags inside. Shall we?" Alice held her hand out to mine and I took it and smiled. We started to walk inside and I could see Edward smiling at me as we went in. Jasper got a funny look on his face and just looked between Edward and I. I could see him smiling too.

Alice showed me around her home and I couldn't believe how big and beautiful it was. "Oh Alice, you have a lovely home."

"Thanks!" she said. "I have put a lot of work into it but it's worth it. Let me show you the backyard." We walked out the French doors that led out to the backyard. They had more flowers decorating their deck on the back of the house. I looked over and saw a huge inground swimming pool and then over to the side was a large hot tub. "I hope you brought your swimsuit Bella."

"I bought a new one today. Well actually Edward bought it for me before I could put it back on the rack." I told her.

"Why would you want to put it back on the rack?" she asked with confusion.

"Well, because it's just a little skimpier than I would normally buy." I said starting to blush again.

"Well Bella, you have a great figure and I bet it will look terrific on you. Now let's head inside and check on our men!"

"What?" I asked her. "Edward and I aren't actually together. We just work together and live in the same apartment building." I was saying the words but wishing there was more to it for us. I mean he had gone down on me and given me the best orgasm of my life and I had just given him a blow job in my apartment. It felt like we were more than just co-workers but I didn't know what Edward wanted. I knew what I wanted and it was definitely Edward.

"Bella, believe me when I say Edward is head over heels for you. And I am just the person to help show you two how you feel for each other. Leave it to me Bella." With that she turned around and headed inside. She had a devilish little grin on her face and I somehow knew that I could count on her.

We walked into the house and found Jasper and Edward sitting at the kitchen table drinking a beer. Alice asked me what I wanted and I told her an iced tea would be fine. I sat down at the table next to Edward and breathed a sigh of relief. I was hoping that Alice was right and that Edward felt the same way about me as I did about him.

Alice brought me out of my daydream when she said "Well Edward and Bella, I hope you don't mind but there are a few more people staying overnight tonight than I expected and you too will have to share a room. Is that okay?" she looked at me and cocked her eyebrow.

"That's okay with me if it's okay with you Edward. I mean we're both adults right!" I said smiling at him.

**E.P.O.V.**

I wanted to shout OF COURSE. But I knew this response would sound like it was coming from a horny teenage boy so I just said "Yeah, I suppose." trying to sound casually in the mean time my heart was trying to leap out of my chest.

"Well good you two have the last room in the hall on the left. Why don't you take your stuff up there and get settled and then you can come down and start helping get stuff ready." Alice said.

Bella stood up from the table and I followed her. She went to grab her bag but I got to it before she could. I motioned for her to go first and she headed up the stairs. I watched her walk up the stairs as her hips swayed back and forth. She was wearing one of the new tight fitting pair of jeans that she bought this morning and they were hugging each and every one of her curves. I could feel my erection getting harder again. I wonder if she would help take care of that again. Oh, what am I thinking. I couldn't ask her to do this. I was really hoping that she was okay with sharing a room with me. I mean of course I would act like the perfect gentleman. We walked into the last room on the left and I set her bag down on the bed and carried mine to the sofa that Alice had in the room. I sat myself down and looked over at Bella. Now she was bending over the bed and reaching into her bag for something. I wanted to take her right then and there.

"Bella?" I choked out.

"Yes Edward." she smiled back.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I will sleep on the couch tonight and you can have the bed." I didn't want her to think that I would just assume we would share the bed.

"Thanks Edward but really we are adults. We can share the bed." She looked at me innocently and my heart was melting. I really had it bad for this girl and I knew that I was going to have to tell her.

"Bella, can you please come sit with me for a minute." I asked her. She nodded her head and walked over to the couch and sat down next to me. "I want to tell you something and if you don't feel the same way about me I will completely understand." I stopped talking for a minute and then figured I better keep going before I lost my nerve. "Bella, I really like you. A lot! I get these funny feelings deep down in my gut every time you are around me and whenever we touch I feel like these jolts of electricity are pulsing through me. You make me feel like I can do anything and I've come to realize over the last couple of days that I don't want to do anything without you." I looked up at her and she had a few tears welling up in her eyes. Why would she be crying now. I didn't know what to say when all of a sudden she locked her lips with mine and began kissing me. I was just starting to lean in for more when there was a knock on the door.

"Edward, Alice told me that if you don't get down there in the next 30 seconds to help her she will tell Bella every embarrassing story from your childhood. And I must admit a few of them are pretty bad so I would hurry up in there if I were you." Jasper called through the door.

I looked up from Bella's face and she was smiling. She hadn't said anything after I told her my feelings but the way that she kissed me gave me a pretty good idea.

"So, you have some embarrassing stories huh?" she grinned.

"Yeah and you better believe that I don't want her telling them so let's get going. Now!" I smiled and pulled her along with me. If I was going to be stuck helping Alice you can better believe I was taking her with me.

**So there it is! Please take a moment and review. Remember I will take whatever criticism or good advice that you have! If there is something you want to see in the next chapter please let me know and I will see what I can do! I would really love to get to 60 reviews! Pretty, pretty, pretty please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I'm really , really sorry that I haven't updated in almost two weeks. Work has been crazy busy and so has the rest of my life. Between my kids starting school and running between work and football and cheerleading practice I don't know which way is up anymore. Anyway, my husband and son went fishing today so I finally had some time to catch up on my writing. I hope that this chapter makes up for the long delay in updating! I will try not to go so long in between chapters again but I can't promise anything! But the more people that update the faster I am to want to write and get another chapter out! So please, please update. I hope everyone has a fun and safe holiday weekend!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything that has to do with it. I just like to fantasize about it! (sorry I forget to put this disclaimer on sometimes!)**

**B.P.O.V.**

We were finally done helping Alice get ready for the party. The food was all prepared and the meat was ready to go on the grill. The place was clean from top to bottom, not that we had to do much because Alice seems to run a tight ship around here and I never did find a speck of dust. And I was now officially pooped out. Alice had been ordering us around for the last 2 hours and I was looking for a place to hide when she found me again.

"Oh, there you are Bella." Alice smiled.

"Haven't I done enough you little pixie?" I asked kidding around with her. I had heard Edward call her a little pixie earlier and thought that it was quite fitting.

"Yes, Bella, actually you have. Thanks so much for helping us get ready for the party. Everyone should start arriving pretty soon." she told me. "Why don't you go get your swimsuit on and you can lounge around by the pool now."

"I don't know Alice. I'm not really a lounge around by the pool type of gal." I confessed to her.

"Nonsense. Get going and get that hot little 2 piece on. I want to check out what's got my brother so excited." she smirked at me.

I smiled and walked upstairs to the bedroom that Edward and I would be sharing tonight. I still couldn't believe that I willingly said that it was okay to share a room together and not only that but I told him that I would be happy to share the bed with him. He was going to think I was a total slut or something. I honestly deep down was hoping that we could maybe have a little repeat of the movie the other night. I knew that we couldn't do much more than that. I mean I am still on the pill because you just never know, but I was sure that I wasn't going to suggest we went any further. I wanted to make sure that Edward made that first move.

I was ecstatic that he had told me about his feelings for me. I knew that I felt the same way about him but I just couldn't believe it when he told me. I did the first thing that came into my head and I kissed him. I would have kept kissing him except Jasper interrupted us and threatened that Alice would regale me with stories about Edward as a child and they must be pretty bad because he stopped kissing me and jumped off the couch to help.

I got to our room and opened the door only to find Edward in the middle of changing into his swim trunks and oh my god he was naked. I mean I have seen him without his shirt on and I have seen his cock because just a few hours before I had given him a blow job, but here he was completely naked. What a sight! I could die right now and feel that I had lived a pretty fulfilled life. I quickly looked away. Well maybe not quickly. I may have lingered on his perfectly sculpted body for just a few seconds. "Oh my god Edward. I'm so sorry. I should have knocked first." And with that I started backing out of the room and closing the door.

"Wait, Bella." I heard him say.

I stopped and looked up again and saw him pulling up his swim trunks. Damn the bad luck. "I really am sor…". He held up his hand to stop me.

"Bella, it's okay. It's not like you haven't seen it before." he smirked at me. Damn he was cocky. "Would you like to go sit in the hot tub with me for a while?" he asked me.

"Um, yeah. I was just coming up here to change. Alice has let me off the hook now." I smiled at him. I stood there waiting for him to leave so I could change into my swimsuit.

"Do you need any help?" he asked me. Did I need any help? Are you kidding me? Of course I would love to have his hands all over me but if he did that I was hoping that it would take more than the hour or so we had before all of the guests started to arrive.

"Maybe next time." I smirked and walked over to my suitcase. I pulled out the bikini and looked up to see Edward staring at me. I smiled at him and he walked over to me and kissed me gently on the cheek and then he turned and left the room shutting the door on his way out. Just that simple gesture left me wanting more yet again. I quickly changed into the barely there bikini and slipped my favorite Seattle Seahawks t-shirt over top of it. I left the bedroom and headed back to the first floor when I heard someone's voice that I didn't recognize.

"Well, isn't that a sight. A beautiful woman wearing a t-shirt of my favorite football team with not much else on underneath it." said the booming voice. "Hey you want my autograph?" I stood there staring up at this huge man in front of me. Oh my god he was enormous. He just smiled at me and gave me this little crooked grin that I recognized I had seen Edward do from time to time.

"Would you leave that poor girl alone." I heard coming from behind him in a very sultry voice. I then saw the blonde haired goddess that from my best guess had to be Rosalie. And from the size of this man in front of me I was guessing that he was Emmett, Edward's brother. "Emmett, I think you've frightened her, apologize."

"Aw shucks Rosie. Okay, I'm sorry if I frightened you." he said to me.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm not scared. I was just a little surprised. I've seen you play before and I guess I was just a little star struck. You're a great Wide Receiver. I saw your game against Green Bay last year where you caught 4 touchdown passes in the first half. You were amazing!" I told him.

"Can I marry you?" said Emmett smiling. Rosalie smacked him upside the head. "Oh yeah I guess I'm already married. Well then can I adopt you? I always wanted a daughter that loved football."

I just laughed at him. I could tell that I was really going to like Emmett. Just then Edward walked into the room. "Well Bella, I guess you have met my brother." he said.

"Bella is it?" Emmett asked extending his hand to me.

I held out my hand to shake his and he grabbed it and then pulled me into him. "We hug in this family Bella." he said.

"Uggh, too tight." I was able to whisper while this man had me in his bear hug.

"Oh sorry Bella. Bella, this is my wife, Rosalie" he told me and faced me towards the beautiful woman behind him.

"It's very nice to meet you Rosalie." I said.

"It's nice to meet you to Bella, but please call me Rose." she said with a smile.

I stood there as Edward came up to my side and put his arm around my waist. It felt like my body was going to explode from this little touch. I wanted him so badly that it hurt. I just looked up at him and smiled and he smiled back. I felt my arm go around his waist and wondered how it had happened. I guess subconsciously my body just reacted around him without me even thinking about it. I don't know how long we stood there with our arms around each other and looking into each others eyes but it must have been a little too long because I heard Emmett's booming laughter.

"Ha, Edward you have got it really bad for this one don't you!" he said.

**E.P.O.V.**

Leave it to Emmett to just shout anything out. The minute the words were out of his mouth Bella turned as red as a tomato. I smiled at her and then turned to glare at Emmett. Of course I had it bad for Bella. I have never wanted a woman so much in my life. Not just wanting her in my bed, but in my life. I want to wake up to her every morning and bring her breakfast in bed. I want to comfort her when she is hurt or sad. I want to make her laugh. I want to marry this girl.

Holy shit, did I just think about marrying Bella? Of course I did. Why wouldn't I want to marry this girl. She was everything I could possibly want in a wife, a soul mate, a life partner. I wanted to spend not only my life but my entire existence with Bella. I just didn't want to mention that to her quite yet. We had known each other for a total of like 5 days and that would probably seem just a little bit creepy to her.

"So Bella, let's go to the pool." She just nodded in my direction and smiled. "Emmett, Rose why don't you come out with us when you get settled. I believe Jasper and Alice are changing as we speak. Everyone else should be getting here soon too I believe." I told them.

"Sounds good to me little bro. Someone has to show little Bella here who has the muscles in the family." he smirked and looked at her.

"Let's go stud before your head gets any bigger." Rose said to him and ushered him up to their guest room.

I held my hand out to Bella. "Shall we?" I asked her. She smiled and took my hand and walked with me out onto the back deck. I had already brought out some towels and I handed her one. She took it over to one of the lounge chairs and laid the towel out. Then I looked at her again. Holy fuck! How did I not notice until now that she was wearing the fuck me heels that I bought her today. I made a mental note to make sure that she would wear those to bed. Then she took off her Seahawks t-shirt. Oh my god for the love of all things holy she was magnificent. I saw her in this bikini at the store but seeing her take off her shirt with that underneath was absolutely breathtaking. Her skin was beautiful. She seemed to have a little bit of a tan which I thought was impossible in the sunless state of Washington but there was a definite glow to her skin. She was absolutely stunning standing there and I realized that I was probably staring a little bit too long.

"See something you like?" she smirked at me.

"Oh, if you only knew." I said back to her. She walked over to the hot tub and sat down on the edge and started to remove her heels. Before she could get the first one off I was in front of her and was removing them myself. I gently grabbed the back of her calf with one hand and the shoe with the other. I pulled the shoe from her foot and when it was off I started to massage her leg from the calf down to her foot and back up again. I then placed the leg down and grabbed the other one doing the same thing. Her head tipped back and I swear to god I heard her moaning. I would love to do things like this for her if this was the response I would get.

I stood up and took my shirt off and went to throw it on the chair beside Bella's. When I turned back around I saw her staring at me with her mouth wide open. I walked over and stood right in front of her. I tipped her chin up with my finger and I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. I didn't do anything more than that because it just felt right. Then I got into the hot tub and found a nice place to sit where the jets would hit just right. I smiled at Bella and she just stared at me. She finally got into the hot tub and I motioned for her to sit by me. We sat in a comfortable silence until we heard the rest of my family coming outside.

**A.P.O.V.**

I was so happy that Edward brought Bella with him. I knew that Jasper had invited Bella to the cookout, which was actually my wonderful idea in the first place, but I had promised Edward that I would do what I could to help him get to know Bella better. I had told Jasper to invite her so that we could introduce her to some people and maybe help her to feel a little more comfortable in Seattle. I knew how hard it was to move to a big city and not know anybody. I was thankful that I had Emmett and Rosalie so close or our move could have been a lot harder on me.

I could see the attraction between Bella and Edward the moment they got out of the car. My brother looks at her like she is his other half and in truth I believe that she is. I just have a funny feeling about things sometimes and I could tell that Bella and Edward belonged together. I had never really liked any of the girls that Edward has dated in the past. I always felt like there was someone else out there for him that would give him all of the happiness that he deserved and I could tell that he had finally found her.

Bella was very petite and very beautiful but I could tell that she could not see this in herself. I was determined to make it my mission to show her how wonderful and beautiful she is on not only the inside but on the outside too. I could tell that she had a wonderful soul and I would be happy to have her as my sister someday.

I had showed her around our home and then we talked a little bit about Edward. I told her that I knew Edward was head over heels for her but I could tell she didn't quite believe me. That is when my plan flew into action. I have several guest rooms in my home but I told Edward and Bella that they would have to share a room because I would be having several guests spend the night. Of course this was not true but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

I shooed Bella upstairs to change into her swimsuit and told her to go relax by the pool until the guests arrived. I knew that Emmett and Rosalie would be here shortly so I went to make sure their room was ready. I was walking up the stairs when I heard Bella saying an apology and trying to leave her room. Then I heard Edward stop her and tell her that 'it's not like you haven't seen it before'. This sparked my interest and I made a mental note to ask my brother what exactly it was that Bella has seen before. I quickly went into the guest bedroom and shut the door so they wouldn't see me.

By the time I got back downstairs I could hear Emmett's loud voice coming from the kitchen. "Hey Alice, whatcha got to eat? I'm starving." he said.

Emmett was our own personal garbage disposal growing up. He ate anything and everything in sight and I don't think we ever had any leftovers. I walked into the kitchen and saw him rifling through my refrigerator while Rosalie stood across the counter from him shaking her head in disbelief.

"Honestly Alice, he ate right before we left the house 20 minutes ago. I hate preseason. He has so many extra practices and he just never stops eating." Rosalie stated.

Emmett looked up from the refrigerator at us and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a growing boy!" he said with a smile.

"Emmett Cullen, get your head out of my refrigerator. We will be eating in about 45 minutes and I'm sure you won't whither away before then." I told him.

"So Alice, who is this Bella that's here with Edward? He seems to be a little smitten with her." Rosalie asked me.

I motioned for her to come over to the kitchen window and pointed to Edward and Bella who were now sitting side by side in the hot tub. "Well it seems that Miss Bella Swan works at the same hospital as Edward and Jasper and from what Jasper has told me he seems to have become her knight in shining armor." I told her.

"Really? Our little Edward is growing up isn't he? Look at them sitting there staring at each other. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife." Rosalie said. "Maybe we should go out there and break them out of their little trance."

"Sounds good to me." laughed Emmett from behind us and before I could stop him he was out the door.

**B.P.O.V.**

Edward and I were sitting in the hot tub just staring at each other when his brother decided to come out and interrupt our silent conversation we seemed to be having with our eyes. Edward's eyes seemed to be getting a darker shade of green as he sat there looking at me. It had taken all of my self control not to jump him in the hot tub after he had taken his shirt off. I mean, yeah I had just seen him naked and it was truly a magnificent sight but there was something about him standing there with no shirt on in his black board shorts. He looked like a freaking model. His chest could have been carved from granite it was so smooth and his shorts were hung low on his hips and you could see just a hint of hair peeking out. I could feel the heat rising up in my body and I ached for him to touch me again. Although at this point I think the slightest touch would have caused me to spontaneously combust. Thank god his family came out when they did because God only knows what I would have done.

"So Bella, you're a football fan, huh?" Emmett asked me.

"Yeah. I'm a huge fan. Growing up, my dad and I would spend every Sunday camped out in the living room and watching every game that we could. I still spend Sunday's that way. People don't usually like to be around me when I'm watching the Seahawks because I tend to shout at the TV a lot." I admitted sheepishly.

"Well Eddie boy over here will have to make sure to bring you to a few games with him. Won't you Eddie?" Emmett smirked. I could tell that he liked to tease his brother and get under his skin.

"How many times do I have to ask you not to call me that." Edward asked him.

I decided to try to help Edward out. "Hey Emmett I have a huge favor to ask you. I absolutely love the Seahawks and I a little embarrassed to admit that I have a huge crush on one of the players." I said batting my eyelashes at him.

"Oh really, and who would that be?" he asked me puffing up his chest a little.

"Well, I'm not really sure if it's possible." I said. Rosalie and Alice were starting to look at me funny like I was hitting on Emmett.

"Anything for you sweety." he said.

"Well, can you get me Matt Hasselbeck's autograph. I have loved him since he was with Green Bay and I would just love to get his autograph." I said smiling.

Emmett looked defeated. "Oh yeah. I mean I'm sure I can get Matt to autograph something for you." he said sadly.

"Oh Emmett I'm just kidding" I laughed at him. Just then Edward, Rosalie, Alice and even Jasper had now joined us and were laughing their asses off.

We lounged around by the pool for a while when the guests started to arrive. Alice introduced me to everyone who came. The first people to get there were Peter and Charlotte. Peter was a friend of Jasper's that he went to college with. The next ones to arrive were Carmen and Eleazar. They were family friends of the Cullens. Alice said that they had known them since they were little. She told me that they had three daughters, Irina, Kate and Tanya. She started to tell me about the girls when Edward joined me and introduced me to Benjamin and Tia. Apparently Benjamin was another friend of theirs that they had grown up with. Edward told me that Benjamin was a big environmentalist. He said that he and Tia traveled around the world trying to stop global warming and prevent the rain forests from being cut down. It was interesting to listen to Ben and Tia talk about the places that they had been and all of the good work that they were doing.

Jasper was cooking on the grill when the last of the guests arrived. A girl with and older looking man came out onto the deck and immediately went up to Carmen to hug her. Eleazar was standing next to me talking when he saw them also.

"Oh Bella, I have to introduce you to one of my daughters." Eleazar said and motioning for me to come with him.

I followed him over to where they were standing. "Hi honey! I'm so glad that you guys were able to make it." he said to the couple.

"Hi Dad. Yeah Garrett and I wouldn't have missed a Cullen get together for anything." she smiled at him.

"Kate, Garrett, this is Bella. She is a friend of Edward's. Bella, this is my daughter Kate and her husband Garrett." Eleazar said motioning between us.

"It's very nice to meet you guys." I said.

"It's nice to meet you too Bella." Kate said holding out her hand for me to shake. I did and then turned to her husband to shake his as well.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you Bella. So how do you know Edward?" Garrett asked me.

"Edward and I work together at Seattle General." I told him. I didn't mention the fact that we were also giving each other oral sex but I smirked at the idea.

"Is that so?" Garrett looked at me and gave me a little smirk. "Well, I think I'm going to have to go find little Eddie boy. Excuse me." and he graciously left to find Edward.

"What was that about?" Kate asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders and we started talking about Alice and Jasper's beautiful home.

**E.P.O.V.**

Bella seemed to be fitting in really well with all of my family and our friends. She was smiling and laughing and seemed to be having a genuinely good time. I loved just sitting back and watching her. She was talking to Eleazar when I saw Kate and Garrett arrive. I knew that it was a possibility that they may come and I was just hoping that she didn't bring her sister with her.

I was helping Jasper with the grilling duties when Garrett walked up to me. "Hey man long time no see." Garrett said.

"Yeah it has been a long time hasn't it." I simply stated.

"Well, I guess when you get to be a big shot doctor you don't have much time for your friends anymore." he looked at me faking hurt.

"Don't be upset Garrett. He doesn't have time for his family either." Jasper smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. I told you guys I have been really busy at work. I promise that you will see me more." I told them.

"I don't think you have a choice man. Alice is convinced that Bella is her new best friend. I already heard her planning a shopping trip for tomorrow morning." Jasper said with a warning tone.

"Oh god." I wasn't sure if Bella would ever want to come back here with me now.

"So, Edward. Who is this Bella?" Garrett asked.

"Bella is a lab tech at the hospital I'm working at. She is new to the area so I thought it would be nice for her to meet some people." I told him.

"Yeah right. I'm not buying it. So how long have you guys been doing it?" he asked me.

"What? I am not doing anything." I told him wishing that I was wrong. "Bella is a nice girl and I would like to get to know her a little better but that's it." I said lying through my teeth. I wanted to do a lot more than get to know her a little better.

"Right, keep telling yourself that." Jasper said.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" I asked Jasper.

"I'm on the side that keeps me out of hot water with Alice. That's whose side I'm on." he stated with a smile.

"You know Edward, Tanya still asks about you." Garrett said looking sad.

"Garrett that was a long time ago and I don't want to talk about it. Tanya made her choices and I have made mine. End of story." I told him not wanting to drag up the past when all I wanted was to think about my future with Bella.

"Sorry man." he said. He dropped it after that and didn't bring up Tanya again which is just the way I wanted it.

We finished cooking and everyone came in for dinner. Alice had quite the spread laid out and everyone raved about the food. Alice was a great party planner. Whenever anyone needed any kind of get together planned, Alice was the one you would go to. Everyone ate their dinner and lounged around on the deck talking. A few people had been playing cards while Emmett decided that he wanted to play a drinking game. We decided to wait to bring out the heavy duty booze until most of the guests had left for the night.

Carmen, Eleazar, Garrett and Kate all said their goodbyes after dinner. It was nice to see them again. They were like extended family to us. Carmen and Eleazar where like our aunt and uncle growing up. I wish I could say that their daughters were like cousins but I would probably be lying. At least about one of them. But that was a conversation I didn't want to bring up right now.

Ben and Tia stayed for a little while longer before they said their goodbyes. Peter and Charlotte were planning to stay the night. I started doing the math in my head. I knew that Alice had 4 guest rooms and only 3 were being occupied now. I was starting to wonder if Bella would want her own room now. I was just starting to have this moral dilemma in my head when I felt a warm hand reach into my own and intertwine her fingers with mine.

"Penny for your thoughts?" the sweet voice said.

"You'll need about a thousand then because they're all about you." I said smiling and looking down at the most beautiful face in the world.

She smiled at me and started to blush. "Emmett wanted me to find you and tell you that he is ready to get 'Shit Faced'. His words of course." Bella said to me air quoting what my brother had said.

"Oh god. Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked her.

"Of course I am. Don't worry about me." she said.

A few hour later, after playing several rounds of quarters, Alice was giggling like crazy with Rose and Bella while Jasper and Emmett were feeling a little under the weather. I had taken a few shots but not nearly as many as Jasper and Emmett had. Peter and Charlotte had already gone to bed about a half and hour before.

"How did you get so good at this game?" I asked Bella.

"Well you know there's not a whole lot to do in Forks on the weekends in high school." she smiled at me. " I got pretty good at a lot of drinking games."

I smiled back at her. "Well Alice and Rose, how about I help you get your love birds upstairs?" I asked them. They just giggled some more.

"That sounds like a good idea Edward. Thank you." said Rose.

"Yeah, I don't know if I could get Jaz upstairs on my own." Alice chirped in.

"Bella, are you ready for bed?" I asked sounding hopeful.

"Um, not quite yet." she said. "I think I'm going to swim for a little bit before I head upstairs."

I smiled at her. The disappointment I think was evident on my face. "Oh, okay." I said. And with that I grabbed onto Jasper on one side and Emmett on the other and hauled them upstairs. I had just gotten Jasper in his room when I heard Alice behind me.

"Well goodnight." I said to her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Alice asked me.

"I'm going to bed. What does it look like." I said back to her looking annoyed. I was just heading into the extra bedroom.

"I have spent a lot of time getting this to work out so don't you even think about going in there." she said.

"Why not Alice. She apparently doesn't want to go to bed if you know what I mean so I guess I will go in the spare room." I told her.

"Edward Anthony Cullen get your head out of you ass and get down to that swimming pool right now. I know for a fact that little Miss Bella Swan would really like you to join her for a midnight swim." Alice stated.

"And how would you know that?" I asked her.

"Because I'm gifted and I just know these things." And with that she turned on her heels and walked into her bedroom shutting the door behind her.

I sat there for a moment longer trying to decide what to do. I walked into the bedroom that I was suppose to share with Bella. The room looked over the pool so I stepped over to the window and looked out. I could see Bella in the pool swimming. She seemed so content looking up at the stars and floating in the water. Then I noticed something on the side of the pool. It looked like a little pile of clothes. Holy shit she was skinny dipping.

I practically ran from the room and down the stairs and out the back door. I suddenly felt like a midnight swim myself.

**B.P.O.V.**

Alice, Rose and I had been giggling about everything. I hadn't even had that much to drink but these girls just seemed to be able to make me giggle. They were fun to be around and I hoped that I had made some new friends tonight. Alice was already planning to take me shopping in the morning and I was trying to figure out a way out. Before they headed up to bed Alice had leaned over to me and told me that it sure looked like a nice night for a swim. I agreed. Then she asked me if I had ever been skinny dipping. I looked at her in shock and said no. She smirked at me and I thought it was funny that her and Emmett and Edward all shared that little crooked grin. Then she told me 'tonight might be a good night for that'. And with that she headed over to Jasper's side to help Edward get him upstairs.

Edward turned to look at me and said "Bella, are you ready for bed?"

I told him "Not quite yet. I think I'm going to swim for a little bit before I head upstairs."

He looked disappointed but just smiled and turned to help the boys upstairs. I felt bad that I had put that look on his face. I sat on the edge of the pool for a while. I was still wearing my swim suit but I had put on my t-shirt and a pair of shorts earlier in the night. I took off the shirt and the shorts and dangled my feet in the water. The pool had lights in it and it just seemed really peaceful. There were no clouds in the sky so I could see all of the stars and the moon shining brightly. I decided to take a sip of the liquid courage that I had been nursing for most of the night. I hadn't had to drink much because I kept winning the drinking games. Then I hopped into the pool. I came up from underneath the water and was thankful for the fact that Alice and Jasper had a heated pool. I don't know if I could have done this otherwise. I reached behind myself and untied my top. I put my top on the side of the pool and then took a deep breath. I untied the sides of my bottoms and placed them on the side of the pool too. There I was stark naked. I suddenly felt a familiar wave crash over me. I felt like I had been here before but I knew that I hadn't.

I started swimming back and forth in the pool. I decided to do a few laps before heading upstairs. It seemed pretty clear to me that Edward would not be joining me. I figured that I could swim long enough and that he would be asleep by the time I got upstairs. I had just dove under the water and came back up when I thought I heard a little splash. I didn't see anyone when I looked up. That was weird I thought. Just then I felt warm hands come around from behind me and grab my stomach. I was just about to scream when I heard his voice on my neck.

"Do you know what you are doing to me right now?" he asked me with a whimper and pulled my back to him.

"I have a pretty good idea." I smirked. And boy did I. I could feel his erection digging into my back.

That's when I noticed that he was no longer wearing his swim trunks. I gasped a little when he moved his hands from my stomach and up to my breasts. I wanted him so badly that I had started to rub my thighs together to cause some friction. I wanted to feel his hands roaming over my body and exploring every inch. He started kissing my neck and up to my ear lobes. I could hear myself start to moan when he suddenly spun me around in the water and kissed me deeply. This time his erection was poking into my stomach. He kissed me so deep and with so much passion I could feel my heart swell. I wanted this man more than I had ever wanted anyone in my life.

He broke our kiss for a moment and looked at me. "Is this okay?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"Edward this is so beyond okay." I assured him. He kissed me again and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and my legs around his waist holding him to me. He gasped a little because in this position his erection was now placed right in front of my entrance. "Oh my god Edward. I want you so badly." The words seemed to slip right from my mouth without even thinking.

"Believe me Bella I want you too." he said chuckling. "But first let me make you feel how much I want you."

He grabbed me by the hips and lifted me out of the pool. I was sitting on the side of the pool with my legs spread and he was in front of me. He pulled me to the edge so that my legs were hanging down but I was just barely sitting on the edge. Then he started to kiss up my legs and into my middle. I was so wet and it wasn't from the pool. He started to lick my thighs and into my wet folds. I swear to god his tongue is magical. It was doing things to me that I didn't know were even possible. I leaned back a little holding myself up by my elbows and forearms. I didn't want to lay down completely because the concrete was cold. The cool night air was a nice contrast against my hot body. I was writhing around and his tongue continued to work it's magic. I could feel my orgasm coming on and I didn't know how much longer I could hold out.

"Oh, Oh, Oh. Ed… Edwa… EDWARD!" I tried not to yell but I just couldn't help it. This man was able to give me orgasms that I was sure could send me to the moon I was flying so high. He stood up in the pool and pulled me up to him. He started to suck on my now hard nipples. I wasn't sure if they were so hard because of what he had been doing to me or if it was just because the night air was so cool. I was pretty sure it was because of him though. He slowly pulled me off the side of the pool and back into the water.

I place my legs and arms around him again and started to kiss him. I could taste myself on him and was pleasantly surprised that I didn't mind. This also seemed to spur him on. I could feel the tip of him placed at my entrance again and I started to shift my hips to meet his.

"Bella, are you sure?" he asked me.

"Yes, Edward I am very sure." I told him.

"Well, maybe we should go back to the room first. I don't have anything with me down here." He seemed shy while he was telling me that he didn't have a condom with him.

With that I thrust forward allowing him to fill me completely. He gasped. I took a second to adjust to the size of him, God he's huge, and then I looked at him.

"Don't worry Edward. I'm on the pill and I haven't been with anyone in a really long time." I smiled at him trying to assure him that I was clean and well protected.

With that he began slowly thrusting in and out of me. It was so slow at first that it was torture. He seemed to be teasing me. He would pull back so far that he was almost out and then slowly insert himself all the way again. He was driving me insane with lust. I could feel another orgasm coming on quickly. I clenched down around his throbbing member and I could feel myself coming. He started to pick up the pace. I could tell that he wanted to make this last as long as he could and I was okay with that. He kissed me again and continued to kiss my lips, my neck, my ears, my face and my breasts. I loved the feel of him all over me. The tightening in my stomach was starting again.

Edward reached down and began circling my clit. That did it. I was coming hard and fast now. He had me pressed up against the side of the pool and he was pounding into me faster and faster and his thumb was working overtime against my clit. I started moaning louder and louder.

"Uggh, Edward. Oh my god."

"Bella, come for me baby. Please come for me." he begged.

And with that I came again for the third time in just a short period. This time I could feel Edward coming with me at the same time. He held onto me tightly and continued working in and out at a fast pace. He eventually slowed down but his grip around me never loosened.

I could feel his cheek pressed against my neck and then he looked up at me in my eyes. He kissed me softly and then he said. "Bella, do you believe in love at first sight?"

I looked at him astonished of what he had just asked me and said "Not until I met you." I knew it was true. I was completely and totally in love with Edward Cullen.

He looked at me and smiled and said "How about we head upstairs for round two?"

"Round two sounds good but I'm looking forward to rounds three and four also." I said with a smirk.

"Bella, I think you'll be the death of me." he smiled.

_**So there it was! Tell me what you think. Good, Bad or otherwise! Don't hold back I can take it! Please review! I am at 63 reviews right now and I would like to get to 80 if possible! I know it's a lot to ask but please, please review!**_

_**Thanks in advance!**_

_**Dawn**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, Okay! I am so extremely sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I know that I said if I got 80 reviews I would write faster, unfortunately I got a little writers block in the process. I must say though, that I am at 84 reviews and I love you all for it! Thank you to Ardanwen who helped get me there a little faster by reviewing each and every chapter! Also thanks to all of my loyal reviewers that have waited patiently for me to get my ass in gear and get this chapter out there! Thanks to lynntjax, Gothiclace09, lilquackers77, James' Lily Flower, njdevil30718 (and I'm sorry if I forgot anyone else) but thanks for sticking with me! I appreciate everyone who reads my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters, only Steph does!**

**E.P.O.V.**

I can't believe that I just had the most amazing sex with the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen. Three times!

After we were finished in the pool I wrapped Bella in one of the pool towels and then wrapped one around myself. She was starting to shiver because it was starting to get pretty cool outside. I picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house. As I started up the stairs I could feel her hands start to weave into my hair and then she pulled my face down to hers. I continued to carry her into our room as her tongue slid into my mouth. We kept kissing with an urgency that I had never known. I loved the feel of her next to me and the feel of me inside her. It was like she was made just for me.

When we got to the bed I set Bella down and removed our wet towels. I made a mental note to get up early tomorrow and retrieve our swim suits that were now discarded next to the pool. I really didn't need my little sister knowing that we just had sex in her pool. Bella crawled under the covers of the bed and patted the spot next to her with her hand. I guess she was ready for round 2. We continued to make love into the wee hours of the morning. We explored each others bodies and learned what each other liked. For instance, I know that Bella loves when I slowly lick all the way from her navel up to her breasts and then just flick her nipples with my tongue.

When we were finally done for the moment Bella curled up next to me in the bed. It felt so right to have her here next to me. I could lay like this forever and never get tired of it. I knew that I had found the woman of my dreams and I would never let her go. We both fell asleep draped in each others arms.

I awoke the next morning to the sounds of Emmett and Jasper downstairs arguing. I didn't want to leave Bella's side but I wanted to get them to shut up before they woke her up. I placed a kiss on her temple and slid out of the bed trying not to make too much noise. I threw on a pair of boxers and a pair of basketball shorts and grabbed a t-shirt on my way downstairs. When I got to the bottom the arguing was getting louder. When I walked into the living room I saw Emmett and Jasper playing Lego Star Wars on the Wii.

"Won't you two ever grow up?" I asked them.

Emmett turned around to look at me and smirked. "You know you want to play too Eddie. That is, if you and Bella are done playing." He gave me a cocky little grin to say that he knew something that I didn't know.

"What are you talking about Emmett?" I said.

He looked at me and wiggled his eyebrows.

"What in the hell is wrong with you Emmett?" I asked him again.

Jasper cut in this time. "What I think your brother is trying to say is that we hope you and Bella had a nice time last night." he said.

Oh shit, what did they hear? I could feel my face start to get flushed.

"Bye the way Edward, I would go grab your swimsuits from the pool before your sister finds out and has your head." Jasper smirked at me.

I could feel my face turn bright red. Oh shit, I thought to myself. I hurried up and went out to the pool to retrieve our clothes from last night while Jasper and Emmett roared with laughter. I definitely did not want to be on the receiving end of one of Alice's rants. That damn little pixie could make the bravest man cower into a corner.

I threw our suits into the washing machine when I heard Alice coming down the stairs. Whew, just in time, I thought. She made her way into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast.

"Hey Alice, do you want some help?" I asked her.

"Sure Edward. Why don't you start cooking the bacon and I will start the omelets. Then I need you to go and wake your sleeping beauty so we can do a little shopping this morning before you head home." Thank god she didn't know what happened, I thought to myself. "Oh yeah, Edward, I need you to do one more thing for me." Alice said.

"Whatcha need Alice?" I asked her trying to sound calm.

"I need you to go outside and clean my pool and make sure to use extra chlorine while your at it!" She stared at me.

I tried to give her my best 'I'm sorry' smile, but really I wasn't. I'd be glad to clean her pool everyday if that meant I could make love to Bella in it again.

"I'm really not mad at you. I'm glad that you have found someone that makes you so happy Edward." I could tell that she meant the words that she was saying. "So how was last night?" she said with her little pixie smile.

"Do you really want to hear about it Alice?" I asked her.

"I don't want all the gory details if that's what you mean, but yes I want to know. Was it wonderful?" she asked me.

"Alice, it was…. amazing, wonderful, fulfilling. More than I could have ever dreamed of. In fact, I think…. I think I love her." I whispered hoping that Emmett and Jasper wouldn't hear me.

"Oh, that's so sweet Edward." Alice cooed at me. I just smiled at her and went around to cook the bacon.

I helped Alice finish getting breakfast ready and then went upstairs to wake up Bella. When I walked into our room I saw her sprawled out on the bed with just the sheet wrapped around her lower half. She was laying on her stomach so I just barely saw her right breast peeking out from under her. Her hair was messy and laying all around her and she had the most beautiful angel face while she was sleeping. I hoped that this was a sight that I would get to wake up to again in the near future.

I walked over to her side of the bed and gently kissed her cheek. She slowly started to stir. "Bella, Bella my love. It's time to get up." I said to her.

"Oh, 5 more minutes. Pleasssse!" she begged me.

"Okay, but I must tell you that if you don't get up in about 2 minutes Emmett will be breaking down the door. Breakfast is ready and Alice won't let anyone eat until everyone is down there. And I must tell you that as much as I don't mind seeing your naked body sprawled across the bed, I would really rather Emmett not see it!" I told her.

With that she jumped out of bed and headed over to her suit case. She started searching for the clothes that she wanted and I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She spun around and threw her arms over my shoulders. "Last night was amazing." I told her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"It was more than amazing. It was magical." she said. "I hope we get to do that again soon!"

" I was thinking that after we get back home today, maybe you would like to take a nap with me before work tonight." I wiggled my eyebrows at her suggestively.

"I think that could be arranged." she said and then she kissed me again. This time she deepened the kiss and started to open her mouth when there was a loud banging on the door.

"Bella, you better have your sweet little ass up and dressed in the next 10 seconds or I'm coming in there to get you dressed or not!" Emmett shouted through the door.

"Boy, your family sure does have a way of cock blocking you don't they?" she smirked at me.

Yes they did. I decided that I better help get Bella dressed because I knew that Emmett wasn't kidding. "You better get a move on young lady because he's not kidding." I told her.

Bella finished getting dressed and we walked out of the bedroom to a very hungry looking Emmett. We then headed downstairs to have breakfast with my family.

**B.P.O.V.**

"How many things do you expect me to try on Alice?" I asked her.

"Just a few more. Rosalie is picking out shoes for you." Alice told me.

"Uggh. When you said a little shopping, this is so not what I thought you meant." I argued with her.

"Well, there's always a price to pay to look beautiful Bella!" Alice said while handing me another stack of clothes that she had gathered.

She and Rosalie were having a field day playing what they have now dubbed as 'Bella Barbie'. They had taken me from my warm bed and my sexy hot…., well I really guess I don't know what to call him. He was my neighbor, co-worker, friend. None of those sounded right after the things that we had done together and for each other over the past week. What did I want Edward to be. I haven't had a boyfriend in such a long time I didn't even know if I knew how to act like a girlfriend anymore. I was then broken out of my daydreaming by a giddy Rosalie.

"Bella, oh my god, look at these shoes I found! They will look perfect on you." she said with glee. I couldn't believe how excited these two got when looking at clothes and shoes.

"You guys are going to have to stop soon! I just recently got a new job. I can't afford all of this stuff." I told them.

Rosalie and Alice looked at each other and smiled! Then they both reached in their back pockets and pulled out these little gold cards. "Never leave home without it!" Alice said.

"No, no, no. You cannot pay for this stuff." I demanded.

"Oh, and who's gonna stop me?" Alice huffed. "Bella, I now know your size, so you either let me buy it for you now, or you will find it all back at your apartment after you get home from work one day." She looked me straight in the eye and said "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, it's up to you!"

I swear to god this little pixie can be evil when she wants to be! "Fine!" I huffed. I felt like a two year old throwing a fit. "I don't know why you want me to get all of this stuff anyway. All I wear to work is my scrubs and half the time at home I just walk around in an old t-shirt and shorts." I told her.

"I know and we are going to have to get you a few new things to wear under those scrubs today too." She said with a smirk.

Needless to say, several hundred dollars and 20 outfits later and we were standing in Victoria's Secret. Alice and Rosalie picked out several new bra and panty combos and a couple of them were a little on the slutty side. I definitely couldn't see myself wearing those around Edward. I would be too embarrassed. Alice assured me that he would like them though.

"So Bella, what I want you to do is wear this set under your scrubs tonight and hint to Edward as to what you are wearing. It will drive him absolutely wild and he'll want to ravage you as soon as you get home, if not sooner." Rosalie said with a smile.

I just smiled and shook my head to let her know that I understood. After we were done shopping we got back into Alice's Porsche and headed back to her house. It was already 2 pm and Edward and I had to get back into the city so we could get a quick nap in before we had to head into work.

When we got to Alice's house Edward came outside to help with the bags. He walked over to the passenger side of the car and helped me out. As I stood up he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me to his face. He then kissed me long and hard. If this was how he reacted to me every time I left, I would make sure to do it more often. We heard giggling behind us and he reluctantly released me and placed me back on the ground.

"If you two are done making out, we could use some help over here." Alice said struggling to get all of the bags out of the car.

"What did you guys do, buy out the entire mall?" Jasper asked from the porch.

"No we did not, but if you'd like we could go back!" Alice said with a look that said don't push me.

Edward was grabbing the bags out of the trunk of her car when he spotted a certain bag and turned to look at me. "Victoria's Secret?" he asked me with a look of wonder in his eyes.

I looked over to Alice who gave me a smile and turned back to Edward. I pulled his face down to mine and pressed my lips up to his ear and said "Yes, Victoria Secrets and if you're a good boy tonight maybe I'll give you a little sneak peak." And with that I nibbled on his ear a little and then kissed the side of his cheek.

"But you do realize we have to work tonight, right?" he asked me.

"Yes, I do." I smiled at him and then turned to help Alice and Rosalie carry all of the bags over to Edward's car. I saw Edward's face when I looked back over my shoulder and it looked like he was going to pass out. He stood there for a few more moments before he actually began to move again.

"Nice one Bella." Alice whispered to me. Then Rosalie gave me a high five. Yep, tonight could be interesting I thought to myself.

**E.P.O.V.**

I swear to god the drive home from Alice's house seemed to take forever. I never remember it taking me this long to get home. Although, I had never been driving back from Alice's house with Bella by my side. I had been thinking of last night ever since I got up this morning and I was hoping that we could have a little repeat performance before we had to take a nap before work. I knew that I wanted Bella very badly and I was hoping that she felt the same, but I wasn't sure how to bring the subject up.

When we had left Alice and Jasper's house she said goodbye to Rose and Alice and gave them each a big hug. I was glad to see them bonding so well. I know Bella appreciated their kindness and Alice had told me that they were planning some more 'girl' time coming up soon. Bella also gave Jasper and Emmett a hug goodbye too. I felt a little jealous streak hit when she was hugging them. She was mine and I knew that I never wanted to see another man touch her, Ever! Then I had to remind myself that this was my brother and brother-in-law. But then that asshole Emmett had to go and kiss her on the cheek and then look up at me and smile. Prick!

I drove into the garage of the apartment building and pulled into my spot. I looked over at Bella and she looked at me and smiled. We hadn't said too much on the way home but we enjoyed the silence. At one point she reached over and held onto my hand and I loved the feel of her skin against mine. She was so warm and I could feel the heat radiating off of her.

"Ready to get back to work?" I asked her.

"I guess so. I just wish the weekend could have lasted longer. I really had a good time. Thanks for bringing me to meet your family. They were wonderful and really made me feel at home." She said to me. I smiled at her and was just about to speak when she said "Also, I wanted to thank you for everything else. I didn't get a chance this morning to tell you that I had a really wonderful time last night. It was the most amazing night of my life." She blushed.

"Bella, there's no need to thank me. I loved doing everything that I did with you and I enjoy every minute of everyday that I get to spend with you." With that I leaned over and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

I pulled back and decided that we better get our stuff upstairs. I got out of the car and went over to Bella's side to open her door. When I got there I reached out to her to help her out. She reached up for my hand and stepped out of the car. As she did this she stumbled forward a little and landed against my chest. She looked up at me and that was the last coherent thought I had in my head. Everything else went out the window. She threw her arms around me and started kissing me deeply. Who was I to deny her what I could see she so desperately wanted. We began making out and groping right there up against the side of my car. Then the thought dawned on me that the parking garage cameras were going to get quite the show if we continued so I pulled back for just a moment and told her "Hold that thought my love!"

I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me. I closed the door to my car and hit the lock button on my keys. Then we made our way over to the elevator and before I had a chance to hit the up button the doors opened on their own. An elderly couple made their way out and Bella blushed as the little old lady just smiled at us and nudged her husband in the arm.

"Remember those days Stan?" she asked him.

"Yeah, Betty, you never could keep your hands off of me could ya?" He laughed at her and they smiled at us again and continued on their way.

Bella blushed again and then attacked my lips. She started to slide her tongue against my bottom lip and then she slid it in between my lips. We started to kiss harder and longer barely stopping to catch our breath. I didn't even realize that I had pushed the button for my floor and not hers. I had my keys in hand and was ready to get my door open and I didn't want to have to wait for her to fumble with her keys.

When the doors to the elevator opened I carried her over to my door and pressed her up against it. I started to grind against her and a few moans escaped from her lips.

"Oh Edward, I want you now. I need you now. Please don't make me beg." she pleaded with me and who was I to say no.

" Don't worry Bella, I'd never make you beg." I told her as I opened my door.

We flew inside and I started to pull her shirt up and over her head. She was wearing a black bra underneath. I was surprised I didn't just cum in my pants at that sight. She was absolutely breathtaking. Then I realized she was trying to pull my shirt up too. I let her get it up and over my shoulders and head and then assaulted her lips again. I set her on the kitchen counter for a second so I could unbutton her pants. We were leaving a trail of clothes in our path. As I slid her pants off of her I kissed down her chest and then realized that she had on the teeny tiny black lacy thong on. Dear God, please tell me my heart hasn't stopped.

"Oh Bella." I moaned against her skin on her neck.

"Do you like?" she asked batting her lashes at me.

"I don't like." I said. "I love!"

With that I picked her back up and made my way into my bedroom.

I would have loved to take Bella right there on my kitchen counter but I would save that for another day. Right now I just wanted to make love to Bella. I wanted to show her how much she meant to me and how much I really did love her. The topic came up last night just a little when I asked her if she believed in love at first sight and she said that she didn't until now. I think that meant that she loved me too but I wanted to make sure to show her each and every day how she made me feel and how much I really, truly love her.

I laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. I started to kiss down her neck and to her breasts when I felt her hands snake down between our bodies and start to unbutton my pants.

"My, my Dr Cullen. You have way too many clothes on." She smiled at me as she pulled my pants down with her feet.

"Uggh, Bella do you know what it does to my body when you call me that." I asked her.

She smirked up at me and said "I have a pretty good idea."

I helped her get my pants and boxers off in no time at all. Then I turned to look at the beautiful woman lying before me on my bed. I pulled the covers down and Bella slid underneath them with me. The I climbed back on top of her and started to kiss her breasts through her bra. "This really needs to come off now." I said reaching around to undo the clasp on her bra. "Along with these" I said reaching down to her waist to grab a hold of the tiny piece of fabric she called panties. As I pulled them down her legs I stopped at her warm moist center and just barely licked at her pussy.

"God you smell good." I told her. "And your so wet for me already. You have no idea what I want to do to you right now." I told her.

"What's stopping you?" she smiled at me. Wow she's a vixen when it comes to the bedroom. Who would have guessed!

I decided to spend my time down there giving her as much pleasure as I possibly could. Just when she came down from her first orgasm I started in again giving her another and then another. I have never enjoyed pleasuring a woman like I enjoy pleasuring Bella. I could spend my entire life down here and never tire of it. Watching Bella climax was the single most erotic thing I have ever seen and I was glad that I was able to do that for her.

"Ugghh, Edward. Oh. My. God. Ugghh, Ugghh, you make me feel, uggghh." Was all she could get out.

After I made her cum one more time for good measure, I kissed my way back up her body. She snaked her fingers into my hair and pulled me back up to her face. When she did this our bodies were lined up perfectly and she thrust her hips forward so that I entered her smoothly. She let out a gasp of pleasure and began moving her hips in time with mine. Fast and slow, fast and slow. It's like we both wanted to make this moment last forever. We continued kissing and exploring each other's mouths and bodies as we continued to move with each other.

I knew I was getting close but I wanted to make sure that she was too. "Bella, honey I'm not gonna last much longer." I whispered against her ear.

"Oh, Edward. I'm right there with you. Please harder, harder." Was all she could say. I started to pump harder against her. And with each thrust I could feel her grind herself against me.

"Oh, Bella, cum with me baby." And with that I spilled inside of her and she came with me. I continued to move inside of her as she milked me completely.

After we were both completely and totally spent, I pulled the covers up over us and pulled Bella tight into me wrapping both of my arms around her.

"How much time do we have before we have to get up?" she asked me.

"We've got about 3 hours to sleep if you want. I'll set my alarm for 6 pm. Okay?" I told her.

"Why don't you make it 5:30. I'm willing to lose a little sleep for another round if you are!" she told me.

I reached over and set the alarm grinning from ear to ear! God I love this woman!

**So I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to write it. Writer's block sucks! That plus just having had a birthday and realizing that next year I will officially be in my middle 30's sucks! I hope that you don't think the story is taking too long to get anywhere but I promise to have some excitement coming up in the next few chapters if you can stick with me! I believe that the writer's block is now gone and I am excited to write some more! Please, please review! The only way that I know that I'm not boring you to death is if you tell me! So please tell me! I can take it! Good, Bad, Whatever. Just REVIEW!**

**Love you all!**

**Dawn**


	11. Chapter 11

**So 11 chapters in and I have almost 100 reviews! Please, please review the chapters as you read them! I have so many people adding me to their favorites and story updates but not many people reviewing! I don't know if you realize this but it really does someone's heart good to hear that you like their work! And I really do hope that you like mine!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, only Stephenie does! But god would I like a Dr Cullen of my very own!**

**B.P.O.V.**

I slept so peacefully in Edward's arms. It was like no sleep that I have ever had before. I had the most wonderful dream of us together in a meadow and then another of us on a beach. The dreams felt like they were real. It was just the two of us losing ourselves in each other. Kind of like the way we were when we were making love. I would just lose myself in the moment with him. Nothing else matters when it's just Edward and I.

I woke up to the alarm at 5:30 and as promised we made love again before having to get up and get ready for work. It amazed me at how many times we had sex in the last 48 hours. It was like we were insatiable. I just couldn't get enough and neither could Edward. We got up and I decided to head to my apartment to take a shower knowing that if I stayed to shower with Edward we would never get to work tonight. Edward was disappointed but I told him I would make it up to him.

When I got to my apartment I checked my messages. There was one from my dad asking me to call him and update him on my new job and how things were going after my move to Seattle. Then there was one from Jacob and Leah telling me that the were looking forward to seeing me tomorrow and asking for directions to my new place. I decided to call Leah back real quick and give her directions. I wanted to wait to talk to my dad because I was still coming down from my sex high with Edward and I really didn't want to talk to my dad while I was.

I picked up my phone and dialed Jacob and Leah's number. "Hello, Black residence." said a sweet female voice.

"Well Hello future Mrs. Black." I said with a chuckle.

"Hey Bells. How's it going?" Leah answered.

"Good. How are you doing Leah? It feels like ages since we talked last." I told her.

"It has been ages. Whenever you call I can't get Jacob to give me the phone. He always hogs you to himself. You know if I didn't know that he worshiped the ground that I walk on, I would think that he holds a secret candle for you." She said laughing at me.

"Oh Leah, we both know how that man feels about you. I'm just the pesky little sister that he's concerned about since she moved away." I told her.

"He does worry about you, you know! Especially since he found out that there is some gorgeous man that has caught your interest. Now spill!" She said.

"Leah, he is absolutely gorgeous and amazing and wonderful and loving and there aren't enough adjectives to describe the man. Oh yeah and he lives in my building and he works at the same hospital as me and he's a handsome doctor." I don't think I left anything out except "Oh yeah, and he saved my life." I stated.

"Whoa, wait slow down. How did he save your life?" she asked me.

So I began the tale from the beginning of how we met and how he saved me from falling out into incoming traffic and then I told her about our weekend at his sister's place. Well I told her some of it at least. I didn't get into all of the details of what had been going on.

There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Hello, Leah? Are you still there?" I asked her.

"WOW!" was all she could say.

"Yeah, I know." I told her.

"I can't wait to meet the man that has stolen your heart Isabella!" she said.

"Do me a favor and don't tell Jake all the details okay. I don't need him coming up here and giving Edward a hard time because he feels that he needs to protect me." I told her.

"Don't worry Bells, I won't say a word. And if he tries to do anything I'll kick him in the ass for you. Don't worry girl, I've got your back!" she said laughing.

We continued to talk for a little while and caught up on each other's lives. I really missed Leah and our little talks that we would have. She helped me get over Mike and helped support me when I decided to go back to school. She and Jake were my best friends and I don't know if I would have made it through everything without them.

Leah filled me in on the upcoming wedding and told me that I would be having a dress fitting in two weeks. I was her maid of honor. I told her that I was planning to come home and see Charlie anyway, so I would arrange to have my dress fitting then. She thought that was a good idea. We talked a little more and then I told her I had to go so I could get ready for work. She told me that she would see me tomorrow and then we said goodbye. I was a little sad to say goodbye to her but I knew that I would see her soon.

I was just about to go take my shower when there was a knock at my door. I looked through the peep hole and saw a gorgeous head of bronze sex hair standing there. I opened it up and saw Edward standing there in his scrubs. God he's sexy.

"Hey, I thought you were getting ready." he said.

"Yeah, I got caught up on the phone with my friend Leah. She was getting directions for her and Jake tomorrow. I was just about to jump in the shower when someone started knocking on my door." I told him with a smirk.

He just smiled at me. "Well, get moving. I'll wait for you in your living room. I was going to take you out for a bite to eat before work if you would like." He told me.

"I would love it. Let me go shower and get ready." I told him.

"Oh before I forget, I'm gonna run down and get your bags from the Volvo. Someone distracted me earlier and I forgot to get our stuff out of the car." He smirked at me.

"Okay, just take my keys with you so you can let yourself back in." I told him.

"Alright. I'll be back in a little bit." he told me.

With that he left my apartment to get our stuff. I practically floated to the bathroom. I was still on cloud nine from my time with Edward. I knew that I would never want this to end. I was seriously falling in love with this man and I wasn't sure how to tell him. I didn't want to move too fast and scare him off, granted having sex with him the first week of knowing him seemed a little fast. I went to my bedroom and stripped down to nothing and then headed for the shower just off of my bedroom.

I decided to turn on the CD player that I keep in my bathroom because I love to sing in the shower and I really didn't want Edward hearing me. At least with the CD playing it would drown me out. I hit the play button not remembering what CD I had left in there last. I smiled to myself when Chris Daughtry's voice came on. He was probably the only other man that I loved besides Edward. Ever since I saw him on American Idol I had been in love with him. I'm not usually one to fall for a man that has no hair but god that man makes being bald sexy!

Just then the song "No Surprise " came on. The first time I heard Daughtry sing it was on American Idol last year when he was a guest and I downloaded it onto my MP3 player the next day. I even marked the day on my calendar when his CD was set to be released so I could go out and buy it that morning. I have yet to see him in concert but that is definitely one of the things on my bucket list. Yes it seems crazy for someone so young to have a bucket list, but after losing my mom at such a young age I have known that life is too short. There are a lot of things I want to do yet and I am starting to realize that most of them are things that I want to do with Edward.

I started to sing along with my CD trying to relax. I took my time under the hot water just trying not to think about the gorgeous man that was probably back in my apartment at this exact moment. That's when I started thinking about the fact that Jake and Leah would be here tomorrow and that would be when my truck would be fixed. And that would mean that I wouldn't have to rely on Edward to give me a ride. I got a little sad then. I really liked the time that we would spend together. Even when it was just the short ride to the hospital.

I washed up the rest of my body and washed and conditioned my hair and then turned the water off. I was singing along to "Life After You".

"All that I'm after is a life full of laughter. As long as I'm laughing with you. I'm thinking that all that still matters is love ever after. After the life we've been through. Cause I know there's no life after you." I kept on singing as I pulled the shower curtain back and there was Edward grinning from ear to ear. I immediately blushed and threw the curtain back shut.

"What are you doing in here?" I screamed at him. Not only had he startled me, but he just heard me singing.

"I was just enjoying the concert." he smiled at me.

"Can you please hand me a towel?" I asked him from behind the curtain.

"I've seen you naked before Bella. You can come out from behind there." he told me.

"I don't think so. First of all I'm completely naked and you're not. Secondly, I'm completely and totally embarrassed that you heard me singing and I can't look you in the face right now." I told him truthfully.

"Well, if you worried about being naked in front of me don't. First of all I'm a doctor remember. Secondly, the sight of you naked is my favorite thing to see and I plan to see it a lot more." This statement made me blush even more. "Thirdly, I love listening to you sing and just so you know it's not the first time that I have heard you singing." he said while handing me a towel from around the shower curtain.

I wrapped the towel around myself and then threw the shower curtain back open. "What do you mean it's not the first time you heard me?" I asked him with a smirk.

"I can hear you every time you are in the shower singing. With your bathroom in such close proximity to my bathroom I can hear everything." He said with a smirk.

Then he lifted me out of the bathtub and held me tight. My hair was still soaked and I was getting water all over his scrubs but he didn't seem to care. He held me close and then kissed me gently.

He pulled back after a moment and said "By the way, I put your stuff in your room on your bed. I'll let you get ready now." Then he kissed me again and set me down on the floor. He walked out of the bathroom and continued on into the living room. God that man could leave me weak in the knees.

I walked into my bedroom and went straight for the Victoria's Secrets bag and got out the midnight blue matching lace bra and panty set that I got when shopping with Alice and Rosalie. Alice had told me that blue was Edward's favorite color so I decided to use that piece of information to my advantage. After I slipped on my bra and panties I grabbed a set of scrubs from my closet. I finished getting dressed and went to the bathroom to dry my hair and pull it up into a pony tail. I threw on a little make up and went out into the living room to see what Edward was up to. I saw him lying on the couch and watching television.

"Anything good on?" I asked him.

"Not really. There usually isn't during the daytime. All of the good shows come on at night while I'm at work. Thank god for TIVO." he told me.

I just smiled at him. "So what's your favorite TV show?" I asked him realizing that I really didn't know all that much about him.

"Uh, you'll laugh at me if I tell you." he stated.

I walked over to where he was sitting and sat on his lap. I looked up at him and said "I promise I won't laugh." And then I made a motion like I was crossing my heart.

"Okay. I my favorite show would have to be House." he said. I think my mouth fell open when he said that. "Remember you said you wouldn't laugh."

"I'm not. It's my favorite too. I just can't believe that you being a doctor would actually watch a show about a doctor." I told him.

"It's actually a really interesting show and a lot of what they are talking about is truthful." he said with a smile.

"Yeah, when I was going through school I liked to watch it because I actually knew what they were talking about a lot of the time." I was amazed at how much Edward and I seemed to have in common. But there was still so much that I didn't know about him. I also didn't know exactly what we were to each other. I mean I know I'm in love with him but how does he feel about me? "So Edward, how old are you exactly?" I felt silly for asking him this now after we had already slept together but I thought I should probably ask.

"Does it matter?" he asked me with a smile.

"No, but I'm just curious."

"Well I just celebrated my 29th birthday a couple months ago on May 13th." he said. "And how old are you?"

"I will be 25 on September 13th." I told him.

"Well at least I know I'm not robbing the cradle too badly." he said with a smile. "So where do you want to go for supper?"

"I could really go for some pizza." I told him. "How about we just order in and have dinner here."

"Sounds good to me." he said.

I called up the pizza delivery place that he suggested and ordered a large sausage and mushroom pizza. I was thrilled that he didn't want onions or green peppers. I could have picked them off but they just leave a bad taste on the pizza. We sat and watched Seinfeld reruns on TV and continued to make small talk while we waited for the pizza to get there.

It still amazes me at how comfortable I am around Edward. I don't feel like I have to put on a different persona for him. He just accepts me for who I am.

The pizza delivery guy showed up right on time and Edward and I ate the pizza in my living room. It was really nice just to have some down time with him before heading to work.

"Well, we should probably get going soon." Edward said after finishing his fifth slice of pizza.

"It's a good thing I wasn't that hungry Edward." I told him with a smirk.

"Why, did you want some more?" he asked sounding concerned.

"No, I'll take some dessert though." I told him and with that I leaned over and kissed his lips. I swear to god those lips are magical.

We kissed for a few minutes before I was finally able to manage to tear myself away from him. "We better get going before this goes to far and then we'll both be late for work." I said.

He just laughed at me and smiled. We got up from the couch and I grabbed my keys and my purse and we made our way down to the parking garage. I looked over and saw my truck and it reminded me about Jake and Leah.

"Oh, yeah, Jacob and Leah will be here around 12 pm tomorrow. Jake has the day off and he wants to get an early start on my truck. They said they know where to find it so they will just start working on it and then I will head down here when I get up." I told him.

"Yeah, I forgot they were coming to fix it tomorrow." Edward said looking sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Don't lie to me Edward. What's wrong"

"It's just that I'll miss driving into work with you. It's been nice having you with me."

This made my heart flutter a little. "Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah, really." he said.

"Well you know, with my truck fixed we could still car pool to work if you like. You know save gas and everything." I smiled at him.

"I think you might have a good idea there Miss Swan."

And with that he helped me into the passenger side of his car and we were off to work.

**E.P.O.V.**

I was driving to work with Bella by my side and I couldn't help but smile. I kept stealing little glances her way. I loved the way she looked and how she smelled and just everything about her. I didn't know how I was going to be able to keep my hands off of her when we got to work tonight. Being with her just seemed so natural to me. I had a great time watching TV and eating pizza with her. It was like we had been doing that for years.

I was happy that Bella still wanted to ride to work together. I didn't know if I was going to be able to take her going on her own. I wanted to be with her all of the time. God I was getting whipped. But you know what? I don't care.

We got to work and I pulled into my parking spot. I looked over at Bella and she was looking back at me.

"So back to reality." she said to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. I wasn't really sure what she meant.

"Well, you can't exactly let everyone know what we did this weekend right? I mean no one should probably know that we… well that we are…. I mean, ughhh. I don't know what I mean. Forget I said anything." she said looking flustered.

"Bella, what's wrong. Do you not want anyone to know about us?" I asked her. I was really hoping that wasn't the case. I wanted to scream from the rooftops that I was in love with this woman but I needed to know how she felt.

"I would love for everyone to know about us, but what exactly are we?" she said without looking up at me.

"What would you like us to be?" I wanted her to say it.

"I, ughhh, I don't know. Are we dating?" she started to blush.

"You could say that I guess. Or if you want to, you could say that you're my girlfriend. That is, if that's okay with you." God please tell me that it's okay with her. "But we don't have to tell everyone just yet if you don't want to." I told her.

"I think that I would really like to be your girlfriend Edward." she leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I think that we should wait a little while to tell people here at work though. I don't want them to think I'm some slut that jumped the first man she saw here." I could tell that she was really worried about how people would perceive her.

"That's not a problem my love. I can wait until you're comfortable. But just so you know I think my family has pretty much figured it out." I explained with a little smirk.

"Yeah, you can't pull anything over on that little pixie of a sister of yours." she said.

We kissed one more time in my car before we got out to head into work. When we got to the locker room there were a few people inside and they looked at us walking in together. Ben the ER tech that would be working with me tonight smiled at me and gave me a little thumbs up when no one was looking.

Bella and I went our separate ways and I tried to think of a way to get her alone tonight. I wanted to make sure to sneak in at least one kiss before the night was over. I thought to myself that this could be kind of fun without everyone knowing about us. We could get kind of sneaky. I already started to formulate a plan in my head.

The night seemed to drag by. The more I thought of Bella the longer the night got. We didn't have too many patient's come in and I tried to occupy my time on the internet. I decided to see when and where Chris Daughtry was going to be in concert next so that I could get tickets and take Bella. I was hoping that it would work out to take her this weekend. That would truly be the perfect first date as an official couple I thought.

Just as I was surfing the internet we got a call that an ambulance was bringing in an elderly lady that had fallen and they believed that she had a broken hip. I heard what rig was bring her in and just cringed. It was James and Victoria. I could not stand these two Paramedics. James thought he knew everything and he also thought he was God's gift to women. Victoria was almost as bad. She couldn't seem to keep her hands off of me when she came in and I really didn't want Bella getting the wrong impression. I have never liked Victoria and she really just gave me a bad vibe every time I saw her.

The rig pulled up into the garage and the wheeled the elderly lady in. They took her into the first available room and started to get her settled into the room. I walked in and introduced myself to her. She was a very sweet little old lady that was in her 80's. She told me that she was at church playing bingo and she had just won. When she jumped up to yell bingo and slipped and fell. She told me how foolish she felt but I assured her that we would fix her up and she would be better in no time at all.

I left her room and told Ben to call lab to come and draw a CBC, a Metabolic Panel and to get a Type and Cross because I was sure if it was broken she would be headed to surgery tonight or tomorrow. I told him to also call X-ray so we could get some views of her hip. When I turned around Victoria was blocking my path.

"Hello Victoria." I almost snarled at her.

"Hey there Dr C." she smirked. I really hated when she called me that.

"Excuse me but I have some things to take care of." I said. As I was walking away she actually slapped me in the ass. God did this woman have some nerve. I didn't turn around or even acknowledge her because I knew that was what she wanted.

I walked into my office and started to write a few notes about the patient when I could hear James out in the hallway talking to Ben.

"Hey, Ben, whose the hottie from lab that just walked into the room?" he asked her.

"Oh, that's Bella. She's our new night shift Lab Tech. She just started last week." Ben told him.

"Really." was all James said.

I had this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I did not like the way James was asking about Bella. I wrote a few more notes and then decided to walk out and see how my patient was doing. When I walked out of my office I could see Bella sitting at a desk filling out her paperwork for the Type and Cross and I could see James leaning over her getting a little too close for my liking. Bella seemed very uncomfortable too.

"So sweetie. What's your name? Where are you from?" James was asking her.

"Uh, my name's Bella." She said without offering him any more information.

"Well Bella, my name is James and I was thinking that we should go out for breakfast in the morning. I know this great little place on the south side of town. Then maybe we could have a little night cap and…" He started to lean in even closer to Bella when she suddenly pushed the chair away from the desk and right into his crotch that was directly behind her.

"Owwww." Was all I heard before I had to walk away.

"Oh my gosh George. I'm so sorry." Bella said.

"It's James!" James managed to say with a whince.

"Oh right James. I'm so sorry. If you'd excuse me I have to get back to the lab. Oh, yeah and about the offer for breakfast and…." she paused "I'm not interested. I already have plans with someone tomorrow." She looked up at me and smiled.

Yeah, that's right asshole. All Mine. I thought.

I guess Bella was pretty tough. It took everything I had to not walk up to James and rip his balls off for even talking to her like that. Or suggesting what we all know he was suggesting. Bella left then and walked towards the laboratory.

James just watched her walk away and I swear I heard him mutter something about "We'll see about that". I was definitely going to have to keep an eye on him.

The night went a little faster after that. The elderly lady did have a broken hip and I spoke to the surgeon and assured him that we had her pain under control and that she could wait until tomorrow morning for surgery. He told me that she would be his first case. I told her the news and she was sad that she would have to undergo surgery. I took a few extra minutes to try and put her mind at east and assure her that we have one of the best orthopedic surgeons in the country working for us and that she would be in good hands while she was here. She told me that she had to get better by October because her great-grandson's wedding was coming up and she told him that she would do the polka with him. I laughed and told her that we would just have to see how she healed up.

I helped the Ben take her upstairs to the Med/Surg wing of the hospital and then headed back down to the first floor. Just as I walked out of the stair well I saw Bella heading into the locker room. That's when I decided to make my move. I have wanted Bella all night, but I really wanted her after that prick James had tried to make a move. I needed to know that she was mine and only mine.

I walked down the hall looking to for any sign of anyone else that would be around and saw no one. I walked into the lounge and saw Bella reaching into her locker for something. She hadn't noticed me yet so I walked up behind her and grabbed her around the waist and started to kiss her neck. Then I spun her around and grabbed her lips with mine.

**B.P.O.V.**

Edward grabbed me around the waist and locked his lips with mine. The next thing I knew we were up against the lockers and his very prominent erection was poking into my stomach. I couldn't believe that we were doing this at work. I had just started working here and couldn't afford to get fired but the thrill of it all took over and I just didn't care. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened our kiss. I could feel him moaning into my mouth and I knew that we would have to take this elsewhere but I didn't know where. I think Edward could sense what I was thinking because the next thing I knew he had lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He wasted no time in pulling us from against the lockers and carrying me in to the doctor's sleeping quarters that were just off of the locker room.

Once we were in there he locked the door and then headed for the nearest bed. I could feel the warmth growing in between my legs and I knew what I needed but I also knew that we didn't have a lot of time. Edward set me down on the bed and started to lift my shirt up. When he got it up over my bra he let out a gasp.

"Holy shit Bella. Blue?" he asked me.

"I heard you like blue." I smiled at him.

He then lifted my shirt the rest of the way over my head and threw it across the tiny room. Then he proceeded to push my pants down and off my ankles. Luckily I had already kicked my tennis shoes off. I pulled on Edward's pants and he helped to shimmy them down to his ankles. Then he pulled my panties down the rest of the way and I unleashed his massive member from his boxer briefs. He leaned down over top of me and inserted himself all the way. This wasn't going to last long and I was okay with that right now. Right now all I wanted was to feel him inside me. I could tell that Edward needed this as much as I did. I could swear that I heard him whisper 'mine' a few times. We proceeded to fuck in this tiny little room until we were both panting each others names. It lasted only minutes but it felt like time stood still for us.

When we were done I looked over at Edward and he had this little cat that ate the canary smile on his face.

"Well Dr Cullen. Thanks for the thorough examination. I hope that we can do this again sometime soon." I told him. I know how he loves when I call him that.

"Yes Miss Swan. I'd say that it's a definite possibility." He leaned over and kissed me. "Seriously though, I'm sorry it didn't last as long as I would have liked. I just couldn't help myself. I thought that with all of the times that we had sex this weekend I could wait but I just couldn't wait anymore."

"Don't worry honey. I was having a hard time not jumping you every time I saw you tonight." I told him honestly. It was true. I wanted everyone to know what we were to each other especially when that creep James was hitting on me, but I know that it would really be best for us to wait a little while. "By the way. Who was that disgusting excuse for a man that wouldn't get away from me before."

"Uggh. James he's such an asshole. I'd like to keep you as far away from him as possible. He's a prick that thinks he knows everything and somehow women seem to fall for it." he told me. "His partner Victoria is just as bad. She hits on me every time she sees me and she can't seem to figure out that I'm not interested in her."

"We'll just have to watch each others backs then won't we." I told him.

"I'll watch your backside anytime you want me to." He said with his crooked little grin. I just slapped him on the arm.

"Come on stud, we have to get back to work. And you better hope that no one saw us come in here!" I told him.

He got up and unlocked the door to the room. He walked out first and I started to follow him when I heard "Holy Shit….".

**_Well that's my first little cliffhanger. What do you think happened? Do you think they were caught and if so who may have caught them? Let me know what you think. I hope you like this chapter. I'm pretty proud of myself for getting it out this fast! Let me know what you think, Good, Bad or Otherwise! I really like reviews and the more reviews that I get the faster I am to write and update! Please, please review! You guys are my inspiration. I hadn't told my husband that I was writing this and he accidentally found it on my computer. I almost died of embarrassment when he started teasing me. But he has since realized that writing is a hobby that I really enjoy and he's done teasing me, for now! I must say that luckily he only read a little and I was able to get it onto my jump drive and deleted from my computer before he read any more! _**

**_Oh and by the way, the part about Daughtry is taken from a page in my life! I absolutely, completely adore and love Chris Daughtry and I have since the first time I saw him on Idol! _**

**_Please review and show me the love!_**

**_Dawn_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so here's my next chapter. It's a bit fluffy but I felt it was needed. I can't do lemony all the time! So a big shout out goes to all of my faithful reviewers! I couldn't and wouldn't do this without you. You guys are truly my inspiration. And please go to my page and check out my favorites. There are some stories on there that make my heart soar when I read them! There are many talented writers out there and I hope to be half as good as they are someday!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything about it, only Stephenie does. I just like to fantasize about Edward!**

**E.P.O.V.**

"Holy Shit" was all I heard when I opened the door. I had just had sex with Bella in the doctor's sleeping quarters, I knew that I'd never be able to sleep in there again without thinking of what we had just done. It was mind blowing how I craved this woman and every part of her body all of the time that I just couldn't help myself but to be inside of her every chance I got. I was brought back to reality quite quickly now though, when I saw the man before me.

"Ummm, Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked him before I realized that Bella was standing behind me turning every shade of pink and red that you can imagine. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my side.

"Well, I should be asking you the same thing, shouldn't I?" my dad said as he looked over and saw Bella standing next to me. "Hello Bella. It's nice to see you again."

"Uh, hi Dr Cullen. It's nice to see you too." Bella whispered.

My actions were so thoughtless. I could have gotten Bella into a lot of trouble by doing what we had just done if someone else had caught us. I really didn't enjoy being caught by my father but it was better him than if one of the ER nurses had walked in here.

"Well, Edward, I know you told your mother on the phone the other day that you had met a beautiful woman that you were head over heels for but I had no idea that you had also found one of the smartest little lab techs around!" he smiled at me. I was thankful that he wouldn't try to embarrass us any further when I'm sure he knew what we had been up to just moments ago. "How are you liking the new job Bella?" my father asked her.

"Uhh, it's really great Dr. Cullen." Bella said to him. I felt a pang of jealousy. I didn't like her calling him that. I only like her to say that to me but I knew that this was inevitable seeing as how my father was a doctor too. "Your son here has been showing me around and helping to get me acquainted with the facility." the little minx said with a smile in my direction.

"Is he now. Well, Edward to answer your question I'm here because I was called in for a surgical consult for this morning. Your mother and I came in last night and we were going to surprise you and take you out for dinner this evening before your shift. She really misses you." he said sending a new wave over me, guilt.

"Oh thanks dad. Oh shit, Bella and I have plans tonight to go to dinner with some friends of hers." I said remembering that we were suppose to go to dinner with Jacob and Leah tonight after they fix her truck.

"That's okay Edward. You go to dinner with your parents and I can go with Jake and Leah. We can do dinner and you can meet them some other time. I don't want to take you away from time with your parents" Bella said.

My heart stopped and I couldn't imagine being without her for even a little while. I think my dad sensed my sudden tension and he spoke up right away.

"I have an idea." my father said. "Why don't we all go out together. This way we can get to know Bella a little better and Edward can meet your friends."

Way to save the day dad!

"That sounds good to me if it's okay with you Bella." I said to her.

"Yeah, that'll work. Now if you'll excuse me I better get back to work now." Bella smiled at me and then headed for the door.

"Bella wait." I said before she reached for the handle. I walked up to her and placed a hand on one side of her face and then gently kissed on her on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "I will see after work okay."

She smiled up at me and then blushed when she looked over my shoulder and saw my father smiling at us. "See you then." she said and then quickly gave me a peck on the lips before turning and walking out of the lounge.

I stood there just smiling as she walked out. I felt as if I was walking on clouds and Bella was my angel to keep me floating in the air. She was everything I needed and everything I wanted and I had to make sure that she new as much.

Just then I noticed someone coughing and trying to get my attention. "Edward, hello earth to Edward." I heard.

"Oh yeah, Dad." I smiled and turned to face him. He knew what was going on. He definitely wasn't stupid. My mom and dad had a very active sex life and I'm sure that he and my mom had found a place or two in Port Angeles hospital to meet up on one of his long shifts over the years. This was definitely not something that I wanted to think about though. "So when did you and mom get in last night?" I asked trying to steer the subject away from where I'm sure my dad was headed.

"We got in around 6pm last night and we're staying over at the Hilton. So how long have you been in love with Bella?" my dad smirked at me and asked out of no where.

"What?" I asked him when I'm sure my jaw hit the floor. "I've only known here for a week Dad. I'm not in love with her." I knew that I was but I didn't want to say it out loud yet and scare her away.

"Oh yes son. Keep telling yourself that but we both know better than that. She is a wonderful young woman by the way. Did she tell you that I worked with her while she was doing her clinicals in Port Angeles?"

"Yes, she did mention that. She also mentioned that you did her gallbladder surgery." I felt a little more jealousy creep up knowing that my father had seen a little more of Bella than I would like.

"Yes, but I wouldn't be able to tell you that now would I with all of the HIPPA rules and regulations." he said with his little crooked grin. This is the same one that Emmett and I have inherited. "So tell you what, why don't you and Bella and her friends meet your mother and I at our hotel tonight at 5 o'clock and we'll head to dinner from there. Sound good?"

"Sounds great dad. I better get back before people start looking for me." I said to him. He pulled me in for a hug.

"I really do like Bella a lot son. I think she's good for you. She smart enough to keep you on your toes and she's got a good heart. I got to know her a little bit in Port Angeles and I know that she has some trust issues so don't give her any reason not to trust you!" he said in his fatherly voice. "I know you're my son but I would have to hurt you if you ever did anything to harm that girl."

I just laughed. "Don't worry Dad."

He patted me on the shoulder and headed up to the Surgical wing to do his consult. I headed back to work to try to make it through the last hour of my shift.

About an hour and a half later I was finally getting out of the Emergency Room and heading to the lounge. When I got there I found Bella leaning against a table with her head down and sound asleep. She was exhausted and I felt a little guilty knowing that I helped to make her that way. Between all of the physical attention and the fact that it was the first night back after the weekend I knew she would probably be exhausted. I smiled at her and walked over. I pushed the little bit of hair off her face that was laying on her cheek and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and worked my way down to her neck. I heard her moan in response and my pants got tight again. She slowly started to stir awake and then she turned to look up at me and smiled.

"Good morning beautiful. You ready to go home?" I asked her.

"Only if I'm going home with you." she replied.

My heart stopped immediately. I suddenly had thoughts of her coming home to our home with little kids running around the back yard and having barbeques with the family on the weekend.

"Always." was my only reply.

She stood up and we made our way back to the apartment. When we got there we walked to the elevator. Bella looked up at me and she looked as if she wanted to ask me something but then she turned away. We stood there and waited for the elevator. The doors then opened and we stepped in. Then I realized what Bella was probably going to ask me. Without hesitation I pushed the button for her floor and her floor only. She looked up at me and smiled. I wasn't about to ask her 'your place or mine'. I decided that I would walk her to her door and if she invited me to stay I would be ecstatic and if not I would go back to my own apartment pouting.

We walked off the elevator and headed to her door. I stopped her right before she put her key in the door and kissed her tenderly.

"Would you stay with me today?" Bella asked me between kisses.

"If you want me to." I told her.

"Always" she said using my answer for her before. My heart leapt at this. I knew that I was going to have to tell her my feelings for her and soon. If I didn't tell her soon I knew that it may slip at the wrong moment and I wanted every moment with her to be just right.

I hadn't told her yet but I had managed to pick up tickets online last night for the Nickelback concert that was coming up on August 29th in Quincy at the Gorge Ampitheatre. I got front row center. I paid a lot for the tickets but I didn't care because I wanted the best for her. I really wanted to get tickets for Daughtry, especially after I heard her singing in her shower, but his concert tour didn't start until October. I was planning on getting those also though.

"So Bella, do you have any plans for next weekend?" I asked her.

"Nope. Why do you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well I do if you agree to go with me." I smiled at her.

"And where would we be going?" she asked.

"I was thinking that on Saturday we could go out for an early dinner and then head down to Quincy for a concert. I heard that Nickelback was going to be there and I happen to have a couple of tickets.." before I could finish what I was saying Bella was jumping up and down in the air. She was screaming too. I took that as a good sign. "So does that mean you will go with me?" I asked her.

"Are you kidding me? You are aren't you? I mean of course I'll go. Oh my god Edward you are the best boyfr…" she stopped herself.

I smiled at her and asked teasingly "I'm the best what Bella? You know it is okay to say it."

She leaned up and wrapped her arms around my neck and said "You are the best boyfriend that anyone could ask for." And with that she attached her lips to mine and kept me there for a few minutes just kissing me tenderly.

She finally pulled back for air and smiled at me. "You coming to bed?"

"Lead the way my love." I told her.

We got into bed and just cuddled with each other. I enjoyed the feel of her in my arms and I didn't know if I would ever be able to sleep without her again. I was growing very attached to her and I was really starting to get concerned that her friends wouldn't like me and if they didn't would Bella still want to be with me. My worrying finally slowed and I fell asleep with the love of my life wrapped around me.

**B.P.O.V.**

I woke up to my alarm at 2pm. It was a little later than I had planned to sleep but I knew that Jake and Leah would be busy with my truck anyway and I would just get in the way if I tried to help. When I tried to get up I felt Edward's arms snake around me even tighter. The man had a death grip on my abdomen. Where did he think I was going to go. I mean hell, I didn't know if I would ever be able to sleep alone again after being with him. That thought really frightened me. What if he didn't want to be with me as much as I wanted to be with him? What if he decided that he didn't want to do this anymore? And worse, what if he found someone else? I don't know if I'd ever be able to function again if that happened. Suddenly I felt his hand come up to stroke my cheek.

"Penny for your thoughts." he said.

"Oh, nothing." I lied. I didn't want to let him know about all of my insecurities.

"Bella, I can see that you are thinking about something that has you worried. What is it?" he asked again.

How could I tell the man that I love that I would die without him. That my world would cease to exist if he was no longer in it. I couldn't tell him that, could I? No, now is not the time.

"Bella?"

"Oh, I was just thinking how much I like waking up with your arms around me." That wasn't at total lie. I do love waking up that way I just didn't want him to know how desperate I was to have him there.

"Really, I'm glad." he said with a smile. "I guess we better get up now and go and check on your truck."

"Yeah, hopefully Jake and Leah can get it going again." I said.

"Jake and Leah?" he questioned.

"Yeah, Jake and Leah have their own auto mechanic shop back in Forks. The were both grease monkeys in high school and they opened it up shortly after we graduated. They are actually quite good at what they do." I said like a proud parent.

"Well lets not keep them waiting then." he said.

We got out of bed and I went straight for the shower. Edward told me that he was going to go up to his apartment for a quick shower and to get changed. I gave him a kiss on the lips and he moaned after we separated and then left for his own apartment. I heard him mutter on his way out "It's gonna have to be a cold shower now." I just chuckled and hurried to get myself ready.

A half an hour later Edward was back at my door looking like the greek god that he is waiting for me. I hurried up and threw on a pair of my favorite tennis shoes and we headed down to the parking garage. When we got there I couldn't help but laugh. I started walking toward my truck and I saw Jake holding a flashlight while Leah was underneath the truck messing with something.

"Are you making her do all the dirty work?" I asked. Suddenly Jake turned around and saw me. He set the light down and in four long strides he was next to me and lifting me in the air spinning me around in circles.

"Bella. I've missed you so much." Jake said.

I looked up and saw Edward standing awkwardly off to the side. He almost looked jealous. I kind of liked it.

"Bella girl, you look gorgeous." I heard next.

"Well you don't look half bad yourself girl!" I said to Leah who was now walking towards us. "Is he making you do all the work?"

"Well you know if you want it done right you've got to do it yourself." she said towards Jacob.

"Oh woman, you did not just go there." Jacob said to her.

Leah walked up and gave me a huge hug. I didn't realize until now how much I've missed my friends. I felt a tear come to my eyes and tried to blink it away but Leah caught me.

"Don't you do it Bella because then you'll get me started and I won't be able to give you the news about your truck. Besides, you may want to save a few of those tears for the news I'm about to give you." Leah said.

"What news?" I asked.

"Well" Jake started. "You know Bells, we've fixed your truck several times for you, right?"

"Yeah." I said suspiciously.

Leah continued "Bella, I'm afraid it's time to send this hunk of junk to the big scrap heap in the sky." she said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, there's just no way to fix it this time. Your transmission is gone again and the heads are leaking and it's going to cost a heck of a lot more that it's worth to fix it and that's not saying that we'd be able to." Jacob said.

I appreciated their honesty but I was sad. "Are you sure there's no way?" I asked them again. They both shook their heads. I hung my head down and then I felt two strong arms wrap around me.

"Are you okay honey?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I think." I told him.

"And who is this?" Jacob asked in his big brotherly tone.

"Jacob this is Dr. Edward Cullen. My chauffeur and personal physician. Oh yeah and he's my boyfriend too." I looked at Jacob and gave him a warning look telling him to behave.

Edward held out his hand to Jacob. "It's nice to finally meet you Jacob. Bella has told me a lot about you."

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same." Jacob said in a somewhat icy tone.

"Hi Edward, I'm Leah. I'm Jake's fiancé slash business partner. Bella's told me a lot about you and I'm glad we've finally been able to meet."

"It's nice to meet both of you." Edward said.

The silence was awkward and I was ready to kill Jake when Leah spoke up. "So Bella, are you going to show us your apartment or no."

"Sure, follow me." I said grabbing Edward by the hand and leading everyone over to the elevator.

We went upstairs and I showed them around my apartment. We talked for a while about my new job and Edward and Jake seemed to start warming up to each other. They started to talk about football and Jake mentioned the Seahawks and that was all it took. Edward told him about Emmett and then he mentioned his season tickets and I knew that Edward had a new friend for life. I was going to have to watch Jacob closely now to make sure that he didn't move in on what I was hoping would be a few games that I would get to go to with Edward. Of course I would never ask Edward if I could go, but I was hoping that he would want to take me to a game or two.

"Well we should probably get going soon." Edward said. "I hope it's okay with you guys but my parents are in town for the day and they invited us all out for dinner."

"Sounds good to me." Leah said.

"Yup, let's go." Jacob said.

We headed down to Edward's car. Since my truck was now officially dead I was now going to have to rely on Edward for a while until I could find a suitable replacement. We sped off in Edward's Volvo and headed towards his parents hotel. When we got there I heard a familiar booming sound.

"Bella boo. How's my number one fan?" Emmett called out.

"I've been better." I told him. "I'm going to have to hold a funeral for my truck."

"Hello Bella." I heard Rosalie behind him. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too Rosalie." I said. Then it dawned on me. "What are you guys doing here?"

I turned around and saw Carlisle. I introduced the Cullen's to Jacob and Leah.

"I hope you guys don't mind but I invited Emmett and Rosalie since we don't get to see them very often." Carlisle said.

"I don't mind at all" I told him.

Just then I caught sight of a beautiful woman standing next to Edward's father. She had the same piercing green eyes that Edward had and she had the most beautiful face that I had ever seen.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my mother, Esme Cullen." Edward said gesturing toward the beautiful woman.

"Mrs. Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you. Edward has told me so much about you." I told her.

"Bella dear, please call me Esme. I'm so glad that we could finally meet. Edward has told me so much about you."

I glared at Edward wondering what it was that he had shared with his mother. As if he could read my mind he leaned down to my ear and said "Don't worry. It was all PG." he said with a smirk.

When everyone was finished with the introductions we headed off to dinner. I was really hoping that Jacob and Leah would get along well with the Cullen's because I really liked all of them and I felt like we were forming a new family. I love the Cullen's like my own family and I could definitely picture myself as part of theirs.

**So here's the deal. I am at 111 reviews and I have had over 7,000 hits on this story! (which is totally and completely amazing and gives me goose bumps). So I'm asking for a little favor. I am leaving for Florida tomorrow with my family and wanted to get this chapter up before I left because I will be gone for 9 days. Here's my proposition: I would really, really like to get to 150 reviews by the time I get back. The person that gets me there will have a little supporting role in my next chapter! (maybe Dr. Cullen will have to perform a little mouth to mouth resuscitation on you)! Keep reviewing and I will let that person know who they are! Remember review whether it's Good, Bad or Otherwise. Please let me know. I know this chapter probably wasn't as good as some of the others but I promise the next will be quite lemony!**


	13. Chapter 13

Wow! I'm back from Florida and I'm so glad to be back to my story! I missed you all and came home to some wonderful reviews! I am sad though that I still didn't hit 150. Thank you to all of you who took the time to review the last chapter and I hope I don't forget anyone: A Great BIG THANKS to: .dize; Keseg-Neuhaus; billy41; cullenbug; jomik1 (thanks for all the reviews); derangedpixie; Sorachan01; Sunshine72; cheermom13; mrsemilycullen99! I hope you guys continue to follow my story! A special thanks to: James' Lily Flower; Ardanwen; lynntjax; njdevil30718 and lilquackers77! Thanks for sticking with me guys! You don't know how your kind words help my heart swell!

If I forgot anyone, please let me know and I will send you a special shout out in the next chapter! So anyways, on with the show and as promised some lemons!

Also, I just have to tell you, I bought my ticket online today for the 1pm showing of New Moon on November 20th! I'm so excited and I almost screamed out loud when I hit the purchase button! Only 10 more days, but who's counting!

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything about it, only Stephenie does. I just like to fantasize about Edward!

E.P.O.V.

**Well things seemed to be going pretty well so far. I had met Jacob and Leah and things were a little tense at first. Jacob looked like he could rip my head off in one fail swoop. I mean the guy was huge and he didn't seem too enthused when Bella introduced me as her boyfriend. Thank God for Leah. She was able to distract him long enough until I could find some common ground between Jake and I. We had headed up to Bella's apartment to look around and Jacob mentioned the Seahawks. BINGO! I told him that my brother played for the Seahawks and that I had season tickets and that's all it took. I was going to have to make sure I took him to a game so that I could stay in his good graces. Of course Bella would get first dibs on whatever game she wants because really, how can I say no to her! **

**After that we left for my parents hotel to meet them for dinner. When we got there I saw Emmett's massive Jeep sitting out front so I knew that he and Rosalie must be joining us. I knew that my parents didn't see them as often as they like with Emmett's busy schedule this time of year so they probably invited them along for dinner. I was happy but at the same time a little wary. Emmett was a great brother but he didn't exactly have a filter on that mouth of his and I knew that he could probably embarrass Bella and I with what had happened over the weekend at Jasper and Alice's. **

**All of a sudden I heard him calling. "Bella Boo. How's my number one fan?" Did he really just call her 'Bella Boo'. What is he five? I just shook my head at him and smiled.**

**I saw Rosalie approach Bella and say hi. I knew that Rose could be somewhat of a bitch sometimes but I was glad to see that she was not that way with Bella. That's when my dad and mom approached us and Bella introduced Jacob and Leah to them. I formally introduced Bella to my mom. My mom just smiled warmly at her and I knew inside she was doing flips. My mom had been hounding me for years to find a nice girl to settle down with and have babies. Boy did she want grandkids. **

**Bella said "Mrs. Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you. Edward has told me so much about you." **

"**Bella dear, please call me Esme. I'm so glad that we could finally meet. Edward has told me so much about you." my mom said. I had to lean down and whisper into Bella's ear that it was all PG. She looked up at me and smiled that beautiful smile that I was coming to love more and more each day. **

**After the introductions were complete we headed off towards the restaurant in the hotel. The hostess showed us to a large table in the back of the restaurant where it was a little quieter for our big party. She was placing everyone's menus in front of them and when she got to me she leaned down a little too close and practically pushed her chest into my face. **

"**Is there anything I can get for you or may I show you a wine list?" she asked in what I believe she was trying to pass off as a sultry voice. But before I could refuse her and all of her ideas Bella spoke up.**

"**No, actually. I think you've shown my boyfriend more than enough." Bella nearly growled at her. **

**I leaned over and kissed Bella on the cheek as she continued to glare at the hostess who turned around and left immediately. I held Bella's hand and smiled at her.**

"**Wow. Now that's how you mark your territory." Emmett smirked at her.**

**My mom and Rosalie, who were both sitting on either side of Emmett, reached up and smacked him on the back of his head at the same time. While Bella turned red.**

"**Sorry Edward." she said looking down at her lap. **

**I put my free hand up to her face and moved it so that she was looking at me. "Don't ever be afraid to say what you feel." I told her and then I ever so lightly brushed my lips to hers. **

**There was a collective "Aww." from the women at the table and a chuckle from the men. I could see my dad smiling at me and Emmett and Jacob scrunching up their noses and laughing at me. Yep, I'm whipped and proud of it!**

"**Now, what do you say we order dinner. Some of us have to work tonight." I said to trying to bring everyone's attention away from Bella and I.**

**We proceeded to have a wonderful dinner with everyone talking and laughing and getting to know each other. Emmett and Jacob seemed to hit it off really well talking about football of course, while Leah and Rosalie discussed cars. I hadn't told Bella yet but Rosalie is a car fanatic. In her spare time she is working to restore a red Mustang convertible that she's had for years. Bella and I talked with my parents a lot. They asked her questions about Forks and her family. Bella got a little quite when she started talking about her mom and I could see that my mom sensed it. Bella just smiled at her and that's when my mom got up and hugged her. My mom started to get teary eyed and told Bella how proud her mom would be of her now and that's when Bella started to get teary eyed too. My mom held her for a while and stroked her hair and whispered something to her that I couldn't hear. When they finally let go of each other they were both smiling. **

**We finished with desert, Bella and I shared a piece of Death by Chocolate Cake. Let me tell you watching Bella eat that cake was so sensual and I wanted to take her right then and there on the table not even caring who was watching. I decided against it though and figured if we hurried up and left soon we might be able to explore each other's bodies before we went to work. At least I wanted to explore her body. **

**We said our goodbyes to my family and I watched in awe as Bella just seemed so comfortable with them already. Jake and Emmett shook hands and I must say that Jacob seemed to be on cloud 9. Rosalie and Leah hugged each other goodbye and exchanged phone numbers. I guess Leah had offered Rosalie some help on her project which Rosalie seemed to appreciate it. My mom and dad both hugged everyone before we left. I said goodbye to my parents and promised to see them in a couple weeks when Bella and I headed to Port Angeles and then to Forks to see her dad.**

**I was thrilled that our families, so to speak, had met. Bella considers Jacob and Leah a big part of her family and I'm glad that they seemed to get along so well with mine. They still had to meet Jasper and Alice but really who wouldn't like Jasper and Alice. **

**We walked to my car with Jacob and Leah and headed back to our apartment. When we got there Bella started to get a little sad. I reached over the console in the car and held her hand.**

"**What's wrong honey?" I asked her.**

"**I'm just a little sad that Jake and Leah are leaving already." she said with a frown.**

"**Oh Bella, you're going to see us in two weeks when you come for the dress fitting." Leah said.**

"**I know, but I still miss you guys." Bella told her.**

"**We miss you too Bells!" Jacob smiled.**

**We got back to our apartment and Bella hugged Leah for what felt like an hour. I knew that Jake was next and I tried not to let it get to me this time. I kept reminding myself that he is like brother to her. Bella hugged Jacob then and it didn't last nearly as long as her hug with Leah and for that I was thankful. They then said goodbye and I shook Jake's hand and Leah gave me a hug too. Then they left. We stood there for just a moment and then I leaned down and kissed Bella on the lips. **

"**How about we go get ready for work?" I told her.**

"**How about we go back to my place first?" she asked with a smirk.**

"**Lead the way." I said.**

**Bella lead us up to her apartment and the moment the door was closed and locked behind us I nearly attacked her. I started kissing every part of exposed skin that was on her body. I felt her writhing around trying to get my shirt off so I pulled away slightly so that she could pull it over my head. We slipped out of our shoes and we slowly started to make our way to her bedroom. I stopped her before we got there and slid her shirt over her head too. It was only fair that she be half naked too if I was. I slid my hands up and down her smooth skin and she shivered beneath me. I pressed her up against the wall in the hallway and kissed her neck. Then I started to inch my way down. I caressed her sides and brought my hands to her back and unclasped her bra and then pulled it down her arms. I started to kiss her beautiful breasts and I heard her gasp. I knew she loved when I kissed her breasts and I always seemed to elicit this type of reaction from her.**

**She put her fingers through my hair and I moaned. It was the best fucking feeling in the world to have her little fingers caress my head while gently pulling on my hair. I knew what I wanted to do next and I really didn't think she'd object any time soon so I let my fingers wander down to the button of her pants and I slowly opened them and slid the zipper down. I stood up and kissed her on her lips again trying to show her as much love as I had for her built up inside of me.**

**Then I slowly kissed my way all the way down her neck and then her chest and her stomach until I got to the waistband of her pants. I slid them down along with her panties along her perfect ass and down her legs until they were suddenly in a pool at her feet. I picked up one foot and helped her step out of them and then the other. There she was standing before me the perfect goddess that I wanted to worship for the rest of my life. I was thanking god at that moment for making her just for me.**

**I kissed along her thighs and I heard her moan. "Oh, Edward." I loved how my name sounded coming from her lips. And oh how I wanted to hear it again. I was sitting on my knees in front of her by this time so I grabbed her left leg and brought her thigh to rest on my shoulder. I gently licked my way along her thigh until I got to her moist, hot core. She was so wet for me already and this only pushed me on. I licked her over and over again and I couldn't help the smile that had formed on my face. I loved how she tasted and I loved to tease her. I knew what she wanted and I was just waiting for her to say it.**

"**Bella, you have to tell me what you want if you want me to keep going." I said slyly. **

"**Ugghh, Edward. Oh my god. I want you to get inside of me." she gasped.**

"**What do you want inside of you Bella?" I asked her and then I slid my tongue along her entrance and pushed it in slightly. She moaned even loader this time. "Is that what you want Bella? Do you want my tongue inside you? Or do you want something else?" And then I pushed a finger inside her and stroked along her insides.**

"**Ugghh, Ooohh. Don't stop Edward. Please." she begged me.**

"**Do you want my finger inside you Bella?" I asked again. "Or do you want two?" And with that I slipped another finger and started working them in and out. "Or even better yet, how about three?"**

"**UGGHH! Oh God! Thr… Three is good." **

**She kept writhing around against the wall. I could feel her pushing down against my hand as I kept up my pace. She was getting so close, I could feel it. I decided to make sure she went all the way so as I kept up the pace with my fingers I leaned forward and started to circle her clit with my tongue.**

**Within seconds she was coming hard and fierce against my hand. I slowed down my thrusts and pulled my hand out from between her legs. I then put my face right back down there and licked some more. No sense in letting it go to waste right.**

**I gently set her leg down on the floor but I made sure to keep a good hold on Bella so she wouldn't fall over. Then I picked her up and brought her into her bedroom. As soon as we got there I shed my pants and moved to get on top of her. She was laying there looking at me with the most beautiful glow about her. It almost looked like, I don't know. Maybe love? **

**I positioned myself in front of her entrance and she grabbed my ass and pushed me cock into her. Holy shit she was tight! I continued to pump in and out of her until she was close to her release again. **

"**Edward, come with me." she pleaded.**

**Who was I to deny her. "Bella, so tight." Was all I could say. "Ugghh, I'm coming my love." And with that we both released. I was completely spent and we had to be to work in 1 hour but this was totally and completely worth it.**

**B.P.O.V.**

I laid there in Edward's arms feeling the most exhilarated that I had ever felt. Holy shit, he just gave me the most amazing orgasms. I absolutely and completely love this man! I knew this for sure and I wanted to tell him so badly. I just didn't want to do it after sex. I wanted to make him a nice romantic dinner and pour out my feelings to him. I just hoped that he would feel the same in return. I decided that I would tell him this week. I knew it was so soon for us but if there's one thing I learned from losing my mom it's that life is too short! I didn't want to waste a moment of my time with Edward.

We cuddled for just a few more minutes and then we both knew we had to get up and get ready for work. I jumped in the shower quickly while Edward went back to his apartment to change into his scrubs. Twenty minutes later he was standing back in my living room waiting for me.

"Gees, how does it only take you like 20 minutes to get ready for work?" I asked him.

"Well it's not like I have to sort through all kinds of clothes to decide what I'm going to wear. That plus I can't ever get my hair to do anything I want it to so it really doesn't take me long to get ready at all. In fact I thought about cutting my hair and then it will take even less time." he said.

I think my heart just stopped. "Don't. You. Ever. Cut. Your. Hair." I told him annunciating every word so he understood me.

He just laughed at me. He knew he had sexy hair and he didn't need me to tell him that!

"Come on sweety, let's get to work." he said with a grin.

And off we went. Four more days of work and then it would be the weekend again. I was really looking forward to the Nickelback concert this weekend. I still couldn't believe that he got tickets. Nickelback was my second favorite band after Daughtry of course. Chris Daughtry was so hot and Chad Kroeger the lead singer from Nickelback was a close second. Although neither one of them came even close to Edward.

Work seemed to pass by at a snails pace. I missed Edward so much but I didn't want to go see him all of the time and get everyone suspicious of us so I tried to stay in the lab. That plus he was working with the 'Bitch' crew tonight. This is how I referred to Jessica and Lauren. Neither one of them liked me and I knew that if they found out about Edward and I they would try to make my life miserable. I figured the less people knew for now the better. I didn't want them to make Edward's job any harder either.

I did have to leave the lab a few times to go draw patients in the Emergency Room and up in the Intensive Care Unit. Each time I left I had a funny feeling. Something just didn't seem right and it felt like I was being watched. I knew it was probably really stupid of me to even think such a thing. Really, what could possibly happen to me here in this hospital on the night shift with security walking around? Then I remembered, yeah this is me we're talking about!

I ran into the security guard Eric as he was making his rounds. "Hey Eric, how's it going tonight?" I asked him.

"Oh, Hi Bella. It's pretty good. No major problems tonight. We had a drunk down in the ER before that was getting a little rowdy but nothing I can't handle." he smiled at me.

I just had to laugh to myself. Eric was probably the scrawniest security guard I had ever seen. I'm sure that was no way he'd actually be able to take anyone down if he ever needed to. Let's just hope that time never comes. I smiled to myself and walked away waving at him.

Well it was only 3:30 am and I still had a few more hours to go. Edward stopped by around 4 and brought me a Mountain Dew to drink.

"I figured you might be a little worn out, I know I am." he said handing me the soda.

"Well, I am a little tired." I confessed. "But believe me it was all worth it. In fact I might just have to repay the favor after we leave." I smiled at him.

"After we leave, huh?" and he quirked his eyebrow at me.

"Yes AFTER we leave." stressing the word after. "I really don't want to get caught again."

Edward just smiled and I swear I saw him blush again. I can't believe that I could make him blush. Although, when I think back to the look on his father's face, I blush too. It felt like I was in high school again and got caught making out on my parent's couch.

Edward gave me a quick peck on the cheek and went back to the Emergency Room telling me he'd see me in a couple of hours.

The night passed pretty quickly after that. I still didn't feel quite right though. Something was gnawing away at me and making me feel kind of jittery. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

After work Edward and I drove home together. We agreed to sleep at his place today since we slept at mine yesterday. It seemed like a fair compromise. I did repay Edward after we left too. Luckily it is about a 15 minute ride back to our apartment and I decided to take full advantage of that 15 minutes. That and the fact that Edward was wearing scrub pants which meant no having to fiddle around with pesky buttons and zippers.

Edward had just pulled out of the lot and onto the highway when I decided that now was my opportunity. I slid my seatbelt over a little and leaned over to Edward and kissed him right behind his ear and then down his neck.

"Bella, if you don't want me to wrap my nice shiny Volvo around a tree and leave us with no way to get back and forth to work you might want to stop that." he said trying to sound serious.

"Okay Edward if you don't want me to do that I can think of something else to do." And with that I leaned forward and grabbed the front of his scrub pants.

"Bella dear, that doesn't help either." he told me.

But by now there was no turning back. I slid his now hard cock out from his pants and leaned over towards it running my tongue down along the side and up to the top. He hissed at me. He actually hissed. Then I used my talented tongue and swirled it around the head of his penis. I looked up to see Edward with a very tense look on his face and his hands gripping his steering wheel with a lot of force.

I proceeded to put my entire mouth around his rock hard penis and I started to move my way up and down creating suction as I went. Slowly one of Edward's hands released from the steering wheel and ended up in my hair. He was gently helping my head to bob up and down on his cock. It felt so good to have him show me how he wanted me to do this. I loved the feel of his cock in my hands and in my mouth. There was so much of him that I couldn't get him all the way into my mouth so I had to hold on to the base.

I started to move at a quicker pace and I could feel Edward's legs tense up underneath me. "Bella, Bella honey. I can't hold out much lo.. longer." he said with a shaky breath.

This just encouraged me more. I took more of him into my mouth and sucked even harder. All of a sudden he came into my mouth. I licked it all off of him and then placed his scrub pants back over him making sure he was tucked back in safely. I wiped my mouth and smiled at him. By now we were just pulling back into the parking garage at the apartment. He pulled into a stall and then stopped the car and turned it off. I went to grab the door handle when I felt him pull me back.

"Bella." he said.

"Yes my love?" I answered him with a smile.

"That was fucking awesome." he whispered and then he leaned in to kiss me.

**?? P.O.V.**

I stood there in the hallway of the hospital watching her. I knew she couldn't see me. I was pissed that the dickhead was keeping such a close watch on her. I tried to think of ways that I could approach her but I still wasn't sure how. I knew that she had something going on with that doctor and I was trying to think of a way to break them up. I wanted her so bad and I was determined to do whatever it took so that she would be mine.

**Okay so there it is! I know you probably know who ?? is but I didn't want to come out with it just yet. I just want you to know that someone is there! **

**So I haven't hit Number 150 yet although I did get up to 135. Hopefully I can make it there this time though! Like I said in the last chapter, whoever gets me to 150 will have a little role in my story! Please, please review! (I feel like I'm begging here!) Please let me know if it was Good, Bad or Otherwise! I have a strong back and I can take whatever criticisms you want to send my way! At least then I will know you're still reading! Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! I love you all!**

**I also wanted to take a moment to let you all know about another story that I have been following. It is called "Mix and Match Lives?" and is being written by a young lady named AllyAlwayz. She is new to writing for Fan Fiction and she could use a little support. It's a really cute story and is written about Alice. Please take a look and let her know what you think!**

**Dawn**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so I can't even begin to say how excited I was when my last chapter went out. I finally got up past 150 reviews so twilight2007 look for yourself in my chapter! That plus, and this is the exciting news, I had over 1800 hits in less than a week. 955 just the first day alone. You guys don't know how happy that made me. Now if everyone had just left a little review that would have been even better but I'll take what I can get. At least I know people are looking at it! That's why you guys get a little treat and I'm updating in a week instead of several weeks like it usually takes me. You all inspire me!**

**Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed. I'm going to go back and try to thank you personally! But I have to send a special thanks out to il-bel-mondo. You have really made me smile when I needed it most! Thanks for all the kind words! If you all want to check out a really awesome story you should read hers its called "A Silver Tongue". It's a guaranteed must read!**

**Now on to my story (Sorry for the long A/N)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything about it, only Stephenie does. I just like to fantasize about Edward!**

**B.P.O.V.**

Well after that wonderful blow job I had given my boyfriend in his car on our way home from work he took me upstairs to his apartment and we made love until we fell asleep in each others arms. I couldn't even see the point of us having two apartments when we were always together or at work but we have only been together a very short time and I wasn't even about to address that with him yet. I am only just getting ready to tell him I love him and that has me scared shitless enough!

The rest of the week went by in a blur. We seemed to follow the same pattern. Go to work, grope each other on the way home, have mind blowing sex, fall asleep wrapped around each other holding on for dear life and then get up and go back to work again. I could get used to this! I felt so totally complete with Edward in my life. He always thought of me first and was more interested in taking care of me than anything else.

He was starting to bug me about looking for a new car though. I told him that I could just take the bus if I needed to go anywhere and he just laughed. I still remember the conversation we had the other night about it.

"_Bella, be serious. Would you really like to have to take the bus everywhere you went? Not that I would let you when I have a perfectly good car sitting downstairs." _

"_Edward, I am serious. You can't cart me around everywhere all the time. I can manage to get around the city when I need to. I will look for a new vehicle after the proper mourning period I have given my truck." I said with a pout. _

"_You will have to find a new vehicle soon and your birthday is coming up so why don't we just kill two birds with one stone and I'll get you one for your birthday." he smiled at me._

"_NO WAY! Edward Cullen you are not buying me a car for my birthday. That's ridiculous! I can't even believe that you suggested it." I said glaring at him. I couldn't believe that we are having our first fight and it was about him buying me a car. He really couldn't be serious. I mean who does that. I don't know anyone that could just go out and afford to buy their significant other a car for a present. Well, actually I guess I do know one but I wasn't going to give in._

"_Bella, I really don't want you riding around on a bus in the city. Especially at night. It's just not safe. If you aren't going to let me buy you a car, will you please at least consider driving mine if you need to go somewhere?" he asked me._

_I looked at him for a minute and I saw that he was sincerely worried about me. I was also extremely turned on at this point. He was giving me that crooked little half smile of his. Not only that but he was offering to let me drive his baby. I know how much he loves that car and from what I understand he's never let anyone else drive it._

"_Really?" I asked him. "You'd let me drive your car?"_

"_Yes Bella I would. But if it comes back with even so much as a scratch in it I will have to punish you." He said with an evil little grin._

"_I think I'd put a scratch in it myself just for the punishment." I smiled at him and batted my eyelashes._

"_You really shouldn't have done that baby." he said and then he swept me up in his arms and we headed to the bedroom. _

Needless to say the little argument was definitely worth the make up sex.

Well today was already Friday and I was planning a special dinner tonight for just Edward and I at my apartment. I was planning to make him his favorite and then before we had dessert, which I was hoping would be me, I was going to tell him how I feel. Alice called me earlier this week and asked if Edward and I would go with her, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie out to a bar that had karaoke tonight. I had declined at first and told her that I was planning a special dinner for just the two of us. After quite a bit of begging on her part and making me feel really guilty, I finally gave in. I told her that we would not be able to meet them until about 10 pm and she said that was fine.

When I told Edward what we would be doing he was excited until he heard the part about going out. He said that he just wanted to stay with me and that I shouldn't have let the little pixie guilt me into anything. He decided to call his sister and let her know that we would not be going out with them. Needless to say, we were still meeting them out at 10 o'clock. It seems that Alice is able to get just what she wants out of everyone. I was at least able to stop her from coming over to my apartment to get me ready tonight. I told her that I could manage and I promised to wear one of the dresses that we got last weekend when we went shopping.

So here I am cooking dinner for the most wonderful man in the world. Hoping that he likes it. I decided to hurry up and get the lasagna in the oven and then I would get myself ready. I had woken up in Edward's arms early this afternoon and told him that I was going to go to my apartment and straighten up and get dinner started. I told him to be there at 5 pm sharp. I wanted to make sure that we had plenty of time for _dessert _before we had to go and meet his family.

I had cleaned my apartment and set out a bunch of candles. I was trying to make it look somewhat romantic. I pulled out my nice table cloth and laid it on the table and then I pulled out my good china that I only used for special occasions. Basically it hadn't gotten much use yet. Then I put some candle stick holders with some scented candles in the middle and looked things over. It seemed pretty romantic to me. It would definitely give us some mood lighting when all of the candles were lit.

I decided that now was as good a time as any to go jump in the shower and get ready. I washed my hair with my favorite shampoo and conditioner and washed my body with my freesia scented body soap. I made sure to shave my legs and everything else if you know what I mean because I noticed that Edward really loved that. When I was done I got out of the shower and decided to put my favorite 3 Doors Down cd in while I got ready. I needed a confidence boost and I was sure that it would put me in a good mood. I sung along with 'Kryptonite' and syked myself up. I knew that if Alice and Rosalie got enough drinks in me I would probably do karaoke with them. But like I said they would have to get enough in me first.

I dressed in a nice little black dress that I had bought with Alice last weekend. It was strapless and my chest luckily was big enough to help hold it up. Alice had also made me buy the 'death traps' that she called shoes to go with it. I mean I know she doesn't know me all that well yet but I'm sure Edward must have told her what a clutz I am.

I decided to pull my hair up in a loose bun with some of the strands hanging down. I put on a little make up and looked in the mirror once more. I think I looked pretty hot! I went out into the living room and dining room and lit all of the candles. I knew Edward would be here in about 5 minutes. I took the lasagna out of the oven so that it could set for a few minutes and be cool enough for us to eat when he got there. I checked on the cheesecake in the refrigerator that I had made as soon as I got home and it looked perfect too. I sliced up some French bread and put it on the table.

When I set the table I made sure that Edward and I sat across from each other. I knew that if we sat next to each other we wouldn't be able to keep our hands off of each other and I would never tell him what I wanted to tell him. I knew that this was the night. If he couldn't say it back I was okay with that but I had to tell him. I was bursting from the seams just wanting to scream out at the top of my lungs that I love him.

I had just changed my cd to some classical music and thought that it was a little more appropriate for dinner than what I had been listening to when there was a knock at my door.

My heart skipped a beat and I started smiling from ear to ear. I walked over to the door and opened it to reveal my Adonis standing before me. He was wearing dark jeans that hung low on his waist and a black button down shirt. He took one look at me and I could see the lust staring back at me.

He reached from behind his back and held out the most beautiful bouquet of red roses that I had ever seen in one hand and a bottle of very expensive looking wine in the other.

"Oh Edward they're lovely." I told him as my eyes started to get watery.

"These roses have nothing on you. You look absolutely stunning tonight." he smiled at me. "Actually stunning isn't even a good enough word. How about exquisite, beautiful, ravishing…."

I didn't let him say anymore before my lips landed on his. I truly love this man and I'm definitely going to tell him tonight.

I pulled back just slightly as his arms found my waist and held me to him. "You don't look so bad yourself handsome." I told him.

I led him into my apartment and took the flowers into the kitchen to get a vase. He looked around and saw all of the candles.

"All of this for me?" he said.

"Of course silly. Who else would it be for?" I asked him. "Why don't you go have a seat at the table and I'll bring everything in."

"Would you like some help?"

"Nope. I've got it. Why don't you go pour us some wine." I told him.

"I didn't know you like Debussy?" he said listening to the music I had on in the background.

"Yeah, Clare de Lune is great." I told him. "It was one of my mom's favorites."

I brought in the ceaser salad that I had made along with the lasagna and French bread. Edward noticed that we were sitting across from each other and I swear I thought I saw him pouting. I walked over and kissed him again before I went to take my seat. He got there before me and pulled my chair out for me. Always the gentleman I thought.

"Bella everything looks and smells wonderful."

"Thanks." I said. "Cooking is something that I love to do but don't really have the time for. I'm just glad that one of your favorites is something that I consider one of my specialties."

He took a bite of the lasagna and his face looked like he had died and gone straight to heaven. "Bella there are no words to describe how good this is."

We continued to eat and drink and talk about all of the little things in our lives that we have never seemed to talk about before. We talked about growing up in Forks and Port Angles and about our parents. We had just finished eating and I told him that I would go and get dessert.

"What's for dessert?" He asked with a little smirk on his face.

"Chocolate Truffle Cheesecake." I said with a smile.

When I brought the cheesecake out I made sure the bring just one plate and two forks. I decided that we would sit next to each other and share the piece that I had cut and brought out with me. When I moved to sit next to Edward he had a big smile on his face. He filled our wine glasses and held his up to toast.

"And what are we toasting to?" I asked him.

He thought for a minute and took a big breath. "We are toasting to the most beautiful woman in the world that I am lucky enough to be sitting right next to. We are toasting to someone who in such a short time has made my life complete and has given me hope. We are toasting to the woman I love." he said.

I sat there for a moment holding my glass. I almost looked around to see who else was here with us that would be sitting next to him and then I realized that we were alone. Oh. My. God. He just said that he loves me. Edward just said he loves me. Dr Edward Cullen just said that he loves me, Bella Swan.

"Bella, honey are you okay?" he asked me bringing me out of my haze. I realized that my glass was shaking and my eyes were starting to tear up. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I know it's too soon. I shouldn't have said anything. Please stop crying."

I set my glass down on the table and moved myself so that I was sitting on his lap. I think I surprised him a little and so he set his glass on the table and rested his hands on my hips.

"Edward Cullen, I am so in love with you." I said and I pressed his lips to mine. I started to kiss him deeper when I felt him cup my face and pull me back just a little.

"Bella?" he asked with love in his eyes.

"Yes Edward?"

He smirked at me and said "Just remember who said it first." And with that he kissed me with more passion than I could have imagined.

Then he picked me up and carried me into my bedroom. Our lips hadn't left each others yet and I didn't plan on that anytime soon. Edward reached behind me and pulled the zipper down my dress and it fell to the floor. I wasn't wearing a bra and so I was standing there in my black thong and my 4 inch heels. Edward pulled away for a second to look at me and I swear to god he growled.

**E.P.O.V.**

I finally got up the nerve to tell Bella that I loved her. Well actually I hadn't said the words 'Bella I love you' yet but I told her I was in love with the woman sitting next to me and she was the only one there so she had to know it was her. What surprised me even more is when she said it back. I felt my heart swell and I swear to god I thought I was going to cry. They were definitely happy tears though. Fortunately, Bella didn't give me a chance and attacked my lips right away.

Now here we were standing in her bedroom with her dress in a pool on the floor and she was standing in front of me in nothing but the smallest thong and a pair of the sexiest heels that I had ever seen. My dick was just throbbing to get out of my pants and now.

Bella started to unbutton my shirt and I caressed her back while she did it. I slid my arms out of my shirt as she went to work on my jeans. I pulled her hands up and held them in my own before she went any further. There was something I wanted to tell her and I wanted to make sure and get it out now.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?" she said with her eyes holding so much love in them.

"Bella, I love you. More than anything." I told her. I finally said the three little words that I had wanted to say since I carried her in my arms that first day to the emergency room.

"As I love you Edward."

And with that I attacked her lips again. She went back to work on my jeans and soon they were lying there on the floor with her dress. She pulled down my boxers and I pulled on her thong. She was just about to step out of her heels when I stopped her.

"Those stay on." I said firmly.

She smiled at me and nodded. I laid her down on the bed and kissed every inch of her body. I started at her face and slowly made my way down. I stopped at her breasts giving them some extra attention. I could tell that she was getting excited with every lick and kiss I gave her. She was moaning at one point and I swear to god I thought I was going to cum myself just from listening to her. She was so damn hot and she was literally purring.

I made my way down to her sweet spot and began licking. Holy shit she was completely bare. I made a mental note to stop and worship her later on. Right now my woman was hot and wet and ready for me. I licked her some more which brought out some more moans from her. She put her hands in my hair and massaged my scalp as I massaged her clit with my tongue. It wasn't very long before she was cumming in my mouth. I wasn't done with her yet though. I inserted two fingers and began pumping inside of her again. I kissed her stomach while I was doing this and I just loved the way she smelled. The mix of her scent and what I thought was fressia was just driving me over the edge. I moved back down to her core and inserted another finger.

"Uggh, Uggh, Edward. Oh my god, Oh my god. I…. I…." was all I heard as she came again hard against my hand. I decided right then and there that I would spend the rest of my life pleasing this woman if she would let me.

I kissed my way back up to her neck and started to nibble. I knew that she didn't want any hickeys on her neck because of work and that was understandable but I wanted to mark her in some way. I moved to just above her breast, where I knew it would be seen when she put that dress back on but not when she was in her scrubs at work and I sucked and sucked leaving a mark. My mark.

She dug her heels in the my back and that spurred me forward. I was sitting just above her entrance and she pulled me towards her. I wasn't quite ready to let her have her way with me just yet. I smiled at her and said "Impatient aren't we."

"Oh, Edward. I need you now!" she moaned. There she went with the moaning again. I wasn't going to last long if she kept doing that. I decided to tease her just a little more.

I moved myself along her entrance but didn't go in. I rubbed my cock along her moist, hot pussy and kept going at a slow and agonizing pace. Then I realized that I was torturing myself as much as her but I wanted to make her cum one more time before I pushed myself inside of her. I started to move a little faster and pushed a little more with my hips to give her the friction that she would need. I kissed her and slid my tongue into her mouth.

Oh shit was this hot. I could taste her and she could taste herself and she just got even more turned on. She was rubbing against me harder and harder when her head rolled back and she started to moan again. She was just hitting the peak of her orgasm when I surprised her and pushed my dick inside. She gasped a little but continued to ride out her orgasm then as I was rocking her back and forth I felt her walls clamp around me and she came again. This time I was right with her.

We didn't speak much while we were coming down from our high. I didn't want to pull out of her quite yet but I didn't want to squish her either so I rolled us over so she was laying on top of me.

She sat there straddling me and smiling from ear to ear. "Wow" was all she could say.

She laid her head in the crook of my neck but still didn't move to get off of me. "I could stay like this forever." I told her.

She just smiled at me. "I love you Edward. You are everything I could ever ask for and more."

"I love you to Bella." I smiled at her.

We laid there for a little while longer before Bella said that we should probably get up and shower so that we could meet my family out at the bar. I agreed reluctantly.

"What if we just stay here in bed all night and make love until you can't walk tomorrow?" I suggested.

"I would love that but something tells me that if we don't get moving your sister will come over here and drag us out." She had a point.

We got up and headed to the shower together. We still had a little more time and Eddie junior was ready to come out and play again. We had sex one more time in the shower. This time I took Bella from behind and oh my god she was so tight and that new position made it really hard to not cum right away. I was able to hold out just long enough for Bella to cum with me. That was number 5 tonight. Yeah I was feeling a little smug about it.

Bella got dressed again in that smoking hot dress and those fuck me heels. I definitely didn't want anyone else to see her out in that dress but when I looked again I could see the mark that I left on her breast and I knew that anyone else that saw it would know she was mine.

We finished getting ready and headed down to the parking garage to get my car. We were going to a bar across town that I had gone to once before with Alice and Jasper. Alice likes to sing karaoke and was insistent that we go here.

When we got there I texted Jasper to let him know had arrived and find out where they were. He sent a text right back and told me that they were upstairs in the lounge above the dance floor and to head up there. I grabbed Bella's hand and led her into the bar.

I saw every man's head turn toward her and I snaked my hand around her waist. Mine! I thought. Bella blushed a little and I led her up to where my brother and sister and their significant others were waiting.

"Damn girl you look hot." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, I swear to god if I were a man I'd do you!" Alice said.

"Alice!" I said giving her a warning look.

"Oh yeah right! Like you haven't already had her out of that dress once already tonight" she snapped back at me. When I didn't answer she said "Yep that's what I thought."

"Where are Emmett and Jasper?" Bella asked.

"They went to get everyone something to drink." said Rosalie.

"I'll go help them." I told the girls.

I walked back down to the bar and was looking for Emmett and Jasper when someone screamed. I looked over at a couple of girls by the bar and noticed that one looked to be gasping for air. I hurried over to her and took a look at her face. She was turning blue and holding her throat. This was the classic sign for someone that is choking.

"Are you choking?" I asked her to make sure before I attempted the Heimlich. She nodded her head a little so I went behind her and put my arms around her stomach and pulled up. Still nothing. I tried it again and something went flying from her mouth and she started gasping for air. I set her down on the ground and told everyone to give us some room. She laid there for a moment crying and trying to get her breathing under control.

"It's okay. I'm a doctor. Just take some slow deep breaths." I told her. "What's your name?"

"Sh… Shannon." she choked out.

She tried to stand up now so I helped her onto a bar stool. The bartender asked if he should call 911 but from the assessment that I had done on her she seemed to be doing okay so I told him no. The bar had gotten pretty quite by this time and everyone seemed to be staring at us.

"Are you going to be okay Shannon?" I asked her.

She threw her arms around me and said "Yes, thanks to you!" I was starting to feel a little awkward when a nice young man walked up and hugged me along with Shannon. Now I felt really awkward.

"Thank you so much man. I panicked and didn't know what to do. If you hadn't stepped in I hate to think what would have happened to my wife." the man hugging me had said.

"It's no problem. I'm just glad that she's okay! You might want to keep an eye on her for the rest of the night now and if she has any problems take her in to the ER right away." I told him.

"I won't let her out of my sight!" he told me. Then Shannon gave me a quick peck on the cheek and another thank you and left with her husband.

I suddenly felt the warm comforting arms of Bella wrap around me from behind. I turned around and saw her with tears in her eyes. I brought my hand up to her face and wiped away the stray tear that was running down her cheek.

"Edward, you are truly amazing. I love you!" she told me.

"All in a days work my dear." I said cockily. She playfully hit me in the arm. "And by the way I love you too Miss Swan." She smiled at me and then led me over to my family who were all now standing at the bar watching me.

"Great job man!" Jasper said.

"Dr Cullen saves the day." Emmett chimed in.

"Yeah, yeah guys. Let's get some drinks." I said.

I called over to the bartender to ask for a couple of beers. When I went to pay him he said "Drinks are on the house tonight for you and your friends." I don't think this man has ever seen how much alcohol my family could consume so I just said thanks and smiled.

We sat at a table and watched a few people get up and sing Karaoke and laughed at how bad most of them were. I was hoping Bella would get the courage to go up and sing because I knew she had a beautiful voice and I hear her singing in the shower all the time but I had a feeling she would need a little bit of liquid courage first.

Luckily Emmett decided to go up and try his hand with the Def Leopard song 'Pour Some Sugar On Me.' I didn't know if I could ever recover from seeing him up there gyrating his hips and singing that song. Rosalie stood in front of him on stage and just smiled. I knew that Emmett was definitely earning points with her tonight.

Alice got up there a little later and sang 'I Kissed A Girl' by Katy Perry and I thought Jasper was going to have an orgasm just watching her. It didn't help that Rosalie and Bella decided to get up by the stage and start dancing together while Alice sang. This pretty much made me want to jump Bella right then and there. I would never think of Rosalie that way but I will admit that she's nice to look at. And seeing her and Bella grinding all over each other I just about died. I looked over at Emmett and saw his mouth hanging open and drooling. He better be looking at his wife and not my girlfriend dammit!

After Alice was done with her song the girls decided to stay out there and dance a little more. They were having a great time and Bella was getting a little more relaxed. She had drank quite a few Amaretto and Cokes and I think she was getting a little buzzed. I had only had 2 beers all night because I was driving but I didn't mind at all. I was really enjoying the view.

A song came on that I recognized and I knew that this was my time to go break the girls up. I wanted to be able to dance with my Angel to this song. I walked up behind her and grabbed her by the hips and spun her around to face me. She smiled up at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She rested her head on my chest and we started to sway to the music. I'm not one to get up and sing karaoke like the rest of my family but I decided to sing the words to the song along with the music softly in Bella's ear. I figured it was fitting seeing as how we were going to the Nickelback concert tomorrow night.

"_This time, I wonder what it feels like. To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of. But dreams just aren't enough. So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling. The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene. Straight off the silver screen. So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end. Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with. Cause nobody wants to be the last one there. Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares. Someone to love with my life in their hands. There's gotta be somebody for me like that. Cause nobody wants to go it on their own. And everyone wants to know they're not alone. There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere. There's gotta be somebody for me out there. Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight. And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déja vu. Me standing here with you. So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end? Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with. Cause nobody wants to be the last one there. Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares. Someone to love with my life in their hands. There's gotta be somebody for me like that. Cause nobody wants to go it on their own. And everyone wants to know they're not alone. There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere. There's gotta be somebody for me out there. You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough (cause you never know). When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on) Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on. Cause nobody wants to be the last one there. And everyone wants to feel like someone cares. Someone to love with my life in their hands. There's gotta be somebody for me, oh. Nobody wants to go it on their own. And everyone wants to know they're not alone. There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere. There's gotta be somebody for me out there. Nobody wants to be the last one there. Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares. There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere. There's gotta be somebody for me out there"_

The song came to an end and Bella looked up into my eyes. She was smiling from ear to ear. I looked at her and said "Bella, I want you to be that somebody for me. I've looked high and low and never knew that I could find someone that can make me feel they way you make me feel. I truly love you more than life itself."

Bella stood up on her tip toes and brought my lips down to meet hers. We stood on the dance floor and kissed for a few minutes. My hands had already made their way down to Bella's beautiful ass and I was about to have them wander up to her breasts when Emmett coughed behind me. Damn cockblocker!

"Can I help you Emmett?" I glared at him.

"No actually you cannot. It's Bella Boo's turn to get up and sing." he declared.

I looked from Emmett to Bella and she started to blush. "I don't know Emmett. I really don't like to get up in front of people." she said.

I gave her a little kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "You don't give yourself enough credit love. You sing beautifully." She blushed a little more probably remembering that the only time I have heard her sing was while she was in the shower, naked! That thought then woke up my little friend in my pants again.

"Please, please, please Bella. I'm begging here!" Emmett told her.

"Yeah, come on Bella, I'm sure you'll be great." Alice said. Jasper and Rosalie were nodding in agreement.

"Uggg! Okay fine Emmett." Bella said.

She made her way over to the side of the stage and told them the song she was going to sing. I stood in the front and was just waiting for her. The music started up and she made her way to the microphone. She smiled down at me and then started to sing.

"_Oh, sweetheart put the bottle down, you've got too much talent. I see you through those bloodshot eyesThere's a cure, you've found it. Slow motion sparks, you've caught that chill, now don't deny it. But boys will be boys, oh, yes they will. They don't wanna define it. Just give up the game and get into meIf you're looking for thrills then get cold feet. Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow. So if you want me I don't come cheap. Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve"_

Bella was swaying her hips to the music and I thought I would loose my shit right there. I knew that we were going to be heading home as soon as she was done singing.

"_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep. 'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say goodnight. I can't cook, no but I can clean up the mess you left. Lay your head down and feel the beat as I kiss your forehead. This may not last but this is now so love the one you're with. You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail. A quick fix won't ever get you well. Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow. So if you want me I don't come cheap. Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve. Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep. 'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say. 'Cause I feel the distance between us. Could be over with the snap of your finger, oh, no. Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow. So if you want me I don't come cheap. Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve. Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep. 'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say. 'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say goodnight. Oh, sweetheart put the bottle down 'cause you don't wanna miss out"_

She finished her song and came down from the stage and was enveloped by a very excited Alice.

"Oh my God Bella. That was great. I didn't know you could sing. I think you even sang that better than Kelly Clarkson." Alice said.

"I doubt that!" said Bella.

I leaned over and wrapped my arm around her shoulder and then whispered in her ear. "I think we should head home now before I take you in the bathroom and have my way with you."

"I thought you'd never ask." she smirked up at me.

We said our goodbyes to my family and told them that we wanted to get a good night sleep before tomorrow. Emmett and Jasper just rolled their eyes and said "Yeah right!" in unison. We all hugged and then Bella and I left to go home.

**Okay, so that was my longest chapter so far and I wrote it in like 4 hours. I was excited and I just couldn't stop. The chapter just seemed right, but you never know! And I won't know unless you hit that little button at the bottom and REVIEW! Remember good, bad or otherwise! Let me know what you think! I love you all I appreciate your responses!**

**Dawn**

**P.S.**

**ONLY 2 days 13 hours and 51 minutes until I get to see 'New Moon'! Yeah!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so here's the next chapter! I hope everyone is liking what they are reading so far! If not please tell me. The reviews are pretty positive for the most part so I hope you are enjoying my story! I have been having a good time writing it! Thank you to everyone who reviews and to everyone who has added me to their favorites! It warms my heart to get all of the emails! If you don't want to review you can also pm me and let me know what you think! I have been getting an ungodly number of hits on my story but the reviews don't reflect that! Please let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, only the great and wondrous S. Meyer does. I do however own my knew keychain that says 'Team Edward'! God I love that man! (thank god my husband doesn't care)**

**BPOV**

I had so much fun standing up on that stage and singing. I don't know what came over me but I didn't feel nearly as nervous as I usually do when I have to get up in front of people. Maybe it was having Edward standing there in front of me smiling. All I could see was him and no one else. Knowing that he was mine and mine alone. We have finally said the "L" word to each other and my heart was soaring. Then when we were standing on the dance floor cheek to cheek and he was singing in my ear I almost melted into a puddle right on the floor. He has the most amazing voice and I was ready to plead for him to keep going. But of course his brother had interrupted us. I am truly mesmerized by this man each and every moment I spend with him.

Now we're lying here and I'm trying to sleep and I just can't. I can feel his arms wrapped around me and he's breathing in and out. I feel so safe here in his arms and I hope that he never let's me go. We got back from the bar and we continued where we left off before we left the apartment. I swear to God this man's stamina is amazing. He's like the energizer bunny. He can just keep going, and going, and going. He finally fell asleep and now he just looks like an angel in my bed. His face looks so peaceful. I leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips and smiled at him. I wish I knew what he was dreaming about. I finally decided to will myself to go to sleep. I know that tomorrow is going to be a big day with the concert. I finally drifted off thinking of Edward and what lies ahead for the two of us.

The next morning I woke up to two beautiful green eyes staring at me.

"Good morning beautiful." Edward smiled at me.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." I replied.

"Are you excited about the concert tonight?" he asked me.

"Uh, yeah. But I'm even more excited that the man I love is waking up next to me." I smiled at him knowing that I would get some sort of response from that.

He flipped over so that he was laying on top of me and kissed me passionately. Things were just starting to get fun when I heard the ring tone from hell! My phone was playing 'Let's Get The Party Started' by Pink. Damn that little pixie! I started to reach for my phone and Edward held his hand out to stop me. He started to kiss down my shoulder and I completely forgot what I was doing. I seem to remember doing something, then the song started again. I giggled a little and moved for the phone again.

This time Edward got to the phone first and answered it. "Good morning, Bella Swan's phone." He said. "No Alice, I'm afraid she can't come to the phone right now. Yeah, she's busy at the moment." he smirked at me. I know that last time he was on the phone with his sister what I was busy doing and an evil little thought crossed my mind. I reached down and grabbed a hold of his morning wood and began to stroke it. I thought his eyes were going to roll back into his head. Then I heard him talking to Alice again.

"No Alice, she does not need you to take her out shopping today. You had her last weekend." he said with a firm tone to his voice. I decided to show him how much I appreciated him making a stand for me. I crawled down on the bed and took him into my mouth. "Uh, Alice I'm sure Bella can manage to get ready on her own tonight." he squeaked out.

He was trying to stifle a moan while I kept working him in and out of my mouth. I would go fast and then slow down and start to lick the underside of his engorged penis.

"Alice, I, uh, I really need to get going now. What? No Bella's not giving me a blow job!" he said and I had to keep myself from laughing now. "No you can't talk to her because she's in the shower and I really have to go now so I'll have her call you later okay? Okay, bye." He shut my phone and reached for my hair. He held on with both hands and helped work my mouth over and over his cock. It didn't take long until he was moaning my name and releasing into my mouth.

"Oh, baby, that was not very nice." he said with a smirk.

I worked my way back up his body kissing every inch that I could and when I got to his face I licked my lips and said "I thought it was really nice."

"Bella, my sister is going to think that you continuously have my cock in your mouth if you don't stop giving me blow jobs when I'm on the phone with her."

"I know, but I just couldn't help myself." I said with a grin. "That plus I was paying you back for making sure that I don't have to be tortured with another shopping trip today."

"Well little does my sister know, but I have other plans for you today and you are all mine!"

"I think I like the sound of that." I told him.

"Yeah well you might not because it does involve a little shopping." he said this so quietly that he thought I couldn't hear him.

"Edward!" I said sternly.

"Don't worry, I'm not buying you a car although I could rearrange my plans a little if that is what you would like to do." he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"No I don't. But you do have me curious. What do you plan to do with me today?" I asked him.

"Well my love, today is all about you. You will be pampered and waited on and then taken to lovely dinner and then whisked away to the concert."

"You seem awfully sure that I'm going to enjoy myself today." I smiled at him.

"Oh believe me, I know you will." And with that he rolled me back over and continued where he started before his sister called.

A few hours later I found myself sitting inside a spa and waiting to get a couples massage with Edward. I had heard about these in the past but had never even considered that I would be doing it. I was excited about the massage but I was also a little upset thinking of some cute little blonde possibly putting her hands all over my boyfriend while he was lying right next to me. All concerns were squashed as soon as I saw the two women that would be giving us our massages. The young girl that was doing mine was cute. Her name was Phoebe and she had a very calming personality. She asked me if there were any parts that I wanted her to concentrate on and I told her that I thought my back was a little tense. Personally I thought it was just because Edward has been giving me quite the workout over the last of week.

I had to stifle my laughter when Edward was introduced to his masseuse. Her name was Ingrid and she was from Sweden. She was also about 60 years old and was a very large woman to put it nicely. She seemed very stern and didn't ask what Edward wanted as far as his massage went. She just pushed him towards the table and started man-handling him straight away. I really like her!

The massage was heavenly. We were in a private part of the spa that was reserved for couples. The tables that we were lying on had the heads facing each other and Edward and I were able to hold hands for a portion of the massage. There was calming music playing in the background and candles lit all around us. It was really nice to have that relaxing experience with each other. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I noticed that Phoebe's hands were getting a little too friendly. I was just about to sit up and question her intentions when I felt a warm breath on my ear.

"Are you enjoying yourself love?" the angelic voice asked me.

"Hmmmm….." was all I could muster as a response.

I heard Edward giggle in response. Then I felt his hands travel over my back and down my sides. He was massaging my back and shoulders just as the masseuse had. Although I think his hands were even more skilled. Maybe because they are a doctor's hands. I know that some surgeons actually insure their hands because that is their livelihood. I would have to make sure and ask Edward about that. I'm sure with all of the skillful things his hands were capable of they should be insured for millions!

Edward continued on with the massage for about another 15 minutes. When he was finished he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the side of my temple.

"You are the most breathtaking sight that I have ever seen Isabella." he said.

I usually hate when people call me 'Isabella' but hearing him say my name like that did funny things to my body. I turned myself under the sheet that had been lying on top of me and sat up. I brought my hands to his face and pulled him gently toward me for a nice lingering kiss.

"I absolutely adore you Dr. Cullen." I told him.

"We better get going before I do something to you that they would not approve of here. I really don't want to get kicked out and not be able to come back." He smiled.

Edward helped me off the table and into the robe that was waiting for me. Then he informed me that I had an appointment for a facial, manicure and pedicure and then they would have someone coming around to do my hair.

"Edward, this is really too much. You shouldn't have done all this." I told him. I was trying to sound stern but I couldn't help the fact that I was really enjoying myself.

"Well dear, I really should do this because I can see how happy it makes you and what makes you happy makes me happy and you do want me to be happy don't you?" he said quickly. I had to agree with him because I did want him to be happy.

I was ushered off to be pampered for the rest of the early afternoon. After the facial Edward was waiting for me in the quaint restaurant that is part of the spa for a light lunch. I was starving and couldn't wait to get some food in me. We laughed and enjoyed lunch together. I asked Edward what he was doing while he was waiting for me and he just informed me that he was catching up on some reading. I felt a little guilty that he had to sit and wait for me but he insisted that he was enjoying himself.

After I had been buffed and polished from top to bottom I was sent into a dressing room. I was intending to put on the clothes that I had arrived in when I looked around and noticed that nothing looked familiar. I was about to open the door and tell them that they had put me in the wrong dressing room when I saw a note with my name on it. I picked it up and read it.

_Bella,_

_I know that you don't like when people buy you things and I know you don't like to play 'Bella Barbie', but I did have Alice pick up and outfit for you for tonight. I hope you don't mind. See you in a bit!_

_Love Always, _

_Edward_

I looked at the clothes in front of me. I was happy that it wasn't anything too flashy because we were going to a rock concert tonight, but I was also happy because I was pretty sure I would look pretty hot in the outfit staring back at me. I wasn't one to usually say that I looked good and I definitely didn't think that I looked sexy, but there was something about the way that Edward looks at me that makes me want to look sexy

I looked through the clothes and saw the white lace and satin bra and panty set. I slid them on they definitely felt nice on my skin. I put on the dark skinny jeans and the white v neck t-shirt. There was also a pair of black boots that had a nice heel on them. I kept telling myself to just hang on to Edward and he wouldn't let me fall. After I finished getting the boots on I noticed a very expensive looking leather jacket sitting on the back of the chair that the clothes were on. It was gorgeous and I couldn't wait to slide my arms through it but then I thought of the money again. Edward really couldn't keep spending money on me like this. I gathered up the jacket in my arms and headed out to the lobby of the spa.

When I got out there Edward was standing there looking like James Dean himself. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt with a pair of biker boots on. He looked HOT! I could feel my panties getting wet already. Then I realized what he was wearing and I started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" he looked worried.

"Nothing. It's just that we match." I said. He looked over himself and then to me.

"Damn pixie!" he said. "Well, while I admit that I do make this look good," he said with his famous smirk "you look like sex in heels."

I blushed. Damn he's good. Then I remembered that I'm suppose to be mad at him for spending so much money.

I mustered up the best scowl that I could and said "Edward, how much did all of this cost so that I can repay you."

"You insult me dear. I would never take your money." he said.

"Um, yeah you will. This was way to extravagant and I can't accept this all. Between the spa and all of the pampering and then the clothes. It's just too much." He started to look sad. I had to reword what I said and fast. I really hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. "What I mean is that I loved every minute of it I just really can't expect you to spend so much money on me. It isn't right. I don't deserve it."

With that he was at my side instantly. "What makes you think you don't deserve it. You deserve to be showered with gifts every minute of every day. And yes you can expect me to do this. It makes me happy to make you happy. If you are worried about the money please don't. I have done pretty well for myself over the years. Not that you want to know but I have made some pretty smart investments and played the stock market quite well. And even if I wanted to spend every dime I have on making you happy you should just let me." he smiled.

"Edward, I'm not used to this. My dad didn't have the money to always get me the nicest things like all of the other girls had but I was okay with it. I have worked since I was 16 to make sure that if I did want something I could get it and not have to rely on anyone else. Then when I left Mike and had to move back in with my dad it was really hard on me. I realized that I had relied on Mike for some of the comforts that I had grown accustomed to and then I had to rely on my dad so I could go back to school. I don't want to have to rely on anyone because sometimes they let you down and I just don't know if I can live through that again." I realized that my eyes were starting to tear up as I spoke.

Edward brought his hands up to cup my face. "Bella." Just the one word from his lips and I could have melted into his arms. "I will never let you down. You have given me more than words can explain. I feel complete when I'm around you. Like I've found the part of me that has been missing and I didn't even know was gone until I found it. I do want you to rely on me because I want to take care of you. It's in my nature. But I can understand your need for independence and I would never take that away from you. But you also have to understand the feelings I have for you. I have told you that I love you and I don't know if that even covers it. I can't exist without you. You are my world now."

Edward spoke with such eloquence and love and I could see how it touched his eyes. He was really in love with me. We had said it but I could really truly see it in his eyes. He really LOVES me!

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe that I was standing here in the lobby of Rosalie's favorite spa declaring myself to Bella. I would have to make sure I left a really good tip and told them to speak of this to no one, especially my sister-in-law.

I also couldn't believe that Bella didn't realize just how deep my feelings for her go. I truly meant what I said. She's it for me now. I can already see the ring I wanted to pick out for her and how I was going to propose. Where we will be going on our honeymoon. I can see our house and the backyard with the swings that the kids were on. I have already imagined Christmases and Birthday parties and Anniversaries. I love this woman and there is no way on the face of the planet that I'm letting her get away.

I could understand what she said about the money but then I saw the double meaning behind it. She was afraid that I would let her down. I have not given her a reason to even suspect that I would but thanks to that asshat Mike I would have to prove myself. I would spend an eternity proving myself to Bella.

After I told her that I wouldn't let her down and that she is my world she threw her arms around me and peppered my face with kisses. I told her that I love her and set her back down on the floor. She was a little wobbly and I looked down and saw the boots. Holy shit I think I just came in my pants. What is it with this woman and shoes. I swear to god every time she puts on a pair of heels my dick just twitches in anticipation. The boots went up to just below her knees and hugged the curves of her calves just right. Between those and the ass hugging jeans and then the v-neck t-shirt that showed just a little bit of cleavage and I knew I would be all over her before we even got to the concert. And god help any asshole that even thought about looking twice at her. In fact, god help any asshole that looks at her even once.

I offered my hand out to the jacket and helped her slip it on. She looked like a very bad ass Bella at the moment and I longed for her to punish me. I smiled at her and she wrapped her arm my stomach and we left the spa. We walked out to the front of the spa and the car that I had reserved was waiting for us. The driver was standing outside of the door holding it open for us.

"A limo, really Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yes, this way we can enjoy ourselves and if we feel like having a few drinks we don't have to worry about driving. That plus we don't have to try to find parking at the concert because he will pick us up at the doors." I told her. It really was the most logical option.

I helped Bella climb into the back of the limo and then I proceeded after her. Our driver's name was Paul and he let us know that he knew our plans for this evening and that he had the route all planned out. I had wanted to take Bella out to eat but I knew that we weren't really dressed to go someplace too fancy so with the help of Emmett and him pulling a few strings, okay a lot of strings, we pulled up in front of the Seahawks stadium. Football season wouldn't be in full swing for a couple of weeks now and I had been thinking about doing this since the moment Bella told me she was a Seahawks fan.

Bella looked out the window and looked a little confused. "What are we doing here? The first game isn't for a couple of weeks." she asked.

"Well, we're here for dinner." I told her.

"Oh. I didn't know they had restaurants at the stadium" was all she said.

I'm not sure what she was thinking at the moment she just looked slightly confused. Paul came around and opened the door and I stepped out and offered Bella my hand. We were then met by a Seahawks stadium employee.

"Good Evening Mr. Cullen. My name is Laurent and I am the manager here at the stadium. We have everything that you have requested set up if you'll follow me." he said.

I held Bella's hand as she continued to look even more confused as time went on. We walked through the concourse and Laurent led us down through the corridors. Eventually we made our way all the way down to the field . As we walked out through the tunnel I heard a small gasp and realized that Bella had stopped walking. She just realized that she was standing in the exact tunnel that the Seahawks run out of for the games. Then as she looked out over the field I could see a small tear forming in the corner of her eye. I realized that she wasn't sad though. Just overwhelmed. It really was quite the sight to see and seeing it from this angle was even better. I have been down here a couple of times with Emmett but each time is breathtaking.

"Are you all right love?" I asked her.

She just nodded and smiled finally meeting my gaze. She started walking again and when we made it out to the field she stopped and lowered herself to the ground to feel the grass.

"This is truly amazing. I can't believe this." She seemed almost giddy now.

We continued walking towards the middle of the field where I had them set up a table for dinner. We were right on the 50 yard line. I had contacted one of my favorite restaurants here in Seattle and had them cater dinner here for us. I had also hired a violinist to play music for us while we ate. As we made our way to the table I looked over at Bella and smiled.

"I can't believe that you were able to do this Edward. How?" was all she could ask.

"Well, it helps that Emmett owes me many favors over the years and luckily he has people here at the stadium that owe him favors. I know how much you like the Seahawks and I thought it would be a nice surprise." I told her.

"This is the best date I have ever been on." she told me.

"Well this is only the first of many." I replied back.

We sat down and ate a very nice dinner. It was steak tenderloin and twice baked potatoes with a salad. I had poured us some champagne and we had just finishing dinner when I asked Bella if she would dance with me. She smiled and I stood up and helped her stand from her seat. The violin was playing in the background and I knew the song so I decided to sing to her again. She seemed to like it the last time I did.

"I guess the time was right for us to say. We take our time and live our lives together day by day. We make a wish and send it on a prayer. We know our dreams can all come true if loving we can share. With you I never wonder, will you be there for me. With you I never wonder, you're the right one for me."

I looked into Bella's eyes and I could see the love she has for me radiating from them so I continued to sing to her.

"I finally found the love of a lifetime. A love to last my whole life through. I finally found the love of a lifetime. Forever in my heart. I finally found the love of a lifetime."

I placed a small kiss on her lips and kept going.

"With every kiss our love is like brand new. And every star up in the sky was made for me and you. Still we both know that the road is long. We know that we will be together because our love is strong."

I meant every single word that I was singing to her. She was my love of my lifetime. I would never want anyone else and I wanted her to know.

"I finally found the love of a lifetime. A love to last my whole life through. I finally found the love of a lifetime. Forever in my heart. I finally found the love of a lifetime.

I finally found the love of a lifetime. A love to last my whole life through. I finally found the love of a lifetime. Forever in my heart. I finally found the love of a lifetime."

As the song was coming to and end I could feel her hold on me get even tighter. She didn't want to let me go and I would never let her go. She was truly forever in my heart.

"Love of lifetime. I finally found the love. Forever in my heart. I finally found the love….

Of a lifetime."

I let those words linger as they came off of my lips. She was the love of my lifetime. We continued to hold each other as the music drifted to its end. I brought my hands up to her face and kissed away the two lonely tears that had drifted down her cheeks. Then I tenderly kissed her lips. This kiss was not urgent or needy it was just love. I wanted her to forever remember this day. I am in love with the woman of my dreams and I was going to make her my wife someday and hopefully soon. It was meant to be. I was never a firm believer in fate. I was quickly changing my beliefs though. Bella and I were fated to be together.

We broke our kiss and I hugged her with all that I had in me. We returned to the table to have our desert and then I told her that we should probably start heading out. Bella took one last look around at the stadium.

"Don't worry. We'll be back in a couple of weeks for the first game of the season remember." I told her reassuringly.

"Yeah, I know. This is just such an amazing place. I don't know how Emmett is able to be in here week after week without being giddy with excitement." she said.

"Have you seen my brother. He is giddy with excitement every time he comes out here. It's actually quite embarrassing." I said with a smirk. "Rosalie has to give him decaf on game mornings or he comes out here and starts doing cartwheels across the field." I chuckled at the memory of him doing that at one of the games last year. Rosalie apparently had grabbed the wrong container of coffee and Emmett drank almost a whole pot that morning. He was running around the field like a mad man getting the crowd worked up. The he started to do cartwheels across the field and seeing a man in his late 20's that stood about 6' 5" doing that was enough to bring the entire stadium to their feet. Needless to say Rosalie was quite embarrassed and refused to let him have regular coffee on game days.

I stood from the table and offered my hand to Bella which she just smiled at. She placed her hand in mine and it still amazes me how it just seems to fit right in there. We started heading towards the tunnel entrance when Laurent walked up to us again.

"Was everything to your liking, Mr. Cullen?" he asked.

"Yes Laurent it was perfect." I told him while I was smiling at Bella.

"A beautiful night and a beautiful woman. You are a very lucky man Mr. Cullen."

"Yes. Yes I am." I told him. Bella's blush was creeping up her cheeks again.

"Thank you again Laurent." I told him and then Bella and I continued out to the stadiums entrance.

We made it back to the limo and then headed off to the concert. Bella was curled up next to me in the back seat and I decided to break open the champagne that was back there with us. I poured a glass for Bella and then one for myself. We had drank probably half the bottle by the time we pulled up in front of the concert. I could see Bella's eyes get big and I could tell she was getting excited.

"Are you ready love?" I asked her.

"I am so ready Edward! I still can't believe you got tickets to this concert. I tried to get tickets months ago when I was still in Forks and I couldn't get them. How did you do it?" she asked me.

"I'm Edward Cullen my dear. I can do anything." I said in her favorite cocky voice. "Never doubt my abilities." And I smiled at her.

"Oh, believe me baby. I could never doubt your abilities. In fact I'm hoping to test some of those later tonight! In fact I think that I owe you a really, really big thank you after tonight." she said while batting her eyelashes at me.

"Oh Bella, I really wish you wouldn't do that in this small little limo. I really don't want to give Paul an all access view back here."

"You know a little public display of emotion never hurt anyone." she said. And with that she climbed up on my lap and straddled me. Paul was still making his way to the front of the concert venue so I knew we had a few minutes and the privacy divider was up so he wouldn't be able to see what was going on back here. Bella started to nibble on my neck and then licked her way up to my ear. "Edward, so hard for me already?" she asked as she pressed her hot center right down on my throbbing dick.

"Honey, there isn't a moment that goes by when you're around me or even when I'm just thinking of you that I don't have a hard on. I think it's going to be a permanent feature." I laughed at her.

"I think I like that." Bella said and reached down between us to grab at my cock. Then she slid off my lap leaving me there to whimper like a baby. She didn't go far though. She simply slid down to the floor of the limo and unbuttoned my pants. Watching her slide my zipper down was unbelievable sexy as she licked her lips knowing what she would find. I lifted my hips slightly so she could release me from my denim prison and then she grabbed my cock with her tiny little hand. She gave me one last little smile and then took my entire cock in her mouth.

"Holy Fuck." I moaned out. Bella was definitely determined to pay me back apparently and if I knew I would get a blow job like this one every time I took her to a concert I would be buying tickets every weekend.

She continued to suck on me and lick every inch of me. Then she grabbed my balls and started massaging them. I couldn't help but let my hand wander up and slide into her hair. I started helping her go up and down on my cock and I could feel my release coming soon. Bella started taking it deeper and deeper in her mouth and I swear I was hitting the back of her throat. I didn't want her to choke but she seemed to be doing quite well. She started sucking harder and I was done for. I tensed up and could feel myself letting go in her mouth. She didn't stop though until she was fully satisfied that I had nothing left in me.

I lifted her up from the floor and pulled her to my chest. "Thanks again for the concert." she said.

"Bella you didn't have to do that to thank me. I am more than happy to take you places that will make you happy." I said with all honesty. "I want you to know that I'm not expecting anything in return except your love."

"Oh Edward you already have all of the love in my heart." And then she leaned in and kissed me quick on the lips. I had other plans though. I slid my tongue across her lips and was begging for entrance. "Edward I don't know if you want to kiss me like that right now after what I just did."

"Bella I want to kiss you like that always no matter where that pretty little mouth of yours has been and what it's been doing."

"Hang on a sec." she said. Bella reached behind her and grabbed her glass of champagne and drank the last half of the glass that was in there. "Okay, I'm ready now." She smirked at me.

I kissed her again and this time she let me in. We continued to kiss for a few minutes when I noticed I was getting hard. Again! But this time the limo was also slowing down and I knew Paul would be coming around to open the door soon. Bella must have noticed to because she slid off my lap and helped me to pull my pants back up. Just before I zipped my zipper she leaned down and gave my cock one last little kiss.

"Don't start what you don't intend to finish Swan!" I joked with her.

"Oh believe me Cullen. I intend to finish later. I'm just saying goodbye to little Eddie for a while."

I cocked my eyebrow at her and said "Little?".

"Well it would sound weird if I called him 'Gigantor'." Bella smiled.

Just then the door opened and Paul helped Bella out of the limo. I followed right behind her. We walked up to towards the entrance and you could see the lines wrapping around the building.

"It looks like it's going to be a while." Bella said.

"Nope." I said to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"Well, I have purchased very good tickets which means we have assigned seating and we get to go through those doors over there." I pointed to a different entrance.

"Really?" Bella said.

"Really." I stated. I held my hand out to Bella but instead of grabbing it she wrapped her tiny little arms around my mid section. I smiled and kissed her on the top of the head and we started walking towards our entrance. We made our way into the concert and I thought Bella was going to pass out when we were directed to our seats which were front row center.

"Oh. My. God!" Bella screamed.

"I'm glad you like it." I told her.

"Edward you are the most awesome boyfriend ever and I will never, ever doubt your abilities!" she told me.

"Do you want a drink before the concert starts?" I asked her. She nodded her head so I motioned for the gentleman on the end to come over. Since we were in the VIP seating we didn't have to go fight through crowds of people to get drinks or anything. We had a server in our section that got everything for us.

"Two beers please." I told him.

"Coming right up sir." he said. He returned a moment later with 2 beers and I paid him and gave him a nice little tip. I wanted him to know that I tip well so I won't have to wait the next time I want another one. I had no intentions of getting shit faced tonight but I did intend to make sure Bella could cut loose and have a good time. We don't drink during the week because of working the night shift so the weekend is the only time we have this luxury.

The place filled up pretty fast and before we knew it the lights were dimming and you could see the band taking the stage. Bella was on her feet and jumping up and down excitedly. I stood up with her and took her hand in mine. She started to squeeze it and I started to laugh at her. She was worse than a teenager at a Jonas brothers concert.

Then the music started. I like Nickelback a lot so I knew all of their songs and I could tell that they were going to kick off the concert with 'Rockstar'.

I watched Bella as she sang along with the band and it was so damn sexy. She was swaying her hips to the music and every now and then she would just close her eyes and sing along. Damn I love this girl.

They played several of their popular songs and then I heard the music start to 'Something in Your Mouth'. I had an evil little grin appear on my face when I thought of the last time I heard that played. It was coming from Bella's apartment when I was in the shower and I could hear her singing along with it and then I had to take care of my little problem. I noticed that I was getting another problem in my pants now. Bella was standing just to the side of me so I pulled her in front of me and let her sway her little ass around right over my hard on. She wrapped her arms around behind her and rubbed over my crotch.

Then she flipped around and started singing in my ear "Well you look so much cuter with something in your mouth." Holy shit is it possible to spontaneously combust.

She turned back around as the song came to an end. Just then Chad Kroger, the lead singer, smiled and started to talk to the audience. I swear to god I think I saw him look at Bella and wink. I really didn't want to get arrested for kicking his ass tonight!

"Well, I hope everyone's having a great time tonight." he said as the crowd cheered. "Well, we have a little surprise for all of you guys. You see a good friend of mine was in town and we don't get to see each other all that often so he decided to drop by tonight. I asked him if he would mind doing a song or two with us. I hope you all don't mind." Everyone in the crowd looked at the stage just waiting to see who it could be.

"Ladies and Gentleman please give it up for….." I could see Bella tensing up next to me in anticipation.

**I know, I know a cliffhanger! Of course I know who it's going to be but do you! Any guesses? Any ideas? The good news is that the next chapter is already started and I hope to be updating really soon! Like as in, within the next couple of days if I can get it done. The more reviews I get the more excited I am to write and to get this out to you guys! So please, please review and let me know what you guys think! Remember Good, Bad or Otherwise! Just hit that little review button at the end! It can be one word or 200! I don't mind. If I can get over the 200 review mark I will promise to update in less than a week! Let me know what you think!**

**Dawn**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so I know I left you with a little cliffhanger last time but I hope it will be worth it! I'm really sorry it took me almost 2 weeks to get this chapter up but you know it's that time of year when everyone is busy! Between work at the hospital and life itself I don't know whether I'm coming or going lately! That plus we have had a shitload of snow this week and I'm still trying to dig myself out of the blizzard! 14 inches really! **

**Anyway I want to sent a quick shout out to AllyAlwayz who got me through an extremely long shift at work by sending me pm's throughout the day on Sunday! You truly were my inspiration to get this chapter finished! (Go check out her new story called 'No one ever said life was easy'). Also thanks to pattsylove for all of the wonderful reviews and comments! Thanks also to everyone who has added me to their story alert's and favorite's lists. You all make me smile please just don't forget to review! I'd really like to know what you think! Also, way to go Cordygirl and L-Anne Cullen who guessed correctly who is going to be on stage! Well enough about me now on to where we left off! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight only the great Stephenie Meyer does, I do however own my laptop that is now sporting a very hot Robert Pattinson and Kellan Lutz background that I drool over every time I open it up!!!**

_**Last time:**_

_She turned back around as the song came to an end. Just then Chad Kroger, the lead singer, smiled and started to talk to the audience. I swear to god I think I saw him look at Bella and wink. I really didn't want to get arrested for kicking his ass tonight! _

"_Well, I hope everyone's having a great time tonight." he said as the crowd cheered. "Well, we have a little surprise for all of you guys. You see a good friend of mine was in town and we don't get to see each other all that often so he decided to drop by tonight. I asked him if he would mind doing a song or two with us. I hope you all don't mind." Everyone in the crowd looked at the stage just waiting to see who it could be._

"_Ladies and Gentleman please give it up for….." I could see Bella tensing up next to me in anticipation. _

**BPOV**

"Ladies and Gentleman please give it up for Chris Daughtry." Chad said.

HOLY SHIT! I think I'm going to piss my pants! How in the hell has my luck changed! First my boyfriend and I have mind blowing orgasmic sex this morning. Then he takes me to a spa to get totally and completely pampered. Then he takes me to dinner at the Seahawks fucking stadium and not only that but he has a table set up on the 50 yard line. Then he takes me to see Nickelback and now of all people Mr. Sexy (who should have won American Idol) is literally standing feet in front of me about to sing. Can life get any better than this? I think not!

"Bella, honey? Are you okay?" Edward asked me as he was wrapping his warm arms around me and kissing my neck.

"Uh, Uh" was all I could stammer out. Okay maybe it could get better!

Edward started laughing at me. "Breathe honey." he said.

Uh, yeah like it's that easy. All of a sudden the band started playing 'No Surprise'. OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!

"I've practiced this for hours gone round and round." Chris' sweet voice rang out. The crowd was screaming!

I couldn't believe this. I reached down and grabbed Edward's hand. He was looking at me with the biggest smile on his face. I started singing along with the song. I looked back up at the stage and just got lost in the song. It seemed to be over all too soon though. Then he started so sing 'Life After You'.

Edward leaned down and sang to me as Chris was singing and I can honestly say that I would rather have Edward sing to me everyday of the week than Chris. God I must be in love. Because a couple of weeks ago I would have given anything to have Chris Daughtry sing to me.

_"I'm ten miles from town and I just broke down. Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road. I'm out here alone. Just trying to get home. To tell you I was wrong but you already know. Believe me I won't stop for nothin'. To see you so I've started runnin'. _

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter. As long as I'm laughing with you. And I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after. After the life we've been through. 'Cause I know there's no life after you. "_

I didn't even know if I was breathing at this point. Edward was singing to me and that's all that mattered!

_" The last time we talked, the night that I walked. Burns like an iron in the back of my mind. I must've been high to say you and I weren't meant to be and just wasting my time. Oh, why did I ever doubt you? You know I would die here without you. _

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter. As long as I'm laughing with you. And I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after. After the life we've been through. 'Cause I know there's no life after you. "_

He kept singing and I was lucky his arms were wrapped so tightly around me or I would have melted right then and there. I couldn't believe that this man with his magical voice never sang in front of anyone.

_"You and I right or wrong, there's no other one. After this time spent on. It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind. Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been out of my mind. So I'm runnin' back to tell you. _

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter. Without ya God know's what I'd do, yeah. All that I'm after is a life full of laughter. As long as I'm laughing with you. And I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after. After the life we've been through. 'Cause I know there's no life after you."_

Edward pressed his lips to mine and I knew at this moment that I could never ever love another man.

Chris and Chad sang a couple more songs together and then Chris took his leave from the stage. I was thankful that I had my phone handy and I took a ton of pictures. There was no way that Leah was going to believe this. Nickelback sang several more of their songs from their various albums and Edward and I had the best time ever. We continued to sing and dance with each other. I don't think I had sat back down in my seat since before the concert started. We had a few more beers and I think I was starting to feel a little tipsy. I was now very thankful that Edward had the foresight to hire a limo so we wouldn't have to drive tonight.

The concert came to an end and we started to make our way back towards the parking lot. As we were leaving through the special entrance for the VIP section I stopped dead in my tracks. Right there in front of me was Chris Daughtry himself. I couldn't make my legs work. I was sure that someone else must have seen him but there didn't seem to be anyone around him except for some security people.

Edward saw me stop and looked in the direction that I was staring. "Come on Bella. Let's get you an autograph." He had a very determined look on his face.

"Edward, we can't just walk up to him." I said but I was trying not to listen to my voice of reason. I just wanted to run up to him and tell him he was a rock god! I am so pathetic. I'm starting to sound like a little teenager.

Edward took me by the hand and walked towards where Chris was standing. "Excuse me Mr. Daughtry." I heard Edward say. Always the gentleman. "I'm really sorry to bother you but my girlfriend is a huge fan of yours and has been for quite some time and we were wondering if it wouldn't be too much trouble if we could get your autograph." I don't exactly know what happened next, but the security people didn't even care that Edward had approached Chris.

"Of course you can." Chris said. "Who should I make it out too?" he was asking me.

"B..Bel…Bella." I stuttered out.

Chris kind of chuckled in my direction. Great he's going to think I'm some sort of mental spaz or something. "Tell you what, do you have a camera?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah." I said.

"Why don't we get a picture real quick." he suggested.

I got my camera phone back out and the security guards were nice enough to take a picture of Edward and I with Chris Daughtry and then Edward insisted that I get a picture of just me and Chris. Chris then asked one of the security guys for something and the next thing I new I had a Daughtry t-shirt that Chris was signing the back of for me. Just for me! I think I want to frame this thing!

How did I get so lucky! Edward and I thanked Chris and started to leave the concert and head back to the limo.

"Oh my god I have got to be dreaming." I stated.

"And why do you think you are dreaming my love?" Edward asked me.

"Because there is no way that this can all be real. And I don't just mean the fact that I met my all time favorite singer." I stammered out. I really didn't believe all that had happened to me over the last couple of weeks. I had met the most amazing man that has become such a huge part of my life and I didn't know how I could ever live without him. I knew that I would never want to live without him. But did he feel the same way? I was so afraid to find out. I didn't want to push things on him too quickly and have him run away from me screaming.

We had stopped walking and were standing holding hands and waiting for the limo to pull up when Edward turned towards me and bent down to kiss me on the lips. I relished in this simple kiss from him. He truly was an amazing man.

"Thank you Edward. For everything." I told him.

"My pleasure Bella. Always my pleasure." he said.

"Edward?" I wanted to tell him how much he means to me but I wasn't sure where to start.

"Yes Bella?" he was starting to look a little concerned and his brow was starting to pucker.

I reached up and smoothed the lines away from his forehead and he began to soften with my touch. "Edward you have come to mean so much to me in such a short period of time and I don't know how I've made it through my life without you for so long. Thank you for all that you have done for me and continue to do. I really don't know how I managed to get through life before I met you." I smiled up at him.

"Bella, life didn't exist before I met you. I was an empty shell moving through my days. You are the sun that brightens my existence. I cannot and will not ever live without you again. You're it for me. I will never love anyone else ever again!" he said.

"You're it for me too. I cannot imagine being without you or waking up without you next to me." I told him with all honesty.

"Bella, I kind of have something I want to ask you but I'm not sure if it's too soon." he said.

"What is it sweetheart?" I replied with my heart hammering in my chest.

"Well, you know that we haven't spent a night apart since we started seeing each other. And I really don't know if I could ever spend a night away from you again. You are the most beautiful, loving, caring woman I have ever met and I know it's really soon, but would you consider moving in with me?" he asked looking into my eyes. His eyes looked really hopeful. I can't believe he really wants me as much as I want him.

"Edward, are you sure? I don't want to intrude on your space." I told him.

"Bella, if I wasn't sure I wouldn't have asked. Please, please move in with me." he said again.

I smiled up at him and then reached up on my toes to kiss him. I wound one hand around his neck and let my other hand drift into his hair. He wrapped his arms around my midsection and deepened our kiss. "Edward, I would love to live with you!" I said pulling away for just a moment before he crashed our faces back together. He had his tongue in my mouth massaging mine when we heard a coughing noise behind us.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt." Paul said. "I just thought I would let you know that we are ready to head out whenever you are Mr. Cullen."

"We're ready Paul. Please take us home." Edward said with a smile.

We got into the limo and we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. I know what we had done in the limo, or actually what I had done in the limo, on the way to the concert but I was pretty sure that we couldn't go too far before the driver would suspect what was going on back here. We continued to kiss and grope each other until we were pulling up outside of our apartment building. The door opened up and Edward stepped out. As soon as he was out he held out his hand for me. I took it and climbed out myself only to be swooped up into Edward's arms as soon as my feet had touched the ground.

"Edward Cullen, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm taking my roommate home to bed." he said with an evil little grin.

"I really like the sound of that." I told him. He hurried us to the elevator and never did set me back on the ground. At least there was no one else in there with us. That would have been a little embarrassing. We got to his floor and he stepped out and started walking to his door. We hadn't stopped kissing since we left the elevator and I was shocked that he was able to make his way to the apartment and get his keys out and open the door all without breaking the kiss. God this man was talented!

Edward turned around and shut and locked the door and then pulled his head back from mine. We were both breathless and panting like crazy. "Are you ready to go to our bedroom my love?" he asked me.

"Always!" I told him.

He carried me into his bedroom, well I guess it's now our bedroom, and we made love until the sun came up and then fell asleep in each other's arms. I made sure to set the alarm before we fell asleep so that we could get up in time to go to work.

**EPOV**

I was having the most amazing dream. Bella and I were walking along the beach. She was in a beautiful blue strapless sundress and was holding her sandals in one hand and my hand in the other. Her hair was cascading down her back and she was laughing and smiling as we strolled down the secluded beach. We had stopped a few times to kiss and hold each other and then when the sun was starting to set we sat down and watched the sunset together. Then I laid down beside her on the beach and we made love. It was such a wonderful dream and it felt so real. As I lay there with her on the beach I took her hand in mine and I saw something sparkling up at me. Right there on her left hand she had a beautiful diamond ring glistening in the moonlight. Then right next to it was a wedding band. I smiled down at her and brought my lips to hers once more.

Then I woke up. When I looked down at my chest I saw Bella sprawled out on top of me with her hair fanned out all around her. She was absolutely gorgeous. I looked down at her left hand that was laying on my stomach and picked it up. I brought it to my lips and kissed her ring finger. After last night there was no doubt in my mind that I would be putting a ring on that finger as soon as she would let me.

I was thrilled that she said yes to moving in with me. I wasn't sure quite what came over me when I asked her last night. It truly wasn't my intention to ask her so soon but I just couldn't help myself. When she started to confess her feelings for me I just couldn't stop myself. I had to have her with me as much as humanly possible and I couldn't stand the thought of ever sleeping without her again so I asked and she accepted.

Just as I was about to kiss her hand that would someday hold my ring the alarm went off. Bella swung her hand out of my grasp and slapped the alarm clock.

"It can't possibly be time to get up already. I swear we've only been asleep for a couple of hours." she said sleepily and burying her face back into my chest.

"Actually my love, you have been asleep for approximately 10 hours now. It's 4 pm and we are going to have to go to work in a few hours. How would you like breakfast in bed?" I asked her.

"I would love breakfast in bed." she said with a smile on her face. "That means that I don't have to get out of bed for a little while yet. Although that does mean that I am going to loose my pillow so maybe I don't want it."

"You have to eat my dear to keep up your strength if you are going to continue to do the things to me that you did to me last night. God knows I'm going to need my strength." I said with a chuckle.

"Okay, okay." she finally caved.

I kissed her on the cheek and climbed out of bed. I walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of my pajama pants. I swear I heard her whimper from behind me. When I turned around she had this devilish little grin on her face.

"Everything okay my dear?" I asked her.

"Yes honey. I was just enjoying the view." she smirked at me.

I smiled back and walked into the kitchen to start breakfast. Technically it was almost dinner time but with our goofy hours for work this was pretty much breakfast time when we got up. As I started making scrambled eggs, bacon and toast I let my mind drift. I started to think about my dream again. Would Bella say yes if I asked her to marry me? I hoped that she would. I know this was really, really fast but I know that I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her and I wanted to start the rest of my life with her right now. I know that we will be going to Port Angeles and Forks next weekend and I was going to meet her father for the first time. Jake and Leah seemed to like me enough so hopefully they put in a good word for me. God knows I don't need to be showing up at Chief Swan's door announcing that I have shacked up with his daughter and oh by the way may I ask for your daughter's hand in marriage?

Boy that sounded corny but I really wanted his approval. I know that it is the right thing to do. Maybe I should take Jasper with us. He always seems to have this calming effect on people.

I finished up with breakfast and set it all on a tray with a two cups of orange juice and made my way back into the bedroom. It wasn't my bedroom anymore it was now our bedroom and I felt a little kid with how giddy that made me.

"What are you smiling at?" Bella asked from the bed. I noticed that she had grabbed the pajama top that matched my bottoms and put it on while I was gone.

"Nothing sweety. I just love seeing you in my clothes. It's kinda sexy!" I smirked at her.

"Don't start what you don't intend to finish." she told me. "Besides I'm starving and my boyfriend/roommate told me he was bringing me breakfast in bed."

I walked over and set the tray down in front of her and then climbed in bed with her. We cuddled up together and took turns feeding each other breakfast. Then I turned on the tv and we decided to watch a few reruns before we actually had to get up and take showers and head to work.

The day started out like any other day at work. I had a few people that came into the ER with chest pain and a few people that had flu like symptoms. Nothing too exciting. I was working with Lauren and Jessica tonight. Working with one of them was bad enough but the both of them together was horrendous. I was really wishing that Ben would at least be here as a buffer between them and me but I was in for no such luck tonight. The good news was that since we were busy that meant they were too and I didn't have to listen to them carry on and on about how we should hang out.

I have never found either one of them interesting and had never even considered taking either one of them out on a date. They just couldn't take a hint.

I know that Bella and I would eventually have to tell people that we were living together and I was all for it, but I understood Bella's reservations about it. She didn't want people to think bad of her but I really wanted everyone to know that she is mine. We were definitely going to have to have a talk about this soon!

I was then pulled from my thoughts when the receptionist told me that the ambulance was bringing in an overdose. I quickly pulled my thoughts together and got ready for them to come in. When the ER doors opened I directed them into the room that we had set up and waiting. I noticed that it was James and Victoria's rig. I sighed and hoped that they wouldn't stick around after this. Of course that is wishful thinking.

We started working on the young man that was brought in. He was somewhat conscious but seemed pretty doped up. I ordered a bunch of blood work on him and then asked Lauren to get everything ready so that we could pump his stomach.

Bella walked into the room a little while later and got her stuff ready so that she could draw his blood. She was definitely good at her job. She was in and out of that room in less than 5 minutes. She said that she would get the labs back to me stat and she smiled at me as she left the room. I smiled back and mouthed an 'I love you' to her before she turned and went back to the lab.

I had all of the patient's blood work back in less than half and hour and was able to decide that he would need to be shipped to a larger hospital. He had apparently overdosed on Acetaminophen and had done some pretty serious damage to his liver. This young man was in for quite a long recovery.

Just as I was about to walk down to the lab to see how Bella was and find out if she wanted to walk to the cafeteria with me I was told that there was a phone call for me. I went to the phone and picked it up. "Hello, Dr Cullen speaking." I said.

"Hello Edward, this is Dr. Andrews."

"Oh Hey, Jared. What's up? Shouldn't you be sleeping, your shift starts in a couple of hours." I told him.

"Yeah, about that, I've been up all night praying to the porcelain gods. I don't know for sure but I think I've got the flu. I'm not going to be able to make to cover my shift. I'm really sorry Edward. I've called Dr Sullivan and he will be coming in to cover for me but he won't be able to make it there until 11 o'clock. Can you cover until then?" he asked me.

I really didn't want to but I knew I didn't have a choice. That plus I knew he would do it for me. "Of course Jared. You just take care of yourself and get better soon." I told him.

"Thanks man! I owe you one. Uhh, I better go now. Bye Edw…" was all I heard except for something that sounded like someone puking in the background. I hung up the phone and grimaced at the thought.

Then I thought about Bella. I would just give her the keys to my car and have her drive it home after her shift and I would just catch a cab when I got done.

I walked down to the lab and as I got closer I saw James and Victoria lurking in the hallways. I had a very bad feeling about the two of them. They just seemed like they were always up to something and it never seemed like it was good. James just gave me a creepy smile as I walked past them and Victoria tried to smile at me and look sexy which just wasn't working for her.

I continued into the laboratory and noticed Bella standing in front of one of her analyzers and swaying her hips to the music she had been listening too. I noticed it was her Daughtry cd and I chuckled to myself. She hadn't noticed me yet so I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her stomach. She jumped up and luckily didn't fall over because of the hold that I had on her.

"Jumpy tonight my dear?" I asked her.

"No. I'm just not used to people walking back here at night. I thought I had a ghost in here." She laughed.

"Would a ghost be able to do this?" I asked her as my hand reached under her scrub top and up her smooth stomach. I had been aching to do this all night. I got to her bra and grabbed her firm tit. Her nipples were hard and I could tell that they wanted a little attention.

"Edward, what do you think you are doing?" she asked me.

"I'm copping a feel." I smirked.

She pushed my hand down and apparently just in time. I still had her wrapped up in my arms when I heard a coughing sound behind us. Shit!

I turned my head and saw Jessica standing there holding a urine specimen. "Well, Dr Cullen, there you are. We were wondering where you may have disappeared to. I see we're slumming it tonight huh?"

Who in the hell did this chick think she was. There was no way I was going to let her speak to Bella or about Bella like that. I couldn't care less what she said to me. I was just about to speak up when Bella said "Believe me Jessica if he was slumming it he would be sitting back down in the ER with you and Lauren. Instead he was stopping by the lab to see his GIRLFRIEND. Now if you don't mind you can leave that specimen right there on the counter and show yourself out." Jessica turned to leave but Bella had one more comment for her "Don't let the door hit you on the ass on your way out."

God I love this woman.

**B.P.O.V.**

The nerve of that bitch to say that to me. She didn't even know me. I really don't like her. It doesn't help that her name is the same as the bitch that is my ex-best friend. Thanks to her I'm going to probably be in a pissy mood for the rest of my shift. I was still fuming when I felt a warm pair of lips at the base of my neck and moving up towards my ear.

"Baby, that was hot." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, well she deserved it. I mean really what have I ever done to her. I barely know her and what right does she have to….." was all I could get out before Edward spun me around and had his lips pressed to mine.

He broke the kiss for just a moment and said "Calm down honey. Don't let her get to you. She is a bitch. Her and Lauren both. And now that the cat's out of the bag I'm sure she's down there telling Lauren right not about us which means that I can finally do this in front of people." And with that he kissed me again and deepened it. I felt his tongue slide over my lips and I parted them so his tongue could caress mine. We stayed like that for a few more minutes before we finally had to break away.

"You really need to stop doing that or I'm going to take you back to the doctor's lounge and have my way with you." I joked to him.

Edward started to grab my hand and lead me out of the lab when I stopped at him and laughed. "I'm only kidding." I told him.

He looked sad and started to pout. "But Bella?"

"No buts mister. We will have all morning to do this when we get home." I told him and he looked sad again. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"That is what I was coming here to talk to you about. Dr Andrews called in sick and I have to stick around until Dr Sullivan can come in at 11. I want you to take the Volvo home and I will catch a cab when I'm done." he said.

"You don't have to do that. I can set the alarm and come back and get you then we can go home together." I said. I knew it would be hard to get back up after only a few hours sleep but I was more than willing especially because I knew I would probably have a hard time sleeping without him sleeping next to me anyways.

"You will do no such thing. I want you to go home and get some rest because when I get home I plan to continue where we left off a moment ago." He said cocking his eyebrow at me.

"Okay, I'll stop by the ER before I leave to tell you goodbye." I told him.

"Alright love. I better get back down there now and check on my patients. I have to make sure I find the most disgusting job down there to assign to little Miss Jessica. I'm sure there are some bed pans that need to be emptied or something like that." he laughed.

"Okay honey. I'll see you in a little while." I told him and kissed him on the cheek before he walked back.

I finished up my work and the day shift people were starting to arrive to take over. I told them what was going on and made my way over to the lounge so that I could change my shoes and grab my purse out of my locker before heading home. Once I had gathered my things I made my way over to the ER to find Edward.

I stopped at the desk and saw a nice little old lady sitting there. "Excuse me. Is Dr. Cullen available?" I asked.

"Oh yes dear. You must be Bella. He told me you'd be stopping by. He's in his office just down the hall and to your right." she told me.

"Thank you." I said and started off towards Edward's office. As I was walking by I saw Jessica out of the corner of my eye on her hands and knees scrubbing a gurney. She looked up and saw me and looked completely and totally pissed. I smiled at her smugly before continuing on to Edward's office door. I knocked once and heard his voice on the other side.

"Come in." he said.

I opened the door and smiled at him. "Hey babe, I just came to get your keys." I told him.

He got up from behind his desk and walked towards me. "There in my pocket." He said with a smirk. I reached down into the pocket of his scrub pants and brushed his erection that was forming.

"Um, Edward. Do you have a lock on your office door?" I asked him with a blush.

"Uhhh, yeah." He said smirking.

"Can you lock it for me please." I asked trying to look all innocent.

He reached behind me and locked the door and as soon as I heard the click I grabbed the sides of his scrubs and forced them down his legs along with his boxers. I dropped down to my knees and grabbed his erection that was standing at full attention with my hands. I smiled up at Edward and then took his length into my mouth. I started to move my head back and forth faster and faster and I knew it wouldn't take him long. I had already dropped my purse to the floor and had his balls in one hand and the base of his cock in the other. Edward has his hands on my head and was helping to guide me.

"Uggh Bella, Oh Bella. I'm not gonna last much longer baby." he said. And with that I sucked a little harder and he spilled himself down my throat.

After he was pretty much soft I smiled up at him and released him from my mouth. I pulled his pants back up as I stood up and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"God I love you Bella." he said with a very tired look on his face.

"I know you do. But not nearly as much as I love you." I smiled back at him. "I better get going before they figure out what we're doing in here." I reached back into his pocket to grab his keys.

"Bella!" He warned.

"I'm not doing anything, just grabbing your keys." I told him.

"Do you want me to walk you out to the car?" he asked me.

"No Edward. I'll be fine. I'll see you when you get home today. I love you." I told him.

"Love you too babe." he said with a smile.

I left his office and continued out of the hospital. I noticed that the ambulance was still here. I didn't know why they would still be here because I thought they were transferring the patient who had overdosed but I just shrugged it off and figured that it may have been a different crew here now besides James and Victoria.

I had just gotten to the car when I felt someone grab my arm and spin me around. It happened so quickly that I didn't even realize who it was until I was trapped against Edward's car. Oh Shit was all I could think. Why me?

**Dun, dun, dun, dun…..! Uh oh another cliffy! I know you are all going to kill me but if you are please review and let me know! I'm hoping that leaving it at this will get a few more people to tell me what they think! So who do you think it is? Is it James? Is it Victoria? Is it Lauren? Is it Jessica? Let me know who you would like it to be! Like I've said before the more reviews I have the faster I write! I'm at 218 and I would love to see 250! Show me the love and hit the little button at the bottom! You know you want to!**

**Dawn**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, okay so I left you with another cliffhanger last time but I'm hoping the fact that I am updating only 4 days after my last chapter will make everyone forgive me! I can't promise that it was my last cliffy but I won't do it to you this chapter at least! So this is my Christmas present to all of my reviewers! I got this chapter out in record time! I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to all of my new reviewers! Please keep it up! I don't think I will get another chapter out before Christmas but you never know do you! I didn't get my 250 reviews but I'm at 242! Maybe you guys can get me to 275! In fact if you do I will guarantee another chapter before Christmas! A little incentive to all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight only the great and wonderful Stephenie Meyer does, I do however own my brand new t-shirt that I bought while Christmas shopping this week that says 'I run with Vamps!' God I'm such a dork!**

**BPOV**

What in the hell have I done in my lifetime to deserve the shit that seems to happen to me. I had been having a nice night and had just given my doctor boyfriend a blow job in his office not even 10 minutes ago and now this. I was standing with my back to Edward's Volvo and the keys were in my hand. I suppose I could use them as a weapon if I needed to. I thought about reaching for my cell phone but then I realized that I didn't have it with me. Then I tried to think about where it was. Oh yeah you dumbass. It's in your purse which you left on the floor of Edward's office when you knelt down to give him head I scolded myself. Now what am I going to do? This conversation in my head seemed like it took forever buy I guess it was really only a minute. The asshole that was standing in front of me decided to speak up.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" he snapped at me. I didn't know why he was being such an asshole to me. If anyone should be upset it should be me.

"Well, I was just leaving work not that it's any of your business. In fact it stopped being your business over 2 years ago if I remember correctly." I told him. "The better question is what in the hell are you doing here?" I asked looking into the eyes of none other than Mike Newton!

"I was here to see a specialist in the hospital." he stated not wanting to elaborate further. I had a pretty good idea what kind of specialist he was seeing though.

"So, still having trouble getting it up huh?" I asked smugly. My father raised me to be a lady but there was no way in hell I could do that in front of him. Besides, I think my father would approve of this language in front of Mike. He never really did like him.

Mike grabbed my arm a little harder than I would have thought and said "You're still just a big bitch aren't you Bella. You can't stand the fact that Jessica and I are together and you're jealous. Well I've got news for you, Jessica is pregnant. Yep that's right, it looks like I'm doing something right."

"Yeah, if it's even yours." I let slip out of my mouth and his grip tightened on my arm. I didn't seem to have a filter on my mouth today. "Let go of me Mike. You're hurting me." Mike had never shown any violence towards me before so this really surprised me.

"You always were jealous of Jessica and now that you are here and alone in this big city you can think about the fact that we have built a life together. I went on with my life but yours is just pathetic." Mike hissed at me. If he only knew how my life really was right now but I couldn't really concentrate on anything but the pain that was building in my arm. His grip seemed to be getting tighter and tighter.

I had a few tears start to fall down my cheeks from the pain in my arm but Mike thought that his words were actually getting to me. He started to smirk even more and before I realized what was happening I saw a flash and heard a crunch and saw Mike laying on the pavement screaming out. I started to fall to the ground but felt the all too familiar warm arms wrap around me again. As soon as I realized that Edward was holding me I burst out into tears.

"Shhh. Honey it's okay. I'm here." Edward whispered into my ear. Then I heard him talking to someone. He must have been on his cell phone because I could only hear his side of the conversation. "Hey Eric, good your still here. Yes can you please call the police and then come out into the parking lot." He paused for a moment. "Yeah, I'll explain when you get here but you better hurry before I'm forced to pummel this asshole into the ground for hurting my girlfriend."

I continued to cry while Edward held me and Mike laid on the ground with blood spurting out of his nose and crying like a baby.

"Bella, honey are you okay? What happened? I saw that you left your purse in my office and I was going to try to catch you before you left and then I saw that son of a bitch grabbing your arm and laughing and I don't even know what happened before I got over here and then I just saw you crying and I couldn't help myself. I just hit him as hard as I could." Edward looked like he was going to cry.

I finally seemed to be able to find my voice. "It's Mike." I whispered. "I had just left you and was making my way over to the car when I felt someone grab my arm and spin me around and press me against your car. I didn't know what to do. I made a few smart ass comments that must have pissed him off and then he grabbed my arm tighter and he wouldn't let go. And it hurt so much." I continued to sob as Edward held me.

"Let me see your arm Bella." he said. Just as he was starting to examine my arm Eric the hospital night security guard showed up. "Hey Eric, he's laying over there. If you would please take care of him until the police get here. "

"Sure thing Dr. Cullen." Eric replied.

"Come on Bella. I'm going to take you back into my office and take a look at your arm. Then you can rest in there on my couch until Dr. Sullivan gets here to replace me and then I'll take you home." Edward said. I was going to resist and just tell him that I was fine to go home but the way he was acting I highly doubted he was going to let me out of his sight for a while.

We walked back into the Emergency Room and I saw a friendly looking nurse standing at the desk. She was pretty but didn't flaunt it like Lauren and Jessica did. I was truly beginning to hate the name Jessica. Edward looked over to the nice looking nurse and said "Heidi, do we have any patients right now?"

She shook her head "No Dr. Cullen. Everyone has been discharged and we haven't had anyone new come in. Is everything okay?"

"Not really Heidi. Heidi this is my girlfriend Bella. Bella this is Heidi." Edward said.

I went to reach my arm up to shake her hand but I just winced when the pain hit again.

"What happened?" Heidi asked.

"Someone pretty much attacked her out in the parking lot. I'm going to take her into my office and examine her. Can you do me a favor and bring in an extra pillow and blanket into my office. After I take a look at her arm I'm going to have her stay here until I leave so that I can drive her home. She worked all night and I'm sure she's tired." he said.

"Sure thing Dr Cullen. I will bring them in right away. Is there anything else I can get for you Bella?" she asked me.

"No thank you." I said meekly. I was upset because I was sure this would get around the hospital that the new girl was assaulted by her ex-boyfriend out in the parking lot and that her new boyfriend who happens to be one of the sexy ER doctors came out and pummeled him. This was not going to be good.

Edward led me back to his office and helped me to the couch. Once we were there he took my hand in his arm and raised the arm of the long sleeved t-shirt that I had been wearing. I heard a loud gasp as Edward looked at my arm.

"Oh my god. I'm going to kill him." was all Edward could say. I looked down at my arm and could see the start of the bruise forming. You could literally see where his fingers had gripped onto my arm and the shape of his hand. The bruise had taken the perfect form of his hand. Edward was now pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger and running his hand through his hair. I think he was about to get up when there was a knock at his door.

"Excuse me Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes, come in." he said.

Heidi entered carrying a pillow and blanket and a bottle of water with some ibuprofen and an ice pack. I thought you might need these too." she said handing me the water and pills.

I seemed to find my voice "Thank you Heidi. That was very kind of you."

"No problem dear. If you need anything you let me know okay. Being the doctor's girlfriend gives you a few extra privileges around here." she winked at me and then turned to Edward. "I'm sorry Dr. Cullen but there are a few police officers here asking to speak to you and Bella."

"Okay, can you please show them back here." Edward said. He had been pacing around the room and seemed very agitated.

"Edward, I'm so sorry….." I started to say before he was kneeling before me on the floor.

"What in the hell are you sorry for. You did nothing wrong." he told me just as the door to his office was opening.

An elderly man and a younger man both in police uniforms were entering Edward's office. "Excuse me miss, My name is Officer Siobhan and this is Officer McCarthy. We have a few questions to ask you if that's okay with you." said the older officer.

"Uh, okay." I said.

"First off did you know the man who assaulted you?" Officer Siobhan asked.

"Yes I do. He is actually my ex-boyfriend but I haven't seen him in a couple of years. He was apparently here for a doctors appointment when he spotted me. He asked me what I was doing here and then I guess my comments must have made him a little mad because he was holding onto my arm and his grip kept getting tighter and tighter. I didn't know what to do and I asked him to let me go but he didn't. The next thing I knew Mike was laying on the ground and his nose was bleeding and Edward was holding me." I told him.

"Dr. Cullen can you tell us what happened from your point of view?" the other officer asked.

"Yes, I had realized that Bella left her purse behind so I went to try to catch her in the parking lot before she left. When I got outside I saw someone had her pressed up against my car so I started to walk towards her. As I got closer I could see him holding on to her arm and it looked like he was holding on pretty tight. Then I could hear her asking him to let her go and he was kind of yelling at her. When I got right by the car I could see she was almost in tears. The next thing I knew I had my fist pulled back and I swung at him with everything I had." Edward told him.

"Well you may or may not be happy to know that you broke his nose. I am assuming Miss Swan that you would like to press charges against him." Officer McCarthy said.

"Yes, I most definitely would." I told him.

"Well he is already being taken down to the station and we have your statements. We just need to get some photo's of your arm." Officer Siobhan said.

"Okay." I told him. I showed them my arm and they took a few photos from different angles. Then they took mine and Edward's contact information and they left.

As soon as they were gone Edward was kneeling in front of me again and wrapped his arms around me.

"Baby, I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner." he said. "I should never have let you walk out there by yourself."

"Edward, it's not your fault. It was broad daylight. Why would you ever think that it's your fault. If anything it's my fault. I should never have gotten a cocky attitude with him because it just made him madder." I told him.

Edward kissed my cheek and then my nose and then my forehead and then finally my lips. He lingered there for a little while longer then he broke away. He stood me up and then took the pillow that Heidi had brought and set it on one end of the couch. Then he helped me lay down and he laid down next to me. He pulled the cover over us and placed the ice pack on my arm. When I winced a little he looked alarmed.

"I really think I should take you over and get an x-ray of your arm." he said.

"Really it's okay Edward. It's just bruised. I'm sure it's not broken." I told him. "I really just want to lay here with you holding me for a while. Please?"

"How can I ever say no to you? You know that you have me wrapped around those pretty little fingers of yours." He said while he pulled my hand up to his mouth and kissed each and every finger. He stopped when he got to my ring finger on my left hand and lingered there a little longer. "You know, someday I'm going to put a ring on this finger." he said.

I think my breathing stopped. "Huh?" was all I could manage to squeak out.

**EPOV**

I had just shut the door to my office after Bella had left and I had a huge smile on my face. She was an amazing woman and the fact that she had just given me a blow job made me as giddy as a school girl. I was on cloud nine. I turned to go back to my desk when I noticed that her purse was laying on the ground. Shit that meant she didn't have her cell phone either. I picked it up and headed out of my office. If I hurried I might be able to catch her before she got out of the parking lot. I went up to the desk and was very thankful to see that the night shift nurses had left and that Heidi was now working.

Heidi was a very nice nurse. She was attractive but wasn't the type to flaunt it in everybody's face. She also was one of the few nurses that didn't feel the need to come on to me all the time. In fact Heidi and I have become friends and I have gone out for dinner with her and her boyfriend Max a few times. He is a really nice guy. He's an architect and has helped design some of the buildings downtown. Now that it seems Bella and my secret is going to be let out of the bag by Jessica, I will have to ask Heidi if her and Max would like to go out to dinner with us some time soon. I really think Bella will like her.

"Hey Heidi, I have to run out to the parking lot and see if I can catch my girlfriend before she leaves." I told her with a big smile on my face.

"Is that who was just in your office with you?" she asked with a knowing smirk.

I felt my cheeks go 10 different shades of red in an instant. "Uh, yeah." I said smiling.

"Well she is really cute Edward. I saw her leave just a bit ago. If you run you should be able to catch her." she smiled. Heidi is the only one that I let call me by my first name and she only does it when it's just the two of us.

"Thank Heidi. Is there anything I need to take care of?" I asked as I was walking towards the door.

"Nope. I've got everything under control. Now go find your woman." she said shooing me out the door.

I turned and walked out the ER doors and towards the employee parking lot. As I was getting closer I could hear voices. One sounded mad and the other sounded scared. I swear that the one that sounded sad sounded just like my Bella. As I got closer to my car I could see some sandy haired creep with his hand on Bella's right arm. He looked like he had a pretty good grip and she seemed to be cringing. I didn't know what came over me but I ran right towards him. He didn't even see me coming. I threw a right hook that landed square in his nose. He immediately released his grip on Bella's arm and fell back to the pavement.

Bella started to fall to the ground but I grabbed her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She was sobbing so hard and it felt like my heart was breaking with every tear she cried.

"Bella, honey are you okay? What happened? I saw that you left your purse in my office and I was going to try to catch you before you left and then I saw that son of a bitch grabbing your arm and laughing and I don't even know what happened before I got over here and then I just saw you crying and I couldn't help myself. I just hit him as hard as I could." I could feel the tears welling up in my own eyes but I knew I had to be strong for her.

I grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and called hospital security. Eric was still working so I asked him to call the police and then asked him to come out here and take care of the asshole lying on the ground before I beat him to death. Which is what I wanted to do for what he did to my Bella.

Now here we are laying on the couch in my office. Bella finally stopped crying and I was holding her in my arms. She didn't want me to take her for an x-ray of her arm. I knew it wasn't broken, but I still wanted to make sure she was okay. I feel very protective of her and now that this had happened I didn't know how I would ever be able to let her out of my sight again. I was really happy now that she said she'd move in with me.

I held the ice pack on her bruised arm which just turned my stomach to look at. You could see a perfect hand print on her arm. It would be a constant reminder for the next week or so until it finally fades away. I pulled her left hand to my mouth and kissed each and every finger after I told her she has me wrapped around them. When I got to her ring finger I spent a little more time there. Then I told her "You know, someday I'm going to put a ring on this finger."

Bella looked stunned. I don't know how she couldn't see this coming. She had to know that she meant the world to me and I can't live without her. All she could say was "Huh?".

She is so cute when she's confused. I reached up and kissed her lips and stroked her hair.

"I love you Bella. Now try to get some sleep honey." I told her.

"I love you too Edward. Bye the way, thank you for saving me again." she smiled.

"It's my job." I told her. "Now sleep my love."

She curled into me and we entwined our legs so that we could get more comfortable on the small couch. I could have taken her to the lounge to sleep but for one I knew if I put her in that bed I would want to do more to her than I should considering the circumstances. And two, I wanted her as close to me as possible and if I got a patient I didn't want her to be too far away that I would worry. With her here in my office I could check on her whenever I needed too.

I started to feel myself drift off to sleep when Bella's sleep talking started. "Please don't leave me." she said. "No don't go Edward."

It broke my heart to hear her say that. I really hope she didn't think that I would ever leave her and that this was just a bad dream. So I leaned in towards her ear and whispered "I'm right her my love. I'm not going anywhere. I love you Isabella."

She smiled in her sleep and I didn't hear another sad thing leave her lips. I was just falling asleep again when there was a soft knock on my door and I saw Heidi peek her head in.

"Is everything okay in here Edward. Do you need anything?" Heidi asked.

"No, we're good Heidi. Thanks for asking." I told her.

"That's what friends are for. If you need anything just let me know." she said and then turned around and headed back out to the ER desk.

Heidi came back in around 11 o'clock to let me know that Dr. Sullivan was here and ready to take over for me. I thanked her again and was somehow able to extricate myself from the death grip that Bella had on me. I kissed her cheek and got up to stretch. I was very thankful that it had been a slow morning and I didn't have to leave Bella's side once to see a patient. I asked Heidi to wait in my office in case Bella woke up so that I could run to the lounge and grab my stuff.

After I got back I saw that Bella was still sleeping so I lifted her up and carried her bridal style out towards my car. Heidi followed and carried Bella's purse and then she opened the car for me when we got there.

"Thanks again for all of your help Heidi." I told her.

"No problem Edward. Take your girl home and take care of her." she smiled at me. "Oh yeah, Max wants to get together soon so may be the four of us can go to dinner and a movie sometime soon."

"Yeah that sounds good. I'll let you know Heidi." I said.

"Have a good night sleep Edward!" She leaned in and hugged me and then headed back to the ER.

I got in the car and saw that Bella was still sound asleep. I drove us back to the our apartment and parked my car in the parking garage. As soon as I turned the car off Bella seemed to stir in her sleep and slowly started to wake up. I leaned over and pressed my lips to the side of her head and wrapped my arms around her.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"We're in the car my love. I picked you up and carried you out of my office and put you in the car and you slept through it all." I chuckled.

"Oh. What time is it?" she asked.

"It's about 11:20. Why don't we go upstairs and I'll fix you something to eat and then we can lay down again." I told her.

"Okay, that sounds good."

She went to reach over for the door handle with her right arm and winced in pain. It tore my heart out to see her in pain like that. I hurried up and got out of the car and rushed to her side. I opened the passenger side door and helped her get out. She smiled at me and then wrapped her left arm around my waist while she tried not to move her right arm.

"Bella!" I said. "Maybe I should take you back to the hospital and get that x-rayed after all."

"Really Edward, its okay. It just hurts from the bruise. I'm sure a nice soak in the tub would help." she told me with a little smirk.

"Okay, lunch then a hot bath. How does that sound?" I asked her.

"Heavenly."

"Let's get you upstairs." I said.

We made our way to the elevator and my hand never left her side. When we got to my floor I picked her back up and carried her to my door. She tried to protest but I insisted it was just good bedside manner that I was giving her. She smiled but didn't say anymore.

I didn't want to bring up what happened again so soon but I really thought that she should call her dad and let him know of the situation. "Um, Bella?"

"Yes Edward." she looked at me kind of funny.

"I really think you should call Charlie and let him know what happened today." I said.

"You're kidding me right. If I call Charlie he will be on his way to Seattle the minute I tell him." she sounded appalled.

"I know but maybe you should let him know before he gets wind of it through someone back home. Since Mike was arrested I'm sure someone in Forks is going to know and they will probably know why and then Charlie is sure to find out. I'm sure he'd rather hear it coming from you." I tried to reason with her.

"Ugghhh! Why do you have to be so damn logical! Where's my phone?" she blurted out.

I smiled at her and handed her purse to her. She fished out her cell phone and I quickly made myself busy making Chicken Noodle Soup and Grilled Cheese Sandwiches. This specific lunch always makes me feel better and I was hoping it would work on Bella too.

Then I heard her. "Hi Dad it's me. Yeah I know I haven't called you in a while. I'm sorry. Yeah, I've been kind of busy lately. Oh, Jacob and Leah told you huh. Yeah I was going to tell you about him when I called to let you know that I'm coming home this weekend. Yeah, we'll be there on Saturday morning. We're leaving Friday after work to go to his parents house in Port Angeles and then we will leave first thing Saturday morning and be to your house before lunch. Yes we'll be staying overnight. Yes Dad. Dad, I really don't want to have this conversation right now." I was starting to chuckle over the one side of the conversation that I could hear until Bella said. "Yes Dad I am sleeping with him and I plan on both of us spending the night in my bedroom when we get there and I don't want to hear another word about it."

After I heard that I think my heart stopped. I would surely be shot the minute I stepped foot onto Chief Swan's property. My face must have dropped dramatically because Bella walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek. She was still talking to her father though.

"Okay Dad now that we have that settled do you want to know the reason that I called you or no?" She said sounding like she was talking to a 2 year old throwing a temper tantrum. "Dad I kind of ran into Mike this morning. Yeah, so anyway if you've talked to Jacob he probably told you that my truck died. Yeah I know I'm still grieving." she said with a chuckle. "Anyway Edward has been driving me back and forth to work and he had to stay later this morning and he told me to drive his car home. When I went out to the parking lot I heard someone say my name and grab me by the arm to turn me around and when I looked it was Mike. To cut a long story short I kind of got a little bitchy with him and he was sort of squeezing my arm pretty tight and he wouldn't let go and then …." Bella paused and her eyes welled up with tears and I could see she was going to have a hard time continuing. When she didn't talk I could hear her dad on the other side of the phone calling her.

I reached out and pulled the cell phone from her hand. "Excuse me Chief Swan?" I said.

"Yes, is this Edward?" he asked.

"Yes sir it is. Bella was pretty upset so I thought maybe I should finish the story for her." I told him.

"Edward is my baby okay?" he asked me and I could tell he was trying not to lose it on the other side of the line.

"Yes sir she is. She's staying with me and I was just cooking her some lunch but I told her that she really needed to call and let you know what happened before you heard about it from someone else."

"Thanks Edward, please continue."

"Well, Bella had forgotten her purse and I ran to try to catch her before she left and I saw this guy holding on to her arm." I tensed for a moment and then Bella wrapped her arms around me. "I saw that he wasn't letting her go and he was hurting her so I ran up to him and punched him square in the face. Then I held on to Bella and called security." I told him.

"Did they call the police?" he asked me.

"Yes they did and Mike was arrested for assault. They came and got mine and Bella's statements and said they would be in touch if they needed anything else." I said.

"What were the officer's names? I plan to call them and make sure that the little asshole doesn't get out on bail anytime soon!" he said with a fire in his voice.

"Um, I believe it was Officer Siobhan and Officer McCarthy." I told him.

"Edward you don't know how much I appreciate you taking care of Bella for me. It really makes me happy to know that she has someone to look after her while she is so far away from me. By the way don't let Bella know but I'm really looking forward to meeting you this weekend. And I really don't have a problem with you and Bella staying in the same room together. I just don't want her to know that I'm okay with it. Okay?"

"Yes sir." I said.

"Edward please call me Charlie. The more you say sir the older I feel." he said with a chuckle.

"Okay Charlie. We'll see you on Saturday." I told him.

"Yep sounds good. Tell Bella I love her and keep and eye on her for me." he said.

"I will. Goodbye." I told him.

Bella still had her arms wrapped around me and I leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Lunch is ready and on the table. What to do you say we go eat and then take that bath."

"Okay, but only if your taking a bath with me." she smirked up at me.

"Ugghh, Bella you really have to stop looking at me like that or we'll never get any food in you." I smiled at her.

We made our way over to the table and sat down to eat. At least if I hadn't officially met Charlie yet he seemed to like me a little bit for taking care of his only daughter. I was just hoping that he meant what he said and that I wouldn't be meeting him and his shotgun this weekend.

**Okay so there it is! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know PLEASE! I really want to know what you think! Do you like it better when I leave a little cliffhanger? **

**Okay so I have a question for you: I want to know the best Christmas present you ever got! Mine was when I was about 10 years old and Care Bears were popular the first time around (and yes I'm kind of telling you how old I am). My favorite aunt and uncle sent me a huge Pink Care Bear (it was Cheer Bear I believe) I loved that thing! **

**Anyways, make sure to review!**

**I also want to take this time to wish you and your families a Very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I hope everyone has a safe and healthy holiday season! Remember what I said, if you guys can get me to 275 reviews I WILL update before Christmas!**

**Dawn**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well look at that! I asked for 275 and guess what I got? 275! You guys are freaking awesome! This was the most reviews I have gotten in one chapter so far! I had many new reviewers and so many of you that have been sticking with me since the beginning! I love you all! You don't know how my heart jumps for joy with every review alert I get! I will need all the love I can get too! This time of year can be difficult sometimes. My mom will be gone 9 years soon and her birthday was 2 days after Christmas. This was her favorite time of year! I just want to take this opportunity to tell you to hug the ones you love and let them know how much you love them. Time goes by too fast and sometimes the ones you love can't always be there with you or they are taken away all to soon! I am lucky to have my family and friends and I am lucky to have all of you! Merry Christmas!**

**BPOV**

To say that my week had been wonderful would be a complete and total lie. Don't get me wrong, being with Edward is always wonderful but everything else just sucked! Work was ridiculous. Apparently Jessica made sure to let everyone she saw know that she saw Edward and I together and that I said he was my boyfriend. I think every female that works at Seattle General Hospital now has me on their hit list. I get dirty looks from everyone including a few of my co-workers in the laboratory and I only see them for about a half an hour every day. The nurses are something totally different. Some of them are just down right mean. They don't tell me when labs need to be drawn and then the doctor is calling the lab looking for results and I don't have any to give them and then I'm getting my ass chewed out! I was even pulled into Jane's office to discuss my inability to get the testing done. I couldn't believe this. I had never been called into anyone's office before. Especially regarding my job. I take a lot of pride in what I do and now I was just plain pissed off. If this is the way these bitches want to play then so be it. I would deal with them one way or another.

But that wasn't even the worst part of my week. My dad had called the Seattle Police Department after Edward and I had spoken to him on Monday. Needless to say the Chief was really pissed off. My dad doesn't get mad very often but when he does look out. He spoke to Officer Siobhan about the situation with Mike. He found out that Mike would be spending the night in jail, but he had already made arrangements for bail and he would be released in the morning. I wasn't worried that Mike would try anything again, especially considering that Edward broke his nose with only one swing of his fist, but I didn't like the idea that he wasn't going to sit in jail a little longer. I had kind of hoped that he would get a nice cell mate named Bubba that liked to cuddle! That was a nice thought!

My dad found out that Jessica had posted Mike's bail and he was apparently suppose to head back to Forks and stay there until his court appearance was scheduled. That made me apprehensive about going back to Forks this weekend but I didn't want to tell Edward that because I knew he wanted to see his parents. That plus he seemed to have developed this special bond with Charlie over the phone and he said that he was really looking forward to talking to him this weekend. This did kind of worry me a little. My dad had been calling me every night since the incident with Mike and every time I was getting ready to say goodbye he would ask to talk to Edward and then the two of them would talk for a while. This is what made me nervous. Dad never liked any boys that ever showed a slight interest in me and now here is this guy that is shacking up with his daughter and living in sin and he seemed to adore him. I was sure that my dad had been kidnapped by aliens and this was some sick replica of him.

Edward had enlisted the help of Emmett and Jasper on Wednesday evening and they had moved most of my possessions to Edward's apartment. We left most of the furniture for now because Edward's place was already furnished. I had told Edward that I could handle it myself but all he had to do was take one look at the bruises on my arms and his face would scrunch up and he would pinch the bridge of his nose and I knew I was losing the argument. So I finally gave in and let them help. Rosalie and Alice came with them and helped me organize my stuff. Edward was very gracious and gave up about half of his closet space for me. This only excited Alice as she got to work arranging all of my clothing by type and color. God this girl needs a hobby.

Rosalie and I made dinner that night and had everything ready for the guys after they had moved the last of my stuff. We all sat and enjoyed a nice meal before Edward and I had to go to work that night.

That leads us to today. Edward and I had just gotten home from work and decided to head right to Port Angeles. We already had our bags packed, thanks to the little pixie that was here on Wednesday, so we loaded up the Volvo and got ready to leave. Of course we got a little sidetracked before we left and had to have sex one more time before we were staying in our parents homes for the weekend. I knew that was not something I wanted to do in Edward's parent's home and I sure as hell wasn't going to do it at Charlie's house. Hell, he wasn't even going to let us stay in the same room together.

Edward and I left the apartment and headed down to the Volvo.

"So are you excited to see your dad?" he asked me.

"Yes. I haven't seen him since in about a month and I hadn't realized how much I miss him." I told him. "What about you? Are you happy we're going to see your parents?"

"Yeah, but I get to see them a lot more often then you get to see Charlie. I'm more excited about the fact that I'm taking my girl home to see where I grew up." he said.

"Don't forget I did my clinical rotation in Port Angeles, so I have seen where you grew up." I smirked at him.

"Yeah, I know. But you haven't seen my parents house or my bedroom." He said and then started to kiss down my neck. The doors to the elevator had opened up and Edward had made no attempt to leave. His hands started to roam up and around my body and were now placed on the small of my back. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me with so much passion. He knew that I had been having a really shitty week and he was blaming himself. I had told him that it wasn't his fault and that I'm the one who told Jessica we were dating.

"Edward" I managed to say breaking away from his lips for a moment. "Honey not that I don't want to do this, because I really do, but we need to get on the road if we are going to make it to your parents house by noon."

"Uggg…. Alright. But when we get there I plan on taking a nap and you will most definitely be joining me!" he said while kissing me one more time.

"Edward, we will be doing no such thing in your parents home." I told him.

"And why not? They do it all the time. And believe me, it's not something that I'm glad I know about." he said while scrunching up his face. God this man is gorgeous.

"Come on stud! Let's get this show on the road." I said grabbing his keys. Edward had been insisting that I drive his car more and get comfortable with it. As much as I hated to say it I absolutely loved driving his car. I felt like I was cheating on my truck though. Jake had a tow truck come and remove my truck the week after he and Leah had been here. It was taken to the local junk yard and I felt terrible for just abandoning it and I still hadn't gone out car shopping yet, but I knew I would have to soon. In the mean time Edward had gotten me to drive his car and after the first time I got behind the steering wheel I was in love. This car handled beautifully and the speed. Oh the speed was exhilarating.

Edward smiled and opened the driver's side door for me. "You know we may have to get you one of your own." he smirked.

"One of my own, heck. You may never get your's back." I smiled at him.

"Oh really Ms. Swan." he said.

"Really, Dr. Cullen." I smiled. I reached up on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "Now hurry up and get in so we can get going." They only reason that I had chosen to drive is because I knew Edward was tired and I figured he could sleep for a little while in the car on the drive up to Port Angeles.

The car ride was nice. I had brought along my I-pod and we had it plugged into Edward's stereo. The music was a nice background and before long I looked over and saw that Edward was out cold. I glanced over and saw my angel sleeping. I would have to make sure I found a way to properly thank him for everything he has done for me. We have known each other for like a month and we were already living together and saying 'I love you'. I knew this was moving fast but I just knew it was right. When he told me on Monday that he was going to put a ring on my finger some day, my heart leapt with joy. I wanted to be Mrs. Edward Cullen more than anything I have ever wanted in my entire life. The man had saved me in more ways than one. I had almost fallen into oncoming traffic and he pulled me out of the way. He carried me to the emergency room when I hit my head after fainting. He saved me from a very upset ex-boyfriend and broke his nose. And that was just the physical stuff. The most important was that he has taught me to love again. After Mike had ripped my heart out I didn't know if I would ever get into a relationship again. At least not a serious one. Yet here I am driving to his parents house in his car after we had just left our apartment.

I let my mind drift as I drove down the interstate. I started to think about my future with Edward. Our wedding, our honeymoon, our kids, birthday parties and anniversaries. I looked at my future and all I saw was Edward.

I saw the signs for Port Angeles and decided that I had better wake up sleeping beauty so he could tell me how to get to his parents house.

I reached over and stroked his face. "Edward, Edward honey it's time to wake up. We're almost there." I said softly.

"Huh, what? Where…..uggh… are ….. we?" He asked.

"We're just getting in to Port Angeles and I have no idea where your parents live so I had to wake you up." I told him.

"Oh, take a left up here after the stop lights." he told me.

"Okay. How far do I go?" I asked him.

"It's about 4 miles." he told me. "I can't believe I slept that long and made you drive the whole way. You must be exhausted too."

"Nah, I'm good. I just listed to my I-pod and did a little thinking." I said.

"Oh really. Just what were you thinking about?" he smiled.

"You, Us." I shrugged.

"And what about us?" he asked.

"Nothing much. I was just thinking how lucky I was to have you in my life." I looked over at him and smiled.

"Okay, that's it. Take this road up here on the left." he said determined.

"What? We haven't gone 4 miles yet." I said confused.

"Yeah I know. Just go left up here now." he said again.

I turned left on what looked like a deserted road. The trees came up over the top and it looked like the road was more of a driveway. I had driven about a half mile down the road when Edward said "Stop the car."

"What?" I asked even more confused.

"Stop the car now!" he said.

I pulled the car over to the side and put it in park. Edward had already released his seat belt and my own and was pulling me over into his lap.

"I know that you probably won't let me do this in my parents house or your dad's house and there is no way that I will be able to go all weekend without being inside of you. I need you Bella." he said and then crushed his lips to my own. I was sitting across his lap and I could feel his raging hard on pressing into my backside.

I managed to climb the rest of the way over and straddle his lap. Edward pulled the lever on his seat and pulled me down with him. I was grinding my hips over him and he was moaning into my mouth. There wasn't much room in the front seat of his car and I think we both knew this. The next thing I knew I was on my back in the back seat and Edward was on top of me. He was kissing me again and pulling on my t-shirt to try and get it over my head. This was definitely not going to take long the way we were going at it. He managed to get my t-shirt off and then he reached behind me and in one swift move the clasps of my bra was apart and he was sliding it off of my arms. He began devouring my breasts one at a time. He would work on one with his mouth sucking at the nipple and the other one would be getting massaged with his hand. His legs were settled between mine and I could feel himself grinding on me looking for friction which is exactly what I wanted. I was starting to come undone. The man was assaulting my nipples and almost causing me to orgasm. I couldn't believe it. He kept sucking and sucking and licking and pushing his hips into me.

"Ugghh. Edward. You need to get inside of me now!" I told him.

"Not yet my love." he whispered in between sucking on my nipples. "First I want to make you come."

He really started rubbing his jean covered erection over my hot wet core which I was sure had seeped through my jeans. I could feel the familiar sensation starting in my stomach and I knew it would only be moments. He brought his face up to my own and started to kiss me hungrily again while moving his hips against my own.

"Ugghh, Edward, ugghhh, ohh ohh …….. Ahhh." I cried as I came and came hard.

His mouth muffled most of the sounds that were emanating from me. He then reached down and unbuttoned my jeans and slid the zipper down. He pulled my panties down right along with my jeans and left me there in all my naked glory.

"God your beautiful Bella. And so very, very wet." he said. "I don't want this to go to waste." he said. And with that he dipped his head down and started to lick my very sensitive core. He inserted two fingers and lapped up my juices that were running down my legs at this point. I'm sure I was going to need to pay to get the interior of his car cleaned. He kept pumping his fingers in and out and licked and sucked on my clit over and over again. I could feel my second orgasm starting.

"Ahhh, Edward. I need you please." I begged him.

He stopped for just a moment and asked me "What do you need Bella? You have to say it."

"Uhhh, I need," he kept pumping his fingers, "I need you to fuck me." I whispered out.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." he said smirking.

"I. NEED. YOU. TO. FUCK. ME!" I said annunciating each and every word.

"Your wish is my command." he said and the next thing I knew I had his pants and boxers pushed down to his knees and he was in between my legs again. But this time there was nothing in our way. He entered me fast and hard and I moaned at the contact. We weren't making love at this point. No, right now we were fucking. This is what I needed from him right now. This week he had been gentle with me and it was like he was scared to touch me. We had sex but it was always soft and gentle like he was afraid he'd hurt me. Right now I didn't want soft and gentle. I needed hard and fast and that's exactly what I was getting. He pulled my knee's up so that he could get deeper inside of me. I knew my release was mere seconds away.

"Uhhhh, Edward, Oh my god, Edward. Yes, faster, faster." was all I could get out.

"Ahhhhh, Bellla, I'm so close. I need you to come baby. Please." he begged.

And with that I felt my orgasm take over my body and I was pulsing around his dick. I could feel him spill into me and then his body relaxed on top of mine. We laid there for a moment before he picked up his head and kissed my lips gently.

"I'm sorry I was so rough with you honey." he said looking ashamed.

"Edward, don't you dare." I glared at him. "That is exactly what I wanted and what I needed from you." I told him.

He pulled us up so that he was now sitting against the back seat and I was straddling him. He was still inside of me and I loved that we were still connected. He reached his arms up and ran his hands along the bruises on my arm that were starting to slowly fade.

"I just didn't want to hurt you." he told me.

"You didn't Edward. I wanted you so much." I told him. "I really did need this. I needed to know that you want me as much as I want you."

"Always Bella." he said and then he kissed me again. As we sat there and kissed I could feel him growing inside of me again.

"Already?" I asked with a smirk.

"Bella have you not noticed yet that I can't go 5 minutes without having an erection around you. I'm starting to worry that it's going to be a permanent feature."

"Well, I don't have a problem with that." I said rotating my hips around. "You up for another round before we have to go?" I asked batting my eyelashes at him.

I swear I heard him growl before he started lifting me up and down along his hard shaft. We took it much slower this time and enjoyed each other. The windows on the car were completely covered in steam by the time we were done. Edward just chuckled and said "I guess I'm going to have to take my care to get detailed when we get back to Seattle."

"Yeah, well I'd say it was worth it though!" I told him.

He leaned towards me and kissed me once more. "Definitely."

Edward started to put his clothes back on and looked over at me. "Edward, honey can you do me a favor and go get my bag from the trunk. There's no way I can put those clothes back on. They smell like sex and I can't go to your parents house like that."

"Sure thing love." He smiled while getting out of the car. He went to the trunk and got my bag and brought it to me. Thank god his sister has some sick obsession with clothes and had packed me enough outfits to last a week. I slipped on a pair of blue lace panties and a pair of black skinny jeans that I swear I didn't even know I owned along with a blue lace bra and my new Daughtry t-shirt. I saw Edward staring at me from the drivers seat.

"What?" I asked him.

"Did you really have to put on the blue lace?" he asked me. "How in the hell am I not suppose to fuck you knowing that you have those on underneath your clothes."

"Well, I guess you are just going to have to show a little self control!" I smiled at him and climbed from the back seat into the passenger seat up front. "And who said you could drive?" I asked with a smirk.

"My car remember. I was thinking since you like it so much, maybe we should go to the Volvo dealership this week and take a look around." he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I have had the proper mourning period and I guess it's time to replace the beast." I admitted. "By the way you better roll the windows down and air out your car before we get to your parents house or they are going to know what we did the minute the doors open."

"I don't mind if they know." he smiled!

**EPOV**

We drove back down to the main road and continued on to my parents house. I had rolled down the windows like Bella had asked because my car really truly did smell of sex. I made a mental note that if we went anywhere with my parents today or tonight to make sure and take their Mercedes.

We pulled up in front of my parents house and I could see Bella's eyes get wide. "Remember you have already met them and they adore you and they are just normal people." I told her.

"Yeah, normal people that live in a mansion!" she said.

I laughed at her and opened my door. I made it over to her side to open her door before she had the chance because she was still staring at the house. I didn't think it was a big deal. I had grown up here and it would always be home to me. That is until Bella and I buy our first home. I was already starting to think about looking. Just as I was helping her out my mom came rushing out the front door. I was opening my arms for her to wrap her in a hug when she bypassed me and went straight for Bella. Well I guess I know how I rate I thought to myself.

"Oh Bella, it's so nice to see you again." my mom said.

"It's lovely to see you too Mrs. Cullen." Bella smiled.

"I told you dear, please call me Esme." she smiled then turned to me.

I decided to pretend like I was hurt. I pouted my lip and everything.

"Hello my baby boy." she said. "Oh stop pouting. You know I'm happy to see you too."

I smiled and hugged my mom. "How are you mom?" I asked her.

"Good, good now that you guys are home. I figured you two would probably be tired so why don't you go take a little nap and I'll wake you when your father gets home from work and we can go out to dinner." she said with a smile.

"That sounds good. I slept a on the way here and Bella hasn't slept at all yet." I told her.

"Well, how could you be sleeping? You were driving when you pulled up, weren't you?" she asked.

"Uhh, well…" I started to say.

"We had to stop for gas and I wasn't sure how to get here so Edward drove us the rest of the way." Bella chimed in. Nice save!

"Uh huh." My mom said with a knowing smile. I just looked at her and shrugged. "Well Edward, why don't you show Bella up to your room and get some sleep." she said and she seemed to emphasize the get some sleep part. In all honesty I really was pretty tired after the car sex so I didn't think it would be too much of a problem.

I grabbed our bags and led the way into the house. Bella followed me as we made our way up to the third floor. I had the entire third floor to myself growing up. I had my bedroom and my music room up here. I decided to show Bella the music room later. I don't think I had told her yet that I could play.

I set the bags down and pulled her into my arms. I kissed the top of her head and then led her over to the bed. I pulled back the covers and she got into the bed and then I slid in right behind her. I wrapped my arms around her stomach and we both fell asleep. I think I was asleep as soon as my head had hit the pillow.

I awoke to someone standing in the doorway chuckling quietly. When I looked up I saw my mom standing there smiling at me.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked her.

She walked in and sat on the edge of my side of the bed. "I'm just so happy for you Edward. You have finally found your other half and I'm thrilled to see you two together."

I guess now was as good a time as any to tell her. "Mom, I asked Bella to move in with me."

"I know. Your sister told me already." she said.

"Damn pixie. When will she ever learn to keep her mouth shut." I growled. I really wanted to be the one to tell my parents. I quickly looked over at Bella to make sure she was still sleeping. "Well, did she also tell you that I'm going to ask her to marry me?" I said with a smirk.

"What?" she whispered. "When?"

"I have an idea in my head but I don't want to say anything yet. We're going to Forks tomorrow and then I am going to ask her Dad for his blessing. I'm just afraid that he's going to think that it's too soon. I know we haven't know each other all that long Mom but it just feels right."

"Oh Edward, always the romantic. Your father will be so proud." she said.

"Thanks mom! Speaking of which, when will Dad be home?" I asked.

"Actually he just got home a little while ago. He wanted to take a shower and get ready so that we can head out for dinner. I was coming up to wake up you and Bella so that you can freshen up if you need to."

"Okay, I'll wake her up and we'll be down in a little while." I told her.

"Okay honey. Take your time." She said.

She left the room and I laid back down next to Bella and kissed her on the side of her neck that was exposed.

"Mmmm." she moaned. As soon as she moaned I instantly became hard. What in the hell is it with this woman. She can make me go from limp to full fledged hard on in 0.2 seconds.

"Hey baby. It's time to get up." I told her. "My mom says we're going to head to dinner soon. Do you want to freshen up?" I asked her.

"Yeah I would like to take a shower." She said and then reached back and stroked my massive erection through my pants. "Do you think you could join me?" She asked seductively.

"I thought you didn't want to do that in my parents house?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, well that was before you started pushing your dick in my back." she said.

"Oh Bella, you're playing with fire!" I said and then scooped her up off the bed and started carrying her into the bathroom in my room. She squealed with delight and clung on to my neck.

Needless to say the shower lasted a little longer than we had expected and we had to hurry up and get dressed and ready. Bella quickly dried her hair and put a little bit of make up on. I told her that we were going to my parents favorite Chinese restaurant in town.

We got to the stairs and I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder and then swatted her on the ass.

"Edward, what in the hell are you doing?" she laughed.

"I just can't keep my hands off of you my dear." I said as I descended the stairs.

When we got to the bottom my parents were waiting. "Sorry it took so long." I told them. "Hey Dad. How was work?" I asked him as I set Bella back down on her feet.

He had a big smile on his face and said "Work was good. How was your nap?" He asked while smiling at me and Bella.

"Just fine Dad." I said with a wink.

"Hello Bella. It's nice to see you again." my Dad said.

"Good Evening Carlisle. Thank you so much for letting me stay with you guys tonight." she said.

"Anytime dear. This is now as much your home as it is Edward's. You are welcome anytime." he said.

"Well let's say we get moving. I'm starving." said my mom.

"Yeah me too. I seem to have worked up quite an appetite today." I said. Which earned me a slap on the arm from Bella. I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Do you want to drive Edward or do you me too?" My dad asked.

"Let's take your car Dad." I said and I swear both Bella and I blushed at the same time. And there it goes again. Instant hard on when I thought about everything that happened in that car this morning.

We got in my Dad's Mercedes and headed to the restaurant. We made small talk along the way. My parents knew what had happened with Bella's ex earlier in the week but they chose to avoid that conversation and for that I was grateful. I knew that we would have enough of that to deal with when we got to Forks tomorrow.

We got to the restaurant and went inside. The hostess knew my parents and seated us right away. Bella and I were looking over the menu with each other and deciding that we would each get something different and share them when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Then I heard it. The voice that could make the bravest of men run and hide. The voice that I had hoped I would never hear again.

"AHHHH! EDDIE is that you?" said the woman I was hoping to avoid.

I turned around and saw her. The girl that I had dated in high school and at the beginning of college. The girl who stomped on my heart when I found out she had been sleeping with her sister's boyfriend's brother. The girl that I dumped and said I never wanted to see again.

"Hello Tanya!" I said through clenched teeth. I held on to Bella's hand a little tighter and she just squeezed my hand back. I think she had an idea who this might be.

"Eddie it is you! I can't believe it." she said walking up and throwing her arms around me in a hug. I didn't reciprocate and you would think that she could get the hint but I guess not. She instead tried to nudge her way in between Bella and I.

"Tanya what a pleasant surprise." my mom said and I knew she didn't mean it. She was friends with Tanya's mom but I knew that she never really liked Tanya or the idea of Tanya and I together. "Your mom didn't tell me that you were back in town."

"Yeah I got back a few weeks ago and I was hoping that I would get to see Eddie." she said with her arms still around me. I tried to get out of her grasp and she just wasn't letting go.

Then I heard a loud coughing noise. Bella was glaring daggers into the back of Tanya's head and I was trying to tell her with my eyes that this was not what it seemed.

"Excuse me, but we were just about to order dinner." Bella said. "Would you mind letting go of my boyfriend?".

"Huh?" Tanya asked and turned around. She had finally let go of me and I used that opportunity to pull Bella up out of her chair and into my lap.

"Tanya this is Bella, my girlfriend. Bella this is Tanya, an old friend from school." I said.

Bella held out her hand and offered it to Tanya. Tanya just stared at it and shook her head. "What do you mean girlfriend Eddie?" she said with venom in her voice. She had no right to be mad. I had dumped her years ago and she was still delusional to think that she had a chance with me.

"Actually his name is Edward and what he means is that he and I are living together and we are dating. Hence the title girlfriend." Bella said.

"Well, Eddie. When you tired of having this on your arm you know where to find me." Tanya said.

I could see the steam pouring out of Bella's ears and I was just about to say something when I felt my mom's hand on my arm and I saw my dad stand up.

"Tanya, if you don't mind I would prefer if you'd leave immediately. Bella is a part of our family and we do not take kindly to people being rude to our family. I'm sure your mother would not approve of your behavior either." my dad said.

Tanya just huffed and walked away.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Tanya is such a bitch and I had no clue she was in town or I would have warned you about our past. And that's just what it is the past. I haven't seen her in years and I'm so sorry for the way she acted." I said quite fast.

"Edward, it's okay. Don't worry about it. If I got upset every time I heard a girl talk about you or look at you the wrong way I would be in a fight every day." she said with a smirk. " I do however admit that I wouldn't mind punching her in the nose."

We finished dinner with my parents and the night seemed to get much better after Tanya had left. I could tell that my parents loved Bella just as much as I did and that made things so much easier. It made my heart soar when my dad told her that she should consider their house a home also.

We got back to the house around nine and decided to watch a movie before heading up to bed. Bella and I weren't too tired because of the nap but we decided to hit the sack around eleven because we had to drive to Forks in the morning. I decided to give Bella a tour of the house in the morning when we had more time. I did however want to show her my music room. I hadn't told her yet that I can play piano and I wanted to play something for her tonight.

I led her up the stairs and she started to turn towards the right to go into my room and then I pulled on her hand and led her to the left.

"Where are we going?" she asked me.

"There's something I want to show you." I told her.

I got to my music room and opened the door. I smiled as soon as I saw my baby grand sitting there in the middle of the room. The moonlight was shining through the windows and bathing the piano in just the right amount of light. I walked over to it and pulled Bella along with me. I sat on the bench and she sat down also.

Without a word I opened up the piano and began playing the piece that Esme loved so much. It was more of a lullaby and it was very soothing. As the song was coming to a close I looked up and saw Bella had tears in her eyes. I reached up and wiped the tears from one side of her face and then kissed away the ones on the other side. This made her cry more.

"Bella honey, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yes Edward. I'm more than okay. That was absolutely beautiful. I've never heard anything like it before." she said.

"Bella, I would love to play beautiful music for you everyday of our lives." I said and kissed her soft lips.

I pulled her over so she was straddling me and nuzzled my way into her neck. We just sat like that for a while and kissed and held each other. Not taking it any farther. It was wonderful having sex with Bella and I would spend the rest of my days on the face of this earth worshiping her body, but it was also nice to just sit and kiss her. She was truly amazing and I was getting extremely excited to have that talk with her father tomorrow.

**Well there it is people! I have now updated 3 times in a little over a week! I think that deserves some major love! Please, please, please let me know what you think! Good, Bad or Otherwise! I asked for you to get me to 275 last time to get this update and you succeeded! Now I'm going to plead with you to get me to 325! That would be the most awesome Christmas present anyone could get me! I am having knee surgery on the 28****th**** and I am hoping to have another chapter at least started before then so I can get it out soon. At least with the time off of work I will have something to do! The next chapter will be going to see Charlie. Let me know if you would like part of it to be from Charlie's Point of View! That might be kind of fun!**

**I hope that everyone has a very Merry Christmas and a Happy and Safe New Year! **

**Dawn**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you to everyone who made my last chapter the most reviewed yet! I got to 307, it wasn't the 325 I was hoping for but there's always next time. This time I'm shooting for 350! And thank you to everyone for their well wishes with my surgery! It went well and hopefully my knee will be good as new in no time! I won't keep you waiting because this chapter Edward has the talk with Charlie!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight only the great and wonderful Stephenie Meyer does! I do however own my brand new 2010 Robert Pattinson Calendar that my wonderful children bought me for Christmas! I guess Santa thought I was a good girl this year! It's right next to my computer for inspiration!**

**BPOV**

I awoke the next morning wrapped up in the arms of my angel. The look on Edward's face while he slept was one of peace. He looked like he was having an amazing dream. I was excited that I would wake up next to this man every morning. He started to stir around and I knew that he would be waking up. I reached up and kissed him on the cheek and then tried to slip out of his bed without him realizing it. I slowly slid out from underneath his arm and slipped my feet onto the floor. I grabbed my pajama pants that he had taken off of me last night and slid them back on. I went to my bag and grabbed a pony tail holder out and pulled my hair up. I checked myself over once real quickly in the mirror to make sure I looked presentable and then I looked back at him once more. He was absolutely adorable.

I quietly left his bedroom and made my way down to the kitchen. I was thinking about making breakfast for his family when I noticed the most wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. I walked in and saw Esme standing in front of the island in the kitchen.

"Good morning dear. Did you sleep well?" she asked me.

"Yes thank you. Esme something smells absolutely sinful. What is it?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm making Edward's favorite. It's his grandmother's famous pancakes. I don't make them very often but I knew that this would be the perfect morning for them." she told me. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"No you didn't. I was just thinking that I would come down and make breakfast for everyone to thank you for your hospitality but you already beat me to it." I said with a smile.

"Dear there is no way I would let you lift a finger while you are visiting. Now why don't you sit down and let me get you something to drink. What would you like? Coffee? Tea? Juice?" she asked.

"Umm, Orange Juice would be great." I told her. "Would you like me to go wake up Edward?" I asked her.

"No not yet. Let's just enjoy this time together. I've been meaning to talk to you about last night." she said with a small frown on her face. "Tanya was completely inappropriate and I'm really sorry that she behaved that way to you. I don't want you to think that…."

"Esme." I interrupted her. "Please don't apologize for her. I know that she likes Edward and I can honestly say that if I ever lost Edward I would probably try to get in between him and whoever he was seeing too. He is an amazing man and I can't imagine what it would be like to lose him and I hope I never find out." I told her honestly.

"Believe me dear. I don't think that you will ever have that opportunity." she said with a smirk.

"Damn straight." said a velvety voice from behind me. All of a sudden his arms were wrapped around my stomach and he was kissing behind my ear. A small moan escaped my lips and I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. I couldn't believe that I just moaned out load in front of his mother. I could feel the heat rising up to my cheeks.

"Oh honey don't worry about me." said his mom. "I know that the man can make you turn to jello. He does take after his father after all."

"Mom." Edward whined. "That's not something I need to hear about."

"Edward you should be damn happy to hear that your father and I have a very happy…."

"Stop mom. Please! I'm begging you." Edward said. I was laughing hysterically by this point.

"I was just going to say a happy life Edward. Believe me it was not my intentions to speak to you about our sex life. Although…"

"MOM!" Edward said in a warning tone.

I just sat and laughed as they went back and forth. This made my heart twinge just a little as I thought about my mom. I would give anything to have a Saturday morning with her to laugh and tease back and forth.

Edward's mom finished the pancakes and set them on the table in front of us. By this time Carlisle had come down also and we sat around enjoying breakfast and getting to know each other a little more. Esme promised to give me the recipe for the pancakes so that I could cook them for Edward soon.

After we ate Edward decided that it was a good time to give me a tour of the rest of the house. He showed me all around the downstairs which consisted of the kitchen, living room, dining room, Carlisle's study and the 'toy' room as they liked to call it. The 'toy' room had a pool table and every gaming system imaginable. Edward told me that it was basically all for Emmett but I could see that he probably spent his fair share of time in here too.

We went up to the second floor which had Alice's room which was all pink and frilly and it had the biggest walk-in closet that I think I had ever seen in my entire life. Emmett's room was blue and had football paraphernalia all over it. You could see that he had enjoyed football his entire life. His peewee trophies were even still there up on the shelves. Esme and Carlisles' room was on this floor also but he just pointed it out to me. I felt like I would be I intruding by going into their room. He also showed me where the guest room was. I blushed a little then.

"I guess I probably should have slept in there." I told him.

"No, you sleep where I sleep. Believe me, my parents did not mind you in my room." he said.

"So, Edward, how many girls have seen your room?" I asked him sheepishly.

"Only one." he said and looked down at me.

"Oh, really." I whispered back to him. I was wondering who it was and what he had done to her while she was in there. I could feel the jealousy that I normally tried to keep in check boiling at the surface. I started to wonder if it was Tanya.

Edward stopped walking and lifted my chin up so that my face was looking directly into his. "When I say one, I mean only one. Ever. You are the only one that has ever been up to my room besides my family. And you are the only one that I have taken into my music room and played to and made out with in there. Which by the way was totally hot and I can't wait to do that again soon." he said with a smirk.

"I love you Edward." I said reaching up and kissing him on the lips. " I hope you don't get tired of hearing it but I just feel like I can't say it enough." I told him.

"I love you too Bella and believe me, I will never get tired of hearing those words come off of your lips." he said leaning down and kissing me again.

Just then we heard a throat clearing behind us. "Not that I want you two to leave, but if you plan to make it to Forks by lunch, you two had better get ready to go." his mom said with a smile.

"Thank mom." said Edward and he led me upstairs to his room to take a shower and get ready to leave.

We packed up our things and headed downstairs to say goodbye to his parents. Carslile gave me a hug and said "Bella it's always a pleasure to see you. I hope that we will be seeing you again soon. Esme and I are planning on coming up to Seattle in a few weeks and we would like to take you and Edward out to dinner."

I hugged him back and said "We'd love too."

I could see Edward hugging his mom off on the side and he was whispering something to her that I couldn't hear but it looked like she had tears in her eyes. She sniffled a little but looked like she was smiling so I didn't think too much of it. She hugged him even tighter and whispered something back to him and then they broke apart smiling.

I stood there for a moment with Carslile before Edward and Esme walked over to us. Carslile gave Edward one of those handshake one armed hugs and Esme scooped me up in her arms.

"Bella, I'm so glad that you have come, not only into our son's life, but our lives also. Thank you for coming home with Edward to visit." she said while squeezing me.

"I'm glad I came too, and we will see you guys in a couple of weeks." I told her.

She smiled up at me and then kissed me on the cheek and said "Yes you will dear."

Edward wrapped his arm around me and then led me out to his car. It wasn't a long trip to Forks but we knew that we had to go eventually. I was really excited to see my dad but I was nervous at the same time for him to meet Edward. They had talked on the phone almost everyday this week and seemed to be getting along, but that was just my overprotective dad that was checking up on me. There was surely no way that he would get along this well with Edward in person.

We drove the winding roads to Forks, or I should say Edward drove and I sat there fidgeting the entire time.

"Honey, are you okay?" he asked me as we were pulling into the city limits.

"Huh?" I said back.

"Well, Bella, you seem awfully nervous. It's going to be fine honey. Charlie and I have already talked on the phone and he seems like a really great guy." he told me.

"Yeah he is. I just really, really hope he likes you. He's just really protective and I want him to like you. And I'm hoping that he isn't in uniform to try to scare you and I'm hoping that he hung up his gun."

"Bella, your babbling. It's going to be fine. Just take a deep breath." he said.

He asked me which road to take and I directed him to my dad's house. Along the way we passed by the station that my dad works at and the high school where I went to school. I also pointed out the sporting goods store that fuckhead, I mean Mike's, parents owned that I worked at in high school.

We slowly came to a stop in front of my childhood home. I sat and looked at it for just a moment before I turned back to Edward. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked him.

"Bella, I'm ready to go wherever you are." he said in a serious tone.

We stepped out of the car and I was just about to shut the door when I heard the front door of the house open up and there was my dad.

"BELLS!" he yelled and came sprinting toward me.

"Daddy!" I said. He reached me and lifted me up and spun me around a few times. Okay, okay. I admit that I am totally a daddy's girl. I can't help it. It was just me and him when I was growing up and I would do anything for the man.

Edward had made his way over to my side of the car and had both of our bags slung over his shoulder. He waited for me to finish hugging my dad.

"Dad, this is Edward Cullen. Edward this is my dad Charlie." I introduced them.

"Mr. Swan, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Edward spoke so gentlemanly and held out his hand to my dad.

"Edward please I told you on the phone to call me Charlie and it's nice to finally meet you also." my dad said. "Come on in you two. I hope you're hungry because I've got lunch almost done."

"What? Since when do you cook dad?" I asked him.

"Since my daughter up and left me to fend for myself." he said with a smirk. "It was inevitable. There's only so much frozen pizza and diner food that your system can handle. I finally had to sit down and start watching some of those cooking shows that you enjoy Bella." my dad had said. I had to laugh at the thought of my dad watching the Food Network.

We made our way into the house and I told Edward that we could take the bags up to our rooms when my dad stopped me.

"Actually Bella, the guest room has now become my sports room. I got a huge big screen TV and a couple of recliners for when Billy and I are watching the games set up in there. So Edward will have to stay up in your room."

"Oh, okay well, I'll sleep on the couch tonight then." I said confused as to why my dad would change to guest room into a 'sports' room.

"Bella, I know that you and Edward are living together which I assume means that you two are sharing a room." I could feel my face turn 50 shades of red. " It's okay if you and Edward stay together in your room. I'm not as old fashioned as you like to think I am. That plus he has saved your life on numerous occasions now so I think I can trust him to behave himself under my roof." He said looking at Edward this time.

"Oh, of course sir." Edward said.

"Okay, well let me show you to my room then Edward." I told him. He grabbed our bags and followed me up the stairs. We got to the top and turned to the left and walked into my room. "Okay, so that was totally unexpected." I told him.

He set my bags on the floor by the foot of my bed and I practically jumped him. I pushed him down on my bed and started to straddle him when he said "Bella, do you really think this is a good idea?"

**EPOV**

Bella was trying to molest me on her childhood bed with only a thin floor between us and her father who was being nice and letting my sleep with her in her room. Not that I didn't want Bella but if I was really going to have the conversation with her father that I had planned on having I really didn't need him thinking I was up here having sex with his daughter.

"Bella, honey I want you. Really, really bad sweety but we can't do this right now. Okay?" I told her.

"Uh, Edward." she whined.

"I know honey, but I can't do this with Charlie right downstairs." I said.

"I know. I'm just shocked that he's letting you sleep in here with me." she smiled.

"Come on. Let's get downstairs and eat lunch with your dad before you have to go for your dress fitting with Leah." I said. I had almost forgot that she had to get that done this weekend. I knew the wedding was coming up in like a month or so and Bella and I had still not talked about it. I was assuming that she would want me to go with her but she still hadn't asked me yet.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get downstairs and see what Wolfgang has cooked up for us." she laughed. "I still can't believe he's cooking."

We made our way downstairs and into the kitchen to see Charlie cooking up a storm. It looked like he had made spaghetti and garlic bread.

"Dad, it smells wonderful in here." Bella said.

"Don't sound so surprised that your old man has found a hidden talent." he said.

Bella smiled at him and said "Yeah, it just would have been nice if he had found it before I moved out of the house."

I smiled as I watched the two of them go back and forth with each other. It was easy to see where Bella got her humor from and I could see just how much she and her dad were alike. Before I knew it I had eaten at least two helpings of spaghetti and several pieces of garlic bread. Bella and I offered to do the dishes since Charlie had cooked and he didn't object.

After we were finished Bella said she was just going to get freshened up before she had to meet Leah. This left Charlie and I by ourselves for the first time. He was watching a news program in the living room and I headed in to join him.

"You have a wonderful home Charlie. Thank you for letting me stay here." I said.

"Edward, I am more than happy to have you here. I'm thrilled to know that Bella has someone to watch over her in Seattle. I can't even begin to tell you how nervous I was that she was moving so far away from me. I looked up crime rates and researched the part of the city that her apartment was in. I was a nervous wreck. I even called up a buddy of mine that works for the Seattle Police Department and asked him to go by and check on her for me." he admitted. "Of course I would never tell Bella any of this. She has always been a very strong person. Even after she and that asshole broke up she didn't sit and cry about it. She decided to do something with her life and not be dependent on anyone. Of course she finally agreed to stay here with me while she went back to school. I didn't want her to have to worry about working full-time while trying to further her education. That plus I was thrilled to have my baby back here with me at the time." He smiled and seemed to be off in another world for a moment.

"You know she looks just like her mother." Charlie said. "Has she ever shown you a picture?"

"I saw one once in her apartment from when you guys went to Disney World." I told him.

He stood up and walked over to the mantle. I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed yet that there were pictures all over the room of Bella. Charlie grabbed one of a beautiful woman holding a pretty little girl on her lap. I recognized the eyes immediately. Bella had her mother's eyes.

"She would be so proud to see what her little girl grew up to be." Charlie said with a sad smile on his face.

"I'm sure she would." I stated.

We continued to look at the pictures and Charlie told me all about what Bella was like growing up. Apparently her clumsiness was something that had been handed down to Bella from her mother. I saw pictures of her from her graduation from high school where Bella, Leah and Jake all stood proudly together. You could tell that they were close.

Then there was a picture of Bella and Charlie at her college graduation and you could see how proud he was of her. There were also lots of pictures of Bella as a little girl. That set my mind wandering and thinking of what our children would look like.

I was broken out of my little trance when Bella came walking down the stairs. "So I'm going to go meet Leah at the dress shop to get my last fitting done. Are you two going to be okay?" she asked.

"Of course Bella. Go have your girl time and leave us to talk about you and your toddler years." Charlie smiled at her.

"Dad if you dare pull out the photo albums I swear I will disown you." she glared.

I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. Then I kissed behind her ear and whispered. "At least this way I will know how lovely our daughter will be someday." I knew I was being presumptuous but I wanted to put that thought in her head.

She pulled away with a big smile on her face and said "Getting a little ahead of ourselves aren't we Dr. Cullen?"

I almost moaned out load but I was able to stop myself. She smiled and then kissed me quickly on the lips before she walked over to her dad and kissed him on the cheek and said that she would see us soon.

"Oh, Bella before I forget. Billy, Jake and Leah will be coming over for a little cook out tonight. I thought it would be nice while you are home to have them over."

"Sounds good Dad! I'll see you guys soon." Bella smiled and then blew me a kiss as she walked out the door.

I heard the familiar purr of my Volvo and then heard it pull out of the driveway.

I knew that it was now or never. I think that Charlie and I had been getting along fairly well and I really wanted to talk to him while Bella was gone and I didn't know how long I had so I figured I better start soon.

"So um Charlie. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute." I said. I could already feel my palms sweating.

**CPOV**

So to say that this had been a long week would have been putting it mildly. First I find out that Mike had assaulted Bella after she had left work one morning. Then I find out that Bella has a pretty steady boyfriend. Only to find out that she is living with said boyfriend. Well if that isn't enough to get a father's blood pumping I don't know what is. The only saving grace was to find out that Bella's doctor boyfriend seems to be a genuinely good guy. I had called Bella every day this week and she had eventually told me all about how they had met and work together. She also told me about how he had practically saved her life more than once since they had met. Thank god she left out all of the sordid details that I know no father wants to hear about. I wasn't a complete fool. I knew my daughter had sex but I really didn't want to hear about with whom or when.

Needless to say I was very happy to meet Edward. He seems like a gentleman and he treats my daughter like I know she should be treated. I guess you could say I approve of him. We had a nice chat about Bella and I talked about her mom a little bit. Renee had been gone a long time now but I still got a pain in my heart when I talk about her. She was the love of my life and there is just no getting over something like that.

I was a little surprised when Edward started getting a little nervous after Bella had left. He seemed like a very confident person and I was wondering where this was coming from all of a sudden. Then he asked if he could talk to me for a minute.

"Um so Charlie. I uh, I wanted to tell you that I love Bella with all of my heart. She is an amazing woman and I don't know what my life would be like without her. The first day that I saw her I knew that there was no one else for me. She walked into my life and captured my heart. I wasn't looking for love but all of a sudden there it was right in front of my face." He had a smile on his face and I could see just how much he loves my daughter. That is all anyone can ask for with the children. You raise them the best that you can and then you hope that the can find someone that will be their other half. The one person in their life that will be there for them.

"I know that it may seem really soon sir, but I want you to know that I love her so much and I want to spend the rest of my existence loving her. She is the one person that can see right into my soul and I don't know how I even functioned before I met her. I guess what I'm trying to say or actually to ask you is…." Edward started to fidget with his fingers and I knew what he wanted to ask me but I wanted to hear him say it. "Well sir what I'm trying to say is I would be honored if you would allow my to ask your daughter for her hand in marriage."

I sat there for a minute. I wanted to let him sweat just a little bit. He had looked up at me and then looked back down. I didn't know where this confident doctor that my daughter had told me so much about in the last week had gone. Right now he looked like a shy teenage boy asking me if he could date my daughter. But here he is asking me if he can spend eternity with my one and only baby girl. I didn't have to think long before I knew my answer.

"Edward. Son look at me."

Edward raised his head and looked me in the eyes.

"Edward, Bella is my baby girl. I have tried to provide for her the best that I can over the years. I haven't always done things as good as I should have for her but I've tried. Losing her mother at such a young age was difficult on both of us. I have always had the best intentions and have tried to do right by her." Edward sighed and I could tell he didn't quite know what I was going to say yet. "What I'm trying to say is that I know that it is soon. It's actually really soon if you ask me." He started to say something but I held my hand up telling him to let me finish. "Let me finish son. Like I said I know that it is soon but when you have met the woman that you want to spend the rest of your life with, time knows no bounds."

I smiled at him and decided that I should let him off the hook. "Edward, I would be honored to have you as a son."

You could see that he finally took a breath. I guess that I didn't even realize that he had been holding it in.

"Edward, I'm sure Bella told you but I knew her mother one month when I proposed and we were married two months later. I have no doubt in my mind that we would still be happily married today if God hadn't taken her from us so soon. I'm glad that you have found your other half in my daughter and I am very proud that she has found you."

"Thank you sir. You don't know what that means to me." he said.

I stood up and held my hand out to Edward. He stood up too and shook my hand. Then I did something that I don't normally do. I pulled Edward into a hug. Edward seemed hesitant at first but I think he realized that this was a big step for me and he hugged me back. I made sure that it was just one of those quick manly hugs though because I definitely didn't want him to get the wrong idea about me and think I was some mushy pansy. I would have to make sure that he had a healthy fear of his soon to be father-in-law. Maybe I would have to make sure that he saw me in my uniform and gun belt before he left.

The truth is that I really like Edward and I would be extremely proud to have him in the family. Then I thought of something.

"Hey Edward, I'm sure that you may have already bought an engagement ring already but if not or even if you wanted to use it in the wedding band…." I wasn't sure if he would want it but I thought it might be nice for Bella. "Well, I never thought this would be so hard but, I have Bella's mom's engagement ring and I don't know if you would like to use it or part of it for Bella but if you want to your more than welcome."

"Charlie that would be wonderful. I haven't actually picked out her engagement ring yet because I wanted to talk to you first. I think Bella would love to have her mom's ring." he said with a smile on his face. I knew I was going to like this kid.

"I'll get it for you before you guys go." I said. "And Edward, welcome to the family."

**EPOV**

Oh my god he said yes. I'm going to ask Bella to marry me. Now hopefully she'll say yes. The rest of the afternoon Charlie and I spent getting to know each other a little more. I told him about my family and he got really excited when he realized that Emmett Cullen from the Seattle Seahawks was my brother. We talked about my parents and I told him how they adore Bella, especially my mother. Then we talked about his job and how long he's been on the force. Charlie told me more about Bella and her growing up with Jacob and Leah. Apparently they had been a trio from a very young age.

Just as he was getting to some really embarrassing stories about his daughter she came home with people right behind her.

"Hey look who I found." she said.

She walked into the living room and Jacob and Leah were right behind her along with another man that looked to be around Charlie's age.

"Hi Jake, Leah." I said standing to shake Jake's hand and give Leah a quick hug.

"Hey Edward. I'd like to introduce you to my dad, Billy Black." Jacob said.

"It's really nice to meet you Mr. Black. Bella has told me lots about you." I said.

"It's nice to meet you to Edward and please call me Billy." he said shaking my hand.

"So dad since you cooked lunch why don't you let me handle dinner tonight." Bella said.

"Oh Bella, you know I can't turn your cooking down." Charlie said.

Bella smiled at him and then grabbed my hand. "Edward can you help me out in the kitchen?" she smirked at me.

"Sure babe." I said and followed right behind her.

As soon as we got into the kitchen she attached her lips to mine. "Mmmm, I missed you today." she said.

"I missed you too baby." I said.

"Did you have a nice time with my dad?" she asked. "He didn't threaten you or anything did he?"

"No babe. We had a nice talk." That's all I wanted to tell her for now.

"Did you?" she asked quirking her eyebrow at me.

"Yep. Now what do you need me to help you with." I asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to kiss you without everyone around." She smiled up at me.

I kissed her once more and then Leah came into the kitchen and shooshed me out. I grabbed beers for the guys on my way out of the kitchen and earned a pat on the back from both Charlie and Jacob. We sat down and watched a college football game that was on while we waited for dinner.

Being with Bella's family was really relaxing. They really knew how to just sit back and chill and I really enjoyed it. But then I started thinking about how I wanted to propose to Bella again and my stomach started doing flip flops. I think Charlie knew and he just smiled at me and patted me on the back again. At least one major worry was out of the way. I had asked her father and he gave me his blessing. Now I just have to ask his daughter.

We finished dinner and Jacob and Leah suggested that we go downtown to one of the local bars that was having a band playing tonight. Bella thought this sounded like a good idea and I agreed. When we got there it seemed like a nice enough place. We walked in and a few of the people there greeted Bella with a smile. They asked how she liked city life and she told them how great her new job was. Then she introduced me and told them I was her boyfriend. I felt as giddy as a little school girl. I don't know how this woman is able to do this to me.

We grabbed a table and ordered a round of beers. The band was pretty good. They played a few songs and we had a few more beers. I can honestly say that I was starting to feel a little brave all of a sudden. The band had decided to take a little break and I walked up to one of the members and asked if I could borrow their piano for a song. He smiled and said sure. I don't know where this new found courage was coming from because I never sing in front of anyone except Bella but I just felt like this was something that I needed to do.

I went back over to Bella and kissed her cheek. She looked at me strangely and said "Are you okay honey?"

"Yes I am but I'm going to do something for you real quick. Stay here okay." I said to her.

She looked at me and nodded her head.

I walked up to the stage and looked at the small crowd that was there. I walked up to the piano and sat down. I grabbed the microphone and pulled it down so that it would be at just the right height for me. "Excuse me everyone. I'm sorry to interrupt your evening but I asked the band if I could sing a song real quick and they were kind enough to indulge me so if you don't mind I'd like to dedicate this song to a very special girl that I love very much."

I smiled at Bella and began to sing the words to the song that I knew would tell her so much.

I loved this song too because it starts with no music and just the words and then slowly the piano comes in.

"_How long have I been in this storm? So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form. Water's getting harder to tread. With these waves crashing over my head. _

_If I could just see you, everything will be alright. _

_If I'd see you this darkness would turn to light." _

Then I started playing the piano.

"_And I will walk on water._

_And you will catch me if I fall._

_And I will get lost into your eyes._

_I know everything will be alright._

_I know everything is alright."_

"_I know you didn't bring me out here to drown. So why am I ten feet under and upside down? Barley surviving has become my purpose. Because I'm so used to living underneath the surface." _

I was staring into Bella's eyes and it was like we were the only two people in the place. I could see her eyes glistening and watching me.

"_If I could just see you, everything will be alright. _

_If I'd see you this darkness would turn to light._

_And I will walk on water._

_And you will catch me if I fall._

_And I will get lost into your eyes._

_I know everything will be alright._

_I know everything is alright._

_And I will walk on water._

_And you will catch me if I fall._

_And I will get lost into your eyes._

_And I know everything will be alright._

_I know everything is alright._

_Everything's alright._

_Everything's alright."_

I finished the song and Bella slowly walked up towards the small stage. I hopped down and I wrapped her in my arms. She had tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't want to make you cry baby." I said to her.

"That was just beautiful. I love you Edward." she said to me.

"I love you to honey." I said and I kissed her softly. I hadn't noticed the applause until after I had pulled away from Bella's lips and I had my forehead resting against hers.

That's when I heard Jake say "Oh Shit!" I looked up and saw the one person we were hoping to avoid.

**Okay, I know that you probably all know who it is but if I keep writing I'll never end this chapter! **

**So the song is called "Storm" and is by Lifehouse and I LOVE IT! I recommend if you have not heard it to go listen to it immediately. It's from a year or two ago but it is completely awesome!**

**So let me know what you thought! Good, Bad or Otherwise! Remember I don't know if you don't tell me! So PLEASE tell me! What did you think of Charlie's Point of View! I thought it was better coming from his view but tell me please! I am a review junkie and I really enjoy seeing my inbox fill up! Pretty, pretty please get me to 350! You would really make my New Year! **

**Love you all! I hope you have a Safe and Happy 2010!**

**Dawn**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, okay so you guys totally amaze me! I had over 4,300 hits just after updating the last chapter alone! My story so far has gotten 25,997 hits total! That literally brought a tear to my eye! I had 2,580 hits on the day that Chapter 19 was released and that was almost double what I normally get on the first day! There aren't enough words to express my thank you to everyone! I tried to be better this time and respond to each and every review that came my way and I'm sorry if I missed you! If I did let me know and I'll make it up to you! In the mean time, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and let me know what you think! I didn't quite make it to 350 but I'm at 341 so maybe if it's not asking too much you guys can get me to 400 this time! I love you all!**

**Sorry for the long A/N but please pay special attention at the bottom for an important message from me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Only the great and wonderful Stephenie Meyer does. I do however own this nice big bowl of black cherry ice cream sitting in front of me that helped me pound out this chapter in a record 2 and a half hours! **

**BPOV**

Edward was completely incredible. He had just gotten up on the stage and sang the most beautiful song to me. I new it sounded familiar and as I heard the words that he sang only to me I knew it was 'Storm' by Lifehouse. It was such a sweet and soft song and hearing him sing it while playing the piano made me wish that I had brought a spare pair of panties with me. I really didn't care if we were sleeping in the same house as my father tonight. Tonight that man was most definitely getting laid!

He jumped down from the stage when he was done and I got up and met him half way. He wrapped me in his arms and said " I didn't want to make you cry baby."

I looked up at him and told him "That was just beautiful. I love you Edward."

He said "I love you too honey." Then he kissed me softly.

He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. I was staring into his eyes and getting lost in them when I heard Jake's booming voice say "Oh Shit!"

I turned around and saw Jacob standing and he had a fierce look on his face like he was going to rip someone's head off. I turned back and looked at Edward and saw him staring towards the door and he had the same look that Jacob had. What in the hell had gotten these guys all riled up? I turned my attention to whatever or whoever they had seen when my heart almost dropped out of my chest.

There standing at the bar looking as cocky as ever was Mike. What was even better was he had Jessica right beside him. They hadn't noticed us yet and I was hoping that I could talk Jacob, Leah and Edward into just leaving now and avoiding the whole scene that was sure to unfold if Mike looked our way.

I grabbed Edward's hand and said "I'm getting awfully tired honey. Why don't we head back to my dad's house?"

Edward looked down at me and I was pleading with him with my eyes. "Okay Bella."

I knew that he would. Edward was the better man and I didn't want to have to make a phone call to Charlie to tell him that my boyfriend that he had just met today was now sitting down in his jail cell.

I pulled Edward over to our table and looked at Jake and Leah. "Well guys I think we are going to head out now."

"Bella, we just got here and you don't have to leave because that asshole and his little whore showed up. I'll just go have a few words with him and tell him in no uncertain terms that he should get the fuck out of here." Jacob said. "And if he doesn't want to leave then maybe I can give him a split lip to go with the broken nose that Edward gave him. Nice job by the way Edward." Jacob said lifting his hand to give Edward a high five.

"Jacob Black, you will do no such thing. I don't need you getting yourself into any trouble. Let's just leave and avoid the whole situation." I said.

Leah was standing there beside Jake and nodding her head agreeing with me. "Yeah come on honey. Let's go home and start practicing for the honeymoon." She said wiggling her eyebrows at him. I could see Jake's will start to crumble.

Then I looked over towards the bar and saw Jessica staring straight at me. She was giving me one of those looks that you knew could kill you where you stand. She leaned over to whisper into Mike's ear and I saw him tense up and then turn around. His nose was bandaged and his eyes looked black and blue. Shit I guess it's a little too late to get out of here unnoticed.

I grabbed Edward's hand and tensed immediately. I knew there was no way that Mike would lay another hand on me but I wasn't so sure about Edward.

"Well, well. If it isn't Chief Swan's little girl here to grace us with her presence." Jessica sneered out.

The band hadn't resumed playing yet so it was fairly quiet in the bar except for the private conversations going on around us so I was able to hear her quite clearly.

"Hello Jessica." I choked out.

"You know Bella, maybe you should learn to keep your hands to yourself. Mike told me how you threw yourself at him when you saw him in Seattle. How dare you try to seduce my fiancée. You should know by now that he prefers me to you any day. And then for you to have that prick standing next to you jump him and break his nose all because he turned you down. And then you lie and say that he attacked you and have him arrested. You really are pathetic." Jessica stood there glaring at me.

I think I was in shock. I couldn't believe that Mike had told her quite the tall tale. He made himself out to look like the victim. And to say that I had tried to seduce him. Well now I just wanted to go to the bathroom and vomit.

I decided to try to rise above this and not respond to her ridicules rant. I mean really who could believe that. Then I looked around and everyone in the bar was staring at us. There was no way in hell I was going to let her try to smear my good name through the mud.

"Jessica, I'm sorry to tell you that Mike got the story a little mixed up. I guess the fact that he assaulted me in the parking lot where I work seemed to have slipped from his mind and he must have confused me telling him to get the fuck off of me for seducing him. I'm sorry that his perception seems to be so warped. And another thing. He's lucky that Edward only broke his nose because had I been a little more with it after having worked all night I would have made sure that the limp little thing that he hides in his pants and calls a dick would now be non-existent. Oh, by the way I hear congratulations are in order. What are you 6, 7 months along now?" I sneered at her. Of course you could tell that she wasn't very far along but I knew it would bother her still.

I could feel Edward's hands on my shoulders and Leah and Jacob were standing right next to me.

Jessica had started to walk towards me now. "You are such a bitch Bella. But you always have been haven't you. That's why Mike came to me for attention. You were always too cold to give him what he really wanted. You know he had been seeing me for months before you actually found us."

I was seething after finding this out. To think that the asshole had been sleeping in my bed at night and sneaking out to this slut during the day. I suddenly felt like I needed a really long hot shower. I didn't know if I could ever get clean enough after hearing that confession. She could see me cringing and she knew that she was getting to me. She walked up to me and was getting right in my face now.

"You know what Bella? It was always me that Mike wanted. He only took pity on you." she nearly growled at me.

It took everything I had not to slap her face but I knew that I couldn't do that knowing she was pregnant. "I know you would love for me to start something with you Jessica but it's just not worth it. You're not worth it. And I'm not sure what delusional world you live in if you really believe that Mike will be forever faithful to you but as they say once a cheater always a cheater."

After I said this Mike appeared right next to Jessica. "Fuck you Bella." Was all he said. I felt Edward tense up next to me like he was about to lunge for Mike but the next thing that happened surprised the hell out of me.

Just as I was about to turn to Edward to tell him it wasn't worth getting in a fight over I saw Leah lunge towards Mike and knock him to the ground. She had started throwing punches and had gotten a few good hits in before I saw Jacob pulling her off of him. Mike was laying there whimpering on the ground and crying like a baby. Jessica was just staring at us and didn't know what to say.

Carmen Salazar the owner of the bar, who I had known since I was a kid, came walking over to us. "I see that Newton didn't know when to shut his mouth again. Why don't you guys head on out and I'll make sure to take the trash out." She said smiling at us and handing Leah an ice pack for her hand.

"Come on slugger." Jake said to Leah grabbing her around the waist and pulling her towards the exit.

I grabbed Edwards hand and I could tell he was still fuming and wanted to go back and deal with Mike himself. I reached up and grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him hard. This seemed to wake him up and bring him back to his senses a little bit.

"Come on honey. Let's go home." I told him.

Edward and I headed outside to meet up with Jake and Leah. When we got out there I saw that Jacob had Leah pushed up against the side of his truck and was practically attacking her with his lips. I guess he got a little turned on by seeing his woman beating the shit out of some guy.

"Hey there. That is not something I need to see." I told them.

"Yeah, yeah. Like it's any worse that what you and Cullen started doing after that song he sang to you." Jake said.

I looked over to Edward and he was smirking at me. He leaned down and kissed my shoulder.

"How are you Leah? Are your hands okay?" I asked her. Edward walked over to examine them quickly and gave her an all clear.

"Yeah Bells I'm fine. I've been waiting to kick that punks ass for years and I finally got my chance. No one talks to my Bella like that!" she said proudly.

"Oh, Leah you know I love ya! I think we're going to head home now though guys. I probably won't see you before we leave tomorrow." I said to them.

Both Leah and Jake came over to give me a hug and kiss before departing.

"I'll miss you Bella." Leah said with a smile. "I'll see you in two weeks for the wedding. Remember that you have to come on the Thursday before so that we can get all of the last minute things done."

"Yep I've already got it scheduled off with work and I will be here with bells on." I told her. I looked over to Edward who appeared sad all of a sudden.

"Don't forget about me." Jake said scooping me up into a big hug.

"How could I forget my big brother." I told him hugging him back. He set me down and then reached over to shake Edward's hand.

"It was nice to see you again Edward and I guess we'll see you in a couple of weeks." Jacob said. Again Edward looked tense and I didn't know why. He had been pretty quite since the whole Mike thing.

Leah gave Edward a quick hug and then her and Jacob left in their truck leaving Edward and I standing next to his Volvo.

"Honey are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah baby I'm fine." He said with a smile that wasn't reaching his eyes.

"I don't believe you." I told him. "You know you can tell me anything Edward. Is it about Mike?"

"No, I'm fine Bella." He said and started walking away from me. I grabbed hold of his arm and stopped him from walking away and then pulled him so that his back was to the Volvo and I reached up and kissed him hard.

**EPOV**

Bella had pushed me up against the Volvo and started making out with me in front of the bar. I knew that I was upset about something but I seemed to forget what it was as soon as her hot little tongue snaked its way into my mouth. She stepped back for just a second to regain her breath and then I remembered why I was upset. I figured I might as well go ahead and tell her.

"So do you not want me to go with you to the wedding?" I asked her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Jacob and Leah's wedding in a couple of weeks. You didn't ask me to go with you and I didn't know if you had already asked someone else before we got together or if you just didn't want me to go." I said. I knew I was pouting but hell I was upset that she didn't ask me to escort her.

"Edward Cullen. Are you serious? This is why you're upset because you think I already have a date or that I don't want you to come with me." she said with a serious tone.

I didn't say anything and I just stood there leaning against my car and looking down at my shoes. Bella leaned forward to look into my eyes that were still downcast.

"Give me your keys and get in the car." she demanded.

I had never seen Bella quite this upset before. Or at least not this upset with me and I felt bad for making her mad. I started to object but she just held up her hand to stop me and then held her other hand out for the keys. I handed them to her and watched her walk around to the driver's side. I opened the passenger side door and got in the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked her when she pulled out of the driveway of the bar and headed in the opposite direction of her dad's.

"You'll see." she said without looking back in my direction.

Yep, she's pissed at me.

We drove for about 15 minutes when I saw that Bella had turned into a parking area that was deserted. I looked out in front of us and noticed that she drove us to a beach. It was a clear night and the moon was giving off enough light to be able to see where the waves were crashing into the shore. Bella unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car so I followed her. She walked over to me and grabbed my left hand in her right and pulled me towards the beach. We walked until we were a couple of feet from where the dry sand ended and Bella sat down. I sat next to her and waited for her to break the silence.

"This is La Push Beach. I used to come down here a lot when I was a teenager. My dad never knew that I would sneak out of my window at night and then come down here and just sit and think. I would come down here and pray. I missed my mom so much and it felt like I was so close to God when I would sit here. I would stare out into the ocean and think about whatever was bothering me." she sat staring out over the ocean now with a small smile on her face. The there was a gentle breeze that was blowing her hair around her face and I could see the moonlight glistening in her eyes. She was absolutely the most beautiful woman to walk the planet. I almost abandoned my plans and asked her to marry me right at this very moment but I decided to wait until I was sure she wasn't pissed at me.

"Bella, I'm sorry to get you mad I just…" was all I got out before her lips were on mine again. This time it was a sweet kiss. No tongue just a nice soft kiss from her lips.

"Edward, I was planning to ask you to come with me but I just hadn't thought about it. I probably should have thought about it sooner though because you would have to take that Thursday night off if you wanted to drive down with me. I guess I just assumed that you were coming but I should have come right out and asked." she said looking ashamed. "So, Edward Cullen, would you do me the honor of escorting me to Jacob and Leah's wedding in two weeks?"

I smiled at her and pretended like I was thinking about it which earned me a jab in the ribs. "Yes, of course I will."

"Will you be able to get someone to cover your shift though?" she asked me.

"Don't worry about it honey. There are enough doctors around there that owe me a favor or two." I smiled at her and kissed her lips. Then I saw this evil little grin on her face.

"So, Edward, you know it's pretty warm out here right now." she said.

"Yeah, it is." I smiled back not having a clue where she was going with this.

"There is something that I've always wanted to do but I have never wanted to do it alone."

"What is it Bella?" I asked her. She stood up and started to back away from me slowly all the while she was starting to pull up on the bottom of her shirt to pull it over her head. Then she was left in only her bra when I noticed that she had taken off her shoes and was unbuttoning her pants. I felt myself growing impossibly harder at the thought of what she may want to do. There she was standing about 10 feet away from me in only her bra and panties when I saw her reach behind her and unclasp her bra. Then as she slowly slid it from her arms, she reached down and slid her panties down her legs. I quickly looked around to make sure that we were alone. It was after midnight by now and I didn't think there would be anyone around but you never know.

Bella started to walk towards the ocean. "Edward, would you go skinny dipping in the ocean with me?" she batted her eyelashes at me.

I jumped up and started ripping my clothes from my body at lightening speed. She didn't have to ask me twice. The first time we had sex was in the pool at my sister's house and I knew that was amazing so I couldn't imagine what having sex with Bella in the ocean would be like. That plus we were at a deserted beach with no one around for miles so Bella could be as loud as she needed to be.

I made my way into the water and it was surprisingly warm for a September evening. It wasn't like bath water or anything but it also wasn't something that made my man parts want to call retreat and shrivel up. I walked over to Bella who was in waist deep water and looking out over the ocean. I stood behind her and kissed her bare shoulder and then across her neck and over to the opposite shoulder. She already tasted salty from the water and I couldn't believe how this day had transpired so far. I met her father, asked him for his blessing to marry his daughter, sang for the first time in front of anyone to my beautiful Bella, almost killed Mike Newton (again), pissed off my beautiful girlfriend and now we were going to have sex in the ocean. Then maybe I could talk her into round two with a little sex on the beach. That drink would never hold the same meaning for me again.

I turned Bella around and picked her up to wrap her legs around me. Her core was rubbing in just the right spot. I pulled her a little farther into the water and covered her mouth with my own. I stopped when the water was to about the middle of my chest and then I adjusted Bella so that she slid right onto my dick. I pulled my mouth away from hers and told her "I want to hear you scream my name Bella. I want everyone to know that you are mine."

"Uggghh, FUCK, EDWARD." She screamed out as I pumped in and out of her. Bella laid back a little and let the water hold her up while she held on to my shoulders. I grabbed her hips and started to pump faster and faster.

"Come on baby, I know you can do better than that." I said thrusting with everything I had.

"EEEDDWARDDDD!!!! AAHHH!" she screamed as she came. But I wasn't quite threw with her yet. I wanted to make sure that she came again before I did.

I kept pumping and pumping as I pulled her close to me. I reached down and started to rub at her clit while I kissed her again and this time her moans only made it as far as my mouth. I kept kissing her with so much passion and I could feel her walls start to clench around me again. This time there was no holding back. I thrust two more times and her sweet pussy milked my erection and everything that it was holding.

Bella broke our kiss and rested her head in the crook of my neck. "Oh Edward. That was, that was…"

"Breathtaking." I said panting.

I was so glad that we made this side trip to the beach because at least now I wouldn't have to worry about her father walking into her bedroom to find us in a compromising position and then revoking his approval for me to marry his daughter.

We slowly made it out of the water and back to the sand where we made love one more time on the sand while the waves came crashing on top of us. This time we took our time and I made sure that Bella got all of the attention that she deserved. After we were done we had to jump back in the water to remove all of the sand that had found its way into certain areas that you don't want any sand. Then we threw our clothes back on which were now wet thanks to not having any towels with us. Bella didn't bother with her bra and panties and we both decided to leave our shoes and socks off because it's harder than hell to try to put socks on wet feet. We walked back up to the car where Bella relinquished my keys and said that I could drive back.

My car was definitely going to need a good cleaning when we get back to Seattle. Between sex in the back seat, which I was thinking about trying again on our way back home, and now all of the sand that we brought with us from the beach. It definitely had never been this dirty before but I definitely wasn't going to complain.

We made it back to Bella's dad's house around 1:30 in the morning and snuck inside. Luckily Charlie was sound asleep and wouldn't see what we looked like walking in the door. We decided that we both needed a shower but agreed that we should do that separately since Charlie's bedroom is right next to the bathroom. Bella went first and as soon as she walked out in her little white terry cloth towel I felt myself harden instantly. Okay, so I guess I will be taking a cold shower now. I took a quick shower of my own and decided to pay extra attention to my little friend so that I wouldn't feel the need to jump Bella in her childhood bedroom. I made sure to bring my pajama pants into the bathroom with me to avoid any undo groping from Bella while I was naked. I made my way back into Bella's room and she was already curled up in her bed with her wet hair splayed out over her pillow. I could hear the steady sound of her breathing. I went over and sat in the rocking chair that was next to her bed and just watched her for a while. I know it sounds pervy but I just couldn't help it. I love to watch her sleep.

Then all of a sudden I heard her start talking to me. She hadn't done that in a while and I always liked to hear what she says.

"Hmmm, Edward." she purred out. Uh oh, I really hope that this wasn't going to be a lot of moaning. Normally I wouldn't complain. I would just curl up next to her and enjoy but I really didn't want her father thinking that we were doing something that we weren't. I reached over and stroked her cheek and she seemed to go back into her deep sleep and didn't say anything else.

Suddenly I was feeling really sleepy and decided to call it a night. I climbed in bed beside Bella and wrapped her in my arms falling into a very deep and peaceful sleep.

I woke up the next morning around 9 am and could smell bacon drifting up the stairs from the kitchen. I reached over to cuddle with Bella for a moment and realized that she wasn't laying next to me anymore. I never even felt her leave the bed this morning. I sighed and decided to throw on a t-shirt and head downstairs.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and I could hear Bella and Charlie in the kitchen talking. I decided to give them a couple more minutes alone before I walked in.

"Bella, I really like him. He seems like a good man and he seems to have a good head on his shoulders." I heard Charlie say.

"He is a good man Dad. He treats me so wonderfully and I can't imagine my life without him. I really can't even remember what my life was like before he came along. I know it seems fast but I just love him so much." Bella said.

"I know you do Bells and I can see how much he loves you too. You guys seem to gravitate towards one another. I can see how you move around each other and one of you always has a hand on the other one with just a simple touch or you are looking at each other like you would die without the other one. It's the same way I felt about your mom Bella and I'm just so thankful that you have found someone that feels the same way about you."

"Oh Dad." I heard Bella almost in tears.

I was amazed at how perceptive Charlie was but he is a cop after all. He's trained to see all kinds of shit and to pay attention. I decided to make myself known so I walked back up a couple of steps and then back down a little more dramatically so that they could hear me coming. I waked into the kitchen and I saw Charlie holding Bella in a tight hug when he looked up at me and gave me a look that said 'hurt her and I'll kill you'. I smiled and nodded my head his way. Bella let go of her dad and walked over to me.

"So how'd you sleep honey?" she asked me giving me a nice big hug.

"Good how about you." I asked after wrapping my arms around her.

"I slept like a baby." she replied.

Bella finished cooking breakfast and we sat at the table with her dad and regaled him with the story from the bar the night before and about how little Leah took down Mike Newton. Charlie frowned a bit taking on more of the Chief mode and said that he wished that he had been with us so that he could have thrown Mike back in jail just for good measure but Bella assured him that Leah had Mike bawling on the floor like a baby by the time we left. Chief Swan seemed to relax a little then and Charlie came back to us. We talked and laughed a little more about things that had been happening in the area lately.

"I actually got a call last night from one of the locals down by La Push saying that they heard some animals last night and it sounded like they were in trouble. I told them not to worry about it though. It's mating season for some of the wildlife and it was probably just some mating calls from the wolves or something." Charlie said.

I looked over at Bella and her eyes were huge and the blush was spreading from her cheeks and all the way down her neck.

"Yeah, I guess it is that time of year isn't it." I smiled at Charlie. If he only knew!

**Okay so what did you think! Did it make you laugh at the end there? I hope it did because I thought it was hilarious! So let me know what you think! Good? Bad? Or Otherwise? I love reviews and I'm not ashamed to admit it! Give me a break I'm still home on medical leave while my knee heals up and it's all I have to look forward to! ****J**

**Also, the proposal will be coming up soon and I have an idea but I would love some more! If I like it better than mine I may use it instead with your permission. So please review and let me know how you would like to see Edward propose!**

**IMPORTANT:**

**Okay guys so I have just officially wrote my first one-shot that has been entered into the Twi-High Anonymous Challenge that is being hosted by two wonderful people: il-bel-mondo and lexiecullen17. I believe that voting starts on January 20****th**** and I would appreciate if everyone would go over there after that time and check out the stories and vote for your favorite! I can't tell you which one is mine because it is all anonymous and I won't be able to tell you until the voting is complete! But please go check them out after the 20****th**** and VOTE!**

**Love you all!**

**Dawn**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay so the response wasn't as great as I hoped it to be after my last chapter but I'm a sucker and you know that I would never hold out a chapter to get reviews. I do admit though that I am a review whore and I can't help it! So this is kind of a filler chapter but there are lemons galore and a little something at the end that everyone has been anticipating. I hope you enjoy and I ask that if you have the time at the end, please review and make me smile!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. That privilege belongs to Stephenie Meyers. I do however own my Team Edward keychain! Yes I know I'm starting to get slightly obsessed now!**

**BPOV**

I could not believe that my father had gotten a phone call about noises down by La Push beach. I don't know if I would ever stop blushing. Then Edward just looked at me and gave me his crooked panty dropping smile. Damn that man knew how to make me scream. Not that I would ever complain.

We spent the morning talking to my dad and then we decided to pack up and head back to Seattle to do a little laundry and some cleaning before we had to work tonight. I hugged my dad goodbye and I noticed that he held me a little longer than he normally did.

"I love you Bella. You know that right?" he asked me.

"Of course I do Dad. And I love you too." I told him.

Edward walked over to shake his hand. "It was really nice to meet you Charlie." he said. My dad took his hand and then pulled him in for a little one armed man hug. Okay, that was surprising. I looked over at Edward and then back at my father and they both just shrugged. I was glad that the two men that I loved more than anything in this world seemed to be getting along very nicely.

We said our goodbyes and headed back home. It was still weird for me to think of Seattle as home. Home had always been Forks to me. The place that held all my memories of childhood and my mom but the more I thought about it now I realized that home would be wherever Edward and I were together. And for now that's Seattle.

We made pretty good time getting back except for the little side trip that Edward insisted that we make down a little dead end road out in the middle of no where so that we could break in the Volvo a little more. He insisted that since he was going to have to get it detailed when we got back we may as well get our money out of it. Who was I to disagree when he was looking to get at much bang for his buck if you know what I mean.

_Flashback_

_Edward had me stripped of all of my clothes in record time and his hand had made its way in between my thighs. It's amazing that with as small as the back seat seemed to be it didn't slow us down one bit. I was straddling Edward's lap as he was working two fingers in and out of me while his thumb was circling and playing with my clit. I was working myself up as a grabbed and pinched at my nipples. Edward was watching me intensely and I could feel his dick underneath me as I was raising myself up and down with each stroke that his fingers were making inside of me. I was surely coming undone and fast. Just as I was about to cum Edward pulled his fingers out of me and replaced it with his dick. Yep that's all it took for me to scream his name at the top of my lungs and start riding him faster and faster. My orgasm seemed to last much longer than they normally did as Edward kept pumping in and out of my with his massive cock._

_End flashback_

We got back to our apartment around 2 pm and got right to work with cleaning and laundry. The nice thing about our apartment was that there were hook ups for washer and dryer and Edward had his own so we didn't have to go to the basement to do our laundry in the same washers and dryers that everyone else used. Then I could just throw a load in when I had time in between cleaning the apartment. I had changed into a tank top and a pair of boy shorts and was running around cleaning like a mad man. I figured the sooner I got everything done the sooner we could take a nap before work tonight. Edward had just emerged from cleaning the bathroom which I was more than happy to let him because that's the one room that I hate cleaning.

"Hey babe, are you almost done?" He asked me.

"Yep, I just needed to dust in the living room and then I was going to wash the kitchen floor." I told him.

"Tell you what, I'll take care of the dusting and you do the floor and then we can relax for the rest of the afternoon."

"Sounds good to me." I smiled at him.

He had taken the pledge and the dust rag and headed into the living room. I got the bucket and filled it with hot water and Mr. Clean and grabbed the rag that was used for washing the floor and then I got on my hands and knees and started scrubbing. I liked to wash the floor by hand because I felt like I could get it cleaner that way. I hated using a mop because it just felt like I was dragging the dirt around with me. At least with the rag, once I was done I can throw it into the washer. I must have been at it for a while because the next thing I knew I could hear Edward behind me gasping.

I turned my head to look up at him while I was still down on all fours having just finished up the last corner or the floor. "See something you like Dr. Cullen?"

"Oh my god Bella. I think you just made me cream myself." he said.

I smirked up at him and gave him a devilish little smile. "Well you dirty boy you. Maybe we'll just have to take you into the bathroom and clean you up."

"Bella, seeing you down on all fours like that has me wanting to do very bad, bad things to you honey."

I wiggled my ass a little in his direction and I think he growled at me. I took off the rubber gloves that I was wearing and hung them over the side of the bucket. I slowly rose to my feet and stood before him. "Edward, I think I would really like you to take my while I'm on my hands and knees." I said to him trying to sound seductive as I took one hand and slowly started to walk my fingers up his abdomen. He growled again and then picked me up over his shoulder and headed to our bedroom.

When we got there he set me down on the bed and immediately removed my tank top and boy shorts leaving me naked in the middle of the bed. Edward stripped down to nothing also and I sat ogling him in all of his glorious naked form. I think I was drooling at this point.

"Bella honey I think there is something that I would like to try with you if you would not be opposed to it." he said smirking.

I must have been blushing a little when I squeaked out "What do you have in mind?"

Edward must have sensed my nervousness. "Nothing that we haven't done to each other already my love. The only thing is I was thinking that we could both pleasure each other at the same time."

"Um okay." I said a little bewildered. How in the heck where we going too… Oh. Now I knew what he was getting at. "Um how do you …." I didn't know how he wanted to position us.

"Well I was thinking that it may be easier if you were on top so that I don't get too excited and ram anything too far down your throat." He said with a chuckle. That made sense I guess.

I didn't even know where to begin. This was definitely not something that I had ever done before. Yes I had given blow jobs and I had been on the receiving end of Edward's magnificent oral skills but the thought of combining them had me a little nervous. I was kneeling on the bed and Edward came up next to me and started to kiss me with so much passion. I could feel his hands leaving little trails of fire against my skin wherever he touched me. I was getting wetter and wetter by the second. I could feel myself being lowered to the bed and the next thing I knew I was laying on top of Edward with his cock in my face and my pussy in his.

This had to be the most erotic thing I had ever experienced. I had a hard time concentrating at first as his dick was bobbing in front of me. All I could feel was his amazing tongue that was continuously licking at my wet folds. I finally roped in my thought process and focused on pleasing him. I started to lick up and down his very large penis trying to keep in time with how he was licking me. Then he started sucking on my clit as I started to suck on his dick. I could feel my self start to coil up inside. There was no way I was going to last much longer. I started to moan around Edwards huge dick in my mouth and I think my moaning and the vibrations that it was sending around his cock made him moan into me too which just made the experience even more pleasing.

I continued to suck up and down on his cock as all of a sudden my orgasm took over. I couldn't help but squeeze the base of his cock a little tighter and start sucking more as I was trying not to scream out in pleasure. Fuck this was so hot. I could feel Edward still sucking and licking me as he inserted two fingers and started pumping them in and out of me. I was starting to realize that I was going to cum again in just a few short seconds and this time I wanted Edward to cum with me. I sucked more and as I would reach the head of his penis I would twirl my tongue around it before sucking back down. I could feel my orgasm hitting me again and I was bobbing up and down at an incredible rate. Then I felt him start to twitch in my mouth and I knew what was coming. I sucked in every last drop that he shot down my throat and swallowed all that he gave me. I released his dick and moaned out his name as he continued to lap up my juices.

When I was completely spent from the two amazing orgasms that he had just given me I rolled off of him and onto my side.

"Oh my Edward. That was….WOW." It was all I could say.

Edward sat up and turned himself so that he was now laying in the same direction as I was. "Bella that was hot. I think that would qualify as one of the best blow jobs of my life."

I smirked at him. "I think that is definitely what the doctor ordered and I must ask if I can get a prescription for that to happen on a regular basis."

Edward just chuckled at me and smiled. "I think that can be arranged. For now lets get you in the shower and cleaned up so we can take a nap before work."

He leaned down and kissed me inserting his tongue into my mouth. The taste of both myself and Edward mixed together was amazing.

Edward and I showered together, you know to conserve on water. Unfortunately, or fortunately in my case, he got a little touchy feely and he had me pressed up against the side of the shower and continued to make love to me until the water ran cold. After we were both too tired to stand any longer we grabbed two towels and took turns drying each other off. Then we curled up in our bed and fell fast asleep.

**EPOV**

Wow I had a fuck hot amazing girlfriend that could do things with her tongue that I never imagined and the things that she let me do to her were unbelievable. I had always wanted to try that position but never had because it seemed way to intimate to do with just anyone. When Bella asked me if we could do it again on a regular basis I almost turned around to start all over. Instead I took her in the shower and made love to her in there.

The alarm had not gone off yet so I decided to let Bella sleep a little more. I figured she'd be tired after all we had sex several times today and I was sure she'd be spent. I laid there with her arm draped over me and I just ran my fingers through her hair. She was so beautiful and I was soon going to ask her to be my wife. My heart swelled when I thought of different scenarios. I wanted it to be perfect. I didn't want to do it next weekend on her birthday because I wanted our engagement, if she says yes, to have it's own special day. But I also didn't know how long I could wait.

Charlie had pulled me aside quickly before we left and gave me Bella's mom's engagement ring. While it wasn't something that I would have picked out for Bella, I knew that I wanted to somehow incorporate it. I knew that it would mean a lot to her and if I was going to do this I would have to go see a jeweler as soon as possible. The ring was a gold band with a solitaire diamond in the middle. It definitely had potential and I would have to see what I could do with it.

I smiled down at my sleeping beauty in my arms and kissed her head. I don't know how long I laid like that with her but it must have been a while because all of a sudden the alarm started to buzz next to the bed. Bella stirred in my arms and slowly opened her eyes.

"Uhhh, is it that time already?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah, babe it is. Sorry." I said stroking her cheek.

She smiled up at me and kissed my chest as she was laying on me. She shifted herself so that she was straddling me and my rock hard cock was lined up perfectly with her wet little pussy. I started to think back to her washing the floor in those skimpy ass boy shorts and tight little tank top. I could feel myself twitching underneath her and knew that I would have to have her again before we got out of this bed. I rolled her off of me and onto her stomach. Then I slid her legs apart and set myself in between them in the middle of the bed. I got up and my knees and grabbed Bella's hips and lifted them up so that they were in line with mine. Bella realized where I was going with this and pulled herself up so that she was now on all fours just like when she was washing the floor. She wiggled her ass around and ground it against my cock.

I reached down and slid my fingers between the lips of her pussy which was dripping wet for me already. Then I grabbed my cock and pumped it a couple of times before I lined it up right behind her and then slid into her tight little pussy. At this angle I was able to hit her secret spot with precision accuracy and I had her writhing and gasping beneath me as she started to come undone.

"Ughh, Edward. Ahh. Faster baby please!" she moaned.

Who was I to deny her. I started thrusting faster as I pumped in and out of her. My grasp on her hips was getting tighter as I felt my self getting close to spilling inside of her. I thrust a few more times and said "Bella…. I'm….almost…..there….baby."

"Ohh, Ughh, Edward please fuck me harder."

I pounded into her with everything I had and she screamed out my name and came all over me as I spilled myself inside of her. She fell limply to the bed and my body went right with her. I was afraid I would squish her so I turned us so that we were laying sideways but I was still sheathed inside of her.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan." I told her as I kissed her shoulder blades.

"I love you too Dr. Cullen." she smirked at me.

Today had gone from completely wonderful and blissful to shit in a matter of hours. I hadn't hardly seen Bella all night because I had been so freaking busy in the ER. We had people showing up that had been sick with a cold all week long and now is when the decide to go to the fucking doctor because they're suppose to go to work tomorrow. I never ceases to amaze me how stupid people are sometimes. A cold is a cold and there is not a damn thing you can do about it. There is no magical drug that can cure you. Rest and drink lots of fluids. That's all I can tell them but here they are paying an outrageous amount of money for me to tell them this and then inform them that I would not be giving them an excuse to get out of work. I'm sorry but really, Its. A. Fucking. Cold!

To make matters worse I was stuck working with both Lauren and Jessica tonight which mainly meant that they sat there staring at my ass all night instead of getting any work done. Then to put the icing on the cake Victoria and James' rig had been working all night bringing patient's in and as fast as they brought one in and got them settled they were called out for another.

Shit. It has to be a full moon or something. God only knows that's usually when the shit hit's the fan around here. I saw Bella a few times in passing when she had come down to draw labs on my patients but that was all. I do have to admit that woman was good at her job. Lord only knows that during the day time it seems like I have to wait hours to get my labs back but Bella has everything back to me in under 35 minutes. That's good. The faster I can get these people diagnosed the faster I can get them back home or up to the floor.

We had a couple of people with sore throats and a couple of kids with ear infections. Those were always the easiest to treat. If they had a sore throat we do a throat swab on them and check for Strep. If it's positive I send them home with an antibiotic. If it's negative I tell them it's a virus. I was just getting caught up on my dictations from two patients that I had to admit when I heard the ambulance call and say that they were on their way in with a PNB. A pulseless non-breather. Apparently it was a 52 year old male that was found by his wife when she went to bed. He had no history of heart problems and their estimated time away was 4 minutes.

I instructed the unit clerk to call the lab and have them here and ready to get labs and blood gases, then to call respiratory and have them available because the patient had been intubated in the field. I told Jessica and Lauren to have Trauma Room A ready with the crash cart. Everyone flew to their duties and before I knew it we were ready and waiting for the ambulance to get here. I looked over and saw Bella standing on the side nervously just waiting like the rest of us. Not 1 minute later the doors opened and in strode James and Victoria with the rest of their crew. James was on top of the man performing chest compressions while Victoria was holding the bag that they were using to provide breaths for the man. I may hate them with all the passion that I can muster but I must admit that they are good at their job.

As soon as the patient was in the trauma room everyone went to work. I called for them to stop CPR so that I could feel for a pulse. There was none so I told them to continue. James had crawled off the stretcher and Lauren had taken over chest compressions and Mary from respiratory took over for Victoria with bagging the patient.

"Okay I need labs stat and blood gases." I called and I saw Bella move swiftly into action. I wasn't sure if she would be able to get anything because it's harder than hell to get a blood gas from a patient when they have no pulse. In order to get an accurate blood gas you need arterial blood and if the patient has no pulse it makes it really hard to find the artery. I saw Bella kneeling next to the bed trying not to be in anyone's way while she attempted to get blood from the man.

"Dr. Cullen the patient's wife is in the waiting room if you need anything." the unit clerk informed me.

"Does anyone have the patient's history?" I called out.

Jessica strode into the room and said "It looks like he's had a clean bill of health up until this last year when he was put on blood pressure medication."

"Okay, I need a Troponin, CK, CKMB, Complete Metabolic Panel and a CBC." I shouted. I looked over to Bella and she was still trying to get blood from the patient but was not having any luck.

I asked when the last Epi had been given and I called for them to administer another one. I said to stop CPR so I could feel for a pulse. I was feeling for a femoral pulse when I thought I felt something faintly.

"Does anyone else feel that?" I asked. I looked over to Bella who was holding the patient's wrist feeling for an artery so she could get the blood gas and I saw her smile and shake her head yes. I looked up at the monitor and we saw that he had a heart beat. It was faint but it was there.

"Call Dr. Gerardy to come in. Tell him that I have a cardiac cath consult for him that I think needs to go now." I said. The unit clerk rushed out to page the doctor and then call in the rest of the surgical team.

"Good job everyone." I said with a smile. "Jessica, what is the patient's name so that I can go give his wife the news?"

"His name is John Smith and his wife's name is Cathy." she said.

I looked over him once more to make sure that everything was okay and he seemed to be stable. Bella had been able to obtain her blood and she had just given me the blood gas results and then headed down to the lab with the rest of the blood to finish up the testing.

I walked into the waiting room and saw a very distraught woman sitting in a chair and holding onto what I assumed to be her daughter. As soon as I walked in she stood straight up and rushed over to me.

"Doctor, please tell me he's okay. Please? I don't know what I'll do if something happens to him. I love him so much and I can't lose him." she said through her tears.

I put my hand on her shoulder and said "Cathy, I can't promise you anything but he is stable now and we have called in the cardiac surgeon. I won't know for certain until I get all of the test results back but I believe that John may have suffered from a heart attack. It's a good thing you found him when you did. If he did indeed have a heart attack then he will have to go in for a cardiac catheterization where they check to make sure that he does not have any blockages and if he does then they put in a stint to clear the way and make sure that the blood flows smoothly."

"Can I see him?" She said threw her tears.

"Of course. Follow me." I instructed her and brought her to the Trauma room so that she could stay with her husband.

I heard the phone ringing at the desk and there didn't seem to be anyone available to answer it so I went to grab it. "Emergency Room, Dr Cullen speaking."

"Hi Dr. Cullen." Oh shit when she said that it did funny things to me and all she did was say 'Hi Dr'. "I have some critical lab results for you."

I grabbed a piece of paper. "Okay go ahead." I told her.

"I have a critical Troponin and CKMB on John Smith." she said. "The Troponin is 3.056 and the CKMB is 17.91."

"Holy shit. Yep he's having the big one. Okay thanks Bella."

"No problem Dr. Cullen." she replied.

"Oh and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Nice job in there. You did a very good job keeping your cool." I told her. "From her silence I could tell she was probably blushing behind the phone.

"Thanks." she squeaked out.

I smiled and hung up the phone to wait for the Cardiac surgeon to call me back.

The night had finally slowed down and I could see that James was hanging around again a little longer than he needed to. At the moment he was in a corner talking to Lauren and he was getting a smirk on his face that I did not like. He looked over to me and gave me a little nod. What in the hell was that suppose to mean? It was bad enough to have to deal with Mike 'dickhead' Newton but now James on top of it all. I think I'm going to end up going prematurely gray.

James wandered over to where I was charting and leaned against the counter. "So Cullen. I hear that you are not only fucking that hot chick over in the Lab but you've also convinced her to move in with you too. My, my moving a little fast aren't we. You wanted to make sure and tap that before any of the rest of us got a chance didn't you?"

I tried not to convey my utter disgust for the waste of space that was in front of me. "James, she does have a name and I would never stoop to your level to respond other than to say that yes, Bella and I are living together and that's all you need to know." I could feel my blood boiling with every word that he said to me. I had clenched and unclenched my fists a few times and now I was trying to breath and count to 30 to calm myself before I busted his nose like Newton's.

"Well maybe she didn't know that there were other options out there besides you. You know I could have shown her a pretty good time. Granted I wouldn't have asked her to move in with me afterwards. She seems more like the fuck her and leave her type than the relationship type." He said with an icy tone.

My patience was growing increasingly thin and James knew he was getting to me. If I did anything to him here I would be suspended for sure. Even if my brother-in-law is the head of human resources. There is only so much he could do for me. I had to reign in my anger and try to get away from James. "Well I'm glad that you'll never get that chance then James since she's all mine." I spat back at him and then walked down the hall to my office with my charts in hand. I would finish them in here until I had to leave. God only knows I only have so much restraint and James was definitely pushing my buttons right now.

**James POV**

Well, well it looks like I have found the way to get to Cullen after all. Talk about his beautiful girlfriend and he gets all pissy. Little does he know I've had my eye on that bitch since she shut me down the first night I'd seen her. Nobody turns me down.

It's amazing how many little hallways and closets that are not lit up well on the night shift and leave plenty places for me to sit and watch Bella move around the hospital. I thought she was going to catch me one night but Eric that pimply little security guard has no clue what he's doing and he distracted her enough that she seemed to forget about whatever it was she thought she saw in the hall.

I definitely had Bella in my sights and now I'm just biding my time and waiting for the right moment. Now that she has moved in with that fucker Cullen it's going to be a little harder but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. Now I just needed to enlist a little help from my partner.

**So what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! I bet that when I told you there was something that you guys were anticipating at the end that you thought it would be the proposal! Not yet sorry my lovelies! It is coming though! **

**I know it's a little shorter than most of my chapters but I wanted to start trying to update on Fridays because I seem to get a little better reaction to my story! Please let me know what you think! You can't even begin to know what your reviews mean to me. Sorry I'm pleading I know it's pathetic!**

**Also, I have an entry in the Twi-High Anonymous Contest. Please go to:**

**www(dot)fan fiction(dot)net/~twihighanonymouschallenge and read all of the entries! I can't tell you which one is mine but I would love for you to go and read them all. Voting starts on January 20th! Please go and vote!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Well I have held true to my promise and I am updating on Friday! Yeah Me, for getting it done on time with working all week long. Anyways, I won't bore you all with a long note but please go over to: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~twihighanonymouschallenge. I have written a one-shot (my very first one!) for this contest! I can't tell you which one is mine but good luck trying to figure it out! Please go read all of the entries, there are some really good ones, and vote for your favorite! The voting has started and runs from now until February 1****st****! Thanks to il-bel-mondo and lexiecullen17 for hosting this! It was a ton of fun to write. It's all high school stories! What I wouldn't give to go back to those days and have an Edward of my very own!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. That sole responsibility belongs to the great and wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I am however the owner of a very sore knee that wishes she wasn't back to work already!**

**BPOV**

Well tonight has most definitely been one of the worst nights since I started here at Seattle General. I had been busy most of the evening in ER between people that had abdominal pain and I swear I think everyone in Seattle came in with a sore throat or cold symptoms. I don't know how many strep tests I ran but I lost count after 10. Then three quarters of the way through my night we had the guy that was having a heart attack. I did my best to stay focused but my nerves were starting to get rattled when I couldn't get blood out of the guy. I knew everyone was watching and waiting for me and the most important pair of eyes on me belonged to Edward. I definitely didn't want to lose my nerve in front of him. Luckily they got the patient's heart pumping again and I was able to get my blood gases and the rest of the tubes that I needed.

When I came back and ran all of the testing through I confirmed what they thought. He was definitely having a heart attack. I called the ER with the results and was surprised when Edward answered the phone. I gave him the results and then got back to work. I still had to do all of my maintenance on my instruments and I wasn't sure how bad the Emergency Room was going to continue to be so I wasted no time and flew threw everything.

Around 3 am I decided to walk down to the cafeteria and grab a cup of coffee for myself and Edward. Now that everyone seemed to know we were an item it wouldn't seem too weird for me to bring him some coffee. As I was walking down the hall I started to get this weird feeling. The hair on the back of my neck was standing up and I had goose bumps running down my arms. Charlie had always taught me to go with my instincts so I turned around and saw that disgusting EMT that I had seen in the ER that one night. I gave him an uneasy smile and continued walking to the cafeteria. The one thing that really sucked about working the night shift was that there really wasn't anyone around. I didn't like the fact that I was walking by myself in this hallway with the creepy pervert right behind me.

I turned and walked into the cafeteria and grabbed two Styrofoam cups to fill with coffee. Just as I walked back over to fill them with coffee I saw James had followed me into the cafeteria.

"So it's been busy tonight, huh?" he asked me.

"Yeah it has. I just thought I would run down quick and grab a cup of coffee and head back so that I can keep going. I have so much work left to do." I lied hoping that he wouldn't try to talk to me too much if he thought I was busy.

"You must be really thirsty or really need the caffeine." He said nodding to the two cups that I was now filling.

"Yeah I figured I would grab one for now and one for later." I said with as much politeness as I could muster. The truth was the uneasy feeling that I had in the hallway was just getting worse as he continued to talk to me. "Well I guess I better get back." I said. I figured if I wasn't very pleasant maybe he would get the hint.

"Bella, you know you're a terrible liar." he said to me.

"Excuse me." I looked at him in shock. How could he tell I was lying?

"I know for a fact that the ER is empty at the moment which means that you don't have to rush back to anything." he sneered at me.

"Well actually I have other work to do besides what the ER gives me. In fact I really must be going if you don't mind." I was really starting to get bitchy now.

He smiled at me and then walked up so he was practically blocking my way out of the cafeteria. "You know Belllaaa," he said drawing out my name "you really are cute when you're angry."

"What?" I said with an icy tone to my voice.

"I can see what Cullen likes about you. You've got a nice face and a fuck hot body. Too bad you'll be just another notch on his bedpost. You know he's fucked almost every single female in this hospital."

I stood there staring at him not knowing if I believe him or not. Then my mind got a hold of me. Of course you don't believe him. He's just trying to get to you. I told myself.

"Yeah, you see Cullen has quite the reputation around here with the ladies." he said inching himself closer to me. I was struggling with my inner voice that said to throw the coffee in his face and run away but I knew that I could never purposely injure anyone like that. I was uncomfortable around him but he had done nothing to harm me. Yet.

James was just about to bring his hand up to my arm when I heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Bella. Is everything okay in here?"

"Yeah Eric. Thanks. How about you walk me back down to the lab. You know there could be some creep stalking the halls around here. I probably shouldn't have come down here by myself anyways." I told the security guard while I looked at James when I said 'creep'. James just smirked at me and moved out of the way.

I gave Eric a smile and silently thanked him for coming along when he did. We got down the hall a little ways and I noticed that James did not follow us so I decided now would be as good a time as any to thank Eric.

"Thanks a lot Eric. I really appreciate you coming along when you did. That guy was really starting to make me uncomfortable." I told him.

"No problem Bella. I have strict instructions from Dr. Cullen to keep an eye on you. That plus that James guy is a real asshole. I wouldn't trust him as far as I can throw him." he told me honestly.

At least I knew my instincts were right. James was not someone I ever wanted to be alone with again. Now my internal debate was whether or not to tell Edward. I wanted to tell him but I was afraid of what would happen after the whole Mike situation. I didn't want Edward to keep getting into fights for me especially at work. And he sees this James guy whenever he comes in with the ambulance and I didn't want to make it awkward.

I asked Eric to walk me down to the ER so I could give Edward his cup of coffee and then I asked him not to mention the whole James thing.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Bella." Eric said.

"It's fine really Eric. I just don't want Edward to get upset over nothing." I said reassuringly. Eric seemed to be having an internal battle with himself over whether or not to let Edward know what he had just witnessed but he finally conceded.

I thanked Eric when I got to the double doors leading into the emergency room and I went straight to Edward's office hoping he'd be there. I knocked softly and heard him mumble a "Come in."

I peeked my head in and his look went from annoyance to joy. "Hey there, I thought you might need a little pick me up." I smiled at him.

He stood up from his desk and made his way over to me as I walked in holding his coffee. He walked up to me and grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me softly.

"Mmm, what was that for?" I asked.

"For being you. Thanks for the coffee."

"Not a problem. I figured you've had a pretty shitty night and I also figured you haven't had a chance to sit for much of it and I thought you could use some coffee." I told him.

We had just started to have a nice little chat when someone opened his office door without knocking.

"Lauren how many times have I told you that I have a door for a reason and when it's shut that means that you knock." He scolded her like a little kid. I loved it!

"Sorry Dr. Cullen. I just wanted to let you know that we have another patient for you to see in room 3. It's another patient complaining of a stuffy head and body aches." she said looking from Edward and then to me. She knew what she was doing when she barged in. She was hoping to catch us in some compromising position but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

Edward stood up from his desk and I stood up from the couch and then I decided to get a little ballsy. Lauren was still standing there in the door way so I walked up to Edward and wrapped my hand that wasn't holding my coffee around his neck and pulled him down for a short but very hot kiss. Then I smiled at him and said "See you in a couple of hours honey."

He smiled back knowing why I had done what I had done and then he reached down and grabbed my ass firmly. "You bet your sweet firm little ass you will."

I squeaked a little and then walked past Lauren with a little shit eating grin on my face. Take that bitch!

The rest of the week went pretty smoothly at work. I didn't see James any more which was a good thing and I started to put the whole cafeteria meeting with him out of my mind.

Edward had taken me car shopping and I was having a really hard time deciding. Edward kept insisting that I should get some extravagant vehicle but I told him it was not within my means to do so which then led to the argument about him wanting to buy me a vehicle which led to some really hot make up sex.

In the end I finally got him to give up on the idea of buying me a car. I was trying to decide between a Ford Focus or a Chevy Malibu. They were both nice cars and were within my price range. I of course made the mistake of checking out a really pretty dark red Chevy Camaro that was sitting on the show room floor. Edward had caught me looking and walked up behind me and put his hands around my stomach. He leaned down to my ear and said "You know all you have to do is say the word and it's yours."

I looked up at him and said "Do you really want to start this all over again?"

"No but I see you're eyes light up when you look at this car and I want to be able to give you anything that would make you happy." he said with all sincerity.

I looked at the sticker price on the car and it really wasn't all that much more than the Malibu I had been looking at. The Camaro had a V6 engine and cloth seats so it was cheaper than its yellow counter part that was sitting next to it that had a V8 with leather interior and black racing stripes right down the middle.

I looked back up to Edward and he could see my internal battle. Little did he know I was not battling with whether or not I would let him buy me the car but I was battling with whether or not I wanted to up my monthly payment a little more. Now that Edward and I were sharing an apartment my rent had been cut in half so I had a little more money to play with.

I sighed and said "Go get the salesman. I'm not letting you buy me a car but I will let you bargain to get me the best deal you can on this car."

Edward's face fell a little but I quickly kissed his lips and said "I may not be letting you buy me a car but I will let you go and get me a great deal on the car of my dreams. This really is the car that I want and if you want to make me happy you will make sure my car payment isn't more than $500 a month." I cringed at the thought of having a car payment. I have never had a car payment before. My dad had bought me the truck and it wasn't like it cost him all that much to begin with.

"You will get the best deal of your life!" Edward exclaimed.

He ended up getting me a great deal on the car. He had turned on his Cullen charm and somehow got me the car for $100 over invoice. Apparently some men, especially our very feminine like car salesman, was not exempt from the Cullen charm. When we went to draw up the paperwork I saw Edward pull out his wallet and a credit card.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked him.

"Don't get your undies in a bundle sweetheart. I have a GM credit card and I have been earning points on it and I have no intention of buying anything but a Volvo again, no offense sir." He said to the man behind the desk who just nodded in his direction. "So I may as well let you use them so they don't go to waste."

I sat there staring up at him for a while. "Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Bella, I'm positive. Please let me do this for you." he said with sad eyes. How in the hell am I suppose to say no to that.

I reluctantly agreed and when all was said and done I walked out of the dealership with a brand new Chevy Camaro and my monthly payment was only around $350. Between the deal that Edward had gotten me on the car and the fact that he failed to tell me that the GM card points totaled around $3500 I had walked out of there spending about $21,000 on my dream car.

They pulled the car out front and I gave Edward a sexy little smirk as I settled into the drivers seat. The car roared to life and just seemed to purr under my touch. Edward leaned in the window and captured my lips with his. When he leaned back out I looked at him and said "Race you home!" And then I stepped on the gas and took off out of the parking lot.

**EPOV**

Who would have thought that my sweet little Bella would go for the Camaro. I was sure that she would end up with a sensible car like the Malibu or the Focus but when I saw her eyeing up the Camaro on the showroom floor I knew she wanted it and I was going to make sure that I did everything that I could to make sure she got it. She wouldn't let me buy it for her but I didn't put up too much of a fuss because I figured that if things go as planned soon everything that I have will be hers also anyways which includes my money.

Bella and I had never really talked about our money situation before. I knew that Bella didn't have a lot saved up because of going back to school but I hadn't yet told her about the hefty trust fund that my grandparents had left me when I turned 21. Granted I was not the typical 21 year old and I had my father help me make some smart investments over the years. Needless to say, I really didn't have to work if I didn't want to but I really did enjoy my job.

When I pulled up to my parking spot next to Bella's at the apartment I looked over and saw her with her eyes closed and she was smiling from ear to ear. Damn that girl looked sexy behind the wheel of that car. I then started daydreaming about the things that we could do in that car! I got out of the Volvo and walked over to Bella and leaned in her window and said "You look absolutely sexy sitting there."

She smiled up at me and then reached for the door handle and got out of the car. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist and started to grope me and kiss me in the parking garage. I made a quick check to see that both cars were locked and then I practically ran to the elevators. Apparently driving that car not only made Bella look sexy but she seemed to be feeling pretty sexy too.

It was now Friday morning and Bella and I had finished a pretty tense week. Between extremely busy shifts at the hospital and then car shopping, Bella seemed like she was in need of some relaxing. She had driven us to the hospital every day since she got her car and I just laughed at her enthusiasm. She had begrudgingly given me her keys this morning and finally let me drive her car. I reminded her of how I let her drive my Volvo and she seemed to feel a little guilty.

When we got home we went straight to bed to catch a couple of hours of sleep. We didn't want to sleep the whole day away and then not be able to sleep tonight. The night shift can really screw with your system that's for sure. I asked Bella what she wanted to do tonight and she suggested that we order some pizza and rent some movies. I agreed and then suggested that we maybe invite Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper to which she agreed immediately. I decided to call them quick before we headed off for some rest.

When I called Alice I had to laugh at her enthusiasm when she agreed. Then I called Emmett and he thought it sounded like a good idea too. He said that they wouldn't be able to stay too late though because he had an early practice tomorrow to get ready for their first regular season game on Sunday.

I knew that Bella was getting really excited about the game coming up. She said that she had never been to a Seahawks game before. I couldn't wait to see her face when she sees that my season tickets are right on the fifty yard line behind the Seahawks bench. And not only that but the rest of my family had tickets too that were all right by mine. I knew she would probably freak out but I was really looking forward to seeing the look on her face. She had been so excited to be at the stadium when I had dinner set up there so I knew she would be thrilled for her first game.

I had finally got my mind to stop thinking and drifted off to sleep for a few hours in the arms of my angel. When I woke up I saw that Bella was still asleep next to me. I kissed her lightly on the lips and then slid out of bed. I decided to jump in the shower quick and then go make lunch for the two of us.

I had just removed my boxers and stepped into the hot steaming water when I felt two hands sneak up from behind me. I almost jumped right out of the shower.

"Holy Shit!" I yelled.

I heard a giggling coming from behind me.

"Damn it Bella, you scared the shit out of me." I said.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you." she said with a cute little pout on her lips. I really couldn't be mad at her after all she was now standing here in front of me in all of her naked glory.

"That's alright. I guess you will just have to make it up to me now." I said with a smirk. I knew just how she could make it up to me and apparently so did my penis who was now standing at attention.

"I guess I do owe you." She said letting her hand drift down my body and to my engorged dick. She started to stroke my length up and down and then I saw her other hand slowly drift down her own body. She slid her hand down between her breasts than over the flat plains of her stomach and all the way down to that beautiful pussy. I reached forward deciding that it should be my hand there instead of hers but she said "Nuh uh Dr. Cullen. You don't get to touch this time." And then she smiled up at me from under her lashes.

Bella was leaning up against the wall of the shower and I steadied myself so that each of my hands rested on either side of her head. She kept rubbing my cock back and forth and the shower was providing enough lubricant so that her hand slipped along nicely. Then with her other hand she kept circling her clit over and over. It took all that I had not to come in a matter of seconds from watching her pleasure herself but I just stood and watched not being able to do much of anything else except enjoy what she was doing to me. I kept my eyes locked with hers as I watched the excitement grow with each and every second that passed. Her body was beautiful and I just wanted to drop down to my knees and worship every part of it starting with that beautiful little pussy of hers but she didn't dare loosen her grip on me. She started to pump me faster as she moved her fingers quicker against her clit. I could see it in her eyes as she was getting closer to her climax.

"Uhhh, baby, please keep your eyes open for me." I grunted out knowing that I wasn't going to last too much longer.

"Ahhh, uhhhh, ohhh, Edward. Oh Edward. Ugghhh, ugghhh." She moaned out.

I could see she was coming and I wanted more than anything to be inside of her at that exact moment so I pulled her hand off of me in one swift motion and picked her up around her waist and pushed myself inside her in a matter of seconds. She was still writhing with her orgasm and I could feel her pulsing all around me as I stroked her pussy with my cock. I pumped in her a few more times and then spilled myself inside of her.

I leaned in and kissed her eagerly on the lips and then made my way down to her collar bone and over to her shoulders. "Bella, I love you so much." I said to her.

"I love you too baby." she smiled up at me.

"You guys have got to be kidding me." I yelled at Alice and Rosalie.

"Come on Edward. It's a really good movie and we really want to watch it." Alice pouted at me.

"No way. I am not watching that again. You've seen it like a hundred times." Emmett added in. I knew I loved my brother.

"Yeah girls, it's getting old." Jasper said.

"Well I guess Bella gets to make the decision then." Rosalie chimed in.

"No way. I'm not getting in the middle of this." Bella smiled while curling up against my side on the couch. "Besides what's the big deal with it?"

"Are you kidding me? It's a total chick flick and we have been subjected to that movie for the past year now and I think it's high time we find a new movie to watch." Emmett said.

"Yeah, besides the girls just like to watch it because of that Robert Pattinson guy. I swear I don't know what's so great about him." I told Bella. I really didn't want to sit through Twilight again. I mean how many times can these girls watch this movie.

Bella leaned up to my ear and whispered "Well you know, I think he's pretty sexy myself and in fact he kind of reminds me of you a little bit." And then she sucked on my ear lobe and I almost moaned out loud in front of my family. Then she turned to look at the rest of my family. "Hey, how about we watch 'The Hangover'? It's suppose to be hilarious." Bella said with a smile.

Everyone seemed to agree so she got up to put the movie in.

We had all settled around the living room with our pizza and a few beers. Everyone except for Emmett that is. He said he definitely didn't need a hangover for practice tomorrow morning.

"So Bella, are you excited about coming to your first Seahawks game?" Emmett asked her.

"I'm completely stoked about it. I still can't believe it. I've always wanted to go but my Dad and I were never able to get tickets." she told him.

"Well you're definitely going to have to bring him to some games this year. Just let Rosie know and she can give you our extra tickets." Emmett told her. It was really nice of him to offer them to Bella for her dad and I knew Charlie would be really excited to go. Maybe he could bring Jake with him I thought.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Bella snuggling in close to me again as we settled in to watch the movie. I have to admit that it was probably one of the funniest movies I have seen in a really, really long time. I laughed from the time the movie started until it ended.

When I looked around the room I could see smiles on all of my families faces and it was so nice to be here with them and most importantly to have this beautiful woman wrapped in my arms. I had spent so many nights with these guys while they were with their significant others and I felt like the fifth wheel. Alice kept telling me that she knew I was going to find someone. That she had a feeling but I just never believed her. I was starting to think that I was meant to travel this world on my own. Then this gorgeous girl kept appearing in my life. She said that I saved her, but the truth is, she saved me. She saved me from a lonely life that I thought I was destined to. Little did I know I should have trusted more in fate.

The credits rolled indicating that the movie had finished and I looked down and Bella was drying the last of the tears that had fallen from her face because she had been laughing just as hard as I had.

"Oh my god guys I just had a great idea!" Alice chirped. Jasper just rolled his eyes because he knew first hand about Alice and her great ideas. "We should so go to Vegas. Wouldn't that be great?"

Oh god! The six of us in Vegas could end up way worse than the movie we had just watched. I have been to Vegas with Emmett and that was just plain scary. We had actually gone there for his bachelor party but luckily we made it out with some of our dignity still intact. Although Emmett, Jasper and I are never allowed to step foot into the MGM Grand again as long as we live.

"Yeah baby I don't think that's such a good idea." Jasper, always the voice of reason, spoke up.

"You know you guys won't get all stupid if we're there with you." She looked up at him with her big old puppy dog eyes. Damn the man was caving already.

"It sounds like a blast to me but we'll have to wait until I have a bye week in a couple of weeks." Emmett said.

"I'll go but only if you promise to be on your very best behavior." Rosalie said with a knowing look. She knew exactly what we did in Vegas.

That left me and Bella. Would she want to go with me? I was genuinely curious now. "What do you think baby?" I asked her.

"I've never been there before." she said. "It could be fun. You know what they say. What happens in Vegas…." and before she could finish I cut her off with my mouth hovering over hers. There were so many things that I was thinking of that we could do in Vegas and most of them involved her being naked. I was kissing Bella pretty hotly when I heard someone chuckle and say "Get a room".

I broke our kiss and looked at my brother. "Thanks but I have one and speaking of which you guys are preventing me from taking my super hot girlfriend in there to bang the shit out of her so if you don't mind seeing yourselves out." I said standing up and then swooping up a very beet red Bella into my arms and walking back towards our bedroom.

"Go get em tiger!" I heard Jasper yell and the girls giggled.

"See ya on Sunday guys!" Alice yelled from the doorway.

"Bye guys!" Rose and Emmett yelled our way.

Bella yelled a quick "Good Luck on Sunday" to Emmett and with that I had her in my room and my family was gone.

I laid Bella down on the middle of our bed and started to undress her rather quickly. I wanted this woman and I wanted her now. I pulled her shirt up over her head and threw it across to the other side of the room. She had already reached behind her and unsnapped her bra and slid it off. We were in a frenzy, like we couldn't get to each other fast enough. She kept kissing me while I was unbuttoning her jeans and she was unzipping mine. Within seconds we were both naked and feeling each other up. Tonight was not about slow and taking our time to explore. Tonight was about pure fucking. I wanted her so bad and from what I could see of Bella's hot sex dripping out of her she wanted me too. I reached my hands underneath of her and brought her body flush with mine. I was kneeling in the middle of the bed and she wrapped her legs around me. I lifted her so that she was hovered just above my cock that was standing at full attention and then I lowered her onto me.

God she felt so tight. I kept licking and sucking at every inch of exposed flesh that was in front of me while I pushed her up and down on my shaft. I could tell she was just moments away from her first orgasm of the night so I took her left nipple into my mouth and started to suck on it and flick it with my tongue. Her head fell backwards as some of the most dirty and erotic words started to spill from her mouth.

"Uggh Edward. Yes, yes. Fuck me please. Harder. Oh baby please fuck yes. Right there, yes, ughhh….." And that wasn't even the worst of it. I kept up at that pace until I couldn't hold back my release any more. I laid her back down on the bed and held myself up by my arms and pounded the shit out of her. I was afraid I was going to hurt her but she kept telling me to go harder and faster and damn if I wouldn't do anything that woman asked of me. I felt Bella tighten around my dick once more and I couldn't hold back any more. I exploded into her with so much force that I thought I was going to shoot her right off of me. I laid down next to her and we both wrapped our legs around each other and then I pulled the extra blanket that was on the end of the bed and wrapped it around us. We fell asleep whispering our love for each other in total and utter bliss.

It was around 1 o'clock in the morning when I heard Bella's cell phone ring. It was just a normal ring and not some funny ring tone like she had for all of her friends and family. I reached over to the bed side table and grabbed it before it had a chance to wake her up. Who in the hell would be calling us at 1 o'clock in the morning anyways.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone. There was nothing but silence. "Hello?" I said again and I was met with silence again. I swear I heard someone breathing on the other end. I hit the end key and looked at the phone to see the number but all it said was unknown caller. Maybe it was a wrong number. I set Bella's phone back on the night stand and curled my arms around my angel once again and went back to dreaming of laying next to Bella in a beautiful meadow.

**Well, there it is another chapter. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing like crazy! I love you all! I have tried to respond to each one individually and thank you personally and if I missed you or forgot, please forgive me I really do appreciate it! Next chapter will be at the football game and don't forget Leah and Jacob's wedding is coming up soon! It might just put a certain someone in the mood to ask a certain question!**

**Thanks again and don't forget to go check out:**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~twihighanonymouschallenge**

**I also have the link on my profile!**

**See if you can figure out which one is mine!**

**Love ya all!**

**Dawn**


	23. Chapter 23

**So this should have been out on Friday but Fan Fic wasn't letting me post! Thank you to Pears 13 and il_bel_mondo for helping me keep my sanity and realize that it wasn't just my computer! It might not be as good as some of my others but I have had kids home with the stomach flu all week and now a husband that's just as bad as the kids when he gets sick. I've tried to get some writing time in but it's been hard but I promised a Friday update so here you go. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. That honor goes to the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyers. I do however own my really awesome tickets to go see Daughtry in concert in May! I'm so excited! When I found out this week that he was coming to Green Bay I almost had a heart attack. Thank god I didn't but I did scream like a little girl!!!**

**EPOV**

I woke up in the morning with Bella draped across me which has become my new favorite way to sleep. She was beautiful in the morning with her hair all over the place and such an innocent look on her face. I slipped out from underneath her arms and went to take a quick shower. My thoughts drifted back to last night. She fits in so well with my family it's amazing. She laughs and teases Emmett just like he was her own big brother and she talks and smiles with Alice just like she was her sister. I couldn't wait to make things official and ask her to be my wife.

I hurried in the shower knowing that I needed to get to the jewelers today so that I could get her ring taken care of. Bella didn't know it yet but the girls were going to pick her up at noon to take her to lunch and then for a little girl time. They now all know that her birthday is tomorrow and that we would be at the stadium for the majority of the day and then Bella and I had to work that night so they wanted to celebrate today. We were all going to go out for dinner and dancing tonight. My parents were also going to come with us since they were in town for Emmett's game.

Now I just had to break the news to Bella. I'm sure she won't mind unless my sister and sister-in-law decide to take her shopping which I have quickly found out is one of her least favorite things to do.

I walked over to the bed and knelt down on the floor on her side. She had her face turned towards me and she was still sleeping soundly. I kissed her cheek and she started to stir a little. I kissed her lips softly then and I saw a small smile spread across her face.

"Mmmm. What a way to wake up." she said and then she reached up and stretched her arms above her head and pointed her feet straight out to stretch her entire body. When she did this the covers slipped down a little and revealed the top of her breasts that I suddenly wanted to suck on.

I quickly stopped those thoughts because if I kept them going we would never get out of bed today. "Bella, baby you really need to get up and get a shower and get dressed before the girls get here." I said with a smile.

"Okayyy." She said with a smile. She went to sit up sleepily and then she stopped and looked right at me. "What did you just say?"

I smiled at her and said "The girls will be here at noon and you don't want to keep them waiting do you?"

"Edward, what in the hell are you talking about?" she asked me with confusion written all over her face.

"Alice and Rosalie know that tomorrow is your birthday." She rolled her eyes at me. "And because we will be at the game tomorrow and then working tomorrow night they decided that they wanted to celebrate today. So in exactly 2 hours they will be here to wisk you away for a little girl time and then they will bring you back to me so we can get you ready for a nice birthday dinner with my family and then off to dancing."

"I can't dance Edward." she said looking down at her feet. "You know first hand how clumsy I am."

"That I do my dear but don't worry, it's all in the leading." I smiled and then kissed the top of her head as I stood up. "Now hurry up and get moving while I go make you some breakfast."

Bella sat up completely and threw the covers off of her revealing her beautiful naked body. I groaned knowing that there really wasn't enough time to do all of the things to her that I wanted to do. I stood there for a moment and had to stifle the moans that were trying to escape my body. Bella just smiled up at me with those wicked eyes.

"See something that interests you Dr. Cullen?" Damn there she goes with the doctor shit.

Then I couldn't take it anymore. "Actually Miss Swan there is something that I've been craving for breakfast." I smirked at her and then pushed her back down on to the bed. I had her legs spread before me before she even knew what hit her and my head was now buried in between her legs. I kissed the inside of each one of her thighs and then slowly licked my way to that little patch of heaven. Bella was writhing in front of me and I knew what she wanted. Who was I to deny her?

I slowly licked my way up her folds and spread them with two of my fingers. Then I inserted my tongue and just kept licking and sucking and inserting my tongue inside of her. She was so warm and wet and sweet. I loved the taste of Bella in the morning. In fact I loved the taste of Bella all of the time. I found her little bundle of nerves and began sucking on her clit when I inserted two fingers to pump in and out of her at lightening speed. I could feel her climax coming and I wanted to make sure it was enough to keep her satisfied until tonight. I licked her folds while pumping my fingers in and out of her and then I said the words that I knew could send her over the edge. "Come on baby, cum for me." And just like that she came all over my hand and face. And I relished in every moment of it.

I kissed each one of her thighs lightly and smiled up at her. Then I stood up and walked out of the bedroom. I wanted to make sure and get out of there before I decided to lock her in our apartment for the rest of the weekend and just make sweet love to her. I made my way into the kitchen and started breakfast for her. I made her bacon, eggs and toast and I was just getting the orange juice out of the fridge when I felt her two little hands snake around my stomach from behind me.

"Hey baby. You never let me repay the favor this morning." I felt her smiling behind me as she said it.

"Yeah, well this weekend is all about you my dear. It isn't everyday that you celebrate you birthday." I told her. "Now sit down at the table and enjoy your breakfast. I have a feeling you are going to need all of your energy to keep up with the girls today."

"You know I must love you to allow you to subject me to a day of shopping or whatever it is that they are going to drag me to." She said before shoving a fork full of eggs into her mouth.

I just smiled and kissed her on the top of the head and then made my way back to the kitchen to clean up my mess.

After she ate Bella and I cuddled on the couch and watched a few Saturday morning cartoons which I haven't done in years when I heard a knock at the door. I looked down at Bella and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Just remember baby that they are doing this because they love you and they want to do this for you for your birthday." I said hoping that she wouldn't get upset with my family for wanting to do something nice for her.

I walked to the door and opened it as they started knocking again. I was shocked to see who was standing in front of me. "Mom?"

"Hey honey." My mom said pulling me into a hug. When I looked up I saw Alice, Rose and my Dad standing behind her.

"Hey Dad. I thought we wouldn't see you two until tonight." I said surprised.

"Yeah, well I couldn't exactly be left out of the fun today could I?" My mom said. "Now where's the birthday girl?"

"Hi Esme." Bella called from behind me. She walked up and right into the waiting arms of my mom. I loved the fact that they got along so well and so fast. "What are you doing here?"

"Well my dear, as soon as I found out that these two girls were going to kidnap you for the day I figured I better make sure to come along and keep them in line. After all it is your birthday and we should be doing whatever you want to do." My mom smiled at her comfortingly. Leave it to my mom to know exactly what Bella would like.

Bella smiled at her. "You guys are so sweet but it's not even my birthday yet. It's not until tomorrow."

Alice chirped in this time. "We know but tomorrow is going to be so busy with the game and everything and you deserve a full day devoted to you Bella so you'll just have to put up with us. Now lets get going so that we can have you back here and in your man's arms for dinner by 5 o'clock."

Bella came up to me and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips and wrapped her little arms around my torso for a hug before Rosalie and Alice grabbed her and dragged her out of our apartment. I was really grateful that my mom would be with to help reign them in.

After the girls were gone I turned to look at my dad. Well I guess it's just me and him now. "So dad how do you feel about going to the jewelry store with me?" I asked him with a smirk.

"I think I would like to do that son. Would you like to tell me why? Is this for a birthday present?" he asked me.

In truth I was going to be getting Bella something there for her birthday but I was also going to be taking her mother's engagement ring to talk to the jeweler and see if he could incorporate my ideas into the current ring. I smiled at him and said "Well yes but there is some other business that I need to take care of too." I looked at my dad and sighed. "Dad, I'm going to ask Bella to marry me."

My dad stood up swiftly and pulled me into his arms. He gave me a great big hug and said "Son, I'm so happy for you. Your mother and I adore Bella and we look forward to being able to call her our daughter, officially."

"Well, we better get going because I told Jasper and Emmett that I would hang out with them today too." I told him after he released me.

"How about we take the guys and go to the driving range for a while. I feel the need to hit some golf balls with my boys." My dad said with a huge grin on his face.

"Sounds good Dad."

And with that we headed out of the apartment with Bella's engagement ring in my front pocket.

We arrived at the jewelers about twenty minutes later and I walked in sweating bullets. I was really going to do this. I'm going to ask Bella to marry me! I walked up to the counter and asked to speak to the man that Jasper had referred me to.

"Hello sir, may I help you?" A short man with a round belly came walking up to me.

"Yes, are you Mr. Jenks?" I asked him.

"Yes I am. You must be Dr. Cullen. Mr. Whitlock informed me that you'd be stopping by today. So how can I help you?" he asked me.

I pulled the ring box out of my pocket and opened it for him to see. "I was wondering if you would be able to make a few adjustments to this ring. I plan to ask my girlfriend to marry me and this was her mother's engagement ring. She passed away several years ago and her father gave it to me. I know she would love it just the way it is, but I want to make it special. I want to make it hers."

"Ah, yes I see." The man said with a smile. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I don't want to touch the solitaire diamond, but I was wondering if you could add three marquee diamonds on each side of the solitaire. Nothing too big but just enough to accentuate the solitaire in the middle. And I would like a small inscription on the inside. Can you put the initials R.S. on the inside?"

My dad looked at me questioningly. "It was her mom's initials." I told him and he nodded smiling. "I just know how much she misses her mom and this way she will have a little piece of her with her always."

My dad patted me on the back and then went to look in some of the jewelry cases, no doubt picking something out for my mom.

"Well Dr. Cullen. I'm sure that I have a good idea of what you are looking for. How soon do you need it?" Mr. Jenks asked me.

That was a good question. How soon did I need it? When exactly am I going to propose to Bella and where? Just then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I knew the perfect place and time. "Can you get it ready by Thursday?"

I saw Mr. Jenks eyes bulge out of his head. "Are you serious? That's in 5 days." he said.

"Believe me Mr. Jenks, I am dead serious. I'm willing to pay you for all of your troubles and I will even give you a bonus if you can have it ready by Thursday morning." I told him.

"Well, it's a tall order but I think I can get it done." He shook my hand and then got the paperwork ready for me to fill out for him to do the work.

As he was writing out the agreement I took a moment to look over the case in front of me. Inside was the most beautiful pendant that I had ever seen. It was a heart with diamonds inset into the gold. It wasn't small but it wasn't big and gaudy either. As soon as I laid eyes on it I knew it would look perfect laying across Bella's neck. I finally knew what to get her for her birthday.

I signed the paperwork and then paid for the necklace and pendant and then put a rather large deposit down on the ring so that Mr. Jenks would know I was serious about the Thursday deadline. I asked him not to call my cell phone or home phone when it was done because I didn't want Bella to find out. I informed him that I would call him in a couple of days to check the progress of the ring.

We shook hands one more time and then my dad and I left to go meet up with Jasper and Emmett.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Jasper asked me while Emmett and my Dad where betting to see who could hit the golf ball farther.

"Good. I dropped off the ring and told him what I was looking for. I really think she'll like it. Of course I would love to get her some huge massive diamond for her to haul around and make sure that every other mother fucker on this planet knows she's mine but I really think that she will like this a lot more. I know it will mean the world to her that her father gave this to me to give to her." I was smiling at Jasper and he just shook his head.

"Boy you are definitely whipped." He laughed at me.

"Yes sir I most certainly am and I couldn't be happier to admit it." I told him.

Just then I heard Emmett bellowing. "Ahh man. I can't believe the old fart hit his damn ball farther than me. How is that even possible."

"Well this old fart just kicked your ass Emmett so I believe you owe me lunch now Son." My dad said.

Jasper and I chuckled and then followed my dad and brother into the club house at the golf course for lunch.

**BPOV**

Well I had to be honest with myself. Today hadn't been nearly as bad as I thought it was going to be. I really think it helped that I had Esme here with me. She helped keep me sane and she helped reign in her daughter when she would get a little overbearing. It was so nice to have Esme around. She really made me feel like part of her family and it was almost like having a mom around again. Almost. I really missed my mom and now that my birthday was here it just made me miss her more.

I was sitting on the bench outside of the Gap trying not to be a gloomy gus while Alice went into full on shopping mode again when I felt Esme sit down beside me.

"Penny for your thoughts." she said.

"Well I hope you have a lot of pennies because I have so many things running through my head right now I don't even know where to start." I told her honestly.

"Well, why don't you start with what seems to have you so sad all of a sudden." she smiled at me.

I tried to force a smile back but I think she could see right through it. She put her arm around my shoulder and I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. It had been a long time but it still hurt to think about my mom. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about my mom." I said wiping at my eyes. "I always think about her but it's especially hard around holidays and my birthday. My dad and I had started a tradition when I was really little. He would always take me to get flowers for my mom on my birthday. It was always daffodils because those were her favorite. I would give them to her as a thank you for having me. My dad had started doing it when I was a year old and as I got older he brought me into the tradition."

I looked up to see Esme smiling at me with tears in her eyes as well. Crap now I felt bad. "I'm really sorry Esme. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm really sorry." I said feeling bad.

"Bella don't say you're sorry for sharing such a beautiful story with me. You have every right to think about your mom and especially on your birthday. I know that it isn't officially your birthday until tomorrow but I just want you to know that I feel honored to let me spend this day with you." Esme kissed me on the forehead and then wrapped her arms around me in a hug. It felt so good to have her hug me. It really made me miss my mom even more but if I couldn't have her around I was glad to at least have Edward's mom.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." Rosalie said after she left the store leaving Alice in there alone. "I like to shop but my god someone has to put a leash on that little pixie."

Esme laughed and I started to laugh with her. Just then an angry looking Alice came walking out of the store. "What is going on out here?" she huffed.

"Well my dear I think Rosalie was just letting us know that it's time to head to the spa to get beautified for Bella's birthday bash tonight." Esme said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Rosalie smirked at Alice. And just like that we were off to the spa.

* * *

Four hours later and I had been massaged and waxed and pampered to within an inch of my life. Rosalie and Esme had insisted on paying for my portion when we went to leave and told me that it was a birthday present. I didn't want to make them feel bad so I just went along with it and thanked them profusely remembering what Edward had told me. They truly wanted to do this for me.

We were now back at Alice's house to get ready for dinner. Alice insisted that the girls get ready together here and that the boys would come by to pick us up. I was officially ready except for my dress. Alice told me that she had picked out the perfect dress for me and that I couldn't argue because it was her birthday present to me. Again, how could I say no when they were being so nice to me so I just smiled and agreed.

I stood there staring at the dress that was still covered by the garment bag. I slowly unzipped it and pulled it out by the hanger. It was absolutely stunning. It was a slim cocktail dress that had spaghetti straps and looked like it would go down to just above my knees. It was also a deep navy blue color that I knew would look good on my skin tone. I noticed that Alice had also taken the liberty to buy me some new Victoria's Secret lacey blue underwear and a blue lace strapless bra. I slid the robe off and put on the bra and underwear before slipping the dress over my skin. The dress fit absolutely perfectly. I was standing in front of the mirror admiring the dress and trying to figure out how exactly I was going to zip it up when there was a knock on the door.

I figured it was Alice so I yelled "Come in."

Before I knew it there were two strong hands sitting on my hips and Edward had his nose nuzzling my neck. I noticed that he was clean shaven and had on a pair of black slacks and a blue button down shirt. It wasn't quite the same shade as mine but I thought it was cute that we matched.

"I missed you today." he said placing kisses over my shoulder blades. He brought his hands to the open area of my dress on my back and started to slowly slide his fingers up and down my spine sending very noticeable shivers down my body and making all of my girly parts scream for more. Then he slid his hand down to the zipper of my dress and oh so torturously zipped the back. Damn him! He smiled against my skin and then looked up at the mirror and into my eyes. "You look absolutely breathtaking. Happy Birthday my Bella."

I smiled at him and turned around so that I could kiss him properly. We had just let our lips settle into a perfect pace when I heard a loud cough coming from the doorway. We broke apart and saw Carlisle standing at the door.

"Sorry kids but I was told to come see what was keeping the birthday girl but I should have guessed it would be Edward." he said with a smile. I smiled back warmly and grabbed Edward's hand so that we could head out for dinner.

"We'll be right there Dad." Edward said not letting me walk any farther. He gave his dad a little smirk and Carlisle nodded in his direction and then walked out.

"So Bella, I know how you hate presents but tomorrow is your birthday so I hope you will make one exception for me." And then he pulled out a small wrapped present from the pocket of his pants.

I looked up at him and smiled. "You really didn't have to do this Edward."

"I know but I really wanted to. Now please open it."

I took the package from his hand and opened the paper. It was a small velvet covered box. I knew it had to be some sort of jewelry. I stopped and looked up at him before I looked back down at the box and opened the lid. Inside was the most breathtaking necklace that I had ever seen. It was a gold heart with diamonds all the way around it. It must have cost a small fortune. I looked up at Edward and I could see his eyes glowing with pride at the gift that he had gotten me. I couldn't tell him that he spent to much. I knew that he had really wanted this for me so I just threw my arms around him and kissed him on the lips.

"Well that wasn't the reaction I was expecting but I'm more than willing to take it." He said as he kissed me back.

"Thank you Edward. I absolutely love it."

He took the necklace from the box and motioned for me to hold up my hair so he could place it around my neck. He clasped the necklace together and rested it on my neck. Then he adjusted it so that it sat perfectly on my chest. "Now you have my heart with you always. It has only ever belonged to you and it will continue to be yours as long as you want it." he said and then he took my lips in his for another passionate kiss.

"Are you two done in there yet? I'm starving." we heard Emmett bellowing from the stairway.

We both giggled and then headed out of the room hand in hand to go have my birthday dinner with his family.

* * *

Dinner had been really nice. We went to an expensive Italian restaurant that had the most amazing mushroom ravioli that I've ever eaten. We laughed and told stories and toasted to my birthday. It was the most fun that I have had on my birthday in quite some time. When dinner was over we headed out to a very nice martini bar that had a band playing Jazz music. It was very classy and not something that I would have thought the guys would be into but it was really nice. We had a few drinks and danced to a couple songs and then we were headed home. We knew that Emmett had to be up and at the stadium early and the rest of us wanted to get there early for tailgating. This was going to be a new experience for me and everyone insisted that if this was my first game that we must tailgate.

We got back to our apartment by 9 o'clock and I couldn't wait to get my feet out of these heels that Alice had put me in. I walked into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed and brought my foot up to unbuckle the strap that was holding the death traps to my feet. I hadn't even realized that Edward had followed me in until he was grabbing my foot himself and taking off my shoes. Without speaking a word he slid the shoes off and started to rub the soles of my feet. I moaned and I saw him smirk up at me.

Edward slowly stood up and pulled me up with him. Then he reached behind me and slowly slid the zipper of my dress down my back. I could feel my breath hitch in anticipation of what I knew was coming next. He slowly slid his fingers up my arms and to the straps of my dress and then stopped.

"Have I told you how absolutely beautiful you look tonight?" he asked me.

"Only once or twice but I wouldn't mind if you said it again." I smiled at him.

He slowly traced a pattern with his fingers over my shoulders before he said "You are the most breathtaking woman I have ever seen and I love you more than words can say." Then he slid his right hand down to the heart that was now resting on my chest.

I reached my arms up and slid my hands into his hair and then pulled his face down to mine.

"I love you so much. Thank you for a wonderful birthday." I told him before I kissed him.

"I'm glad you had a nice time tonight and just so you know it isn't technically your birthday yet which means the fun has only started."

"What do you mean? I thought this was my birthday celebration because we'll be at the game tomorrow." I said confused.

"Baby this was just the start. Now I think we have some more fun to get to." Then he slid my dress down my body. I heard him hiss when he took in the sight of me in my lacy navy blue bra and panties. "Oh my god I think my heart just stopped." he whispered.

"Well why don't we see what we can do to get it started again." I said before groping him through his trousers.

The next thing I knew I was laying on my back on the bed and my bra and panties were gone and Edward was above me naked. He entered me smoothly and we made love until we couldn't keep our eyes open anymore.

* * *

I was woken up at the ass crack of dawn by Edward's hard cock sticking in my back but I definitely wasn't about to complain. I smiled and tried to turn around to take care of his rather large problem when I felt his hands grip tighter around me.

"Don't even think about it my dear. We have to get up and get a shower if we plan to be at the stadium by 8 o'clock." he said into my hair.

"Remind me again why the hell we have to be up so early when the game doesn't start until noon?" I asked him.

"Because this is your first game and you have to get the whole experience which means tailgating with my crazy family. Now get your cute little butt up and in the shower so that I can give you your other birthday present."

"Edward…." I whined. "You weren't suppose to get me anything. Besides you already gave me your heart what more could I want?" I said turning in his arms and smiling against his chest.

"Well you're just going to have to deal with it. Now get going." And then he pushed me towards the edge of the bed.

I reluctantly got up and walked into the bathroom to take my shower. I took a quick shower and washed up my body and my hair. I quickly shaved my legs because I was planning to wear shorts to the game today knowing it would probably be pretty warm. I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel before walking back into our bedroom. When I got there Edward was sitting on the bed in a pair of boxers with a small cake with a candle in it and a present sitting on the bed.

I walked over to him and sat down on the bed. "So Dr. Cullen, when did you do all of this?" I asked him.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Now blow out your candle." I smiled at him and blew out the candle making the one wish I hoped would come true more than anything else. I smiled up at Edward and he leaned over to kiss me. "Happy Birthday my love."

Then he handed me a fork. "Cake for breakfast?" I asked him.

"Yeah, well it only happens once a year right! Now eat up." He told me.

I took a few bites of the moist cake and I grinned. I absolutely loved butter cream frosting. Suddenly I was having the most amazing daydream of spreading this icing all over his body and licking it off. I was smiling and didn't even realize it when I heard Edward chuckling.

"What?" I asked him.

"I know what you're thinking and if you're a good girl we'll save some of this for later. Now open your present."

I laughed at him and the fact that his mind seemed to be on the same track as mine. I reached for the present and slowly opened the paper. I saw a box that looked like it would hold some type of clothing. I lifted the lid and gasped.

"Oh my god Edward. You got me a Seahawks jersey?" I squealed. I jumped up and grabbed Edward around the neck hugging myself tightly to him. I had completely forgotten that I was still only clad in a towel and that it seemed to have fallen off when I jumped on him.

"Woman you are really trying to kill me aren't you." He stated.

I kissed him quickly on the lips and then jumped up to put my clothes on. I grabbed my underwear and bra and slid them on. I knew I had an audience so I made sure to make my movements really slow. Then I slid on my pair of short blue jean shorts and a white tank top. Then I grabbed the jersey and slid it over top of my tank top. Then I noticed the number and chuckled.

"Number 83 huh?" I asked him.

He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. "Well, Emmett would have killed me if I had gotten you Hasselback's jersey. But if it's not the one you want I can take it back and get you a different one."

"No way. I love the fact that your name is plastered across my back for everyone to see even if it is your brother's number."

I turned around and looked in the mirror and saw 'CULLEN' written across the back.

**Okay I know I said that I would get you to the game in this chapter but I just felt like I needed to lead up to the game. That plus I have had many people asking for more interaction with the family, so I promise the next chapter will get you closer to what you are waiting for. The proposal isn't that far away! I promise! Now did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know please! **

**Please review and make me feel better because I think my kids and husband have given me their stomach flu!**

**Don't forget to head over to:**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~twihighanonymouschallenge**

**I have an entry in this one shot contest that is all about High School. I can't tell you which one is mine but the voting is open and goes until Feb. 1****st at midnight****! Please go check them out and vote!**

**Thanks again for reading I love you all!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm so sorry that I didn't have this posted by Friday like I've been trying to but unfortunately I wasn't able to escape the dreaded stomach flu that hit my household in full force and I was extremely sick for the last week. I hadn't been able to sit at my computer long enough to get anything written, so as soon as I started to feel better I sat down and pounded away to get this out to you! So here goes! I hope you like it. There's definitely some lemony goodness with a hint of sweet and sticky to it coming your way this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That illustrious title goes to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I do however own my Row 22 tickets to see Lifehouse and Daughtry in concert in May! Yeah, lucky me! Now you know why I had to include him in my story. I'm totally in love with Chris! My husband doesn't know though so SHHHH!**

**BPOV**

Edward and I decided to take the Camaro to the stadium to meet up with his family. It seems like Edward enjoys driving my car when I let him. We pulled into the Qwest Fields parking lot and I was amazed at how many people were already here. We drove closer to the entrance and I couldn't believe the sight before me. Alice and Jasper were already there along with Carlisle and Esme and they had a parking spot saved just for us. We got out of the car and walked up to his family. Everyone was decked out in their Seahawks attire and I couldn't believe that Alice had actually made it look pretty fashionable. Leave it to Alice!

"Hey Bella, Happy Birthday." Alice cheered as she ran over to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Thanks Ally." I smiled at her.

Jasper was next walking up and giving me a hug and whispering Happy Birthday to me. Then Carlisle and Esme were next but they hugged me together and wished me the same. It still amazed me at how quickly I seemed to fall right in with Edward's family. I was really starting to look at them as my family. Well, one could hope at least right?

Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and I could smell his aftershave and just about moaned. His scent was amazing and it always seemed to capture my thoughts when he was around. I smiled as I leaned against him and tried to remember the last time that had actually enjoyed my birthday. Edward helped his dad get the grill going and I quickly learned that it was the guys job to take care of the food while tailgating and us girls were suppose to just sit back and relax. I couldn't help but smile and laugh at the way Edward and his dad and Jasper all interacted with each other. In between grilling they took turns throwing a football back and forth to each other.

It was an hour and a half later and they had a spread fit for a king set up to eat at. They had every tailgate food imaginable. From hamburgers, hot dogs and brats and then there was potato salad and potato chips and pickles. I definitely got my fill. Then from out of no where Esme came out holding a plate full of cupcakes and had a candle in the middle one.

"Blow out the candle quick before Alice gets the urge to start singing." Esme smiled at me.

Alice glared at her mother and then encouraged me to make a wish. That would be easy. It was the same wish that I had made this morning with Edward. I wished that I could spend every day of the rest of my life with the man that I love. Edward had given me more in a couple of months than anyone else had ever given me in my entire life. He was the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my existence with and I couldn't wait for it to start! Now if only he felt the same way.

We finished eating and enjoying the cupcakes and then we all cleaned up and got ready to head into the stadium. Edward assured me that we had good seats and knowing him they were probably the best in the stadium.

We walked into Qwest Field and made our way to the ticket takers. Edward handed me my ticket and I didn't even look at it before handing it to the gentleman and then making my way through the turnstyle. Edward and I walked hand in hand as we made our way to where our seats would be. Slowly we made our way through an opening and it nearly took my breath away. I know I had seen it before when Edward and I had dinner here but this was a totally different feeling. I was in awe. The stadium was alive with fans and it all seemed so surreal.

All of a sudden we heard Esme asking us to turn around and when we did took a picture of us. I'm sure the look of awe was still plastered on my face. Edward then led me down to where our seats were. I noticed that we kept walking down and down towards the very first row and I then looked out over the field and saw that we were on the fifty yard line front row center. Of course he would have the best.

"Perks of being brothers with a player." Edward smirked at me. "By the way, you don't know what seeing my name on you does to me." He smiled against my neck as he leaned in to kiss it. Boy was I glad that I wore my hair in a pony tail today. Easier access for Edward I thought.

We all took our seats and I noticed that Esme and Carlisle were directly behind us and Jasper and Alice were right next to them. There were a couple of empty seats next to me.

"Who sits here?" I asked Edward.

"Well those are ours also. Sometimes Rosalie sits with us but most of the time she's up in a booth with the other wives. Otherwise we usually invite friends or colleagues to join us. I figured I would ask Jacob and your Dad to come to the next home game if they would like." he said.

"I'm sure they would like that a lot Edward. Thank you." I told him and then kissed him on the cheek.

"No problem my dear." he said kissing me back.

I was really enjoying myself listening to the music that was blaring out from above. Alice and I were dancing and singing and were just getting into the song 'Lets Get It Started' by the Black Eyed Peas when I heard someone call my name. I turned towards the field and saw Emmett standing there in his full uniform and holding on to his helmet. He made his way over us and Edward and I stood up and leaned over the railing.

"Hey Bella Boo. Happy Birthday." Emmett smiled at me.

"Thanks Emmy!" I smiled back using my new nickname for him.

"Nice jersey by the way." He boasted.

"Yeah well it's no Matt Hasselbeck but I guess it will do." I smiled at him knowing that I would get some kind of reaction from him with that comment.

"Hey, now why would you go and do that to a guy. You sure know how to take a real blow to a guys ego don't you." He feigned hurt.

I looked over at Edward and he was trying to hold back his laughter. "Oh Emmy, you know you'll always be my favorite." I said back to him.

"Well I better be after everything I went through to get you this." He said holding a football in his hands that I hadn't noticed before. Then he held it up for me to take.

"What's this?" I asked him before taking it.

"It's your birthday present from me. Since it's your first game and you're such a huge fan I thought you might like it. And you better since it took me forever to get everyone to sign it." He said with a huge smirk on his face.

I turned the football around in my hands and looked at all of the names that had been signed on the football. There was Julius Jones, Matt Hasselbeck, Nate Burleson and every other Seattle Seahawk that was currently on the roster. Then in the very middle of the football and directly under the laces I saw Emmett's name.

I felt my eyes get a little misty at the thoughtfulness of Emmett's gift. He could be a major pain in the ass sometimes but he was a very thoughtful pain in the ass.

"Emmett, thank you so much. This is wonderful and I can't wait to put it on display when I get home." I smiled at him. I could feel Edward's arm wrap around me tighter and I smiled up at him.

"Okay then I better get out and practice so we can whoop some St. Louis Rams' ass today!" he said before giving Edward a fist bump and heading back out onto the field.

I smiled at the present that Emmett had given me and then turned to show the rest of his family. Edward and I sat back down in our seats and got ready to watch the game. Both teams practiced for a while and then headed back into their locker rooms while the rest of the pre-game festivities finished up. Edward had gone to get us a couple of sodas right before kickoff.

"So are you having fun so far my dear?" he asked me after handing me my Coke.

"I am having the best birthday ever!" I told him honestly. I really couldn't remember a better one. When I was growing up Charlie would usually take me to do something that he enjoyed, not that I would ever complain. It just would have been nice to spend one birthday doing something that I wanted to do besides fishing.

We settled in for the game to start then. It had been an exciting start too. The Seahawks won the coin toss and chose to receive the ball. On the opening kickoff they returned the ball to the 43 yard line which was a really great return. Then Hasselbeck got the ball and threw a long pass to Emmett which he took in for a touchdown. What a way to start the season! Emmett did a funny little dance in the end zone and we all laughed at him. The Seahawks just seemed to be dominating the Rams heading into halftime.

As I looked up at the field as the players were heading in for halftime I noticed Emmett smirking and pointing up towards the Jumbo Tran. I looked up at the gigantic television screen at the one end of the stadium and saw my face being plastered upon it with the words 'Happy Birthday Bella from the Seattle Seahawks' written underneath it. I looked down and saw the camera man right in front of me. I must have turned every shade of red under the sun and tried to hide behind Edward.

"I am so going to kill your brother." I told Edward.

Edward was still laughing and was having trouble breathing at this point. "Oh so you knew about this did you?" I accused him. I turned around and saw Jasper and Alice trying to hide behind Esme and Carlisle. "You guys too?" I asked them.

"Sorry Bella." Alice smiled at me timidly. "Emmett came up with the idea on Friday night and we couldn't stop him."

"Yeah right." I said trying to sound mad but it was pointless. I smiled at them and reached up to give them all a hug. "Thanks for making this a great day guys." I told them all.

The rest of the game went by quickly and the Seahawks pummeled the Rams 28-0. Emmett had a great game and ran for 192 yards. I was quite impressed if I do say so myself. We said goodbye to the rest of Edward's family and decided to get going so that we could take a nap before work tonight. We got back to the Camaro and I grabbed my keys from Edward. "My birthday, now I get to drive." I smirked at him.

I fired up my car and peeled out of the stadium. I knew the faster we got home the faster I would get what I really wanted for my birthday which was Edward with my birthday cake smeared all over him. Yummy!

**EPOV**

Bella seemed to have fun today and for that I was glad. She deserved to have her birthday be special and I'm just glad that I was able to help make that happen. Between myself and my family I think Bella had been thoroughly embarrassed enough to last a while. I still couldn't believe that Emmett got them to put her up on the Jumbo Tran and wish her a Happy Birthday.

As we were driving home from the game her cell phone started to ring and instead of her trying to find it in her purse I reached in and grabbed it. I looked at the caller id and said "It's your dad." Then I handed her the phone.

"Hey dad. Thanks! Yeah I'm having a really good day. You what? Oh my god! I can't believe they televised that part. Oh man, now I'm really going to have to kill Emmett." Uh oh, he must have seen the 'happy birthday' on TV. Poor Emmett I thought to myself. "Yeah, actually we're on our way home now dad. Yep, I will. Thanks again dad. I love you too. Goodbye." And just like that she was done.

"Boy you and you're dad have quick conversations on the phone don't you?" I smiled at her.

"Yeah, he just wanted to wish me a happy birthday and tell me that he saw my ugly mug plastered on his TV at half time." she said.

I leaned over and kissed the side of her face. "Well first of all it's not an ugly mug and I'm sure that's not what your dad said. And secondly, don't worry we'll get Emmett back." I knew the thought of payback would make her smile.

It wasn't too much later and we were pulling up into our parking garage. I slid out of the car and then went over to Bella's side and helped her out. I pulled her into my embrace and kissed her on the lips. "I don't think I could ever get tired of doing that." I smiled at her.

"I hope you don't." she said.

"So you ready for a nap?" I asked hoping upon hope that she didn't want to go straight to bed.

"Actually I was still thinking about that cake up in the refrigerator and how good that frosting tasted this morning." She smiled up at me and then gave me a coy little smirk and continued as she trailed her finger down my chest. "I was also thinking about how much better it would taste when it was smeared all over your chest and your cock." Ooooh boy! Kinky Bella was coming out to play.

"Really?" I replied smoothly while my insides were doing jumping jacks.

"Yep. Now how about we go find out?" she asked me.

"That's all I needed to hear." And I picked her up and practically ran for the stairs. There was now way in hell I was going to be able to wait for the elevator and even if I did there was no way that I wouldn't have had her half naked in there by the time we got to our floor. Yep the stairs were definitely the safer way to go.

I got us up to our floor and hurried over to the doorway. Bella was giggling and couldn't stop. I fiddled with the keys and got us inside and started to assault her mouth with my own. I was kissing and sucking and licking at her lips. I set her down for a moment and started to pull at the hem of her jersey when she stopped me.

"What?" I asked her surprised.

"You go to the bedroom and strip down and wait for me. I'll be there in a minute." she said seductively.

I think I nearly skipped to the bedroom I was so excited. I pulled my Seahawks shirt over my head and bent over to take my shoes off. I quickly undid the button and zipper on my jeans and pulled them off quicker than I ever have before. I pulled down my boxers and then walked over to the bed. I was definitely ready for Bella. I pulled the covers back slightly and sat down on the bed leaning against the headboard.

I didn't have to wait too long when I heard Bella open the bedroom door. She walked in and I saw that she had her cake in one hand and a can of whip cream in the other. Then I took note of what she was wearing. Or should I say what she wasn't wearing.

There she stood before me in nothing but her 'CULLEN' Seahawks Jersey. She had shed her shorts and tank top and even her underwear and bra. Fuck me she was hot. I could see her nipples through the mesh of the jersey and I was more turned on by that than any other piece of clothing that she could ever have worn. She smiled at me from the doorway.

"See something appetizing Doctor?"

"Fuck." Was all I could mutter.

"Don't worry, we'll get to that eventually." she smirked.

She walked towards me and set the cake and can of whip cream on the bed side table. Then she climbed on the bed and straddled my hips. I could feel her wet dripping core right over my cock and I wanted to just slip it inside of her and fuck the hell out of her. But then I remembered that this is Bella's birthday and is all about her today. I would have to make sure to ask her to wear the jersey to bed on my birthday.

Bella reached over towards the cake and took a swipe out of the frosting with her finger. Then she brought her finger back over and stuck it slowly inside of her mouth. She sucked on her finger and moaned while tilting her head back. I had to look down and check myself because I swear to God I came right there. Then she pulled her finger from her mouth slowly and stuck it back into the frosting. She brought her finger back over and brought it to my lips. I hungrily took her finger into my mouth and sucked every last granule of sugar from it. She reached back over and this time she put two fingers into the icing and then brought them over to my chest. Bella proceeded to smear some of the sticky white frosting all over my chest. Normally this wouldn't be something that I would find appealing but this was Bella we're talking about. She leaned forward and swept her hot little tongue over ever place that she had spread the frosting on me. I was panting like a dog she had me so horny.

I reached up and put my hands on the side of her face to try to pull her towards me so I could kiss her and all I heard was "No, no. It's still my birthday and I get to decide what we do and when." Damn have I said yet how sexy it is having my girl tell me what to do.

I smiled and dropped my hands back down to rub small circles on Bella's outer thighs that were still straddling me. Then I felt her scoot back and I wanted to whimper at the loss of her heat that had been positioned so closely to my dick. But then Bella brought the can of whip cream over and started to shake it back and forth a little. Before I even realized it Bella had sprayed some on my shaft and it looked like she had made her own little sundae. I smiled as I looked down at her. She was licking her lips and then she slid down further and started to lick my shaft up and down. After she had removed all of the whip cream she started to suck on my cock. She was amazing at giving blow jobs and I wanted to sing to the heavens every time she took me in her hot little mouth.

I could feel my release coming and I reached up and held onto her hair as she bobbed up and down. I looked down at the beautiful sight before me as she sucked up and down and then I exploded into her mouth. She sucked every last drop and licked all over my shaft before she crawled back up to me. She was still wearing the jersey and I couldn't wait to get it off of her. She was situated back over my semi hard penis, which I was sure wouldn't take too long to harden again when she leaned over to my ear and said "Thanks for dessert." Then she leaned back and licked her lips.

"I think it's my turn." I told her with a devilish little smirk. I picked her up and flipped her over so that she was now laying on her back and I was laying in between her legs. I reached up and pulled on the jersey to bring it over her head. "This is definitely the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen you in but it is definitely going to get in the way now." I told her as I took it off.

I reached over and took some of the frosting from the cake and then rubbed it around her nipples. They were already hard and just begging for me to suck on them. I brought my fingers to Bella's mouth as she had done for me and she sucked them greedily and my cock was brought right back to a state of readiness. After she released my fingers I leaned down and took her nipple into my mouth and sucked and licked at all of the frosting before switching and taking the other one in my mouth.

"Ugghh, Edward. Please, Oh God, please fuck me. Please."

Who was I to deny her. I needed her and I needed her now. I positioned myself at her entrance and pushed inside of her. I heard her gasp and knew that she was on the verge of her first orgasm. I pulled her legs up higher and sat up on my knees and started to push into her harder. As I was doing this she reached down and started to rub her clit and that just about sent me over the edge. It was so hot to watch her pleasure herself as I was fucking her.

She was panting and moaning and I felt her walls clench around me with her first orgasm but I wasn't through with her yet. I brought her legs back down and pulled out of her. She started to object but then I flipped her over so she was lying on her stomach. I brought her hips up to meet mine and I entered her from behind.

"Oh Shit. Edward, oh, oh, ahhhh." And that seemed to send her into orgasm number two. I still wasn't ready to stop yet though so I slowed down my strides and kept going at a pretty good pace. Then I reached around and started to rub her clit as my dick kept pushing into her.

"Come on Bella, cum for me one more time baby." I said as I rubbed circles around her bundle of nerves and pushed into her from behind. "Come on baby, cum for me."

And with that she clamped her walls down on me again and I spilled inside of her. After she had ridden out her third orgasm I lowered us both so that her back was to me and I was spooning her from behind.

"Damn." She said between breaths. "This has definitely, without a doubt, been the BEST birthday I have ever had!"

I leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad baby. You deserve it."

We laid there for a while and I could feel Bella's breathing steady and knew that she was asleep. I could feel my chest sticking to her back from the frosting and whip cream residue. I tried to will myself to get up and take a shower but I just couldn't do it. My girl was sleeping in my arms as peaceful as can be and I just couldn't let her go. I decided that I would wait until we got up because then maybe I could get Bella to take a shower with me. I figured that was the best option, you know conserve water and everything. I smiled to myself thinking of devilish little thoughts of Bella and I in the shower and had to will my penis to not wake up and start poking my sleeping beauty in the back. A little while later I found myself drifting off to sleep dreaming of the angel in a Seahawks jersey.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Can someone please call Respiratory Therapy for me. The patient in room 3 needs a nebulizer treatment." I felt like I was talking to the air. In fact I was pretty sure I was seeing as how I was working with Jessica and Lauren both of whom seemed to not have a brain in their ditzy little heads. "Did anyone hear me?" I asked.

I turned around and saw Jessica staring at her facebook page. Gees, doesn't anybody ever work around here?

"Jessica!" I said with force.

"What?" she asked back all snippy.

"Get your ass off your computer and call Respiratory Therapy NOW. The patient in room 3 needs a breathing treatment." I scolded her. It wasn't like me to yell but I had little patience left after the last couple of days.

_**Flashback: **_

Bella's birthday had been great and after we had gotten up from our nap we did get to take the shower that I had been hoping for! That night unfortunately had been terrible though. We got to work and the shit hit the fan. There was a really bad car accident that had brought in 6 patients, several of which had bad injuries. We ended up calling a 'Trauma Alert' to get more help from the other departments. Of course one of the ambulance's that had responded to the accident was James and Victoria. They had hung around to help out that night and I noticed James getting a little too close to Bella several times. Bella had responded to the alert and had been helping Ben with one of the accident victims when James approached her from behind. I saw that they had exchanged some words and Bella looked extremely pissed off but I was too busy with the other patients to find out what was going on at the time. When I asked Bella about it later on she just said that it was nothing. I'd like to say that I believed her but I didn't and I kept pestering her about it that morning when we got home from work.

That was our first major fight. Bella was so mad that she went and slept on the couch. To say that I got any sleep that day was an understatement. I got absolutely none. I was pissed that she wouldn't tell me what had happened and I was hurt that she wouldn't sleep with me. My mom and dad had always told me that you should never go to bed angry so I just didn't sleep at all. No sleep makes for a very cranky doctor too! That night at work was terrible and I felt bad that Bella and I still hadn't really spoken to each other. We had ridden to work together, although I'm sure she considered driving herself, and we had barely spoken a word.

My willpower had finally broken around 1 am and I made my way down to the lab and begged her to talk to me. It hadn't taken long and she was wrapping her little arms around my neck and kissing my face and asking for forgiveness herself. I told her it was my fault for being such a jealous prick and that I was just worried about her because I didn't trust James. That's when she finally spilled the beans and told me that James had cornered her in the cafeteria the week before and what he had said to her the night before during the trauma. He apparently was trying really hard to get her to leave me and go to him. Apparently he was not only delusional but he had a death wish also. Bella told me that she hadn't wanted to tell me because she didn't want me to get into trouble for fighting here at work after the whole decking Mike in the parking lot incident. Little did she know that I would definitely find a way to take care of James and it would most definitely not be here at work.

We got home Tuesday morning and both showed how sorry we were to each other in the bedroom. It wasn't hurried. It was slow and loving. We both promised to not go to bed angry and I asked her to please tell me if something like this happens again. I told her how much she meant to me and that I couldn't live without her if something ever happened.

_**End Flashback**_

That brings us back to today. It is now 4 am on Thursday morning and I'm still waiting for Respiratory to get here and give my patient her breathing treatment. I was about ready to go and do it myself when they finally appeared and grabbed the patient's chart to find out what I wanted.

James and Victoria had not been on call since Bella had told me everything that James had said to her and that was probably a good thing. I definitely needed time to cool down after I had heard. That's the biggest reason that I have been so irritable here the last couple of days. I'm sure everyone was thrilled that I would be off for four days.

I only had a couple more hours left and then Bella and I would be leaving work to go home and change quick and head to Forks for Jacob and Leah's wedding this weekend. I was able to get off on Thursday and Sunday night so that we would have plenty of time for the wedding and also so that I could hopefully put my plan into action. I had already talked to Charlie and my mom and dad and I had everything arranged. I had called Mr. Jenks from the jewelry store yesterday and he had actually been able to finish the ring on Wednesday so I had run down there to pick it up while Bella slept. He got a huge bonus for getting it done so quickly and I promised him I would be coming to see him again to get the wedding band picked out as soon as she said yes.

That was probably the only thing that could put a smile on my face the last couple of days. The thought of proposing to Bella. I had the perfect idea in my head and I was only hoping that it would turn out right. I had everything planned out meticulously and was hoping above all hope that she will say yes. Everyone else seems to think she will but you never know. Stranger things have happened.

I was sitting in my office finishing up my patient's charts when I heard a little rap on my door.

"Come in." I said.

"Hey baby, I was just checking to see if you're done yet. If not I can just go wait for you in the lounge." Bella said from the doorway.

"Nope. I'm all set here. I just finished and I'm ready to get the hell out of this place for four days." I told her with a smile. It was so very true. "Did you call your dad yet?"

"No, I figured I'd call him when we get closer to Forks. I'm not sure how happy he'll be when he finds out that we're staying at the hotel in town and not with him." she said with a sad smile. I had told her that I was more than happy to stay at her dad's but she said that there was no way that she could keep her hands off me for four days and she insisted that we check into the Holiday Inn. Damn I love my girl.

"Okay, well then let's get going." I smiled and stood up from my desk.

We walked out the ER doors and I waved to Ben and Heidi on my way out and said that I'd see them next week. We got to my Volvo and headed back to our apartment. Once we were there Bella quickly jumped in the shower and I took our bags down to the car. I checked in the side compartment of my bag to make sure that I had her ring securely in the velvet box and then zipped the zipper back up. I would have to make sure that she didn't go anywhere near my bag. While she was getting dressed I took a quick shower to freshen up and then I got dressed and we were on our way to Forks.

We had a couple of hours until we would be there and we both decided to stay awake and keep each other company while we drove. Bella drove for the first hour and then I took over and drove the rest of the way. I knew she was tired and truth be told I was too but I would rather take the burden than to put it on her. She called Charlie when we were about an hour away and told him that we would be staying at the Holiday Inn because she didn't want to put him out with us being there for so long. He seemed a little sad but he understood. Bella promised him that we would be there for dinner tonight though and he seemed to perk up. That plus she told him that she would be so busy with the wedding that he probably wouldn't see too much of her anyways.

This was good for me too because it would give me time to make sure everything was in place for my proposal. I was planning on proposing to her on Sunday evening since we would still be in Forks.

I had a huge smile plastered on my face when Bella looked over at me and said "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"You my dear. Always you." I looked over at my beautiful Bella and smiled. I took her left hand in mine as I drove and pulled it up to my lips making sure to kiss her ring finger as I did. Soon, very soon I hoped to have a beautiful diamond on that finger. Only 3 more days.

**Okay, so Like it? Love It? Hate It? Let me know. You can't be too mad at me because I actually have told you when he's going to propose and I have been waiting so long to write the upcoming chapter that I can't wait and will probably start on it as soon as I post this chapter. I've had it in my head for so long and I can't wait for you to read it! I have a special person to thank for helping me with the proposal though! Thank you Joy's of Twilight! I don't know if I could have come up with it on my own and I hope I do you justice when I finally get the chapter up. You helped me to complete the idea in my head now only if I can get it right on paper!**

**Now hurry up and hit that review button everyone and show me lots of love! If you guys can get me over 500 I promise that I will update by Friday. If not well, you know I'll probably do it anyways! I love you guys too much! **

**P.S.**

**I have put my one-shot from the Twi-High Anonymous Contest onto my page now. It's called 'The Start of Something New'. If you have a chance head over to my profile and check it out. I didn't win but I had a ton of fun writing it! I have had a few people ask me if I will continue it and I am considering it but if I do it won't be until after 'You Saved Me'. Please take a look at it though and let me know what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay people, so this is the chapter you have all been waiting for. I won't give you a long author's note. All I'll say is that I didn't get to 500 (she sighs because she doesn't know what she's doing wrong) but I updated for you anyways. I hope you enjoy and leave me some love at the end! I'm sorry I didn't respond to the reviews this week but real life has sucked majorly! Too much drama and I like to save that for my story usually! I promise to reply back to each and everyone this week though!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That honor goes to the great and wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I however have staked a major claim on the massive headache that has been residing in my head all evening.**

**BPOV**

The drive to Forks had been a long one. Edward and I were both tired from working and the stressful week that we had. I was upset with myself for keeping the whole James thing from him and I can honestly say that I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders when I finally told Edward the whole story. He was upset that I had kept it from him but not nearly as upset as he had been when I had refused to tell him. He made me promise not to ever keep anything like this from him again. I can honestly say that the day that Edward and I didn't talk to each other was probably one of the worst days of my life. I can think of only a few others that could top it and they all seemed to revolve around when my mom was sick.

I had been thinking about my mom a lot lately. I wondered if she would be proud of the woman I have become. Would she be proud of the choices I have made in my life so far. What would she think of Edward. Well that one I really didn't have to think about. I knew she would have loved him. My mom was such a caring and carefree person. Everyone liked her and she never had a bad word to speak about anyone. She was the type of mom that everyone wanted and she was stolen from me all to soon. There's that song by Tim McGraw called 'Live Like You Were Dying' and that's how my mom lived her life. Never regretting anything and always willing to try something new. If there was one thing I could learn from her that would be it. Live each day to the fullest and appreciate the ones that you love because you never know what tomorrow will bring.

I broke out of my haze as I heard Edward next to me.

"Baby are you okay?" he asked with concern in his voice.

I looked over to him and realized that I had tears streaming down my face. I quickly wiped them away and saw that we were in the parking lot of the Holiday Inn.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I told him looking away.

He brought my face back to his and leaned towards me. "What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing."

"Sorry. I was just thinking about my mom and I got a little choked up. I didn't even realize that I started getting tears in my eyes." I looked up at him and tried to smile.

He leaned over and kissed each one of my eyes and tried to dry off the tears that were still lingering. "Baby don't be sorry for thinking about your mom. She has a very special place in your heart and it's good to think about her and how important she is to you."

I felt my eyes welling up again and Edward immediately wrapped his protective arms around me as I sat and got my crying out of my system. After I seemed to be done Edward told me to wait in the car and he went and checked us into our room and then came back with the key. He grabbed our bags and helped me out of the car and we made our way up to our room. When we got there we both stripped down to nothing and crawled in bed with each other. There was no love making or groping. There were only tender touches as Edward held me and I fell asleep on his chest.

We awoke at 3 pm to my cell phone ringing. I sat up and groggily reached for the night stand which held my phone. I had a hard time getting to it because Edward had a death grip on me. I knew it was Leah calling me because the ring tone I had set for her was the theme song from 'Friends'. We loved that show and used to watch it together all the time.

I finally got out of Edward's grasp and grabbed my phone. "Hey Leah."

"Hey Bells it's about time you answered your phone. Honey I'm going crazy here. When are you getting your sorry ass over here to save me from my mother?" She said.

I laughed at her for a moment picturing how much torture Sue was putting her through. I loved Sue like a mother and in many ways she had kind of been my surrogate mom over the years. She is the one Charlie always turned to whenever I had a 'girl' problem. I kind of wondered if she and Charlie would get together one day. That would officially make Leah and I family and I could definitely handle that. Leah's dad Harry, had passed away when we were in high school and my dad had helped Sue get through everything. Having lost a spouse himself he kind of knew what she was going through.

"Bella are you there?" I heard Leah say.

"Sorry Leah I kind of spaced for a minute. So yeah, I have to get dressed and then Edward and I will be over. Give me about 30 minutes." I told her.

"Okay 30 minutes and not a minute more. Don't even think about having hot sex with your boy toy either because I have a feeling 30 minutes definitely wouldn't be enough time to get a good sexing in with that hot ass doctor of yours." she laughed.

"You bet your ass it wouldn't be enough time." I said with a satisfied smirk. If there is one thing about Edward in the bedroom I can definitely say that he is extremely thorough!

"Okay see you in 30." She said and then hung up.

I set my phone back down and leaned towards Edward to kiss him on the cheek. I smiled as I saw his face get a big grin on it.

"Hey baby, we need to get going so I can go save Leah from her mother." I chuckled.

"Hmmm, five more minutes." he sighed.

I laughed because that was usually my line.

"Well, you can have five more but I need to get my ass up and in the shower and dressed within 5 minutes." I told him.

I saw his head shoot up and a devilish little smirk play upon his lips. I knew exactly what he was thinking and I felt bad that I would have to shoot him down.

"Sorry babe but it's a shower for one this time. Leah threatened me to be there in 30 minutes and I definitely will need more than that with you. How about a rain check?" I asked him.

"Promise?" he asked me.

I leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Promise." I stated.

I hurriedly got up and jumped into a nice hot shower but didn't really have time to enjoy it knowing that I had to get going. By the time I got out Edward was already dressed and ready to go. I quickly changed and dried my hair before throwing it up into a pony tail and then Edward and I headed out to help Leah.

~*~*~*~

It was now Friday night and Edward and I had just gotten back to the hotel from the rehearsal dinner. Everything had been perfect. When we got to Leah's yesterday we were thrown into helping make the favors that were going to be placed by each person's place at the dinner. She had us making up little mesh bags with Hershey's Kisses and Hugs in them and then tying them with ribbon and attaching a little card with the date and Jacob and Leah Black written in elegant script on them. I laughed when I saw Edward and his delicate doctor hands tying blue ribbons onto the white mesh. Especially when I knew all too well what those hands were capable of. He was such a trooper for coming along and helping out and I knew Jacob and Leah appreciated it.

We ate dinner at Sue's house that night. When I told her that we were suppose to have dinner with Charlie she said that she had already called him that morning and told him to come over too. It was nice to have a big family dinner at Sue's like we used to when we were younger. We had talked about our families and Sue had inquired about Edward's. Charlie was quick to ask when he would get to meet Edward's parents and Edward suggested that since we would still be in Forks on Sunday that maybe they should drive down for dinner. Charlie was quick to agree and I was surprised at how quickly Edward had suggested it. I didn't mind because I would love to see Esme and Carlisle again but I was just surprised I guess.

Friday had consisted of decorating the hall and the rehearsal at the church and last minute dress fittings. By the time we had gotten to the lodge for the rehearsal dinner I could see that Jacob was utterly freaking out. I decided I better pull him aside and give him a little pep talk.

"Jacob what in the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him.

"Bells, I'm getting married in less than 24 hours." he squeaked out.

"That's right. In less than 24 hours you are going to be the luckiest man on the face of this planet because you get to start your eternity with the woman of your dreams. Your best friend and life companion." He smiled down at me and wrapped me in his arms. "Jake what are you so nervous about. You and Leah have been together forever and you already live and work together so it's not like it's anything new right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He sighed and then kissed the top of my head.

"So when are you and Doc gonna tie the knot?" He asked me.

"What?" I must have looked stunned. "Edward and I have only been together a couple of months and as much as I would love if he proposed to me tomorrow I'm sure that he's not quite ready for that yet." It pained me to admit that out loud. I would love to see Edward get down on one knee and ask me to marry him but that is just asking too much of the man. He's already opened his home and his life to me and I couldn't expect that much of him already. Jake just smiled at me and then we made our way back to the party.

So now here we are back at the hotel room and I couldn't believe that I was actually nervous for the happy couple tomorrow. I think I was more nervous thinking that I may trip in my heels in the middle of church and fall down for everyone to see. I wouldn't have Edward there by my side to save me and that worried me a little.

I fell asleep that night thinking of white dresses and flowers and realizing that it was me that I was seeing and not Leah.

~*~*~*~

The next morning I got up early and had to meet Leah down at the local beauty salon to get our hair, makeup and nails done. This was my treat to Leah because I wanted to make sure that she looked like the princess that she should on her wedding day. By the time they were done she was absolutely stunning. She had a glow about her and you could tell that this was truly the happiest day of her life. We left and went to her mom's house for a quick lunch and then we would be going to the church to get dressed and do the final touches.

I was sad that I wouldn't see Edward all day but he assured me that he would be fine. He said that he and Charlie were going to spend some time together. I loved the fact that they got along so well but I was truly surprised about how much time they have been seeming to spend together. It felt like they were both in on some big secret and I was the only one that wasn't privy to the information.

We got to the church and got dressed and I had to stop myself from crying when I saw Leah in her dress. She was absolutely stunning and I knew that she would have Jacob wrapped around her finger the minute he set eyes on her. The music seemed to start not long after and I could see that the church was filling up fast. Before I knew it I was being pushed to the doors of the church and being told it was my turn to start walking. I gulped nervously and plastered a smile on my face and then started down the aisle. I kept telling myself left foot good, right foot good. I had to make sure that I took steady steps so that I wouldn't fall over.

I was half way down the aisle when I looked up and saw my beautiful green eyes staring back at me. Edward looked absolutely stunning in his charcoal grey suit, which I'm sure was probably Armani. I finally broke my eyes from him and looked to see that my dad was sitting next to him and taking pictures of me. Cue blush.

I kept walking up the aisle and was almost near the end when I saw Jacob standing there in his tux and I felt myself get teary eyed as I saw that one of my best friends was trying to hold it together until his soon to be wife got down the aisle to stand next to him.

The ceremony was simple and eloquent and I envied the couple standing there sharing their love for everyone to see. After the ceremony we took lots of pictures and then made our way to the reception. Jacob and Leah were nice enough to seat Edward next to me so that he wouldn't have to sit with strangers. I caught him looking at me several times and smiling. I finally asked him what he was staring at and he said "I'm just looking at the most beautiful woman in the world." I blushed and told him he needed glasses.

"Bella you don't see yourself clearly do you." he told me. He grasped my hand and led me onto the dance floor where many couples had gathered to dance the night away. He held me close and we danced to a few slow songs. At one point he nudged me and I looked the way he was motioning and saw my Dad and Sue dancing somewhat close. I smiled and looked up at Edward. He smiled back and then pulled me close again. We never really spoke out on the dance floor. He just held me and danced and it felt like we were floating on air.

We got back to the hotel room that night and I couldn't wait to get my feet out of those shoes. I quickly sat on the bed and took my heels off and started to rub at the soles of my feet.

"I believe that's my job." Edward said with a smirk.

"Well by all means." I told him.

He sat next to me on the bed and pulled my feet into his lap. He rubbed each foot meticulously and made sure that my feet pretty much felt like jello by the time he was done. I realized that I was moaning and he just smirked at me.

"You know there are a few other ways I can make you moan." he said seductively.

"Why Doctor Cullen are you trying to seduce me?" I smiled.

"You bet your sweet little ass I am." He said back and with that I felt myself being pulled further up on the bed and my dress was being left behind.

**EPOV**

Bella was definitely the most beautiful creature to grace this earth. When I saw her walking down the aisle at the wedding it took every once of control that I had to stay put and not jump up right then and there and pull out the ring and ask her to marry me. A couple of things stopped me. For one, we were already in the middle of someone else's wedding and two I didn't have her ring with me.

When she had been getting ready this morning I took the opportunity to go and talk to Charlie and show him the ring. He actually had a tear in his eye when he saw it and then he patted me on the back and told me he was very happy for us. That was more than I could have ever asked for. I knew Charlie was a man of very few words and the words that he spoke were always direct and to the point. The fact that he was happy for us made me jump for joy knowing that he truly approved.

I spent the rest of Saturday morning making sure that all of the arrangements I had made were a go for Sunday evening. I called the restaurant by the beach that Charlie had recommended and made sure that our table was reserved for 10 people. I was impressed how Charlie smoothly asked Bella and I when he would get to meet my parents which led to our rehearsed speech about them coming to dinner on Sunday. What Bella didn't know was that Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were coming too. I wanted everyone that I care about to be there when I asked the one person in the world that I wanted to give myself completely too, to marry me. My siblings were actually going to be flying in to Forks on a private plane Emmett had reserved since he had a game at noon. They should be here just in time for dinner.

Right now I'm laying in bed and watching Bella sleep in my arms. She had been so busy the last couple of days and I knew she needed her rest. We made love for a few hours after we got home from the wedding and now she was completely spent. I on the other hand was a nervous wreck. I want everything to go perfectly tomorrow and I'm so worried that something will go wrong or I won't say what I want to say just perfectly. And most of all, I'm worried that she won't say yes.

I don't know why I'm so worried about it. I love Bella and I know she loves me. I just hope that she wants to spend forever with me. My thoughts consumed me and I finally willed myself to sleep. That night I dreamt of Bella standing in a white gown on the beach were we made love. She was holding a bouquet of flowers in her hand and she was walking toward me. Her beautiful hair was blowing in the wind and she was barefoot. She had a couple of tiny flowers in her hair and she was absolutely breathtaking. I stood there fidgeting and waiting to get the girl of my dreams in my arms. I was just about to take her hand into mine when I was ripped from my dreams. I woke up with a start and heard the shower running in the bathroom. I slid myself back down and the bed felt so cold without Bella lying next to me in it. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was already 10 o'clock. I knew that we were going to have lunch with Charlie at noon so I figured I better get out of bed.

I made my way to the bathroom and I could hear Bella singing in the shower like usual. I absolutely loved listening to her. Whenever she was singing in the shower it was like she was someone else. She wasn't embarrassed and she just let go. I stood there for a while listening as she sang the words to Orianthi's 'According To You'.

"_According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless. I can't do anything right. According to you, I'm difficult and hard to please. Forever changing my mind. I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time. Even if it would save my life. According to you, according to you. _

_But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible. He can't get me out of his head. According to him I'm funny, irresistible. Everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it. So baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you."_

She was so cute and I had a feeling if she could be singing this to a certain ex right now she would. And boy was it true. He didn't realize what a good thing he had and had given up and I would forever be grateful for the fact that he is a complete moron. Bella really is everything to me. I slid the shower curtain back and climbed into the tub wrapping my arms around Bella as I did.

She squeaked and then spun around to press her lips to mine. This woman really would be the death of me. She deepened the kiss and then slid her hand down to my now fully erect cock. She stopped kissing me long enough to make me moan her name out loud and then she dropped to her knees in the shower and took all of me into her mouth. Okay maybe it wasn't all of me, but it was a good portion. I felt my self coming closer and closer to the edge and before I realized it I was spilling into Bella's hot little mouth.

"Damn Bella." I said through my smirk. She stood up and then leaned her head back into the water before smirking and then getting out of the tub. "Where in the hell do you think you're going?" I asked her.

"Well Edward if you must know I have to go get ready so we can meet my dad for lunch. Remember?" She questioned me.

"Ugghh. We still have a little time." I pleaded with her.

"No way Mr. Cullen. If we keep going we'll be late and I definitely don't want to have to explain that to my father." She said while she wrapped a white fluffy towel around herself. I definitely couldn't argue with her about that.

I quickly showered and shaved and then stepped out of the shower. When I got back into the bedroom Bella was standing in a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt and she looked absolutely adorable. I love to see Bella all dressed up like she was yesterday but this was definitely my favorite look on her. She looked so comfortable and just perfect. I walked by her to get my clothes from the drawer and make my quick daily check that the ring was still where I was hiding it and then I got dressed. I threw on a pair of jeans and a fitted gray t-shirt and I swear I heard Bella gasp when I finished pulling the shirt over my head.

"Everything okay dear?" I asked while smirking at her. She just smiled and then turned back around to finish with her hair.

We finished getting ready and then headed over to Charlie's house. He was making burgers on the grill and then we sat down and watched the Seahawks game. Emmett was having a great game again today and I was really proud that he was doing so well. We cheered as we watched and I realized that I wasn't even the least bit sad over missing the game today. It was worth it and I would miss every future game if it meant that today went well and Bella would say yes to my proposal.

The game had just finished and we decided to head back to the hotel to get ready for tonight. "Thanks for lunch dad." Bella said while hugging him.

"No problem Bells. I'll see you guys tonight at 6 o'clock at Breaking Dawn. You remember hot to get there right Bella?" Charlie asked her.

"Yeah Dad. We'll see you there. Are you sure you don't just want to ride with us?" she asked him.

He smirked at me and said "Nope, I'll be find to get there on my own Bella. This way I don't have to worry about you trying to dress me before we go. Lord only knows you'd probably make me wear a tie or something."

Bella smiled at her dad and hugged him again. "Okay, we'll see you there."

I shook Charlie's hand as I was walking out the door and gave him a nervous look. He patted me on the back for encouragement and then I followed Bella out to the car. We got in and headed back to the hotel.

"So I should probably tell you that I have a surprise for you tonight when we get back to the hotel." I told her.

"Edward you know how I feel about surprises." she told me.

"I know babe but this is a good one." I said back.

We pulled up to the hotel and I quickly parked the car and walked over to Bella's side to help her out. She took my hand and never released it as we walked through the lobby and to the elevators to go up to our room. When we got there I walked to the closet and pulled out the garment bag. I slid it open and pulled out my black slacks and dark blue button up shirt.

"Okay, you ready?" I asked her.

She smiled at me. "I guess so."

I pulled out the light blue strapless dress that I knew would hug each and every curve of hers perfectly. Alice had done a superb job in picking this out. I heard her gasp and cover her mouth.

"Edward, it's beautiful." she whispered.

"I was hoping you'd like it. I had Alice help me." I admitted.

"Why did you get me a new dress?" she asked.

This is when my acting skills were going to have to kick in. "Well, I made the mistake of telling Alice that I was thinking of taking you out to a nice dinner while we were here and she insisted that you would need a new dress for the occasion and then she insisted that it be a surprise. So I hope you like it."

"Like it? I absolutely love it." She said retrieving it from my hands. "I'm going to go freshen up a bit before I get ready okay." She said while holding the dress in front of her and walking to the bathroom.

This was perfect. I quickly dressed and made sure to try and tame my hair which was of course no use. I went to my hiding place and pulled the ring box out. I opened it and smiled looking at it and trying to remember everything I wanted to tell her and then I slid the velvet box into my pocket. I would have to remember not to get too close to Bella so that she couldn't feel it in my pocket. I knew that was going to be hard because she had just walked out of the bathroom wearing the dress.

It took my breath away and I couldn't help the smile that was plastered on my face. Just a little while more is all I would have to wait.

She finished getting ready and then we were walking down to the car to head to Breaking Dawn. It suppose to be a little romantic restaurant that overlooked the ocean on one of the many cliffs along Fork's shores. Charlie had confessed to me yesterday that it is where he had proposed to Bella's mom and after hearing that I knew that it was meant to be.

It was a short drive to the restaurant but it felt like it took an eternity. I pulled up and got out of the car so that the valet could take over. I walked over and helped Bella out of the passenger seat and then took her arm in mine. We walked over to the hostess and I said "I have reservations for Cullen."

She smiled up at me and said "Oh yes, Dr. Cullen. The rest of your party has not arrived yet but I'll show them to the table when they do. Please follow me."

She led us through the restaurant to a more romantic part that had windows all along the side that overlooked the ocean. Bella sighed next to me and sunk a little further into me. I held her around the waist and kissed the tip of her nose.

"It's beautiful Edward." she said.

"Yes it is." I said looking only at her and not the view to what she was referring to.

Bella then turned around to the table that the hostess had brought us to and looked at me confused. "I thought it was just my dad and your parents joining us." she said.

I was just about to open my mouth to speak and my family walked in to join us along with Charlie.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bella said to my siblings and their spouses.

"Well mom and dad told us that they were coming up here to have dinner with you guys and your dad and we decided to crash the party." Alice said with a smile.

"Oh, well, Dad this is Carlisle and Esme. Edward's parents." Bella said introducing Charlie to my parents. "And these guys are Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Alice are Edward's brother and sister. Everyone, this is my dad Charlie." Bella said with a smile.

Everyone said their hellos and sat down around the table. There was an empty chair next to Charlie and Bella looked at it weird. "Is everyone here?" She asked me.

"Almost." I told her.

The waitress came by and I ordered a couple of bottles of wine for the table. I didn't want to ask for the Champaign quite yet.

Everyone was making small talk when I felt the butterflies in my stomach go into overdrive. I knew I had to do this and soon. Well, there's no time like the present. Right?

I stood from the table and Bella looked at me weird. "Um, everyone. If I could please have your attention." I said. Alice and Rosalie looked at me cheerfully and they knew what was coming. I looked to my mom and I thought she was going to cry and I hadn't even said anything yet. I looked to my dad and he looked thoughtful. Then I finally looked to Charlie and he gave me another encouraging smile.

"Well I'm glad that you were all able to make it here to dinner with us tonight. I've been hoping to get you all together for a while to meet and I'm glad that we were finally able to make it happen." I took a deep breath before I started to babble. "Bella, there is another reason that I wanted my family with us. I want everyone to know that I love you with all of my heart and soul. Before I met you I was a shell of the man that I wanted to be. I was walking around this earth empty and alone. The first day I laid eyes on you I felt my heart start to beat again. It hadn't beaten in a long time and you brought it back to life." I was holding her hand and smiling at her. I don't think she had any clue of what I was about to do. I motioned to the waitress who brought over my guitar that I had dropped off yesterday morning. Bella had no clue that I had even brought it with us. I pulled my chair back a little and Bella looked confused. I sat down and brought the guitar to my lap and began to strum.

"Bella there is so much that I want to say to you and this is the only way that I seem to be able to tell you everything that I want you to know." And then I started to play the chords to 'Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman' by Bryan Adams.

"_To really love a woman, to understand her, you've gotta know her deep inside. Hear every thought, see every dream. An' give her wings when she wants to fly. Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms. You know you really love a woman._

_When you love a woman, you tell her that she's really wanted. When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one. 'Cuz she needs somebody to tell her that it's gonna last forever. So tell me have you ever really? Really, really ever loved a woman? _

_To really love a woman, let her hold you, til you know how she needs to be touched. You've gotta breathe her, really taste her, til you can feel her in your blood. An' when you can see your unborn children in her eyes. You know you really love a woman. _

_When you love a woman, you tell her that she's really wanted. When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one. 'Cuz she needs somebody to tell her that it's gonna last forever. So tell me have you ever really? Really, really ever loved a woman? _

_Oh, you've got to give her some faith, hold her tight. A little tenderness, you've gotta treat her right. She will be there for you, takin' good care of you. You really gotta love your woman. Ya._

_And when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms, you know you really love a woman. _

_When you love a woman, you tell her that she's really wanted. When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one. 'Cuz she needs somebody to tell her that it's gonna last forever. So tell me have you ever really? Really, really ever loved a woman? Yeah._

_Just tell me have you ever really. Really, really ever loved a woman? _

_Oh, just tell me have you ever really. Really, really ever loved a woman?"_

The guitar silenced and I looked at Bella. She was crying and smiling at the same time so I knew they were happy tears. I set the guitar down and knelt down beside her.

"Bella, I know that I have loved a woman and than woman is you. You are the only woman that I ever want to love again. You are my everything and I am willing to spend the rest of my existence showing you that. I know it's traditional to ask the parents for their daughter's hand in marriage and I have spoken to Charlie and I truly wish that I could have asked your mom. I know that you noticed that there is an extra chair at the table and that is because it is the seat that should have been held by her tonight." I looked into Bella's eyes and her hands grasped mine tighter. "Your mom will always be a part of your life and I know she is looking down at you from heaven right now and smiling because she loves you."

I took a deep breath and let go of one of Bella's hands and reached into my pocket. "Isabella Marie Swan, I have waited for you my entire life and I hope that you will make me the luckiest man on earth and agree to be my wife." I said while holding the little velvet box in my hand and placing it on her knee. I opened the box and the diamonds sparkled as soon as the light hit them. Bella gasped and I was hoping that she would recognized the ring. Charlie had told me that after her mom had passed away Bella would sit at her dresser and just look through her jewelry and hold her ring.

I lifted the ring from the box. "Bella, this was your mother's ring and Charlie gave it to me to give to you. I made a few adjustments so that it would be you're ring too and not just your mother's but I also made one minor change that will help to keep her near to your heart always." I twisted the ring around so that she could see the initials R.S. on the inside of the ring.

Bella was crying and still had not given me an answer. I was starting to get worried. I looked to my mother and she was crying into my father's shoulder. Then I looked at the rest of my family and they all had tears in their eyes. I looked to Charlie and he looked proud and sad.

"Bella, I…" Was all I got out when Bella thrust herself at me and kissed me with force. I grabbed her around the waist and stood up. I kissed her back and soon she had her hands wrapped in my hair. "Is that a yes?" I asked when we broke apart for air.

"Edward I love you so much and it would be an honor to be your wife. Yes, I'll marry you." she said.

**Okay people so there it finally is! Like It? Love It? Hate It? Let me know please! I think that deserves a little love. You finally got the proposal you have been waiting for. I hope it lived up to your expectations. Thanks again to Joy's of Twilight who helped me with many of the ideas for the proposal. I couldn't have done it without you!**

**Well this has been a really shitty week for me and I'm hoping that you will review and make it a little better. Real Life can definitely come around and bite you in the ass sometimes. **

**Please review and tell me what you think of my story so far! **

**P.S. If you have never heard the Bryan Adams song 'Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman' I highly suggest you go and youtube it now! It is a beautiful and romantic song and I played it many times while writing the proposal to help get me in the mood!**


	26. Chapter 26

**First let me start by saying that I am terribly sorry that I didn't get this chapter out last Friday like I had hoped to. I have many excuses but none that are very good. I have had a little writer's block after getting the proposal done but the biggest part was finding out about the stories that have been getting pulled because of their smut content. I had a huge dilemma of "To lemon or not to lemon". After a very heartfelt and wonderful PM from Jomik1 in response to a review I left on someone else's story, I have decided to lemon. I am warning you now that this chapter contains a doozy of one too! I mean, it's a good thing my husband had already left for work when I wrote this or he probably would have been late! Anyways thank you so much and much love to all of you for getting me up to 539 reviews. That last chapter was by far my most reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. That honor goes to Stephenie Meyer. I do however own tickets to a hockey game tomorrow that I'm looking forward to attending with my family!**

_**Last Time:**_

_I lifted the ring from the box. "Bella, this was your mother's ring and Charlie gave it to me to give to you. I made a few adjustments so that it would be you're ring too and not just your mother's but I also made one minor change that will help to keep her near to your heart always." I twisted the ring around so that she could see the initials R.S. on the inside of the ring. _

_Bella was crying and still had not given me an answer. I was starting to get worried. I looked to my mother and she was crying into my father's shoulder. Then I looked at the rest of my family and they all had tears in their eyes. I looked to Charlie and he looked proud and sad._

"_Bella, I…" Was all I got out when Bella thrust herself at me and kissed me with force. I grabbed her around the waist and stood up. I kissed her back and soon she had her hands wrapped in my hair. "Is that a yes?" I asked when we broke apart for air._

"_Edward I love you so much and it would be an honor to be your wife. Yes, I'll marry you." she said._

**BPOV**

All I could think about was 'oh my god I can't breath'. I had listened to Edward pour his heart out to me in that song and I really had no clue where he was going with it. I loved to hear him sing and I got weak in the knees every time he did it. I couldn't believe that he was doing this in front of his family though. I could see this as something he would do at home but definitely not here. I sat there listening to the words of the song and there was so much meaning behind them. I know Edward loves me but I could really feel it as he sang to me. With every stroke of the guitar and every word that left his mouth I felt it even more.

When he finished singing and set his guitar down and then got down in front of me I felt my heart leap in my chest. There was no way that he was doing this. I love this man and this is the one thing that I want more than anything but I couldn't believe that he wanted it too. And then the way he talked about my mom made me melt even further. He's right. I wanted her to be here so much but in a way I knew that she was with me. She will always be with me.

Then he said the words that I have longed to hear since the very first moment I laid eyes on him. _'Isabella Marie Swan, I have waited for you my entire life and I hope that you will make me the luckiest man on earth and agree to be my wife?'_

I couldn't form the words. I wanted to scream from the cliffs overlooking the ocean that "Yes" I would be his wife but I just couldn't make them come out. As soon as he pulled out the ring I knew it looked like my mom's but different. It had been some time since I had seen it though. When he said it was my mom's ring but he had made some changes to make it mine I felt myself starting to cry. I couldn't believe that Charlie had given it to him to give to me. It meant more to me than any diamond from Tiffany's ever could. I sat there stunned for a little while more when I heard Edward start to sound worried and I realized my mistake. I had been screaming 'yes' in my head but I had failed to say it out loud yet.

I launched myself at him and attached my lips to his. It was the easiest way to get my point across. I told him 'Yes' and then we kissed some more. I was finally broken out of our little bubble when we heard applauding all around us.

I turned around and saw everyone standing around the table with tears in their eyes. I think I even saw Emmett get a little misty eyed.

"Well this definitely is a celebration. Welcome to the family Bella." Carlisle said.

I smiled and was quickly wrapped up in a hug from Esme. "Oh Bella. I have considered you a daughter for some time now but I'm glad that it will be official." She said while hugging me.

Next was Rosalie and Emmett. I got a bone crushing hug from Emmett and a much softer one from Rosalie. "I'm so happy for you guys Bella. You and Edward were meant to be together." Rosalie said.

Alice and Jasper then came up and I got a tight little hug from the pixie and a gentle hug from Jasper. "Congrats Bella. Don't let Alice take over!" Jasper whispered in my ear.

"I heard that." Alice said with her hand on her hip, glaring at her husband.

It was then that I realized that I still hadn't seen the one person that really mattered in all of this. I turned around and saw my Dad. He was standing there smiling at me but I could see the unshed tears in his eyes.

"Dad? Are you okay?" I asked him. I walked up and wrapped my arms around his stomach as he put his arms around my back and it felt like he was holding on with everything he had. "I love you Daddy." I told him.

I could hear him sniffle . "I love you too Bells. I always have and I always will. You are my little girl and nothing will ever change that. I'm so happy that you have found your other half. Make sure to make every second and every memory count." He told me. He hugged me a little longer and then released me. "I better let you go back to your fiancé." he said with a smile.

"Are you okay with this Dad?" I asked him.

"If I wasn't do you think I would have given him my blessing?" He smiled at me.

I turned around then and saw Edward standing there shaking hands with his father and his brother and he was smiling from ear to ear. This man was incredible and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Suddenly I felt and arm come around me and a hand rest on my shoulder.

"Damn we're lucky that our men are going to age well." Rosalie smirked at me and nodded towards Carlisle. I just giggled. Of course I thought Carlisle was a handsome man but I had never said it out loud before. "It's okay to admit that our father-in-law is hot Bella. You're just lucky that Edward is the spitting image of him but with bronze hair and green eyes instead." I smiled at her and then realized that Esme had walked up to my other side.

"Yep ladies take a good look because he's all mine." Esme said proudly. Rosalie and I giggled even louder.

Edward looked up at me and walked over to wrap his arms around me. "Excuse me ladies but do you mind if I borrow my fiancé for a moment? I'd like to talk to her for a second."

"No, we don't mind at all." Esme said and it looked as if she may cry again.

Edward picked up my hand and held it tightly in his own and pulled me out towards a balcony that overlooked the ocean cliffs. He had my back pressed into his chest and we stared out at the ocean. I could feel his nose nuzzling the top of my head and I leaned back further into him. "I love you Isabella." He whispered into my hair. "More than anything in the world and I will do everything in my power every day of my life to make you happy."

I turned around in his embrace and looked up into his face. "Edward, you have already made all my dreams and wishes come true by being in my life and now asking me to marry you. I love you too." I said and then reached up to kiss his lips. We started to kiss each other with more passion when we heard a throat clearing behind us. Edward slowly lifted his lips from mine but made a quick peck on them before he turned his head to see who had interrupted us.

"Yes Emmett?" he said.

"Come on you two lovebirds. I'm starving and I want to eat and everyone said that we can't order until you two get back in here so come on!" Emmett said while holding his stomach like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

I laughed at him and reached up to kiss Edward once more before we headed back into the restaurant to have dinner with our family. We took our seats again and then I looked over to see the seat that my mom would have sat in had she been with us today. Then I looked down at my ring and I could feel my eyes start to well up again. I would have a piece of her with me always and that is more than I could ever have imagined before. Edward was such a romantic and for that I was glad. I looked up from my ring and saw my dad staring at me with unshed tears in his eyes. He reached over and grabbed my left hand and pulled it into his strong embrace. My father's hands were so different from Edward's. His hands were worn and calloused and were showing a lot of wear over the years. But they were so comforting. I remember as a little girl walking through the store and always being so proud to hang on to his hand. I smiled at my dad and he lifted the hand up and kissed my ring and I mouthed 'I love you dad' to him.

He then released my hand and said "I think we need some Champaign. We have something wonderful to celebrate tonight. Not only is my daughter now the happiest woman on the planet but I now have a son-in-law that is a doctor." He said with pride. Then he chuckled and added "That plus I have a feeling I'll get to see a lot more Seahawks games now!" Everyone burst out laughing.

The evening continued on as wonderful as it had started. My dad and Edward's parents took turns telling embarrassing stories about the two of us until we were both turning shades of red and pink. After the last of the food had been eaten and the last of the Champaign had been drunk I knew it was time to call it a night. I wanted to get back to our hotel and properly show Edward how much his proposal meant to me. I leaned over and nibbled on his ear before I whispered "So my soon to be husband, how about you take me back to our room and let me properly show you how much I love you." I then reached down under the table and ran my hand up his thigh and rested it right on his crotch. I heard him gasp and then quickly grab my hand and stood up.

"Well guys, Bella and I are gonna call it a night. We're really tired after the long weekend." Edward said in a rush.

"Yeah right." Emmett laughed.

I could see Edward giving him the evil eye and luckily Carlisle intervened. "Well you two better get going then. The rest of us will also be staying overnight so maybe we could meet you two for breakfast in the morning."

"Yeah, we'll call you when we get up." Edward said.

I looked at him and raised my eyebrow in his direction. If I have my way tonight we won't be going to bed for quite some time.

"Okay, so maybe we should plan on brunch instead." Edward said while pulling me towards the entrance of the restaurant. I could hear our family laughing in the background.

We got to the doors and Edward handed the valet the ticket and he went to retrieve our car. Edward pulled me to face him and began kissing me again. His hot tongue was immediately in my mouth and I kissed him back with all that I had. I started to grind my body against his and I could feel him moan into my mouth. We broke apart when we heard the car pull up behind me. Edward quickly opened my door and then threw some money at the valet as he got in his side and sped away towards the hotel.

We weren't that far from the hotel but I just couldn't keep my hands off of him. I leaned over and kissed the side of his neck and started to stroke his thigh. My hand kept getting higher and higher and I could feel his leg tighten under my touch. I kept kissing and licking at the flesh on his neck and I crept my hand up more until I was stroking his very hard length through the confines of his pants. I reached up and undid the button which earned me another moan. Then I slid down the zipper and freed Edward from his cotton prison. He literally sprang out at me and I smiled knowing what I did to this man.

I reached around and grabbed a hold of his throbbing member. I began to stroke up and down at an agonizingly slow rate. I continued this with neither one of us speaking a word until we pulled up into the hotel parking lot. Edward pulled into one of the last parking stalls the furthest away from any other cars or any lights. He turned off the engine and yanked his seatbelt off. Then he reached over and undid my seatbelt and pulled me over to him. He had me straddling him, which was not very easy in the small space, and I could feel that my panties were now completely soaked through.

He pulled my face down to his and started to kiss me while he pulled the bottom of my dress up around my waist. He got to my panties and grabbed a hold of each side and with one quick tug they were torn and off. I would like to say that I was mad that he had ripped my panties but at this point I could really care less. I wanted him so badly right now that it hurt. I literally ached to have him inside me.

"Bella, baby your so wet." He said, speaking for the first time since we left the restaurant. He continued to finger me and spread my lips apart. Then he grabbed hold of his shaft and stroked it up and down my pussy spreading the wetness around. I moaned and couldn't stop myself from feeling the start of an orgasm already.

"Edward, please….." was all I could moan out.

"What Bella? Please baby say it. Tell me what you want."

"God, Edward please I want your dick inside of me now." I told him.

"Your wish is my command princess." He said and slid right into me.

"Uggghhhhh……. Oh…… God……..Uggghhhhh…. Ahhhhhh" Was all I could muster. He was thrusting inside of me and this is what I had wanted since the moment I saw him all dressed up this afternoon. If Edward in scrubs made me hot and horny, you should see what Edward dressed up does to me.

**EPOV**

My God, I am marrying a goddess! This woman can bring out the animal in me. I couldn't wait to be inside of her. I didn't want our first time since proposing to be in the front seat of my car but I just couldn't wait anymore. I had pulled her over to straddle me in the car and I thrust inside of her as soon as she told me she wanted it. We had a good rhythm going and I knew I wouldn't last long. She had gotten me so worked up with the hand job that I was sure I wouldn't last. I thrust into Bella with everything I had and then reached down and rubbed her clit as fast as I could hoping to bring her over the edge with me. Of course I succeeded because that is her magic spot and I felt pretty smug about it.

I kissed the side of her neck and then we decided that we better get out of the car before someone noticed us. Especially if my family decided to show up any time soon since they are staying in the same hotel.

I opened the door and helped Bella out since she was still on top of me. As she stepped out I made sure to pull the bottom of her dress down so no one would get a glimpse of her perfect ass that was all mine and then I quickly buttoned my pants up and climbed out after her. I took her in my arms and gave her a chaste kiss.

"I love you future Mrs. Cullen." I smiled against her lips. She was practically beaming back at me. "What?" I asked her.

"Nothing. I just love the way that sounds coming from your lips." she said back to me.

"Let's get inside so I can properly thank you for agreeing to marry me." I told her and wrapped my arm around her waist and led her into the hotel and up to our room.

We got to our room and I opened the door for her and then picked her up bridal style and carried her in.

"What are you doing Edward?" she asked me.

"Just practicing." I smiled back at her.

The room was dark so she couldn't see everything that had been set up during our absence. I had been really hoping that she would say yes because if she hadn't this would be an awkward moment for sure.

I set her down next to the bed and slowly started to unzip her dress. "Hold that thought." she said to me and then walked into the bathroom after kissing my cheek.

I quickly stripped down to my boxers and sat down on the bed against the headboard. I had thoughts running through my head of Bella in a white dress and walking down a beautiful staircase to meet me at the alter. I couldn't wait to make this woman my wife and I would do it tomorrow if she wanted to. I must have been deep in thought because I didn't even hear the door of the bathroom open and I didn't hear Bella come back into the room until she was standing in front of me in a very sexy negligee. Then I heard her gasp as she could now see the rose petals sprinkled all over the bed spread and the floor of the room. I reached over and picked up the lighter and lit the candles that were on the night stands next to the bed. The Champaign that I had ordered was chilling in a bucket on the small table on the other side of the room and I saw that they had also brought the chocolate covered strawberries that I requested.

Bella sauntered over to me and I brought myself to the edge of the bed and put my feet on the floor. I spread my legs just enough to pull Bella in between them and then placed feather light kisses along her satin covered abdomen. Bella was a vision standing there in front of me.

"Well Dr. Cullen. I see someone was pretty sure of himself tonight wasn't he. How did you know I'd say yes?" She asked with a smile.

"Not sure of myself my dear. Just extremely hopeful." I said while I continued my kisses as I made my way up to her perky breasts. I kissed each one and I saw Bella drop her head back and moan in ecstasy. I knew exactly what she wanted and I was definitely going to take my time giving it to her. I continued to kiss her breasts and nip at her nipples through the negligee. As I did this I slowly slid my hands down her sides. Bella's hands had drifted up to my shoulders and were slowly making their way into my hair. I continued my mission and brought my hands to the bottom of her satin prison. I brought my hands underneath and slowly lifted it. When I got to where her panties should be I moaned loudly realizing that there was no barrier between her and I. I lifted the negligee up past her stomach and leaned forward to lick just below her belly button. She moaned and I knew exactly what she wanted.

I pulled her closer to me and leaned down to lick my way towards her wet dripping core. Bella gripped my hair harder and that just urged me on. I lifted one of her legs so that her foot was resting beside me on the bed and I had easier access to where I wanted to be. I slowly and torturously licked the insides of her thighs where I could see her arousal had already began to leak from her. Then I made my way over to her glorious lips. She moaned louder and as I licked between them and towards her clit but always stopping short because I didn't want her to cum just yet. I wanted to draw this out and make it last.

I could feel Bella trembling before me so I stopped for a moment and heard her whimper at the loss of my tongue.

"Baby, come here and lay down on the bed." I asked her.

She slid her foot down from the bed where I had put it and she climbed up into the middle of the bed. I had turned the covers down and removed most of the rose petals and let them fall to the floor. Bella settled herself in the middle and rested her head on the pillows. She looked like an angel laying there. I climbed up and settled myself back between her legs. She looked at me funny.

"Oh baby, I'm not nearly done with you yet." I let her know. She got a sexy smirk on her face and I went back to work.

I continued to slowly lick the insides of her thighs and then I went back to work on her pussy. I thrust my tongue inside of her and felt her tense. She arched her back and was attempting to meet each one of my thrusts of my tongue. I was literally fucking her with my tongue and I knew she was loving it. I brought my hand down that had been holding onto her thighs and keeping my face buried in her as I inserted two fingers and then moved my tongue up to start working on her clit.

"Ugghhh, ugghhh, ahhhhh Edward. Oh my God. Ohhh…… fuck….. your……. tongue…… is……. soooooooo…….good." She said refusing to give into the orgasm that I knew was about to take over her.

I stopped licking her clit for a moment and looked up into her gorgeous brown eyes and said "Let go baby." Then I leaned down and started to nibble on her little bundle of nerves as I added a third finger, making sure to curl them up just right and get at her sweet spot. That's when the flood gates opened.

"AHHHH, FUCK, AHHHHHH." She screamed. That's right! I made my woman scream!!!

I slowed down my movements and slowly crept up her body until my throbbing cock was right at her entrance. Bella's eyes were closed so I kissed each of her eyelids before I moved to kiss her nose and then her forehead and then her chin before I finally stopped at her lips. I didn't kiss her on the lips yet. I just held myself above her with my cock twitching to gain entrance to her hot tight core and my lips hovering just above hers. I saw her smile and then reach up to wrap her arms around my neck and pulled me down for a kiss. The only thing was when she pulled me down for a kiss she pulled my entire body down and my dick slipped easily into her making her gasp. I tried to pull up and apologize for startling her but she wrapped her legs around my ass and kept me there.

"I don't think so Dr. Cullen. You aren't going anywhere!" She pushed her lips back to mine and kissed me with a fiery passion. I hadn't started to pump inside her yet. I just laid there basking in the warmth that was Bella. She deepened the kiss and I finally couldn't take it anymore. I started to slowly move my hips back and forth. Bella released my ass from her death grip and placed her feet on the bed along side of my hips and started to lift herself from the bed and meet each of my thrusts.

"Bella?" I said in between moans and groans.

"Yes?"

"I love you." I told her and then started thrusting faster and harder. "God I love you. And…..I…..can't……wait……to……marry……you……as…..soon…..as……possible." I said with each thrust annunciating each word.

I could feel Bella clamping down on my cock as I spilled inside of her. I turned us so that Bella was now laying on top of me and my half hard dick was still inside of her. I didn't want to loose the feel of her yet and I kept my arms wrapped around her and kissed from her temple all the way down to her neck.

"Hmmm….that feels really good." Bella moaned. Shit she moaned and I can feel myself getting hard again. Damn she's good! I mean I know I have stamina but I can't believe the way my body reacts to her and all of her sounds.

Bella lifted her upper body from mine but we stayed attached at the hips. She lifted herself so that she was straddling me. She had both of her legs bent and next to my hips and she placed her warm soft hands on my chest. She smiled a devilish little smile at me and started to move back and forth. She stroked her hands gently across my chest and I relaxed with each touch. She began lifting herself up and down on my body and I just laid there and let her take charge. I reached up to gently massage her breasts as she rode on top of me. Her head leaned back as she closed her eyes and let her need take over. She rode me faster and faster and I decided that I never wanted to ever leave this bed, EVER again. She was so beautiful and I love her so much. I brought one of my hands down to massage her clit so that she would have another orgasm because if she kept riding me like this I knew I wouldn't last long.

I could feel her body shiver above me as her orgasm took over and I felt myself release inside of her again. She leaned down and rested her sweaty body against mine and I couldn't help but smile. She was completely worn out. I rubbed gentle circles up and down her back and started to reach lower until my hands were resting on her ass. One hand on each cheek. She had the cutest little butt. I had a firm grasp on her ass and rubbed my thumbs back and forth and I swear to God I heard her moan again.

I had an idea but I wasn't sure if Bella would ever want to do something like that and I really didn't want to broach this subject on the night I asked her to marry me. Then I felt her shimmy herself around and she reached back behind her and moved my right hand closer to the forbidden entrance at her behind. I swear my body stiffened at the thought. Damn not only was she hot but she had a dirty side to her as well. I pulled my head back to look into her eyes and I saw the love in them but I also saw lust. I kept my eyes locked with hers and ever so slowly stroked my finger up and down the crack of her ass.

"Baby, are you sure you don't mind my hand back here?" I asked her hopeful.

She smiled at me and then ducked her head into my shoulder and said something in a muffled voice that I didn't understand.

"What was that?" I asked her.

She said it again but I swear it sounded something like "It feels really good and it's turning me on."

"Damn! I love you, you know that right?" She nodded against my shoulder. "Bella, never be embarrassed to tell me what pleases you. If this" I said stroking my finger at her back entrance "makes you feel good then you need to let me know if you want me to continue. I never want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable but if it's something you want to try, I'm willing."

She lifted her head up and I could see the blush that was all over her face. "I do like it." She said without looking me in the eyes. Just then she yawned.

"How about we get some sleep and save that" I rubbed her behind again "for another time?" I asked her with a grin.

Bella nodded her head and slid off of me and snuggled closely into my side. I wrapped my arms around her and held her as close to me as I possible could. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 2 am. We had been at this for several hours now. That was when I realized that we hadn't even touched the Champaign or the strawberries. I looked down at Bella and she was already asleep in my arms. My beautiful goddess and she had agreed to marry me. I was definitely the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet.

*~*~*~*~*~*

We were just pulling into the parking garage of our apartment and I looked over and saw Bella staring at her left hand that she was holding in front of her. I pulled into my spot and put the car in park. Then I reached over and pulled her hand into mine and then pulled it to my face to kiss her ring finger.

"Penny for your thoughts." I said to her.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you."

"What a coincidence." I said. "I was just thinking the same thing."

I smiled and leaned over and captured her lips with mine in a slow but sensual kiss. We broke apart and then decided we better get upstairs and unpack so that we could get some dinner and a little nap in before we had to go back to work tonight. At least it would be a short week, I thought to myself.

We got upstairs and Bella put her purse down on the counter and pulled out her cell phone. She had been wanting to call Jacob and Leah to let them know the news but she didn't want to bother them on their honeymoon so she decided to wait until the got back to Forks. She also had forgotten to bring the charger for her phone and the battery had died sometime on Friday. She plugged her phone in and turned it on. Her phone started beeping at her immediately letting her know that she had missed calls. I looked up at her and she looked confused.

"What's wrong love?" I asked her.

"Nothing, it's just that I have a ton of missed calls from an unknown number. It looks like whoever it was called my phone like every hour but never left a message and there is no phone number coming across with it." She said sounding very puzzled.

I looked over her shoulder at the phone in her hands and I got a very bad feeling way down deep in my stomach. Who would be calling her so much and not leave a message?

**Okay, okay I was nice enough last time to give you Bella's answer right away and not make you wait to see if she said "Yes" (like we all knew she would) so I hope you won't hate me too much for leaving it this way. Believe me when I say things are going to get interesting! **

**Please let me know if you Liked it? Loved it? Or just plain hated it? Which I really hope you didn't.**

**I promise to try to be better this week and get this to you sooner! **

**Also, I just want to send a quick shout out to Joy and let you know that I'm thinking of you and hoping that things are going better! **

**Love you all!**

**Dawn**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, okay! So I realized that I am a complete and total epic failure at updating in a timely fashion lately! For that I really, truly apologize. It's no excuse but I really had a hard time writing this chapter and a few of you might not be happy with it and I apologize up front. **

**And not only have I had writer's block in trying to get this just right, but I've also been a working fool lately. I have worked more hours than I care to mention. I will mention however that it involves many double shifts and a lot of sleepless nights as well as a very messy house at the moment. So my dilemma tonight was try to finish the chapter for you all or clean my house. I hope you're all happy that I chose to finish the chapter. **

**So, no more rambling, here is my next chapter! I will warn you that it's not all sunshine and roses this time!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything that has to do with it. That honor goes to the great and talented Stephenie Meyer. I do however own my computer that has been continuously watching the new Eclipse trailer. Have you seen it? I'm so excited for June 30****th****!**

**BPOV**

I had this uneasy feeling way deep down. Something just wasn't right. When Edward and I got home I went to charge my phone up and after seeing all of those missed calls I got a little worried. Who would have called me that many times and not left a message. I thought about is some more and then decided that if it was important they would have left a message. Edward and I decided to grab a little something to eat and then laid down for a nap before work. It was Monday so that meant I only had 4 days of work this week since we had taken Sunday off. I drifted off to sleep in the arms of the man I love.

_I could hear footsteps behind me. I turned around but didn't see anyone there. I kept walking but I couldn't really see where I was going. It was so dark in here. Why was it so dark? I knew that I was in some type of building but I had no clue as to where I was. I searched frantically for Edward._

"_Edward?" I called out over and over again but he never came._

_That's when I heard the voice behind me. I knew that voice, but from where? "Bella, why are you running? You know we are meant to be together." the voice said._

"_No, I love Edward. He's the one I'm meant to be with." I told him._

"_Silly, silly Bella. Edward is gone and you will never see him again." the voice said to me._

_I started crying. "What do you mean he's gone?" I asked in a shaky breath._

"_Just what I said honey. He's gone. I took care of him. You'll never see him again."_

_I broke down and fell to my knees. I couldn't lose the love of my life. He was all I had ever wanted. Then I felt these hands come up and grab my shoulders and lift me into the air. His hot breath was right next to my ear. "Bella, you will be mine forever and no one else will have you. Do you understand me?" he asked._

_I knew that voice but I still hadn't looked into his face. I didn't want to. I didn't want to believe that it is true. If I looked into this monster's eyes I would see the truth. _

"_I said do you understand me?" he said again._

_And with that I fell back into darkness._

"Bella, Bella? Honey wake up. It's just a dream." I heard the words of an angel. My angel.

I looked up and I could feel the hot tears streaming down my face. I looked into Edward's eyes and when I realized that he was really here with me I threw my arms around him and hugged him as tightly as I could. He snaked his arms around me too and rocked me back and forth.

"It was only a dream baby. I've got you." he softly said.

"Edward, oh my god I love you. It was so awful. It was the worst nightmare I've ever had. Don't leave me please. Never leave me." I cried into his chest.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" He asked me with concern lacing his eyes. He placed his hands on each side of my face and pulled it up to look at him. "I will never, ever leave you. You are my life." He said and then gently kissed my lips. He wiped away the tears from my eyes.

"So, do you want to tell me what your nightmare was about?" he asked. I knew we had already had this discussion about not keeping things from each other so I figured I really should tell him.

"Well…." I started out. "I was in a building and I was looking for you but I couldn't find you. Then I heard someone and he was telling me that you were gone and that I would never see you again and that I was meant to be with him. He said that he took care of you." I said with tears welling up in my eyes again.

"Oh baby." He said while wrapping his arms around me even tighter. "I've got you love. Always! I'll never let anyone hurt you."

I hugged him back and soon fell back to sleep.

Edward woke me up about an hour later and said that we had to get up and get ready for work. We took separate showers seeing as how we didn't have much time before we had to leave for work. I went first and then quickly dressed in my scrubs and started to dry my hair. Just as I turned around to go get my tennis shoes, Edward came walking out of the bathroom with a towel slung low on his hips. I stopped in my tracks and I could feel the arousal starting inside of me. He looked at me and gave me his crooked little grin.

"I love how you look in your scrubs." Edward smiled at me.

"Yeah, well I love how you look in a towel." I smirked back. "And as much as I'd love to rip that towel from your hips and take advantage of you, we really do have to get to work." And then I turned around and bent down to pick up my shoes. Just as I bent down I felt a little sting come across my ass.

"What the hell?" I screamed. I turned around and saw Edward naked as a jay bird and holding the towel that he had snapped at my ass. He was laughing at me.

"You will pay for that Cullen!" I said to him.

We finished getting ready and then headed down to the garage. I decided that we should take my car tonight since it didn't get driven all weekend. We made it to work in no time flat and then parted ways after a kiss goodbye. As I walked towards the lab I looked down at my hand and saw my beautiful engagement ring sparkling and catching the lights in the hall.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Tonight had been a night from hell. Not only had I had trouble with most of my instruments not wanting to work properly and having quality control issues for most of the night but the nursing floor had been full and extremely busy. I think I had drawn blood cultures on at least half of the patients on the East Wing and then we had somebody on the vent in Intensive Care which meant that I was getting Arterial Blood Gases every 1 to 2 hours. It was 1 o'clock in the morning and I was on edge and I didn't know why. I can usually handle the pressure pretty well but everything seemed to be getting to me. And to top it all off, I was feeling really sick to my stomach. I was starting to wonder if I had eaten something that just didn't agree with me. I thought back to what I had eaten. We had brunch with Edward's family at the restaurant and Edward ate the same thing I did so if I was sick he should be too. Then when we got home I had salad. And before I came to work I had a glass of milk and a couple cookies. When I got here I had some coffee that I had gotten from the break room. Lauren had made it right before I had come in so I knew it was fresh.

Maybe it was the milk, I thought to myself. It had been in the fridge for a couple of days and I didn't look at the expiration date. It seemed to taste okay but who knows.

Ugghhh. Just a couple more hours to go and I could go home. I thought to myself. Then, just as I was about to go set up a urine culture a wave of nausea overtook me and sent me running to the bathroom. I got in there and literally threw up everything I had eaten today. Oh, god how I hate throwing up. But I was really hoping I would feel better after I was done. Yeah, no such luck. I continued to throw up for a few more minutes before I could finally get up off the floor and go rinse my mouth out at the sink.

I heard the door to the bathroom open up and saw Heidi walk in. I remembered that Heidi was the nice receptionist from ER. Edward had told me how nice her and her husband were. I smiled up at her the best I could but failed miserably.

"Oh my god Bella. Are you okay honey?" she asked me in a soothing voice.

"No I don't think so. I had this terrible feeling come over me and I have been getting sick in here for a little while. I was really hoping that it would go away but it just seems to be lingering." I told her.

"Let me go get Edw…." she started to say.

But I interrupted her immediately. "NO." I almost shouted at her. I looked up with pleading eyes. "Sorry, I just don't want him to worry. He's busy working and I don't want to bother him. I'm just going to go get a 7 up and some saltine crackers and see if that helps."

"Tell you what. You go back to the lounge and I'll go get it for you." She said while opening the door for me.

"Thanks Heidi." I said as I made my way back to the lounge.

I decided to go and lay down for just a little while. There were no doctors in the sleeping room so I went in and laid down on the bed. I shut my eyes and just tried to concentrate on not puking again. I guess I didn't even hear the door open until I felt a hand on my forehead. I looked up and saw green eyes staring down at me.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" he said.

I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. "I didn't want to bother you. You were busy working." I said.

"Bella….." he said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Bella I am a doctor. That's what I do. If you're sick you should have come and told me. It's my job to take care of you."

He sat down next to me on the bed and handed me some crackers. "Thanks." I tried to open the tiny little package but was having no luck. Edward gently took them from my hand and opened the little cellophane package before handing me a cracker.

"How long have you been sick?" he asked me.

"I've been feeling nauseous for a couple of hours now but I just got sick for the first time a few minutes ago." I told him.

He put his hand back to my forehead. "It feels like you might have a fever. I'm going to bring you back to the ER and then we're going to call your boss to have someone come in and cover for you so we can get you home." He told me.

"Really Edward, that's not necessary. I can make it through the end of my shift." I struggled to sit up while telling him I was okay.

"Bella, you are not okay. You are coming back to get checked out and that is the end of this discussion honey." He said in a fatherly tone.

"Okay." I whispered.

Then before I could protest he had picked me up bridal style and was carrying me back to the Emergency Room.

**EPOV**

Heidi had just knocked on the door to my office and had peaked her head in. "Hey Dr. Cullen, can I bother you for a minute?" she asked me.

"Of course Heidi. What's up?" I asked her.

"Well, I'm sure she's going to kill me when she finds out that I came to tell you but I just found Bella in the bathroom and she was puking." she said.

I jumped up from behind my desk and started for the door. "Where is she?" I asked.

"I told her to go to the lounge while I got her some 7up and some crackers." she said.

She handed me the soda and crackers and I set off for the lounge. I opened the door but didn't see her. Then I thought that maybe she had laid down and I walked into the sleeping area. There was my future wife curled up on the bed. She looked so frail.

I sat down next to her and rested my hand against her forehead. She felt warm to the touch. I knew the stomach flu was going around in full force right now and I felt bad that it seems to have hit Bella hard.

I had finally convinced Bella, well actually I told her, that she was coming back to the ER with me so I could get her checked out. I walked into one of the examination rooms and called Ben in to help. He was the ER tech on tonight and I was glad that he was here because I wouldn't have wanted to have Lauren, who was the nurse on tonight, in here with us.

"Ben can you grab a thermometer and a blood pressure cuff for me?" I asked him.

"I can get her temp and blood pressure for you Dr. Cullen." he offered.

"That's okay. I've got it." I smiled at him.

I took Bella's temperature and saw that it was 102 degrees. I placed the blood pressure cuff on her arm and grabbed my stethoscope to listen. Her blood pressure was 145/86. I looked down at my angel and saw that she was sleeping. I hated to wake her up but I really needed to get some fluids in her and give her some Tylenol to help with the fever. I walked out to the desk quickly not wanting to leave her for long.

"Hey Heidi, can you do me a favor? Call the Lab Manager and let her know that Bella is extremely ill and is now being seen here in the ER and that she is going to need to call someone in to cover for her."

"Sure thing Dr. Cullen." Heidi replied.

"Ben, can you get me a glass of water and some Tylenol and then the supplies to start an IV?" I asked him.

"Right away Dr. Cullen." he said.

I walked back into Bella's room and bent down to kiss her on the head. "Wake up sweetheart." I softly said to her.

She stirred a little but kept her eyes closed. "Edward I need to get back to work." She said.

"Baby, you're not going anywhere but home. Heidi has already called your boss and they have a replacement coming in to work for you. I'm going to start an IV and give you some fluids and some medication to help with the nausea and then I'm going to take you home and get you in bed." I told her.

She threw her arm over her eyes and sighed. Then I could hear her whimpering. "Bella, baby are you crying?" I asked her as I rushed down to her side. "Honey what's wrong? Does something hurt?"

She sniffled a little before she responded. "No, it's just that I just took a couple vacation days for the wedding and now I'm sick and I'm missing more work. They're going to fire me."

"Bella, they can't fire you for being sick. We're going to get you all fixed up and feeling better and maybe you can go back to work in a day or two. You don't want to be around patients feeling the way you do and risk getting them sick do you?" I asked trying to play on her sympathy for the patients and hoping that I could convince her to stay home and get the rest she needs to get better.

"Ugghh, I hate that you're right." she moaned.

Tyler just walked into the room and was carrying everything I would need to get Bella feeling better. "Do you want me to start the IV Dr. Cullen?" Tyler asked.

"No, I've got this covered." I told him with a smile and he left the room.

"You know I really hate needles Dr. Cullen." Bella said while laying in the bed.

I laughed at her. "Bella, you draw blood from people and you can't handle a little IV stick?"

"I don't mind being on the giving end but I hate being on the receiving." She said while scrunching up her face as I poked the needle into her arm.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" I asked her while kissing her cheek.

"Just hurry up and get me feeling better so I can go home." She grumbled. She was so cute when she's grumpy.

I hung the liter of fluid and gave Bella some medicine to help with the nausea. I had tried to see if I could get another doctor to come in early for me but was having no luck. I didn't want Bella to have to sit in the ER for the rest of the night and wait for my shift to finish but I also didn't want her driving herself home.

I was sitting beside Bella's bed while she slept, trying to figure out what to do, when there was a light tapping on the door. Heidi stuck her head in and smiled at me.

"How's the future Mrs. Cullen feeling?" she asked with a smile.

"She's resting and she hasn't gotten sick again in a couple of hours. Thanks for looking out for her tonight." I told her.

"No problem. Listen Edward, I was going to head home. Would you like me to give Bella a ride?" She offered.

I sat and thought about it for a minute. Bella would probably be much more comfortable in our own bed but what if she started getting sick again?

Heidi must have seen my dilemma in my head and she said "I'll stay with her until you get home if you like?"

"I can't ask you to do that Heidi."

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to. Believe me." she smiled sincerely.

"Okay, let me wake her up and see if she's okay with it and I'll let you know." I told her.

Heidi nodded her head at me and left the room. I leaned over and kissed Bella gently on the forehead while I smoothed the hair around her face.

"Bella, honey, wake up." I whispered.

She started to stir and opened her eyes. "Edward" Was all she could squeak out.

"Hey babe. I can't get anyone to come in and cover for me but I really want to get you home and in our bed. Heidi has offered to take you home and stay with you until I get there. What do you think honey?" I asked her.

"Is she sure? I don't want her to be around me and then end up sick too." she said.

"Yeah honey, she's okay with it don't worry okay. I'll get this IV unhooked and then we'll get you in her car okay?" I asked her.

She shook her head yes and I leaned over to kiss her on the forehead. She still seemed to have a fever so I went to get some more Tylenol to give her before she left. I returned with the Tylenol and a small glass of water for her to take the pills with. She scrunched her nose up after looking at the water.

"Honey just take a small sip to get the pills down. It shouldn't upset your stomach now that I've given you the nausea medication." I told her.

She gave me a half hearted smile and took the pills and the water. I then took the IV out of her hand and then taped up the small hole from the needle stick. I helped her up from the bed and saw Heidi standing in the doorway with a wheelchair. She also had Bella's purse and jacket ready to go.

"I've got all of your stuff Bella. We'll get you home and get you settled okay sweetie." Heidi smiled at her.

"Thanks a lot Heidi. I really appreciate this." Bella said.

"Not a problem Bella. That's what friends are for. Now say goodbye to your Dr. McDreamy here and we'll be on our way." She said while smirking at me.

I leaned down and tried to kiss Bella on the lips but she turned her head away from me. I knelt down in front of her and took her face in my hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't want you to get sick too." She said with unshed tears welling up in her eyes. My poor angel was thinking of me when she was so sick and it pulled at my heart strings. I kept my hands on her face and leaned up and kissed her on the lips.

"Don't ever use the excuse of you being sick to not kiss me." I smiled at her. "Besides, I have an amazing immune system. I never get sick." I told her sounding cocky.

I think I heard her mumble something about a 'cocky bastard' and I chuckled at her. I stood up and took control of the wheel chair from Heidi. I wheeled Bella out into the parking lot and over to Heidi's car. It was still dark outside because it was around 3:30 in the morning. Heidi unlocked the car and I helped Bella into the passenger seat.

"Okay baby, I get done at 7 so I'll see you in a couple of hours okay?" I said while leaning down to kiss her one last time before she left.

"I love you Edward." She said while I stood back up.

"I love you too Bella. I'll see you in a little while." I said and then shut her door. She had leaned her head against the window and my heart sunk that I couldn't be there to take her home and take care of her. Just a couple more hours and then I would wait on her hand and foot until she felt better.

I walked back into the Emergency Room and saw that an ambulance was just pulling into the garage. "Here we go." I said to myself as I walked in to find out what was going on with the patient they had just brought in.

**BPOV**

Heidi really was a very nice girl and I was very glad that she was one of the few women that worked in the ER that didn't have her sights set on my fiancé. She drove me home and helped me out of the car so that I could make my way up to my apartment. If I could have I would have crawled but I figured that wouldn't look right so I slowly made my way upstairs. Thank god for elevators.

"Heidi, you really can go home. You don't have to stay with me. I'm just going to crash in bed and hopefully sleep the rest of whatever this is off." I told her.

"I don't think so Bella. Edward would be pissed at me if I left you after I told him I'd stay. Besides what if you start getting sick again?" she said to me.

"Really, I'll be okay." I said and then tripped over my own two feet because they just felt so heavy. My legs felt weak and didn't want to work right. Heidi put her arm around my waist and helped me the rest of the way to my door.

"Yeah, well if it's all the same to you I think I'll stay." she giggled.

I had just handed my keys to Heidi to unlock the door while I rested against the wall next to it. I closed my eyes and waited and then I heard the door to the stair well shut. I thought it was weird that my neighbors would be up at this time of the morning but I just stayed with my eyes closed. I really didn't care what they were up to honestly. Then I heard a light thud. I opened my eyes and saw Heidi laying on the floor and a man was standing just above her.

I felt my heart quicken and just as I was about to scream a hand came over my mouth to stop me. I tried to fight him off but I was just so weak from being sick. I could hear my police chief father's voice in my head telling me to fight. That's when I felt the cold metal being dug into my ribs.

"Scream and not only will I shoot you but I'll also shoot this pretty little thing down here. Understand me?"

I couldn't do or say anything as silent tears started to stream down my face.

"Bella, I asked you a question. Do. You. Understand. Me?" He said punctuating each word.

I shook my head this time. This was my nightmare coming true. Then I saw him reach over and open the door to mine and Edward's apartment.

"Now I'm going to let go of your mouth now and if you say a word the first bullet goes into her okay?" he said with a small smile on his face.

I shook my head in affirmation to let him know I understood. He removed his hand from my mouth and nodded with his head for me to go inside the apartment. I did and then he followed me in dragging Heidi's limp body behind him. I started to cry even harder. This poor woman was only trying to help me out when I was sick and here she was knocked out by a man holding a gun.

He left her lying in the entryway to the apartment and then looked over to me and he closed and locked the door.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Do you know how long I've waited to get you away from that asshole that seems to be attached to you at the hip. He never leaves you alone. He's always around. And then this weekend I missed you so much and I kept trying to call you and you didn't answer your phone. I missed seeing your smiling face when I would come into the hospital."

I didn't respond to anything he was saying. This man was crazy. Of course I knew this the moment that I had met him though. He started to walk towards me and I kept walking backwards. I thought about trying to get to my purse where my cell phone was but I would have to try to get around him to do that. Maybe if I kept him talking I could spare myself enough time to come up with some sort of plan. The only thing was I couldn't leave Heidi behind. Dear God please let her wake up soon. I knew I didn't have the energy to fight him off.

"How did you know I was coming home early tonight? How did you know Edward wouldn't be with me?" I asked him.

He laughed at me. "Bella, honey, I've been planning this for a while now."

"What?" I asked him.

"Oh yes. I've been planning this down to the very last detail. I even managed to make sure a little something got slipped into your coffee so that you'd get sick. I wasn't really planning on this little miss goody two shoes giving you a ride home but that's okay cause I'll deal with her later." He said with a very sinister look on his face. "Then all I had to do was hope that the good doctor couldn't get anyone to cover his shift and I knew my plan would work. You see Bella, you're mine. Not his. He can't have you anymore. I knew you would be mine from the moment I first saw you."

He started getting closer and closer to me and I was now backed up against the wall. He brought his hands up to my face and started to lean in closer. I was going to have to think of something to stop him. Maybe if I led him on and made him think that I wanted to be with him. But could I really do that?

As he leaned in closer I knew I had to do something quick so I breathed out his name hoping to stop his advance "James….".

**Okay, so I am now officially going into hiding! Please don't send me hate mail! I promise that I won't make you wait as long this time. I will have a chapter out by Friday, even if it kills me. So I know most of you probably saw that coming but it had to happen for my story to continue as planned so please don't hate me! Remember what I always say: I only do happy endings! So keep that in mind!**

**I also wanted to say I'm sorry for not replying to all of the awesome reviews that you all sent to me this last chapter. The response was amazing! I really wanted to reply but time truly was not on my side this last couple of weeks. But please know that I read each and every one of them and they all made my heart happy! I will reply this next time though! I PROMISE! So please leave me some love so I can send some back! **

**Remember, Like It? Love It? Hate It? Please review and let me know!!!**

**P.S.**

**I really truly had planned to have this out to you last night but I actually fell asleep at my computer proof reading so unfortunately sleep finally won out but I hope you are all still hanging in there with me!!**

**Dawn**


	28. Chapter 28

**So here you go as promised! I actually got it done. It took me a few sleep deprived mornings but I got the chapter done just as I had promised I would. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging too long. Everyone wants to pretty much kick James in the balls but don't worry he'll get what's coming to him. I won't bug you anymore with my A/N but I'll be sure to catch you at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything that has to do with it. That great honor belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I will at midnight however own my new copy of 'New Moon'. I can't wait to watch it over and over and over…….**

_**Last Time:**_

_He started getting closer and closer to me and I was now backed up against the wall. He brought his hands up to my face and started to lean in closer. I was going to have to think of something to stop him. Maybe if I led him on and made him think that I wanted to be with him. But could I really do that? _

_As he leaned in closer I knew I had to do something quick so I breathed out his name hoping to stop his advance "James….". _

**BPOV**

"Yes, my Bella." he smiled at me and I cringed internally. I was not his Bella. I am Edward's Bella.

"James, please think about what you are doing. This is a mistake. Edward and I are going to be getting married. I love him." I knew that telling him this would probably infuriate him but I had to try and figure out how to buy time.

He leaned his face in closer to me and put his face into my hair right next to my ear. "Bella. You. Are. Mine. And only mine. You will never see Edward again." he whispered to me.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I couldn't imagine never seeing Edward again. I suddenly felt really sick and I didn't know if it was from being ill or from the man pushing himself up against me. A traitor tear made its way down my cheek and I tried to keep the rest of them in. I didn't want this piece of shit to see me cry. I had to be strong. I looked down at Heidi and saw that she was still knocked out. I was worried about her. She was only trying to be nice by taking me home when I was sick. Then my thoughts drifted back to Edward. He wouldn't know that anything was wrong. He wouldn't be home for quite a while and who knew how long it would be before James decided he wanted to take me out of here. He'd probably get me out of here long before Edward would know I was gone.

"James, please don't do this." I pleaded with him.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea of all the things I want to do to you. But first I'm thinking we should get a bag packed for you and then you can write Edward a note letting him know that you are leaving him." I started to cry harder.

James grabbed me by the hair and led me down the hallway. Then he pushed me into the bedroom and I tumbled down to the floor. I sat there for a moment and tried to figure out what to do. Then I saw the gun that was pointed right at my head. I continued to cry softly not wanting to upset him. He walked to my closet and looked inside. "Where's your suitcase?" he asked me.

"It's umm, it's under the bed." I said.

He walked over to the bed and knelt down and tried to reach the suitcase under the bed. As soon as I saw him reach underneath I slowly stood up and made my way over to the dresser. I was now completely thrilled with the fact that my dad was a cop and that he had given me pepper spray and had made sure that it was never expired. I reached inside the drawer slowly and pulled the spray out. I then slowly made my way back to where I had been just seated on the ground. James then made his way back out from the bed with a suitcase in hand.

"Now I suggest you quickly pack this bag because we have a flight to catch." he said shoving the bag towards me.

"Umm, where are we going?" I asked him.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Now hurry up and pack."

"But James, how do I know what to pack for. Are we going somewhere warm?" I asked him. I figured the longer I could keep him talking the longer it would take before we left.

"Stop asking questions Bella and just throw some damn clothes into the bag."

"But James…." was all I got out when I felt a hand come slamming against the side of my face and I fell to the floor. It hurt so fucking much and I could feel the tears coming down my cheeks faster this time.

"Shut the fuck up and pack your bag. Now!" he nearly screamed at me. "If you ask anymore questions I will make sure to put something in your mouth that will keep you quite." He said with an evil smirk.

I slowly got to my knees and I felt his hand come down into my hair. He yanked me up to my feet and pulled me over to the dresser. I tried to keep him from seeing what was in my hand. I got to my dresser and started to pull out some clothes. He let go of my hair and I started to walk towards the suitcase that he had put on my bed. I put the clothes inside and looked over to Edward's side of the bed. I saw the framed picture that he had put there of he and I at the Seahawks game. I looked into Edward's eyes in the picture and mouthed the words 'I love you Edward'. Then I got a grip on the pepper spray and made sure that I had a good hold on it. I saw that James had put the gun back in the back of his pants. And he was looking through my dresser. I walked back over to grab something and as soon as he looked up at me I pulled the can up directly to his face and started spraying. He quickly put his hands up to his face but I continued to spray until the small can was empty.

He started screaming and writhing in pain. "You bitch." he screamed at me. I turned around and started running. I got to the door and threw it open. I ran over to Heidi who was still laying on the floor motionless.

"Heidi! Heidi! Wake up. Please Heidi, get up." I cried while shaking her. Then I heard James making his way into the room. "Heidi, PLEASE!"

**EPOV**

God I wish I could have gotten someone to cover for me. I wanted to be home taking care of Bella myself. I moped around for a while and figured I better take care of some patients and maybe the night would go by faster.

Ben walked up to me and asked "Hey, how's Bella?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to call and wake her up. She was so sick before." I said thinking about how weak she looked. I was honestly surprised that she had gotten so sick so fast.

"Yeah, she was pretty sick man." Ben replied.

Just then Lauren walked by and smirked at me. What the hell was that about? I tried not to think about it though. The bell for the garage alarmed letting us know that an ambulance was pulling in. Victoria walked in pulling a gurney along with her. I looked passed her expecting to see the asshole of a partner she has but instead I saw someone else.

They brought the patient into one of the examination rooms and Victoria told me that it was a 74 year old man that had called 911 when his cat had gotten out of the house and when the police arrived to tell him that it was not proper use of the 911 service he told them that he wasn't feeling well and he wanted to be taken to the hospital.

"Honestly Dr. Cullen, I think he really just wanted some company. We checked him out on the way here and his blood pressure and glucose are fine. His EKG doesn't show any abnormalities and other than maybe needing a good home cooked meal and someone to talk to for a while I really think he's fine." Victoria said.

"Thanks Victoria. Hey Ben can you do me a favor and call the kitchen and ask them to fix a tray for this gentleman and bring it down. I'll go in and check him out in just a bit and see what's going on." Sometimes this happens with some of the elderly patients we get in. All they really want is someone to talk to. "Hey Vicky, where's your partner in crime?" I asked as she turned to walk out of the room.

"Ugghhh. You don't even want to know what that asshole did to me." she stated.

I looked at her a little surprised and gave her a nod to continue.

"Well James, the fucker, apparently decided that he didn't want to show up for his shift tonight. He didn't even have the decency to call in. I've tried calling his cell phone but he's not answering that either. The boss is pissed that he left us high and dry and we had to call in some extra help tonight. Anyways, that boy is gonna be sorry when I see him next." She said while seething.

"Oh, well sorry I asked." I smiled at her. She just nodded and walked away.

I couldn't believe that James would just not show up for a shift. Then I started to get this funny feeling down deep in the pit of my stomach. Lauren had been talking to James quite a bit lately when he would bring a patient in. Now James didn't show up for his shift and Lauren was acting really different. I knew that Bella was with Heidi but I still just had a terrible feeling way down deep. I decided to call the house phone and see if I could talk to Heidi. I knew Bella would probably be sleeping but I was sure Heidi would have stayed awake in case Bella needed her.

I dialed the number. It rang 5 times before the answering machine kicked in. I decided to call Heidi's cell number. It also rang a few times and then went into voicemail. I decided to try Bella's number. I didn't want to wake her up but I really just needed to hear her voice and make sure she was okay. I hit the button on my cell and as soon as it rang once it went straight to voicemail. What The Fuck? Why wasn't anyone answering me?

I had just closed my cell phone again when Lauren came walking through and smiled at me. "What the fuck Lauren?" I asked her. "What's your problem today?"

"Why Dr. Cullen what ever do you mean?" she asked me in a tone that I knew meant that she was up to no good. "Are you having a bad day? Did poor little Bella have to go home sick? You must be so upset that you aren't there to take care of her." Why would she say something like that?

"Lauren, I'm going to ask you this one last time. What in the hell is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem except for that little bitch you call your _fiancé_." she sneered.

"Lauren you better get over it real quick and stop acting like such a little bitch yourself. I will be talking to the human resources manager about all of this tomorrow. In the mean time get your ass back to work." I nearly yelled at her. I was so sick of her attitude towards Bella.

Then I heard it. I heard a snicker and something about 'We'll see what happens after tonight'. My heart stopped. What was going on? James didn't show up for work. Lauren seemed a little too happy that Bella had to leave. Just then Dr. Sullivan walked in to the ER.

"Hey Edward. I heard you needed to leave and I got here as soon as I could." I heard him say as I ran out of the ER doors. I sprinted to Bella's car and threw myself into the drivers seat. Something was definitely wrong and I had to get home as soon as possible. I had to get to my Bella. I punched the gas and raced down the road to get home.

**BPOV**

James stumbled back into the room but I just couldn't leave Heidi. I knew that he would be mad. In fact I knew he'd be pissed! I tried to pull on Heidi's arm to get her to the door. I unlocked the door and had just grasped the handle and it slipped open a crack but James had already grabbed me by the hair and pulled me back. He threw me to the ground and kicked me in the chest. I felt all of the air woosh out of my lungs. I coughed and sputtered and tried to get some air back into my lungs. It felt like they were going to collapse from the pain.

I looked up into the face of my attacker. He stood over me wiping at his face. "Bella you will pay for that little stunt of yours. Maybe we should wait around here now and take care of your little Edward when he gets home. I wouldn't want you thinking you could ever run back to him."

"No." I cried out to him. James grabbed my arm and twisted it around behind my back and I could feel it literally ripping from it's socket. I screamed out in pain while James laughed above me.

Then, I don't even really know what happened. At one moment I had felt James holding onto my arm and twisting and the next thing I knew he was flying across the room. I looked up through my tear swollen eyes and saw Edward kneeling next to me. I tried to stand up but as soon as I tried to use my arm to push up I fell back to the ground screaming in pain. I saw worry flash through Edward's eyes and then I saw something else. Fury!

Edward stood up and walked over to where James was hunched against the wall. James had started to get up but Edward was already there and then I saw his fists flying. Edward literally picked James up by the throat and pushed him against the wall. Then he punched him continuously. I tried to call out for him to stop. I didn't want him to get hurt.

Then out of nowhere Emmett and Jasper appeared in the doorway and rushed over to Edward.

"Edward, EDWARD. Stop. You're gonna kill him." I heard Jasper say as Emmett pulled Edward off of a now unconscious James. As soon as Edward was pulled away James' body slumped to the floor. Jasper reached down and felt for a pulse.

Suddenly Alice and Rosalie were at my side. "Oh my god, Bella. Are you okay honey? What did he do?"

I couldn't talk. I needed Edward like I needed air to breathe. I searched for him and saw Emmett trying to calm him down. I saw Jasper on his cell phone and heard him talking to the police. He hung up the phone. "The police and the ambulance are on their way." Jasper said. I saw him lean over and whisper into Edward's ear.

Edward looked over to me and he looked so sad. He walked over to me and knelt down next to me. Alice and Rosalie got up and walked over to where Heidi was now slowly waking up on the floor.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." he said. "I should have been here. James never should have been able to touch you. It's all my fault." I could see unshed tears in his eyes.

"Edward" I said while I struggled to sit up. He gently helped me into a sitting position and then he sat on the floor against the wall and gently brought me into his lap while he cradled my arm. "Honey, it's not your fault. You can't be with me all the time. I'm just glad you got here when you did." I said to him. I looked into his eyes and I could feel the tears coming down my cheeks. He brought his hand to my face and wiped at the tears that were falling down. I smiled up at him and kissed him on the cheek. "You saved me again."

"Bella, I'll never let anything happen to you again. I love you." he said as he kissed me on the lips. "I swear to god I could have killed him. I probably would have if Emmett hadn't stopped me."

That made me remember something. I looked up at James and saw that he was still unconscious. "Jasper, James has a gun in the back of his pants." I said worried that he may wake up and reach for it. Jasper walked over to him and rolled him over so that he could get the gun.

"Oh, how's Heidi? He hit her over the head with something and knocked her out." I said looking for her.

She was sitting up in a chair with Rose and Alice by her side. Alice had gotten an ice pack from the freezer and was holding it on the back of Heidi's head. "I'm okay Bella. Don't worry about me. Are you okay honey?" Heidi asked me.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." I said.

Just then a police officer came barreling into our apartment followed by a couple of EMT's and a few Paramedics. Edward must have known them from the hospital because he was quick to fill them in on the situation. One of the paramedics went over to James and they brought a gurney in to get him out. After they had him set up on the gurney with an IV flowing in his arm, one of the police officers went over and cuffed his arm to the rail on the gurney. I felt slightly happy about that.

Edward insisted on being the one to examine me. He was soft and gentle with everything he did. Then he insisted that I go to the hospital in one of the other ambulances. I was willing until I saw that Victoria, James' partner, was one of the paramedics.

"I don't think so!" I told him flatly.

"Bella, she will be professional and I will be with you the whole time." He told me.

"Edward, are you sure she wasn't in on all of this?" I asked him.

"No, I'm not. I really do believe that James had an accomplice in all of this, it just wasn't Victoria." he said with venom in his voice.

"Who?" I said.

"Lauren." Was all he said. It was all he needed to say. I wanted to go and rip her throat out for being part of this sick scheme. "Now, will you please let us take you to the hospital?" he asked me.

"Okay." I said sheepishly. I insisted that I would not be taken out on a gurney though. I wanted to walk but I just didn't have the strength. As I was starting to slump back to the ground I felt Edward's arms wrap around me. He carried me down the hall to the elevator and then to the ambulance. He climbed in the rig and sat next to me while Victoria took some vital signs. She looked extremely sorry. There was definitely pity there in her face.

She really didn't say anything except for what my vitals were. Edward's cell phone rang and brought us out of the awkward silence.

"Hello? Hey man. Yeah. Okay. Was she still there? Yeah did the police take her for questioning? Good. She's doing okay. She's in a little pain. Yeah, we'll see you there. Okay, bye."

"Who was that?" I asked him.

"That was Jasper. He said the police went to the ER and picked up Lauren and took her in for questioning. Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rose are going to meet us at the ER when their done at the apartment. They were waiting for the other ambulance to leave with Heidi." he told me.

"How was Heidi doing?" I asked and I could feel the tears start to sting my eyes again. It was all my fault that she was even involved in this in the first place.

Edward leaned over and kissed my cheek and rubbed my hand soothingly. "Honey, don't worry. She's fine. She's got a little bump on her head but other than that she's fine. They are going to bring her in and just get her checked out to be sure." Suddenly I could tell that we were pulling up to the hospital. And a terrible thought entered my mind.

"Edward…." I said starting to panic.

"What's wrong babe? Are you hurting?" he asked me.

"Yes. No. I mean I don't know. It's just…. I …um…. Is he gonna be there too?" I asked through the tears that were now pouring down my face.

This time it wasn't Edward that spoke up first. "Bella, don't worry they took fuck face to another hospital. There's no way that we'll let him within 50 miles of you again. Okay?" Victoria said offering a small smile. I nodded my head. "Bella, I really am sorry. If I had known that he was going to do something like this I would have gone to the police. Please believe me. I mean, I knew James was a little messed up in the head and he seemed to have this unhealthy attraction towards you but I never for one minute imagined that he'd try something like this." Victoria was almost in tears herself. The doors to the ambulance opened and several people from the Emergency Room staff were all waiting there.

"Bella? Edward?" I heard Ben say. "What in the hell happened?" he asked.

"Ben, it's a long story and if it's okay with you we'll talk about it later. Right now I just want to make sure my future wife is taken care of okay?" Ben nodded in Edward's direction. "Where is Dr Sullivan?"

"He's finishing up with the elderly gentleman that we got in right before you left. I'll let him know that you guys are here." Ben said.

I knew that Edward would be going into doctor mode shortly so I reached up and pulled him down to me as I lay on the gurney that they were removing from the ambulance. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella. Now let's get you taken care of okay?" He asked and I nodded in his direction.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe the sight before me when I got to our apartment. I saw that the door was slightly ajar and when I slowly opened it I saw Heidi's lifeless form laying on the ground and that prick James was crouching over my Bella. I couldn't even think at that point. All I could do was react. I ran across the room and threw James off of Bella. As soon as I looked down at her my heart broke at what I saw.

Tears started to sting my eyes for what felt like the millionth time tonight when I thought about what he had done to her and what could have happened. I thank God that I got there when I did.

I had called Jasper on my way to the apartment in a panic and he in turn called Emmett. They must have driven twice the speed limit to get to my apartment when they did. I knew that they loved Bella almost as much as I did and they would never want anything to happen to her. It's probably a good thing that they showed up when they did too because I can't guarantee that I wouldn't have killed him. I'm a doctor and that is not something that I would normally think of doing, taking someone's life. But that thought never crossed my mind when I saw Bella laying there before me, broken. When I saw her all sensible thoughts left me. All I saw was fury and it was all directed at the one person that broke my Bella. I beat James to within an inch of his life and I knew that he would be broken too. Good, now he'll have something to remember me by!

I was now sitting in the trauma room with Bella while we waited for her lab results to come back. Dr. Sullivan and I discussed what to do first and he agreed that we should get an x-ray of her arm, shoulder and ribs and then he also wanted a cat scan of her head to make sure there was no damage. Bella kept insisting that she was okay and didn't need us to fuss over her but we both ignored her.

Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rose had all gotten to the hospital not long after we did and after the girls had a chance to see for themselves that Bella was doing okay, they went to the waiting room to call my mom and dad and Bella's dad. I knew that I should probably have been the one to call Charlie but I was so on edge that I didn't know if I could have that conversation with him and keep my cool.

"Edward…." Bella said in her half groggy state since we had given her some pain medication.

"Yeah babe. Did you need something?" I asked her while stroking her cheek.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you were still here." She said with her eyes closed. "What's taking so long? I know how long it takes to run those damn lab tests. Let me get up and I'll go and do it myself." She said getting irritated.

"Bella, honey calm down. They are working as fast as they can. We're getting a CBC and a Metabolic Panel and then x-ray is going to come and get you." I told her.

"Edward, please don't leave me." she said as she started to cry again.

"Bella, honey I'm not going anywhere. Wild horses couldn't drag me away from you. I will be with you every step of the way. I've already told Dr. Sullivan that I'm going to accompany you when the take you for your x-rays and your cat scan. You're not getting out of my sight any time soon!" I kissed her lips and before I realized what she was doing she had raised her good arm up and tangled her hand in the hair on the back of my head. Bella had slowly opened her mouth and was running her tongue over my lips. I leaned down on the side of the bed and granted her hot little tongue access to my mouth. We deepened the kiss and I just felt like I couldn't get enough of her. I could have lost her forever tonight and the thought of that killed me inside. I would never, ever let anything happen to her again. We continued kissing like that for a few minutes until we heard someone giggling behind us. I slowly pulled away from Bella and looked into her eyes.

"I could have lost you tonight." I simply told her.

"I thought for sure that I was going to lose you." she said.

"I love you…." We both said at the same time. I smiled at her and then leaned down and gave her a quick little kiss again when we heard the same annoying giggle. I turned around and saw my brother and sister standing there with their spouses.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt you guys but I just wanted to let you know that Mom and Dad are on their way and Charlie said he should be here soon. He said that he was glad that he had the cruiser because he was coming in with lights on and siren blaring. I assured him that Bella was okay but he wants to get here as soon as he can so he can see for himself." Alice said smiling.

Bella gave a little half smile. "Thanks for calling him Alice. I really hope he doesn't drive too fast. I don't want him to have an accident rushing to get here."

Emmett came up to the side of the bed and knelt down next to Bella. "Are you sure you're okay little sis?" Emmett looked so sad. I knew he thought a lot of Bella and I'm sure he was pretty concerned.

"I'm okay Em. I'm hurting but the pain meds are helping. As soon as they can get my arm fixed up I'm sure I'll be doing better." She said putting on a brave face for my brother.

"We'll be able to set it as soon as we know the extent of the damage." I told her. "Do you guys mind staying with Bella for just a minute. I'm going to go see what's taking so long." Bella looked at me and panic shot into her eyes. I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I'll only be gone for a minute my love. I promise."

She nodded her head at me and tried to give me a smile. "Don't worry Eddie. She's got me if she needs someone to cuddle with." Emmett smiled and then kissed Bella on the top of her head. I swear to God, he's lucky he's my brother. That plus he's twice my size. Bella rolled her eyes and motioned for me to continue.

I walked out of the trauma room and over to the desk. I was looking for Ben or Dr. Sullivan so that I could find out what was taking so long. I didn't see either of them so I decided to check Bella's chart myself. I picked up the chart and flipped through to the lab results. Her Complete Blood Count all looked good. There were no signs of any internal bleeding. Her Metabolic Panel all checked out too. I noticed that her labs were not complete yet and that they were waiting on one other test. I continued to look down her chart until I got to the one thing I wasn't even thinking about. A Pregnancy test. Of course they would have to do this on her since they were going to take x-rays. It was standard practice to get a pregnancy test on anyone of child bearing age before an x-ray. The only problem here was the pregnancy test result was done and the test they were waiting on was the Beta-HCG which is done when someone is pregnant and they want to see how far along they are.

I stood there for a moment with the chart in my hands. Beta-HCG? If they were doing this on Bella than that would have to mean……

**Okay, okay. I did it again! But I just couldn't help it! Did anyone see that coming? I know people thought at first that Bella was pregnant when she was sick but I can assure you that she was sick from what Lauren had put in the coffee. So did you Like It? Love It? Hate It? Let me know! You guys are my inspiration that keep me writing! I haven't decided how far I want to go with this story. Do you think I should wrap it up soon? Have a quick wedding and an Epilogue? Or would you like me to draw it out a little more? Let me know what you think! Reviews are like seeing Edward naked! They make me very happy!'**

**Reviews were way down with the last chapter so I'm hoping I can redeem myself with this one and get a few more!**

**Thanks to everyone! I love ya all!**

**Dawn**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, so here I am again apologizing for getting this out so late but as they say, better late than never. Right? Anyways, I'm sorry! **

**I want to start by saying THANK YOU! To everyone! The last chapter was by far my best reviewed yet. I can't thank you all enough and if this continues I just may hit 1,000 by the time I'm done with this. **

**So as a thank you, you will notice that this chapter is a little longer than usual. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to the great and wonderful Stephenie Meyer. **

**EPOV**

I stood there for a moment with the chart in my hands. Beta-HCG? If they were doing this on Bella than that would have to mean that she was pregnant.

I stood there for what felt like hours, but in reality I'm sure it was only a minute, staring at the piece of paper in front of me showing me that she had a positive pregnancy test. I stood like that until I felt someone approach me from behind and placed a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Edward?" I heard someone call to me.

"Um, yeah." I said softly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I heard Dr. Sullivan ask.

"I ah, I just need a minute." I told him. "Please don't say anything to Bella yet. I'd like to be the one to tell her if that's okay." He nodded and gave me a small smile.

I walked back down to my office and went and sat at my desk. I still had Bella's chart in my hands. I closed my eyes for a moment and sat quietly trying to figure out how to tell Bella that she's pregnant. With my eyes closed I had sudden images appear before me. I saw Bella with a round belly laying in bed beside me reading her favorite book to our unborn child. I saw her holding on to the most beautiful brown haired brown eyed little girl and then I saw a bronze haired green eyed little boy running around at her feet. I wanted this more than anything in the world. Well I guess you could say that I would have rather already been married to Bella when she found out she's pregnant but I wasn't going to complain. I opened my eyes and realized that tears were once again coming from them but this time they were happy tears. I'm going to be a dad. I Am Going To Be A Dad! I wanted to yell it from the rooftops.

Then suddenly my world came back into focus. What if something happened to the baby? What if when James kicked her in the ribs he got her stomach too. What if all that had happened tonight had just been too much for her and the baby? I couldn't let those thoughts cloud my mind though. I had to stay positive for Bella. I still had to tell her.

I grabbed a tissue off the corner of my desk and wiped my face. I couldn't go back in there looking like a blubbering mess. She needed me to be strong and for her I could. For Bella, I would be anything she needed me to be. I stood from my desk and walked back out into the hallway. I stood in front of the door to Bella's room and took a deep breath. As I opened it I was shocked to hear laughter coming from the room. I looked over and saw Bella blush immediately and my brother was laughing hysterically. Rose seemed to be snickering in the corner while Alice and Jasper just smiled at me.

"Did I miss something?" I asked them.

"Why yes you did little brother! I was just telling Bella here a few stories about your childhood." Emmett laughed loudly.

Oh no! If Bella was blushing about something she had heard about me, it must be bad. I smiled at Bella and gave her an 'I'm sorry' look and she smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah, I was just about to tell her your nickname in high school….." Emmett started to say but I cut him off quickly. That was definitely not something I wanted brought up in front of the mother of my child any time soon.

"Okay, well if you're done embarrassing me now, I really need to talk to my future wife alone for a few minutes." I announced. Bella looked up at me questioningly and I just smiled at her.

My family all hugged her quickly and left the room so that we could have some privacy. I walked over to the side of her bed and she scooted over as best as she could so that I could sit next to her. Her right arm was now in a sling to keep it immobilized. I took her left hand in mine and kissed it. Then I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Oh my God, what's wrong? What did they find out?" she questioned quickly.

"Honey, nothing is wrong. I do need to talk to you for a minute though. I need you to be calm though. Can you do that for me?" I asked her.

She took a few deep breaths and nodded. Okay here goes. "Bella you know as well as I do that they have to take certain precautions before they can do x-rays sometimes right?" She nodded her head in affirmation. "Okay, well in the case of young women they always do a pregnancy test to confirm that you are not pregnant before they give you any radiation." She nodded her head again. "Well honey, when they did your test they found something and they are now running a Beta-HCG to confirm it." I sat there for a moment because Bella being a Medical Lab Technician, I knew I wouldn't need to confirm for her what exactly that test was.

She looked at me for a few moments before realization dawned on her. She had a smile appear at her lips and I was so thankful that she seemed to be happy about this. "Edward, you mean that I'm….. That we're ……." I smiled at her and nodded my head. "Oh Edward!" She said and then threw her good arm around my shoulders and pulled me down to her. She hugged me the best that she could with one arm and I held on tightly to her with both of my arms making sure to be gentle of her right arm and her ribs. I heard her sniffling and leaned back slightly to look into her eyes.

"I love you Bella. I hope you know that. And I know that this wasn't the best timing or the best way to find out, but I want you to know that I'm very happy about this and I really hope that you are too." I said while kissing her cheek and the top of her head and her forehead and anywhere else that I had access to.

She chuckled slightly and smiled up at me. "I love you too Edward. And yes I am very happy. Like you said it's not the best timing or the way that I would have wanted to let you know but I really am happy! I can't believe I'm going to be a mom!" she squealed. "Oh Edward, what about the x-rays and the cat scan and ……." she paused for a moment and I could see the panic in her eyes.

"Don't worry love. We're going to have an ultrasound and make sure everything is okay. You didn't think James hit or kicked you in the stomach so I think we'll be okay but were going to get the ultrasound done just to be sure. Okay?"

"Um, yeah. Okay." she said.

Just then there was a small knock on the door and Dr. Sullivan peeked his head inside. "Is it okay if I come in for a moment?" he asked.

Bella smiled and nodded her head at him, while she wiped away the tears of joy from her face.

"So Bella, have you and Edward had a chance to talk?" he asked making sure that I had told her the news before he began speaking.

"Yes, we did. And don't worry, we both think it's good news. I'm just a little anxious to get the ultrasound done."

"Oh, good. Well in that case I should probably tell you that with the levels that you are at, you are approximately 1 month along, give or take a couple of days. We are going to get you over for your x-ray and cat scan and I have already informed the Diagnostic Imaging Technician of your situation and they will take extra precautions. And then as soon as they are done we are going to get you over for an ultrasound to make sure that everything looks good. Okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Edward can go with me though right?" she asked him.

"Of course he can. That's one of the privileges of being a doctor here." he said with a smile and a wink in her direction. "I'll let them know that you are ready now." And then he left the room.

"Bella I'm sure everything is going to be okay. I can't imagine it any other way." I told her while trying to reassure not only her but myself too.

A few minutes later the Diagnostic Imaging technician came in and wheeled Bella over to get her x-ray and cat scan. Of course since I was there also, I was able to watch over their shoulders and see the scanned images on the screen. Everything appeared to be fine. There were no broken ribs and her cat scan showed no damage and the x-ray of her arm showed a small tear in her rotary cuff and a slight displacement. We would set her arm and she would have to keep it immobilized for a while and then she would need to have surgery eventually to repair her shoulder but of course, this would now have to wait until after the baby is born.

After all of the testing was done they brought her back to the exam room and soon after an ultrasound technician was entering and hauling her huge machine with her.

"Hi, my name is Renata and I will be doing your ultrasound today. Can you please tell me your name?" she asked her.

"Um sure, my name is Bella Swan." Bella said.

"Soon to be Cullen." I added with a smile and a kiss to her cheek.

"Well Bella, with only being about a month along the best type of ultrasound for us to do is an internal scan with a wand. Are you okay with that? If not then we will have to get your bladder a little more full and then we should be able to see your little peanut from the outside here." She asked Bella.

"Uh, well I guess the wand should be okay." Bella said while blushing. I knew exactly why she was blushing too. Renata held up the wand that looked suspiciously like a dildo. I chuckled internally every time I saw that damn thing. She applied a plastic sleeve to it and then some lubricating jelly and then she asked Bella to relax her legs slightly so that she could insert the wand. I could tell when she started to push it into Bella because her eyes got huge and she looked up to me with concern.

I leaned over and told Bella "Don't worry honey. It'll be over soon." I watched the screen as all kinds of fuzzy images were floating around. I finally was able to discern the uterus and then I saw the small little image that sent my heart out of my chest. There on the screen was my baby. My beautiful little baby. I looked down to Bella and smiled and kissed her cheek. She was looking at the screen and tears welled in her eyes again.

"Is everything okay?" She asked with a shaky voice. "I mean, is ….. is my baby….. okay?" she asked.

Renata looked at her and pulled the wand out. She handed Bella some tissues and then turned back to the screen. "Do you see this right here?" She asked pointing to the screen where there was a small fluttering. "Do you see the fluttering right there?" she asked. Bella shook her head yes. "That my dear is your tiny little miracle's heart beat."

Bella looked up to me and reached up to cup my cheek in her hand. "She's okay." she said.

"She?" I asked.

Bella smiled. "It's just a feeling."

I reached down and gently touched my lips to hers. "Yes, she is perfect."

Renata finished cleaning up her stuff and then handed us a few pictures of our little peanut that you could definitely not tell was a baby. I held the pictures in one hand and Bella's hand in the other.

"You realize that your dad probably isn't going to like me so much anymore." I told her.

She looked at me bewildered and said "Why do you say that?"

"Well, I just knocked up his little girl." I said with a smirk. "That's not usually something a dad likes to hear."

"Well, lucky for you I don't plan on letting him touch you and besides I have a feeling that this little one inside me will have him wrapped around their little finger."

Just as we were getting a little too cozy the door swung open and a very breathless Charlie came barreling into the room.

"Bella, oh my god honey. What happened to you? Who did this? I'll kill him. Where is he?" Charlie kept spluttering out.

"Dad. Dad" Bella said trying to calm him down. "Daddy!" She said and he finally stopped his ranting. "Dad look at me. I'm okay. Really. Edward got to me in time. He saved me Dad."

Her dad knelt down next to her on the other side of the bed and he dropped his head into her stomach. "Baby, I almost lost you." Suddenly I heard sobs racking through his body. Bella pulled her hand from mine and gently stroked his head. He wrapped his arms around her and she winced from the pain. She didn't have any broken ribs but they were badly bruised.

Charlie realized he had hurt her and stumbled back. "I'm so sorry honey. Are you okay?"

"Yes Dad, I am. I love you." she told him.

"I love you too baby. Remember, you're my everything. You're all I've got. If I lost you…" Charlie couldn't finish his thought. I was right there with him though. If something had happened to Bella, I just don't know what I would have done.

I looked up to Bella and she looked at me and I nodded my head at her. I guess now was as good a time as any to tell him that he was going to be a Grandpa. "Dad…" Before she could get any other words out the door opened once again and my mom and dad were peeking their heads in. My mom's eyes were red from the tears I'm sure she had been crying. Bella was already like a daughter to her and I knew that she wanted to protect her from everything that could harm her. She rushed in and practically pushed me out of the way to get to Bella.

"Bella, honey, oh my god. I love you so much and I can't believe what happened. Don't worry, we'll make sure that asshole rots in jail if it's the last thing I do." My mom declared. I almost wanted to laugh at my mom. She never swears but I could see that she was like a Mama bear protecting her cub. And believe me when I say that she is one protective bear!

Bella hugged her and assured her she was fine. My dad said that he had talked to Dr. Sullivan and that everything looked better than we had originally anticipated. He said that they were going to set Bella's arm and then we could take her home. I looked over to Bella and smiled. Then I stood and kissed the top of her head.

"Um Mom, Dad, Charlie, there is something we need to tell you guys." I said a little more than a whisper. Bella squeezed my hand in encouragement. "Well, I guess there's no easy way to say this." I looked into all of their eyes and they all looked worried. "So um, they were getting ready to take Bella over for her x-rays but the had to do a test on her before they could." I looked up and saw the confusion clear from my father's eyes and then a huge smile played upon his lips.

"So anyways, they did this test and it came back positive, which means that……" I looked in to Charlie's eyes and got really nervous. "Well, um Bella and I are going to have a baby." I said.

My father smiled wider than I have ever seen him smile. My mother had tears streaming down her face but she was smiling too. Then I looked at Charlie. He hadn't said anything. He hadn't really moved in fact. I looked down towards his gun belt and he hadn't made a move for his gun yet so I was hoping that it was a good sign. I mean, he knows that I had already proposed to her before we found out this information, so he had to know how much I love her.

Then I heard Bella speak "Dad" she said quietly. I saw Charlie slowly make his way over to Bella's side and he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Bells. More than anything and you are going to make a terrific mother. Just like your mom." He smiled down at her and kissed her on the top of the head and then he turned towards me and held out a hand. "Congratulations Son. Oh, and by the way, if you ever hurt her or my grandchild just remember I know places to bury a body that no one else knows about." And he smiled his cheesy smile with his mustache and then released my hand.

My mother decided that it was now safe to speak. "Oh my god. I'm gonna be a grandma. I can't believe it. I'm so happy for the two of you. Oh, now we have a wedding and a baby shower to plan for. Have you guys thought about it yet?" My mom asked looking between Bella and I.

"Well, mom, we just found out a little while ago so we kind of need to adjust and get things figured out first. Believe me, if I had my way, I'd fly this beautiful lady to Vegas right now and make it official." I told her.

"That would be fine with me." Bella smirked and my mom cringed! "I do have one request though." Bella said while looking up at me.

"Anything you want my darling." I told her.

"I'd really like to be married soon if that's okay with you. I really don't want to be huge in the pictures and having to explain to my children one day why I looked like a whale in my wedding dress. In fact, flying somewhere sounds like a great idea. How about getting married on the beach in Hawaii?"

"Consider it done." I told her and then leaned down to kiss her lips. I could feel her smiling against me. "We will have to wait until your arm is somewhat healed though so we're probably looking at 4 weeks." I looked up to my mom. "So mom, you think you can plan a wedding in Hawaii in 4 weeks?"

My mom smiled at me smugly. "As you said son, consider it done! So which one of you gets to break the news to Alice?"

I looked at Bella. "Well honey since it was your idea I think you should have to tell her."

"Me, I'm the injured one here." Bella said.

"Exactly, she's more likely not to want to hurt you any more than you are." I said thinking of how mad Alice was going to be that we weren't having some huge affair here in Seattle.

Just as if she knew we were talking about her, there was a little knock on the door and the pixie stuck her head in. "Hey guys. Can we come in now?" Alice asked.

**BPOV**

Shit. Edward was going to make me tell his sister. Well maybe I can soften the blow a little if I first tell her that she's going to be an Aunt.

"How are you doing Bella? Do you need anything?" Alice asked.

"Um no actually, I'm good right now. Although I do have something to tell you guys." I looked up into all of their faces and then I looked into Edward's eyes. I saw nothing but love radiating from them. "Well I guess that you guys should know that Edward and I have decided on a time frame for the wedding."

I saw Alice's eyes dancing with joy. Well, they won't be for long I thought. "Okay Bella, lay it on me. How much time do we have to plan this out."

"Well Alice, actually Edward and I have decided to fly to Hawaii and get married on the beach a month from now." I looked up and saw Alice and Rosalie's jaws drop to the floor so I decided to continue. "Yeah, um we decided that it would be best to get married soon before I start to show because I don't want it to be too obvious in my wedding pictures." I said looking up.

I looked over to Emmett and he looked confused. Jasper was smiling wide. Rosalie had a knowing smirk on her face and Alice just looked pissed. "What do you mean a month? Are you crazy? Do you know how long it takes to organize something like this? We have to get reservations and plane tickets and ….." Alice stopped her ranting for a moment.

Jasper leaned over to Alice and calmly whispered in her ear. "Alice I think she's trying to tell you that she's pregnant." Jasper said.

Alice let out a little gasp.

"Holy shit! There's a baby Cullen on the way!" Emmett boomed with laughter and then reached over and pulled Edward into a huge bear hug. Edward grinned proudly.

"Bella, that's wonderful news." Rosalie smiled at me.

Alice had finally come out of her haze. "Oh my God! I'm gonna be an aunt. We have to go shopping. We need to get a crib, stroller, car seats, clothes….."

"Slow down Alice. She's only about a month along." Edward told her.

Jasper reached over and hugged Edward and then came to the side of my bed and he leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "Congratulations Bella. You're glowing already."

I blushed and bowed my head. I was still trying to grasp the idea that in eight short months I would be a mom. I smiled as I looked around the room at all of the people that I love. They all looked so happy and I found it hard to believe that a day that started so horribly could end like this.

Everyone slowly left when they realized that I was going to be okay. Carlisle and Esme went to Emmett and Rosalie's house to stay for the night and Alice and Jasper invited my Dad to their house. He was hesitant at first but I knew Alice would get her way. Charlie already seemed to adore her.

Dr. Sullivan came in and helped to set my arm in place and made sure that the stabilizer was how it needed to be. He informed me that I was to only take it off to get dressed and to take a shower and to put it back on right after. I grimaced at the thought of having to be in this stupid contraption for the next 4 weeks. Dr Sullivan had agreed to let me go home for the evening and not be admitted since Edward would be there to take care of me. Jasper had worked his magic, being the human resources director, and Edward and I were both granted a leave of absence for the next 6 weeks. They wanted to make sure that I was healed up before they allowed me to come back to work. And I was sure that Edward wouldn't be leaving my side any time soon.

We arrived home that evening and everything seemed to hit me at once. As soon as Edward opened the door to our apartment I broke down. The thoughts of James hitting Heidi and what he had planned to do to me just proved to be too much. I slumped to the floor and starting bawling. Edward was by my side in an instant.

"Baby, I'm so sorry I wasn't here. It's my fault. I should have been with you to take care of you. I'll never forgive myself." He said to me.

This only made me cry harder. "Edward, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known that he would do something like this. I just want to make sure that he pays for what he did." I told him through my tears.

"Believe me, James and Lauren will both get what's coming to them." he said. "How about we get some things together and go away for a couple of nights. We'll stay somewhere until these memories aren't so vivid for the both of us." I thought about that and nodded my head. I really think it would do us both a lot of good to get out of here for a little while.

"Okay, come with me." Edward said while standing up and helping me into a standing position too. We went into the bedroom and he grabbed a bag and filled it with a few days worth of clothing for the both of us. He grabbed his cell phone and called both his parents and Charlie and told them both that we would be going to a hotel for a few nights and that he would let them know which one tomorrow.

He gathered up the bag with our clothing and essentials and then walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my good side. My ribs were still tender but at least they weren't broken. He led me down to the parking garage and over to my car. I smiled at him as he helped me into the passenger side. Edward then walked over and got into the driver's side. I reached over with my left hand and grasped his hand in mine.

"I love you Edward. I hope you know that." I told him.

He leaned over and captured my lips in his. I could feel his free hand snake up into my hair on the back of my head and he was cradling it so gently. He slowly opened his mouth and I slipped my tongue in and soon the kiss became much more than I think we had intended. I couldn't get enough of him and I was getting frustrated because my other arm was immobilized and I couldn't grab hold of him like I wanted too.

Edward pulled away from me panting. "I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean too…." he started when I cut him off.

"No, don't even say it. I don't want you thinking that you can't touch me for the next 4 weeks just because of this arm and my ribs." I told him. "Now I suggest you get us to the hotel room so that I can thank you properly for saving me yet again."

"There's no need to thank me my dear. I will always be there for you. Every moment of every day and I don't ever plan on letting anything happen to you ever again! You or our baby. You two are my life now." He said in a very serious voice.

Edward then started the car and pulled out of the parking garage. "Where are we headed?" I asked him.

"I'm thinking the Marriott. It's not too far from Rose and Emmett's house and it's got really nice rooms." he said.

I must have looked at him funny because in my mind I wanted to know how in the hell he knew they had nice rooms. Then he laughed and said "Don't worry love, the only reason I've seen them is because that's usually where my mom and dad stay when they come to town." I relaxed instantly. I knew there would be no way I could relax there knowing Edward had been there with another woman.

We arrived at the Marriott in record timing and Edward grabbed our bags and then helped me out of the car. He moved us swiftly into the lobby and sat me down in a big comfy chair.

"Will you be okay for a minute while I get us our room?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes at him but I knew why he was being so protective. "Of course Edward. I'll be right here waiting for you." I smiled at him.

Edward walked to the desk and I could see the girl behind the counter shamelessly flirting with him and I wanted to walk right up to her and smack her. Instead I decided on a more obvious approach. I walked up to the counter and leaned in to Edward.

"Baby, I told you to wait. You should be resting." he said with concern.

"I know but I just couldn't be away from you any longer." I said while reaching my good hand down and cupping his balls in my hand. "I really missed you." I said with a pout. Then I looked over to the girl behind the counter. "How much longer is this going to be? I really need to get my hot ass doctor fiancé upstairs. Now!" I could feel Edward chuckling next to me.

"Um, yes I'm sorry ma'am your room is all set. It's the pent house suite. Here are your keys. Would you like someone to help you with your bags?" She asked seemingly stunned at my forwardness.

"No, I can handle it from here." Edward said grabbing the key cards from her and then slinging the bag over his shoulder and without a moments notice he had picked me up bridal style and was carrying me over to the elevator.

"Edward!" I mumbled into his shoulder. "Everyone is looking at us."

"Well Ms. Swan, that didn't seem to bother you a moment ago when you were fondling me in front of the reservation girl."

"Well I just had to make sure she knew what was mine!"

"Mmmm, I love it when you're all possessive." he said.

"Well you can put me down now." I told him.

"Not a chance." He told me and then leaned down and captured my lips in his.

The elevator ride was short, thank god. I don't know if I could have waited any longer. We got to the room and Edward carried me in and I think I gasped at the size.

"Edward, this place is huge." I told him.

"Well I figured if we're going to be here for a few days, we might as well have some extra room." He then slipped the bag from his shoulder without releasing me and then carried me towards the master suite. He laid me gently on the bed and then sat cautiously next to me. "Are you sure you want to do anything?" He asked me. "I'd gladly wait until you're healed properly." I looked at him and then looked down. I guess he didn't want to be with me when I'm broken like this.

He reached down and lifted my face with his fingers. "Look at me Bella." He said but I couldn't. I didn't want to see the disgust in his eyes. Then I couldn't stop the traitor tears that were escaping from me.

"Isabella Marie Swan look at me now." He said sternly. I looked up and I could see the hurt in his eyes as well. "What did I say? Tell me so I can make it better." He said.

I tried to look away but he wouldn't let me. "You don't want me." I choked out.

"When did I say that?"

"You just said so." I told him.

"No I didn't. If my memory serves me correctly I said that I would gladly wait until you were healed properly but I never said I didn't want you. Silly girl, how could I not want you. You are the most perfect woman I have ever met and you have agreed to be my wife. Not only that but you are now carrying MY child inside of you. I want to be with you so badly it hurts. I just don't want to hurt you." He said while stroking the side of my face. "How about I go get a nice bath started to relax the both of us a little bit and we'll take this slow. Okay?"

I nodded. A nice bath sounded good. "You'll be in there with me right?" I asked him.

"Of course. What kind of care taker would I be if I let you sit in there all by yourself when you're hurt?"

I laughed at him while he headed to the bathroom to start the bath. After he had the water running he came back into the bedroom and very carefully he helped undress me. He slowly took off the brace for my arm and the button down shirt that Alice had so knowingly brought me in the hospital so that I wouldn't have to try and lift my arm over my head. My ribs weren't bandaged because there was really nothing they could do for bruised ribs. Once Edward had my shirt and bra off he helped me stand so he could take my pants off.

He was kneeling before me in all of my nakedness and I looked down at him and he smiled up at me and then leaned over and kissed my stomach. I saw and felt him whispering against my stomach and I laughed at him.

"What in the world are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm just introducing myself to my baby." he said smiling.

"You're such a goof ball." I told him.

"Yeah but you love me."

"That I do."

And with that he picked me up and carried me into the bathroom. The water was at just the right temperature and Edward sat me carefully down in the huge bathtub. The tub looked like it could fit 10 people in it. Edward undressed himself and then situated himself in behind me.

"Are you okay love?" he asked me.

"I'm absolutely perfect as long as you are here with me." I said as I leaned back into him.

He wrapped his strong arms carefully around me and held me close. I truly loved this man and I could feel all of the love he had for me radiating from him. I tried not to let the thoughts of what could have happened today consume me and I tried to concentrate only on his love for me and our baby.

We sat there in silence for a while and then Edward leaned down to my ear and said "Would you like me to sing to you?".

I smiled because he knew that I love when he sings. "Of course I would love that."

He started to sing.

"_Look into my eyes, you will see, what you mean to me. _

_Search your heart, search your soul, and when you find me there you'll search no more. _

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for. _

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for._

_You know it's true, Everything I do, I do it for you._

_Look into your heart, you will find, there's nothing there to hide._

_Take me as I am, take my life. I would give it all I would sacrifice._

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for._

_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more._

_You know it's true, Everything I do, I do it for you._

_There's no love, like your love. _

_And no other could give more love._

_There's no where, unless you're there._

_All the time, all the way._

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for._

_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more._

_I would fight for you. I'd lie for you._

_Walk the wire for you. _

_Ya, I'd die for you._

_You know it's true, Everything I do, I do it for you."_

I had silent happy tears strolling down my face as he sang the last line of the song. I knew that every word he sang to me was true. I knew that he would die for me just as I would die for him. He was my life and I was his and soon we would be married and our family has already started and I couldn't be happier.

I tried to turn my body but couldn't so I turned my face up towards him the best that I could with one bad arm and sore ribs. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella." He said as he reached down and kissed my lips.

He slowly began rubbing his hands up and down my body teasingly in the water. "You better be prepared to finish what you start mister." I told him.

"I'm more than ready." He said while I felt his very ready cock poking me in the back. Edward slowly got out of the water and it was such a sight to see. He was dripping wet and all muscles. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and I groaned out loud. He snickered at me and then the bent down and helped to lift me out of the tub. Once I was standing he gingerly dried off every inch of me pay very close attention to my girly parts.

I would have jumped him right there on the bathroom floor if I knew that I wouldn't be sore as hell afterwards. Edward must have sensed what I wanted and he pulled the extra large and fluffy towel around me and led me into the bedroom. I sat down on the bed and Edward came by with a pill and a glass of water.

"It's just some extra strength Tylenol, we don't want to give you too much because of the baby." he said. "But if we intend to do what I know you want to do tonight I want you to at least take something before hand. I will be gentle with you but I still am afraid that you may be sore."

I took the pill and then the water and nodded my head towards him.

"We also have to put your brace back on so that we don't jostle your shoulder okay?"

"Whatever you say Dr. Cullen." I told him in my most sultry voice. I heard him moan and knew that what I was trying to do was working. He helped me get the brace on and I noticed that he kept staring at my naked breasts.

I slowly made my way up onto the bed and pulled the covers back slightly. Then I turned and looked at Edward. "Care to join me?"

Edward crawled in beside me and slowly began to kiss me. He was being very gentle and I knew that he wanted this just as much as I did. I needed this. It had been such an emotional roller coaster of a day and I needed to know that at the end of the day it was just him and me.

Edward eased himself on top of me keeping all of his weight on his forearms and I reached up with my good arm and held his head in my hand.

"I love you so much. Thank you for everything." I told him. "Not only have you made me the happiest woman on the face of the earth by asking me to marry you but you have also given me the best gift in the world. Thank you for making me a mother."

He kissed me again and then leaned back. "Thank you for making me a soon to be husband and a father. I couldn't ask for more." He said and then he slowly entered me. It felt like my whole body was on fire but in a good way. I needed him and I needed this like I needed the air in my lungs. We made love for hours just slow and sensually whispering our words of love to each other.

**Okay, so I know it wasn't much of a lemon but after all that these two had been through I figured we'd take it slow. I promise there will be more naughty lemons in their future. **

**Thank you all for sticking with me through this whole story and I do plan to continue this for a while. I only had a few people that thought it could end now but I really do feel like I wouldn't be doing it justice if I didn't give you a wedding and a birth. **

**I know this chapter was kind of sappy but I just feel like it needed to be done. The song 'Everything I Do' by Bryan Adams holds a special place in my heart because that is the song that my husband and I danced to at our wedding. So please don't hate me for it. I just felt like it needed to be said and those were the perfect words for Edward to say to Bella. **

**So I hope you all forgive me for the late update but I wanted the chapter to be good. I could have updated sooner and given you half of the chapter but I just couldn't find a good stopping point and so I kept going. I've been extremely busy and have been trying to write in between and I'm hoping the next update won't take as long!**

**If there's something special you would like to see happen for the wedding let me know. The next chapter will fast forward us a little bit closer to that day! Thanks so much and I look forward to hearing from all of you!**

**Dawn**


	30. Chapter 30

**Well, here you guys go. I wanted to make sure that I had this finished today so that I don't feel guilty when I'm sitting down to watch American Idol tonight! By the way are any of you watching it? Casey is freaking hot! Plus he can sing. What more could you ask for? But I digress. So here is my next chapter and I hope you all like it. Leave me some love at the end and let me know if there is something specific you want to see happen. Thank you to all of my freaking awesome readers. You guys continuously surprise me! I have to send a big THANK YOU out to gasuz09 who went back and reviewed every chapter. That was awesome! But I really want to thank all of you that have been with me from the beginning and continue to let me know what you think. And welcome to all of my new readers. Don't be afraid to leave me a little something and let me know if you like it or not!**

**Well enough of my rambling. Now on to the story and a little lemony goodness!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. That great honor goes to Stephenie Meyer. I do however own her book 'The Host' which I just purchased this week. Has anyone read it? Did you like it? Let me know!**

**BPOV**

3 weeks later……

Frustration. That is what I am now feeling. I am more frustrated than I have ever been in my entire life. I'm frustrated because I can't do anything for myself because my arm is in this stupid sling and I am frustrated because I have had to deal with this stuff with James and Lauren. I am also frustrated because I want to have hot steamy sex with my soon to be husband and he seems afraid to touch me. I told him that I'm not glass and he doesn't have to be afraid but of course Dr. Cullen kicks in and he's afraid that he's going to hurt me because I'm not fully healed yet. He hasn't actually touched me since the night he brought me home from the hospital. So I'm not only frustrated, I'm SEXUALLY Frustrated!!!

I have a doctor's appointment today to see how I'm healing and to make sure I can get this sling off before we head to Hawaii next week. Esme and Alice had surprised me by taking care of everything for the wedding. Of course they made sure I was okay with everything but with the two of them handling it I didn't know how it wouldn't be absolutely perfect. Esme, Alice and Leah took me shopping a week ago for my dress and for Leah and Alice's. They were of course going to be my bridesmaids. I fell in love with the first dress I saw. Not only was it perfect but it was also strapless so it made it really easy to try on. It was tight fitting in the bodice and then flowed out slightly to the floor. It was white satin and it was perfect. There was no lace or beading it was simple and I knew it was the right dress as soon as the silky fabric touched my skin. When I looked into the mirror I saw Esme smiling from behind me with tears in her eyes. She then hugged me tight and told me that she loved me. It was as simple as that. Not only had Edward given me his love, but he had also given me a mother and for that I would forever be thankful. I will always love and miss my mom and no one can ever take her place but I definitely think she would approve of Esme.

Esme and Alice took all of my conditions to heart. We were going to have a simple ceremony on the beach with a luau. It was everything I could have hoped for and more. We were really lucky that Emmett has a Bye week the week that we were planning to get married so that he and Rosalie can join us. It wouldn't be the same without them. Jake and Leah were also able to get some of the guys to cover for them at the garage so they can come with us too. When we started to count up the number of people that were coming I started to get worried about how we were all going to get there and that's when Carlisle and Esme sprung their gift on us. They have rented a private plane to fly us all from Seattle to Oahu. Which means that everyone will get to come. That was a huge relief for me when I started to worry about Charlie and the expenses for the wedding. He was insisting that as the father of the bride that he would pay for his part. I told him not to worry about it but he told me that he had been saving for this day for some time and that whatever his only daughter wanted she would get. I really love that man.

I called the Sheraton Waikiki to confirm our reservations this morning and then it really hit me. In one week I will be Mrs. Edward Cullen. I sat and stared at my computer screen and the beautiful pictures that were in front of me of the hotel and the beach. I could already picture Edward and I walking hand in hand along the beautiful sandy beaches as the waves crashed into the shore. Of course my mind went to the gutter pretty quickly and it didn't take long before I was picturing Edward naked and laying on top of me in the sand while we were making love on the beach. I let out a long sigh and decided to go lay down for a little while. I had been getting really tired lately and Edward said that was because of the baby. He said that she was really going to wear me out as time went on. I had to laugh every time he said 'she'. He insisted that we were having a girl. I asked him if he would be disappointed if it turned out to be a boy and he said "Of course not, but I know it's a girl so we don't have to worry about it." I just smile at him and let him think what he wants. I was just so relieved when they said my baby was fine and that it wasn't hurt by James.

Ughh James. That was one thing I have tried desperately not to think about but it keeps coming up. Whether it was a story on the news about what had happened, or the police calling us with more questions. Then there were the nightmares. I had been having them since we came back to the apartment. It doesn't happen every night but each time it does I wake up screaming and clutching my stomach. Holding on to the one thing that I feared he almost took away from me without me even knowing. Edward has been getting anxious about the whole thing and we were really hoping that it would end soon. Apparently Lauren squealed on James the minute they got her into the station and told her that she would be charged with conspiracy to kidnapping and a few other serious charges. She took a plea bargain which didn't make me happy but she would be spending a small amount of time in jail and her license was being revoked. She would never work in health care again. James on the other hand had a trial coming up shortly after we return from Hawaii. I wanted to do everything I could to make sure he rots in jail for a very, very long time.

Just as I was drifting off to sleep I heard the front door open. "Bella?" Edward called out.

"In here honey." I told him from the bedroom. Edward had run down to the store quickly to get me some canned mushrooms. I had been craving them for a week now. I knew it grossed him out to sit there and watch me eat the entire can but he was doing anything he could to make me happy and I loved him even more for it.

He walked into the bedroom carrying a bag and I could see he had about 10 cans in there. That should last me a couple of days. "I've got your stash. I really don't understand how you can eat these." He said motioning to the bag.

"Hey, don't knock it til you try it." I said smiling.

He set the bag down on the night stand and then sat next to me on the bed. "So how are my girls feeling?" He said while rubbing his hand along my belly.

"Well, we're good but a little tired." I told him honestly.

"Why don't you take a nap. We have a couple of errands to run after your doctor's appointment and I don't want to tire you out." he said.

"Will you lay down with me for a while?" I asked him.

He smiled and then leaned down and kissed my lips lightly. "It would be my pleasure."

Of course what I had in mind and what Edward had in mind for a nap were two totally different things. Edward actually expected me to sleep. He laid down beside me and pulled my back up to him so we were spooning. He was being very careful not to touch my ribs or my right arm in the sling. I finally succumbed to sleep and dreams of a hot steamy Edward taking me on the beach.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ecstatic!

That is now how I felt. Ecstatic! I was sitting in Dr Gerandy's office and he had just told me that not only were my ribs healing quite well but my shoulder had also healed nicely and I wouldn't have to wear the sling anymore. I was still going to have to have surgery on my rotator cuff after the baby is born but no more sling! I was thrilled as I looked over to Edward and gave him a smile.

"So Dr. Gerandy, if I'm healed up does that mean that I can go back to my regular activities?" I asked him all while smiling at Edward.

"Yes Bella. I don't see why you should have any restrictions anymore." He said.

I swear I saw Edward's eyes smoldering at those words. He knew just as much as I did that we just got the all clear for sex! I knew I was okay before but apparently Edward needed to hear it from someone other than myself that I was okay.

I looked up from Edward's dark eyes when I heard Dr. Gerandy speaking again. "So Bella I will want to see you one more time before you and Edward leave for Hawaii okay?"

"Yep, sounds good." I told him.

"Okay, make an appointment with Bree on your way out." He said with a smile.

I hopped off the exam table and I could see Edward scowling at me. We walked out of the exam room and I felt him press in behind me. "Bella, would you please be careful. I don't want you hurt again."

I rolled my eyes and nodded my head. It felt like I was being scolded by my father. We made our way to the receptionist and made my appointment for the day before we left for Hawaii. I knew I'd be busy that day but it was the only time they had available.

We left the doctor's office and made our way over to Edward's car. "So are we heading home now?" I asked him.

"Actually I have a few errands to run but I thought we'd swing through a drive thru and get you something to eat first." He said. I smiled at my man. He knew that I had been eating so much lately and he never complained. I hadn't put much weight on but I was just hungry all the time. Edward assured me that this was normal and that I would eventually slow down.

"Where do you want to eat?" he asked me.

"Ummm" Where did I want to eat? Everything sounded so good. "How about McDonalds? I could really go for a nice big greasy burger right now."

He laughed at me and nodded his head. "Okay honey." Was all he said.

A little while later Edward was pulling up into the McDonald's drive thru and getting me my Quarter Pounder with Cheese Meal super sized with a Sprite. He got himself a Chicken Sandwich which totally put me to shame but I couldn't find it in me to care. We ate our food in the car and I didn't even realize until this moment that we were headed to the outskirts of town towards Alice and Jasper's house.

"Where are we going?" I asked Edward. I knew Alice and Jasper were at work and I hadn't planned on doing anything wedding related with Alice today.

"Uhhh, it's kind of a surprise." He told me sheepishly.

"Edward. You know how I feel about surprises." I told him.

"I know but I really think this is a good surprise." He said while giving me his panty dropping smile.

We drove for a little while longer before he pulled off to the side of the road in front of a long driveway that was hidden by trees.

"Okay, so I need you to close your eyes for a little bit." He said. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Please?" He pleaded with me.

"Fine." I said while closing my eyes and holding my hands in front of them.

I felt the car start moving forward again. We drove for just another couple of minutes and the car stopped.

"Stay here with your eyes closed for just a minute, okay?" Edward asked.

"Okay." I told him. I heard Edward get out of the car and a moment later I heard my door opening.

"Keep your eyes closed." He said again while gently pulling on my arm that had been in the sling and helping me out of the car. I heard the car door shut and then I felt Edward's lips on mine. He had me gently pressed against the side of his car and I felt his tongue traveling over my lips asking for entrance which I gladly gave him. I wrapped both my arms around him, which felt so good to do again, and started to deepen the kiss. Edward was grinding himself against me and I could feel his very prominent erection digging into my stomach. He lifted me slightly so I could wrap my legs around him and then he was rubbing against my hot, aching core.

He slowed down our kissing and I wasn't ready to stop. I heard myself whimpering and Edward chuckled. "Slow down honey. We have all night." he said.

Edward set me down on my feet and that's when I looked behind him. I looked back at him and he could probably see the confusion all over my face.

"Edward, where are we?" I asked him.

He brought a hand up to his hair and started to run his hand through it. Uh oh, he's nervous about something.

"Edward?" I said again.

"Um, well I guess you could say that we are standing in our driveway." He said just barely looking at me from underneath his eyelashes.

"What?" I asked stunned.

"Well, after everything that happened at the apartment I knew you weren't really comfortable staying there. And you've been having so many nightmares that I thought maybe we needed a change. I would have asked you but I really wanted this to be a surprise and you've been so busy getting things ready for the wedding that I thought maybe you would….." I cut him off by placing my hand over his mouth.

"You bought us a house?" I asked him confused.

He nodded his head. "Are you mad at me?"

I thought about that for a minute. Was I mad at him for doing this without asking me? No. I knew he only had my best interest at heart and I knew that we would eventually have to look for something when my due date got closer.

"No. I'm not mad. I do wish you would have told me but I'm not mad." I told him.

I saw his shoulder's visibly relax and knew that he must have been extremely worried about my reaction to this.

"So, are you going to show me around or are we going to stand out here all day?" I asked him.

He took my hand in his and led us to the front porch. "Are you ready?" he asked me.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I smiled up at him.

Edward pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and opened the front door to our new home. Once the door was open he gestured for me to enter. I could feel the air leaving my lungs when I gasped at the sight before me. It was absolutely beautiful. And that was only the entryway. It was a beautiful foyer that was open and led into the living room. I could already picture where I wanted all of the furniture set up. Edward then led me to the dining room and then to where he said the study/library would be. There was a bathroom that was as big as the one in our apartment and then he led me to the kitchen. To say I was in heaven would be an understatement. I was walking on cloud nine. The kitchen was huge. It had oak cabinets and a huge butcher's block in the middle. The counters were marble and the appliances were all stainless steel. It was my dream kitchen. Not only was it gorgeous but it had a beautiful window above the sink that looked out over the backyard. That's when I took a closer look at the backyard.

I walked over to the sliding doors that were in the kitchen and led to the back deck. When I walked out onto the deck I saw the beautiful creek that wandered through the property. I looked over to Edward whose eyes were transfixed on me.

"How big is this place?" I asked him.

"Well, the house sits on 5 acres of property but I also purchased the adjoining 10 acres that surrounded it so that we would be insured our privacy." He said.

"Wow." That was all I could say.

"Why don't I show you the upstairs now." Edward said leading me back into the house.

We walked up the beautiful staircase and I trailed my hand along the banister that I could already see our kids trying to slide down. Edward led me to the right when we got to the top of the stairs.

"Well there are 3 bedrooms on this side of the house. These two bedrooms here on the right share a bathroom and the bedroom on the left has it's own. There is also another smaller room on the left hand side that I figured we could use as a toy room." I nodded my head and then he led me back down to the other side of the house. I noticed that there was only one door at the end of the hallway going down this side.

"This is our master bedroom." Edward said quietly. "He opened the door and I was awestruck. I swear, half of our apartment could fit into this bedroom. There were huge windows along the southern side of the room that overlooked the backyard and the creek running through it. I walked in and started to look around. There was a huge walk in closet. Alice would love it. Then I walked into the bathroom. There was a Jacuzzi bathtub and a separate shower that had multiple shower heads. The vanity was huge and it had two sinks. I looked around and realized that Edward hadn't followed me in there. I turned back around ,still in shock at the size of our new room, and made my way back into the bedroom. Edward was standing by the windows staring out when I made my way over to him and wrapped my arms around him and squeezed.

"Thank you." I told him and kissed him on the back.

He turned around in my arms so that we were now facing each other. I could feel the sudden heat between us. It had been too long since we had been together and I was ready for him. Right Now! I reached up on my toes and Edward captured my lips in his. The kiss became heated immediately and soon we were grabbing and groping at each other like two horny teenagers. Edward kept backing me up until I was against the wall. He continued to assault my lips and then worked his way down to my neck. Before I realized what was happening my shirt had already been lifted over my head. I didn't even flinch when my shoulder raised up. This was a good sign. Edward was kissing my collar bone and I could feel myself getting closer and closer just from his touch.

"Oh my God Bella. I've missed touching you like this. So much." Edward breathed against my skin.

"Ugghhh, I've missed you touching me like this too Edward. Boy have I missed this." I told him in between moans.

I could feel Edward's very prominent erection digging into my hip and I knew that he needed as much friction as I did. I started to grind myself into him when all of a sudden he stopped and started to pull away slightly. I whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Edward?" I questioned.

"Just a minute Bella. Wait here for just a minute." He said and then walked out of the room. I felt like I was going to cry. If he was rejecting me again I didn't know what I would do. Just then Edward reappeared in the room carrying two big blankets and a couple of pillows. I watched as he laid the one blanket on the plush carpeting of our new bedroom and then he placed the other blanket and pillows on top of the bottom one. Then he walked over to me and kissed me again and led me over to the makeshift bed.

"I've missed you so much." He said again.

"I love you Edward." I told him.

"I love you too Bella."

Edward's hands slowly traveled from my shoulders down my arms leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. He got to the waist of my jeans and slowly made his way to the front where he made quick work of the button and zipper. He slowly pulled them down my legs and then he was kneeling in front of me and helping me out of my shoes and pants. He kissed his way back up my body and stopped when he got to my stomach giving a few extra kisses there. Then he came back up to my face and kissed me more while his hands made their way around me, holding me to him. I brought my hands down to the hem of his shirt and pulled up slightly letting him know that I wanted him out of his clothes.

Edward released me for only a moment to pull his shirt over his head and then I made quick work of his pants. We were standing there in front of each other in only our underwear and Edward slowly lowered us to the ground. We were laying on the blanket then and Edward covered us with the extra one that he had brought into the room.

He looked into my eyes and said "I can't wait to marry you Bella."

**EPOV**

Bella was laying there before me in nothing but her bra and lacy panties. She looked absolutely breathtaking. I hadn't really touched her in 3 weeks for fear that I would hurt her. But the doctor gave us the okay today and I knew what she wanted because I wanted it just as much if not more. I kissed the side of her neck and started working my way down her beautiful body that was now holding onto the most precious thing in the world to me. My baby. I loved Bella so much and the fact that she was giving me a baby just made my heart swell with love.

I gently reached behind Bella and unclasped her bra and slowly slid it down her arms. I kissed each one of her pert nipples and heard Bella moan in response. I could already smell her arousal and it had me straining against my boxers. I licked around her nipples and blew air on them to make them taught. Bella's back arched up and her breasts pushed eagerly into my face.

"Mmmmm Edddwardddd……" she moaned.

I took this as my cue to continue. I started to kiss my way down past her stomach and grabbed a hold of her panties on each side. I slid them down over her gorgeous hips and down her smooth legs, kissing each leg as I made my way down to her feet where I slipped the panties off and tossed them to the side. I kissed my way back up slowly licking her skin as I went.

"I love the way you taste." I whispered against her skin. "You are mouthwatering." I said as I made my way up to the hot apex between her thighs. "I've missed you so much." I said as I slid my tongue ever so slowly from the inside of her thigh to her hot dripping core. Bella moaned in response and her hands immediately found their way into my hair tugging gently. She really knew what turned me on. I started licking faster and my tongue was in heaven. I got to her clit and slowly circled it over and over.

"Ugghhh, Ugghhh, Ahhhhhh….." She started moaning loader. I could tell she was getting closer and I was determined to bring her there. I brought my hand up to her pussy and moved my fingers back and forth over her lips teasing her while my tongue continued its assault on her clit.

"Ugghhh…..Edward…..Fuck……God…..Yesssss….." That's my girl. She let loose and it was the sweetest taste in the world.

Bella rode out the rest of her orgasm with my fingers pumping inside of her. Then her grip on my hair tightened and she was suddenly pulling me up her body and kissing me deeply.

"Mmmmm, baby that was…that was…" Bella had no words. She looked into my eyes and said "That was earth shattering."

I laughed and kissed her lips again. Before I knew what was happening Bella had flipped me over and had slipped under the blanket. I could feel her tiny little hands slipping down my chest slowly as she made her way down my body. Then she grabbed hold of my cock and started to stroke up and down. I wanted to move my hips in time with her hand but before I could act on the impulse I was engulfed in her hot wet mouth. She sucked and licked and I knew it wouldn't be long before I came. I pulled the cover down so that I could see her face. She looked quite content as I gazed into her eyes. I don' t know how it is possible to look so innocent while sucking on someone's cock but she looked like an angel. I was gripping the blanket beneath us with one hand while my other slowly made my way to the top of her head. I knew she loved it when I helped to guide her along. I could feel the coil in my stomach tighten and I didn't want to cum in her mouth but damn it just felt so good.

"Bella…..ugghh…..damn……your….mouth……hot…..gonna…..cum!" I couldn't string a coherent sentence together. I tried to pull her up to me so that I could finish the job in her hot little pussy but she was having none of that. She gripped my hips tighter and went even faster if that was possible. Suddenly I couldn't hold back any more and I shot into her mouth with such force I was surprised she didn't go tumbling back. Well, I guess that's what three weeks of no sex will do to a man.

Bella sucked on my half limp cock a little more and then she pulled off and licked her lips. Damn if that wasn't sexy as hell. She crawled up my body and positioned herself so that her damn wet as hell pussy was lying exactly over my now hardening dick. She sat herself on top of me and had her hands on my chest drawing little patterns around my nipples. Shit she's good. I placed my hands on her hips and slowly made my way up until I got to her breasts. I could feel my cock already pressing into her and was very proud of myself for being ready again so soon.

"Are you ready babe?" I asked her.

"Always." Was her only response.

She sat forward slightly and eased her way onto my cock. It has been 3 very long weeks since I had been in her and it felt like coming home. She felt so right and perfect around me. Bella was rocking back and forth on top of me while I played with her breasts. The sight of her on top of me was almost more than I could take. Her beautiful hair was falling into her face and the minute I knew she was getting close she threw her head back and started to rock faster. I quickly sat up and started to help move her on top of me. I could tell she was getting so close.

"Come on baby, cum for me. Fuck your so wet. I want to feel your juices all over me. Come on." I told her. I knew she loved the dirty talk.

"Ugghh, fuck Edward." And then she exploded all over me. I kept the pace going as she tensed and rode out her orgasm.

As she slowly came down from her high I kissed her. There was no way I was going to let this go with just two orgasms today. You damn well better believe I owed her. I slipped her off of me and heard her whimper.

"Get on your knees Bella." I told her. I didn't want it to sound too demanding so then I said. "Please?"

She giggled but complied and soon she was on her hands and knees in front of me. I grabbed a hold of her ass and started to massage her cheeks. I think she was purring. Then I reached down and rubbed my fingers through her pussy which was sopping wet. I'm so glad that I had the foresight to bring a few towels and shower supplies ahead of time and leave them in the bathroom. Because my girl was definitely going to be dirty after today. I brought my now wet fingers to her ass and slowly started to play with the edge of her back entrance. I felt her shiver against my touch and I was hoping that this was a good thing. I kneeled behind her and entered her pussy and at this angle I swear to God and everything holy that I could have shot my load immediately. I had to still myself and wait for the feeling to pass. I definitely didn't want this to end so soon.

Once I had control I started to pump inside of her. I was hitting her secret spot at just the right angle and I could hear her moaning. I continued to massage her back entrance and I started to imagine what it would be like to be in there. Shit that probably wasn't something I should think about right now because I was ready to blow.

"Bella baby, damn I'm not gonna last long." I brought both of my hands down to her hips and held on tight as I pounded into her from behind.

She brought one of her hands up and grabbed one of mine on her hips and then pulled it back to her ass. "Oh God, Edward don't stop."

So she is a dirty little girl. I smiled and began my assault again.

"Ahhhh, Ahhhh, Edward ughhhhh" Was all that came from her pretty lips as she fell into oblivion for the third time. This time I fell right along with her. I grabbed hold of her hips stilling our movements and released into her. Then we both collapsed on our sides.

I pulled Bella to me so that her back was to my chest and we were spooning. "I really love our new bedroom Edward." She said while yawning.

I laughed and kissed the back of her head and then her bare shoulder. "I'm glad my love."

Bella turned around in my arms and snaked her arms around me. "So when can we break in all of the other rooms?" She asked while waggling her eyebrows at me.

I burst into laughter and hugged her tighter. "Give me a little time to recuperate. I'm not a super hero you know."

"Yes you are." She simply stated while snuggling in closer to me. "You're my own personal super hero and I love you."

"I love you too Bella." And we stayed like that for the rest of the evening. Cuddled into each other on the floor of our bedroom in our new home.

**Okay so there you go. They now have a place they can call their 'home'! I had to get them out of that apartment after what had happened to Bella. So the next chapter will bring us closer to the wedding. Please let me know what you think or what you would like to see! Joys of Twilight you are a freaking awesome reviewer and thanks so much for all of the ideas! I can't wait to hear from you again! Allyalways I got your review but couldn't reply back so I just wanted to say thanks!**

**Thanks again to all of my readers whether you review or not! Just know that I appreciate you! If you do want to review remember to just hit that little green button on the bottom!!! Remember let me know: Like it? Love it? Hate it? **

**Love you all!**

**Dawn**


	31. Chapter 31

**Well, there aren't enough apologies in this world for me to say. I really am sorry that I haven't updated sooner! I have been busy with the kids starting soccer and baseball and I have been working a god awful amount of hours at work again. I barely find time to sleep and I have felt pretty guilty about things around my house not getting done lately so I've had to give in and put cleaning above my story. Sorry for the excuses but if you all leave me lots of reviews, I might be able to get another chapter out by the end of the weekend! But only if you all leave me lots of love! I know it's a bribe but a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do! I'm also really sorry I didn't respond to reviews this time! I really did read them all and appreciate them! I'm going to try to start replying as soon as I read them!**

**I was inspired to get this done though for a few reasons. First, I watched the Twilight crew on Oprah yesterday plus I went to see the movie "Letters to Juliet" today and the "Eclipse" preview got my heart started again! (By the way go see the movie if you have a chance! It was a great romantic movie and it made you laugh and cry and I loved it!) Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight! The honor goes to the illustrious Stephenie Meyer. I do however own my Robert Pattinson calendar that informs me that I get to see Chris Daughtry, Lifehouse and Cavo exactly one week from today!**

**EPOV**

Bella and I finally got up from the floor of our bedroom and took a nice long shower with each other before we finally made our way out of the house. I had showed Bella the rest of the rooms and was thrilled that she was so happy. I hated the idea of buying a house without her but seeing her while she was sleeping and knowing that she was having those nightmares just spurred on my decision. I knew that we would have to get a bigger place before the baby comes but I just kind of rushed it a little. I wanted both of my girls to be happy and in a stress free environment.

Yes, I know I keep saying that the baby is a girl. I don't know how I know but I just know. I would love it even if it was a boy but there's just something deep down that keeps nagging at me and telling me that I'm going to have a beautiful little daughter to look after for the rest of my life. God help any man who even looks in her direction.

Bella and I were just heading out the door and I was locking up the house on our way when she said "So does everyone else know?"

"About what love?" I asked her.

"About the house. Was I the last to find out?" She asked giving me a little glare that I knew she didn't really mean.

"No they don't." I simply stated then backtracked a little. "Well actually I shouldn't say that. Actually my mom knows but she's the only one."

"Really? How in the hell were you able to keep this information from your sister?" she laughed at me.

"Believe me it wasn't easy. I asked mom to help me because I wanted a woman's opinion and I figured that she would know more what you would like than Alice or Rosalie. They tend to be a little over the top and I know you're much more down to earth like my mom." I said simply.

"Well, remind me to give your mom a huge hug when we see her next." She smiled.

I leaned over and kissed her lips softly before I stood back and looked at her. "Thanks for not being angry with me."

"How could I be mad when I know you have our best interest at heart." She said while rubbing her belly that wasn't even showing yet.

"You bet your ass I do." I said. "Now, what do you say we stop by Alice and Jasper and tell them that they have some new neighbors?" I asked her.

"Neighbors? Are we really that close to them?" She asked me.

I smiled at her. "Yeah actually we are almost right in the middle of Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett. Ally and Jaz live about 15 minutes that way." I said pointing to the west. "And Rose and Emmett live about 20 minutes that way." I said pointing to the east this time.

Bella smiled. I knew it would make her happy that we were so close to my family. Rosalie and Alice had already been helping her with the plans for the baby and I knew that they would both be wanting to babysit whenever they could. Neither one of them had started families yet and I knew it wouldn't be long, but in the mean time I'm sure our kid would be completely spoiled.

"Do you think it would be rude if we just popped in on them?" Bella asked.

"Are you kidding me? Do you know how many times that little pixie has shown up at my apartment after I had only been sleeping for 2 or 3 hours and then demand that I go out to breakfast with her. Believe me I owe her a few drop ins!" I said smiling.

Bella nodded her head and then we headed for the car. We got in and slowly left the driveway behind. Bella had kept her eyes on the house until she could no longer see it. I could see her mope in her seat.

"We'll start packing up as soon as your ready." I told her. "I was thinking that we could officially move in once we get back from Hawaii. We'll still have a little time off before we go back to work."

"That sounds like a really good idea." she said. "This way we'll have time to get everything packed up."

I smiled and reached over and pulled her left hand in to mine and then pulled it up to my lips and kissed it gently.

We continued down the road and almost 15 minutes later we were pulling up in to Alice's driveway. Just as the car pulled into the driveway I saw Alice coming out the door. I stopped the car and got out and moved over to Bella's side to get her door for her. Just as she stepped out she was almost tackled by my pixie sister.

"Bellaaaaa…." Alice squealed. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well we were just in the neighborhood and thought we'd drop by." Bella smiled at her.

"I'm so glad you did. There were a few last minute details that I wanted to go over with you. Come on, let's go inside. Are you thirsty or hungry?" Alice asked.

I chuckled at how fast she was talking.

"Alice, slow down." I told her.

"Hush big brother. I have a wedding only a week away to get ready for." She narrowed her eyes at me. She still hadn't forgiven me for the short notice of the wedding. Even though I have told her time and time again that it was Bella's idea to get married in such a short time even though she was getting no argument from me. If I could have had my way I would have married her in the ER the day we found out she was pregnant. I knew that she was the one for me the minute that I laid my eyes on her in the hospital that day when she was with Jasper.

We were walking into the house when Bella finally spoke up. "Actually Alice I'm really hungry. Famished actually. You're brother really wore me out showing me around our new house." She said and then smiled up at me.

"Sure, I'll get you something to snack on. I have to keep my little niece or nephew happy in there." Alice said while patting Bella's stomach. Alice still hadn't caught on to what Bella said. Bella looked at me again and giggled. Suddenly Alice stopped rubbing Bella's stomach and looked up at Bella and then to me. "What did you just say."

"I said I'm hungry and…." But Alice cut her off with her squealing before she could say anymore.

"You guys got a house?" Alice asked after she practically attacked Bella with a hug that could rival Emmett.

"Yep." Bella answered. "You're brother bought a house."

"Actually I bought my almost wife and daughter a home." I said while wrapping my arms around my whole world. I kissed the top of Bella's head and looked over to Alice while she was smiling at us.

"So where is it?" Alice asked.

"It's about 15 minutes away." I told her. Then she squealed again.

Alice ushered Bella inside and I followed shaking my head. Jasper was inside watching the History Channel so I sat next to him on the couch while Bella and I filled them both in on the house. We spent dinner with them and finalized some last minute details about the wedding. When we finally left their house around 8:00 I could see that Bella was wiped out. She had a pretty exhausting day with getting the brace off and finding out about the house and the visit with Alice. Heck visiting with Alice alone is enough to tire anyone out.

We made our way back into Seattle and when I looked over I could see Bella was already sound asleep. I parked the car and walked over to the passenger side of the car. I quietly opened her door and gently lifted her out. She sighed and nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck. I kissed the top of her head and then shut the door and locked the car and made my way over to the elevator.

When we got to the apartment I unlocked the door and carried her inside to the bedroom. I slowly took off her shoes and socks and carefully undressed her. I still couldn't believe that she slept through the whole thing but I knew being pregnant that she would be more tired. I slid her under the covers and then got undressed myself and slid into bed with her. She must have sensed me there because she curled right into me and snuggled up close. I laid there for a long time just watching her as the moonlight shined through the shades and cast a beautiful glow all around her. She was fascinating to watch when she slept. Every now and then she would make funny little noises while she slept. She talked about the baby a little bit and more often than not she would say my name. Each time my name left her lips my heart grew a little more. I never knew it was possible to love someone this much but I loved Bella more than life itself. I laid there for a little while more before I finally fell asleep wrapped around my angel.

"Are you sure we have everything?" Bella asked me for the millionth time.

"Yes my love. Everything has been packed and checked and repacked by Alice." I laughed. I thought it was extremely funny that Bella and I had packed our own suitcases for our wedding and honeymoon and then my sister came over to approve of everything and make sure we had what she thought was appropriate. As far as I was concerned all Bella needed to pack was her wedding dress and something to wear on the plane. If I have my way, we won't be leaving the suite other than to get married.

"I just want to make sure we haven't forgotten anything." She smiled at me but I knew she was a nervous wreck inside. I could see her doing a mental check off in her head of everything.

"Honey come here." I said pulling her with me over to the couch. "Okay, do you have your wedding dress?" She nodded. "Do you have your swim suit?" She nodded again.

"Well then that's all you should need. As long as you have those things everything else should be covered." I leaned towards her and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. Everything is taken care of. In a few short hours we will be on the plane and headed to Hawaii." I said smiling at her.

"I still can't believe that we'll be married in just 3 days." She said while stroking my hair. I swear I thought I could purr like a cat every time she did that to me.

I kissed her lips this time and held the kiss a little longer. We just started to get into it a little more when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Coming." I called out.

"Not yet but I could have been if I had a few more minutes." Bella smirked at me.

I think my jaw hit the floor. Damn, all my girl could think about was sex lately. I knew that it probably had a little something to do with the pregnancy hormones but I definitely wasn't going to complain. I do think she has been hanging around Emmett just a little too much lately though because she was starting to develop quite the little potty mouth. Not that I was going to tell her to stop though because when she started that shit in the bedroom it was fucking fantastic.

I got up and made my way over to the door and opened it to find the limo driver waiting to take us to the airport.

"Mr. Cullen?" He asked extending his hand.

"Yes I'm Edward Cullen." I told him reaching out to shake his hand in return.

"I'm Casey and I'll be your driver this evening. Are your bags ready for me to take down?" he asked.

"Yes, actually I think we are all ready here. Bella?" I asked turning around.

"Yeah, I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She smiled at me.

Casey came in and I handed him a couple of suitcases while I grabbed the remainder myself. I refused to allow Bella to carry anything. She was carrying the most precious cargo I could imagine and I wouldn't ask her to carry anything else.

We made our way down the elevator and to the awaiting limo. We packed the suitcases into the trunk and then I helped Bella to get inside the limo and then climbed in myself. The driver closed the door and then made his way to the front. He already had the directions that Alice had given him as to which gate we would need to be dropped off at.

I held Bella's hand in the limo as she snuggled into my side. When I looked down at her I saw her face blushing profusely. "What's up love?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She simply stated.

"Oh there's definitely something."

"Well, I was actually just kind of thinking of the last time we were in a limo." She looked at me from underneath her lashes with those beautiful brown eyes that I love.

I could feel my cock twitching in my pants at that same memory. I had to will it to stay down and not be so noticeable. "Yeah, I remember that." I said while pulling her lips to mine and kissing her gently.

We sat in comfortable silence the whole way to the airport. We just held each other and kissed every now and then.

We pulled up to the airport about a half an hour later and got out of the car. Casey quickly got out and got a cart for all of our luggage. I shook hands with him and gave him a generous tip before we were on our way into the busy airport.

We made our way through the airport and through security and over to the gate that where we would be meeting the rest of our family. My Mom and Dad and Charlie were already there. My Dad had arranged a very nice private jet to take us to Oahu and he was just finalizing some of the arrangements when we got there.

"Hey Bells, Edward." Charlie greeted us with a smile. He shook my hand and then wrapped his arms around Bella. She smiled widely at the gesture from her dad and hugged him back.

"Bella dear you look absolutely beautiful." My mother said. "You really are glowing." Bella blushed profusely as my mother wrapped her arms around her and enveloped her in a hug.

My dad came over to us then and patted me on the back. "How's it going son?" he asked. "Nervous?"

"Not even the slightest. I have never been more sure about anything in my life and I can't wait to marry her dad." I told him.

"I can see how happy she makes you and that makes your mother and I happy as well. We've never seen you like this Edward and I can tell that you are going to have a long and happy life together." I smiled at my Dad and moved in to give him a huge hug. As soon as we pulled away I saw my mother standing there next to Bella and staring at us. She had unshed tears in her eyes and she was smiling.

"Okay, so where is everyone? Let's get this show on the road." I smiled looking over to Bella.

My mom decided to speak up. "Well Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are all on the way. They should be here shortly."

"Jacob and Leah are just going through the check point." Charlie piped in.

"Mr and Mrs Cullen, I can't even begin to tell you how much this means to me. To us." Bella said.

"Bella, honey, you will officially be our daughter in 3 days. I think it's about time you call us Mom and Dad." My mom smiled at her while my dad nodded his head in agreement.

Bella smiled at my mom and I could see her eyes starting to get watery as she took my mom into a huge hug.

"We haven't even gotten to the actual wedding and people are already crying." I heard Jacob's voice. "Owww…". Then I heard Leah chuckling.

I turned around and saw the both of them making their way towards us.

"It's about time you make an honest woman out of her." Leah smiled as she walked up to me and gave me a hug. "I knew it the moment I saw you two together that you were in it for life." Leah whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, I think I knew it the moment I saw her too." I confessed.

Leah smiled at me again and then made her way over to Bella. I could hear them giggling and carrying on. Jacob walked over and shook my hand and then walked over to Charlie and my Dad to talk about some deep sea fishing they were planning to do while we were in Hawaii.

We waited at the gates for about 15 minutes when I turned around and saw the rest of my family making their way towards us. The girls all squealed and hugged while the men all stood around laughing at them. The stewardess then made her way over to us and said that we could follow her out to the plane.

Everyone started to walk out onto the tarmac and towards the jet that my dad had acquired for our trip. It was a beautiful plane and I knew it must have cost a pretty penny but my dad assured me that it was well worth it. He said that he would have flown us all first class anyways and that this just seemed like a better solution. This way we would have a little more freedom to move around and talk to everyone.

We all got seated and the plane was quickly making its way down the runway and towards our tropical destination. As soon as we were at our cruising altitude the stewardess started bringing around a tray with Champaign and orange juice. When she got to us I picked up two glasses of orange juice and handed one to Bella and kept one for myself. Bella graciously took the glass of orange juice and smiled at me. I placed my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me so I could kiss her.

It was a couple hours into the flight and getting late and everyone's conversations had started to die down and people were dozing off. The only people that I could see were still awake besides Bella and I were Alice, Jasper and Rosalie. I knew I probably wouldn't be able to sleep until we were officially married. I was just too excited at the prospect that Bella would soon be Mrs. Cullen.

I was day dreaming again when I heard a giggle come from next to me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing, it's just that you look like your concentrating on something." Bella giggled again.

"Sorry dear. I was just thinking about how I'm not tired." I said.

"Well you know that there is something that I can do to help with that." She said in a rather seductive voice.

"Really?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yes really. But you're going to have to promise to be really quiet." She smiled at me.

I looked at her like she was crazy. She couldn't actually be planning to seduce me on the plane in front of our family could she?

"Just follow me in a couple of minutes." She said in my ear while getting up and heading to the back of the plane.

I knew the bathrooms were back there and I couldn't believe that Bella was basically telling me that she wanted to join the 'mile high club'. My cock twitched in anticipation and I shot a quick look around me to make sure that no one had caught on yet. Rosalie was engrossed in her magazine and Alice and Jasper were too busy making out with each other to notice if I got up too. Everyone else was sleeping.

I stood slowly and quietly and walked back towards the bathroom. I gently opened the door and saw Bella standing there in nothing but her lacy bra and panties. Luckily she had worn some sort of sundress onto the plane so it didn't take much for her to get it off. I shut the door and locked it. Bella brought her finger up to her lips and made a "Shhh" sound. I quickly grabbed a hold of her hips and brought them to me and then crushed my lips against hers.

We kissed for a few moments and then I broke my lips away from hers and whispered into her ear "You're going to have to be really quite baby. Do you think you can do that?" I asked her.

She brought her hand up to her lips and made a motion like she was locking a lock on her lips and then threw away the key. I chuckled at her before crashing my lips back down to hers.

Luckily this bathroom was slightly bigger than your normal airplane bathroom. Probably because this was a private jet, but it was still small.

Bella had brought her arms up around my neck and then lifted her legs up and wrapped them around my torso. I quickly held on to her back. She began to grind her hips against mine and I wanted to moan out but luckily it was all captured by Bella's glorious mouth on mine. I rocked against her giving her the much needed friction that she was searching for. My dick was growing painful in my pants and it wanted to be freed so badly. The faster I rocked the harder I got and the more I could tell Bella was nearing her release. I reached my hand down and felt her tender little bundle of nerves and then I pressed my thumb against her and I felt her moan into my mouth as she came.

She slowly came down from her high when I set her ass on the sink and dropped to my knees in front of her. I slid a my thumbs into the sides of the tiny lace panties she was wearing and slid them down her legs. I kissed my way up her right leg starting at her foot. The higher I got up her leg the more erratic her breathing would come. When I got to the center I was met with my most favorite smell in the world. Bella! I kissed her slowly right on the side of her pussy where she was literally dripping wet and then made my way down her left leg. I could hear her whimper as I passed over her core. When I got down to her left foot I looked up and could see the want in her eyes. I stopped teasing her then and went straight back to her pussy.

I licked and sucked and was feasting on my perfect Bella. She was so sweet and intoxicating that I new I wasn't going to last long before I had to be inside of her. I continued to lick and suck and decided to give her the release that she was begging for again. I slid two fingers into her warm wet folds and pumped vigorously. I looked up towards Bella as I continued my work as I could see her biting down on her lip hard so that she would scream out in ecstasy. Yeah, that was definitely something I didn't need her father to hear.

I curled my fingers up inside of her and she suddenly spilled all over me. God she's perfect. I cleaned her up with my tongue and then made my way up to stand in front of her with my now gigantic hard on. I watched Bella as she sat there for a moment still biting on her bottom lip. I smiled at her and slowly pulled her lip out from where her teeth were holding it like a prison. I kissed her lip slowly before I went straight back to work on her mouth. As she kissed me she brought her hands down to my pants and I wanted to sing hallelujah. She unbuttoned the button and slowly lowered the zipper. I was thankful that she wasn't down on her knees in front of me because if she had been she could have lost an eye with the force that my dick sprung out at her. Bella pulled away from me and smiled before she looked down and licked her lips.

She slid off the counter and dropped to her knees. She quickly began stroking me. I shimmied my pants down a little further and now it was my turn to lean against the counter and bite my lip so I would scream out when I came. Bella took as much of me as she could into her mouth and worked me up and down. She was sucking with so much force that I knew I wouldn't last long. She was holding onto the base of my dick with her right hand and began playing with my balls with her left. She hummed to herself as she was sucking and that did me in. I came with such force into her mouth and she swallowed it all. God my girl is amazing.

I helped Bella to stand and kissed her some more. The taste of Bella and I mixed together as we kissed was almost too much to handle and I could feel myself harden once again. I picked Bella up and placed her back on the counter and aligned my dick at her entrance.

"I love you Bella." I said as I took her face into my hands.

"I love you too, Edward." These were the first words we had spoken since we started.

I kissed her again and slid inside of her. She was so wet and so hot. I began to move slowly inside of her, pulling out so that just the head of my cock was inside of her and then smoothly sliding back in. She was like silk and she felt so damn good. I started to move faster and Bella buried her face in my neck trying not to moan out loud. She began to suck and nip at my neck which only spurred me on faster. Soon she was biting down and coming hard on me. As soon as she bit me I spilled inside of her. I brought my mouth back down to hers and kissed her hard.

"Edward, that was….. Wow." Bella panted.

"It sure was." I smiled at her. I kissed her again and said "I still can't believe that you will be officially my wife in less than 72 hours. How did I get so lucky?"

"Luck had nothing to do with it. Just clumsiness. Just think if I hadn't have hit my head at the thought of getting a shot. Then I was almost hit by a car because I apparently can't walk over a smooth surface for more than a few feet without tripping. You truly are my knight in shining armor Dr. Cullen."

"Well if that's the case you are the angel sent down from heaven to help this poor soul who was lost until I met you." Yeah I knew I was being sappy but I just couldn't help it at this point.

"Damn, you think you're so smooth don't you Cullen?" She called me out.

I smiled at her quickly. "Well it was worth a shot. How about we get you cleaned up and we get back out there before our family realizes that we just joined the 'mile high club'."

"Yeah, I sure hope my dad still had his ear phones in." She blushed.

I helped Bella down from the sink and helped her get her clothes on and looking somewhat presentable before we headed out of the bathroom.

I opened the door and peeked outside of it. All of the lights in the cabin had now been dimmed and I could see that everyone looked to be sleeping. I turned towards Bella and held my finger up to my lips to show her that we would need to be quiet. Then we slowly and quietly made our way back to our seats. We were almost home free too when I heard a low chuckle next to me. I turned to look towards my brother. He had his eyes shut but a huge smirk across his face. I looked down at him and he was really trying to hold it in. I knew my brother and if anyone could have guessed as to what we had been doing in that bathroom it would definitely be Emmett. I think he and Rosalie had done it in every airplane bathroom they had ever been on.

"Can I help you Emmett?" I asked him.

He opened one eye and looked at me. "Actually yeah man, if you and Bella are done can Rosie and I have our turn now?" I think my jaw hit the floor. He had only whispered it so I didn't think anyone had heard him, but then Rosalie's fist came over and smacked him hard on the chest.

"Owwwww" he muttered.

I laughed and nodded towards Rosalie silently thanking her. I went back to my seat and Bella snuggled right into my side. I held her close and thanked the heavens that she was mine.

"Get some sleep honey. We should be there in a couple hours." I told her. I kissed the top of her head. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too." She said sleepily and then drifted off to her dreams.

**Okay, so remember leave me lots of love and I will get you a chapter out by the end of the weekend! Next up is Hawaii and the start of all the festivities! I'm really getting excited to start this chapter! **

**The Casey that was the limo driver was a shout out to Casey James from American Idol (he's my favorite)! After he and Mike sang "Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman" I had goose bumps! Go check it out on Youtube if you have a chance. And holy shit it was hot! Almost as hot as when I had Edward sing it to Bella in my story! Damn I love me some Casey!**

**Now please go review and let me know what you think! Like It, Love It, Hate It? **

**Dawn**


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay, so I am yet again a complete and total fail for not answering every review that came my way. I want you to know that I do read each and every one of them but life has just kept me busier than I would like lately. I'm lucky I've even found time to write. In any case, here is your next chapter. I've had this one in my head for a while but still found it somewhat difficult to write. The next one will hopefully be a bit easier. I've gotten some great advice and some wonderful ideas from my friend Joy's of Twilight and I will be forever grateful to her for having a mind that works a lot like mine!**

**So here goes. Enjoy and I'll see you at the end. By the way, I don't know if you'll need a tissue but I did!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. That joy goes completely to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I do however own like 300 pictures of CAVO, Lifehouse and Daughtry from my concert! It was FREAKING AWESOME by the way! Hands down, by far, THE BEST CONCERT I've ever been to!**

**BPOV**

We had reached Hawaii pretty late. Or at least I thought it was. Apparently it is 3 hours earlier in Honolulu than it is in Seattle. Then it was a 5 hour flight. We left Seattle at six o'clock in the evening. So if my internal calculator is working that would make it roughly 8 pm. I think! God this is confusing especially with pregnancy brain. Either way, I was beat! Between the flight, the time change and the sex on the plane I was completely bushed. The problem with this was that I really wanted to look around. I mean how often do you find yourself in paradise?

We exited the plane and were greeted by some locals that were placing leis around our necks and kissing our cheeks.

"Aloha." One of the beautiful girls in a hula skirt said to me. Then I looked over to Edward who was smiling like the cat that ate the canary. He had been doing that ever since our little sexcapade in the bathroom. I watched as the same beautiful woman placed the lei around Edward's neck and as she leaned in to kiss his cheek he leaned back and held out his hand. Yep, my man was smart! I knew the kiss meant nothing but still, he's mine!

Edward walked up beside me. "How are you doing sweetheart?"

"Good. I'm tired but I'm also hungry and I want to see everything and I wish I would have slept more on the plane." I said in a huff.

"You know that was entirely your fault. If you hadn't seduced me and talked me into going into the bathroom with you, you probably could have gotten more sleep." He whispered into my ear and my mouth dropped open.

I looked up at him in shock and he smiled at me. "I'm kidding my love. It was well worth every minute." He leaned down and kissed my lips. "Why don't we head to the hotel and order some room service. We can eat out on the balcony so you can see the beach and then we can head to bed. In all honesty, I'm pretty tired too."

I brought my arms up to the back of his neck and clasped my hands together. "That, my almost husband, sounds like a wonderful idea."

After everyone else had gotten off the plane and received their Hawaiian welcome we headed into the airport to retrieve our luggage. Alice had my wedding dress which I didn't think she had let out of her sight since we had picked it up from the dress shop. Then we all made our way to the entrance of the airport. When we got there I saw one of the biggest limousines that I have ever seen and someone holding a sign that said 'CULLEN Family' on it.

"Is that a Hummer?" I asked Edward.

Before Edward could answer me Emmett spoke up. "It sure is Bella Boo. Rosalie and I arranged for it to pick us up. We'll get our rental cars later on tomorrow but we figured that everyone would be pretty tired tonight so why not have someone drive us to the hotel." He smiled at me with his dimples.

I reached over and hugged Emmett. "Thank you Emmy."

He smiled at me and nodded. Then I looked over to Rosalie and she smiled too. I mouthed a thank you in her direction also.

"Just make sure to keep your hands to yourself this time. This thing doesn't have a bathroom." Emmett whispered to me and I turned fifty shades of red. Holy shit he knew about the plane. I couldn't speak. I just stood there and Edward was staring at Emmett.

"What bro?" Emmett asked him. This earned him a smack from Rosalie and then she pushed him towards the limo.

I looked at Edward and I was mortified. "He knows?" I asked him.

Edward nodded his head slightly and frowned. "I'm sorry baby. He saw us after we left the bathroom. Don't worry, if he values his manhood he won't say anything to anyone except us." Edward tried to give me a reassuring smile.

"You mean you'd castrate him if he told anyone?" I asked.

"No. I mean Rosalie will hang his balls from the rearview mirror of her Mustang if he so much as makes a snide comment about it around anyone else."

"Oh." Was all I could say. I knew I loved Rosalie.

We got in the limo then and made our way to the Sheraton Hotel and Resort in Waikiki. We pulled up and I could smell the ocean air as soon as we stepped out of the car. The hotel was breathtaking to look at. As I looked around I saw palm trees and hibiscus bushes with beautiful red flowers. We made our way inside the hotel and spoke to the receptionist.

"Aloha. Welcome to the Sheraton Waikiki. How may I help you?" The older woman asked.

"Aloha." I said in return trying out the cultural greeting. "We have reservations under the name Cullen." I told her.

"Oh yes. 5 rooms and one honeymoon suite. We've been expecting you all. How was your flight?" She asked.

"Good but long. I'm still trying to figure out what time it is." I laughed.

"It's about 9 o'clock right now." She said. I was happy that my mind still seemed to be working.

She typed some more information into her computer and then handed us our keys so that we could make our way up to our rooms.

"So, how about everyone does their own thing for tonight and we'll all meet up in the morning at 9 am for breakfast." Alice smiled at everyone.

We all agreed and then Edward and I made our way up to our room after saying goodnight to everyone.

We got to the 16th floor of the hotel and walked to our room. Edward was carrying all of our bags and wouldn't let me help him with any of them. I slid the card through the lock on the door and waited for it to unlock. As soon as it did I opened the door and held it for Edward to carry our bags through. As soon as he had walked through I closed the door and locked it and then turned around to take in my surroundings.

"Holy Shit!" I all but screamed. I looked around and saw the most romantic and beautiful room I could ever imagine. There was a small living room with a plush sofa that faced a fireplace. I couldn't imagine ever needing a fireplace in Hawaii but it would be romantic to curl up with Edward in front of it. Then I looked to the side and saw the floor to ceiling windows that ran the length of the room and overlooked the Pacific Ocean. I walked over and placed my hand against the glass as I looked out. The sky had darkened and I could see the lights from the tiki torches that lit up the beach. The beach was almost deserted at this time of night and I could see the waves crashing into the shore.

I stood there mesmerized by the water when I felt Edward's arms circle around me and envelop me in a hug. I brought my hands down to cover his as he kissed the side of my neck.

"Mmmm. That feels really nice." I told him.

"What do you think of the room?" He asked.

"It's absolutely beautiful and I've only seen the one room so far." I giggled.

"Well I know of one absolutely beautiful thing here and although it's really nice, it's definitely not the room that I'm thinking about."

I smiled and blushed. It amazed me that he still had this effect on me.

"You are quite the charmer, aren't you Dr. Cullen?" I smiled. I continued to look out the window, trying to take in everything I could through my sleepy eyes. Then I made the mistake of yawning.

"Would you like to head to bed honey or are you hungry?" he asked.

"How terrible would it be for me to say that I want to go to bed?" I asked while turning around in his arms and laying my head against his chest. "I'm just so tired but I don't want to miss out on anything so if you want to do something I can stay up….." I tried to continue but suddenly found that my mouth was quite busy with Edward's.

He kissed me until I was speechless. "Now if you're done. I would like nothing better than to head to bed with you. Are you sure you aren't hungry though?"

I shook my head. "No I think I'm too tired to eat." I smiled up at him. Then suddenly my feet were no longer on the floor. Edward had me cradled in his arms and against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into him as he carried me into the bedroom.

He walked me into the dark room and over to what looked like a giant bed with a canopy hanging over top of it and set me down on the edge of the bed. Then he leaned over and turned on the lamp on the side table.

"I'm going to go get our bags and bring them in here so we can get ready for bed." he told me. I nodded in appreciation and watched as he walked into the other room.

I started to look around in the dim light and saw that I was sitting on a beautiful bed that had to be a king size with soft white linens covering it. I pulled back the plush comforter and saw the white satin sheets underneath. They already felt like heaven and I hadn't even slipped inside of them yet. Edward entered back into the bedroom and placed our luggage by the dressers.

"How about we save the unpacking for tomorrow and just get a good nights rest?" he asked me.

"That sounds perfect." I told him.

"Let me find out where our pajamas are and then….." he started to say but I stopped him with a shake of my head.

"I don't think we'll need them tonight." I said as I stood and started to undress myself. Not only did I want to feel the silky softness of those sheets against my naked body, but I also wanted to feel Edward in all of his nakedness pressed up against me.

He smiled his crooked little grin and walked over to his side of the bed and started to undress also. Before long we were both naked and sliding into the sheets.

"Wow these feel heavenly." I purred.

"They do, but nothing can compare to how your body feels next to mine." Edward whispered into my ear.

He slowly brought his lips to mine and kissed me. This kiss wasn't hurried and frenzied like our kisses in the airplane bathroom. These were slow and sensual and conveyed so much passion in them. His hands were soft and slowly traced over the lines of my body. It was like he was worshipping every last inch of me. He came to my stomach and drew little circles around it before he inched his way up to my breasts. I could feel myself giving in to each of his touches and my body was reacting as it always does when Edward is touching me. I could feel the heat from my core seeping out and begging for attention.

Edward continued his kisses and would break them for a short time to kiss my neck or that wonderful spot right behind my ears. I was trying not to moan out loud each time he did it but I was starting to unravel. Edward was now kissing my neck and rolling the nipple of my right breast in between his soft fingers and I could feel the coil in my stomach starting to build.

"Oh God, Edward." I moaned out.

He brought his lips back to mine and kissed me softly again.

"Tonight my Bella is all about you. I want to worship every inch of you and thank you for choosing me. I still can't believe that you have. And in 3 days time you will be my wife." He kissed me once more and then started to move his body down mine kissing everywhere as he went.

**EPOV**

I was determined to show Bella how much I loved her tonight. I knew she was tired but once she decided that she didn't want to wear anything to bed, I had a feeling she was looking for a little pampering. And boy did I intend to pamper her. I wanted to make her feel good from the top of her head to the bottom of her beautiful little feet. I kissed my way down her body starting at her neck and lips and then working my way down. I of course stopped for a little while to pay special attention to specific areas of her body that I knew she would appreciate.

I spent quite a while sucking and licking at her beautiful breasts. Her nipples were perfect and they just begged to be kissed. I could tell that this was really affecting her too. She started to moan louder and wiggle beneath me. She wanted friction and I wasn't ready to give her that yet. I wanted to get her worked up into a frenzy and make sure that she had one of the best orgasms of her life. I kissed her breasts and nipples for a little while longer and then moved on down to her stomach and then down to her hips. She was really squirming now and I wanted to laugh at her. She had fisted her hands into my hair and I could feel her trying to guide me to where she wanted me most. Of course I skipped past that place for now and continued my exploration of her body. She whimpered loudly and it nearly crumbled my resolve. I kissed down her right thigh and made my way down to her right foot. I stopped kissing for a moment and took that time to massage her right foot and then her left. After I was finished I started kissing my way back up her left leg. When I got back up to her left hip I sucked gently on the skin there and I looked up to see Bella's eyes practically rolling into the back of her head. I decided not to tease her any longer and then I moved over to her hot core and slid my tongue in between her lips. I could smell her arousal and it made me want to cum right there against those satin sheets. I continued my assault on her nub and I could feel her juices coming out of her. I licked up as much as I could because there was no way in hell I wanted any of that to go to waste. I wrapped my arms around Bella's thighs and used my hands to spread her apart further. I pushed my tongue inside of her and she nearly jumped off the bed.

"Ugghhh, Ahhhh, Ughhhhhh….. Oh God….Edward…" She was screaming.

I continued to thrust my tongue into her and had to hold on for dear life when she nearly bucked me off of her with all the squirming. When she finally came down from her fist orgasm I slipped my tongue out of her and licked my lips. God she tasted wonderful.

"You okay baby?" I asked her.

Bella just laid there and tried to control her breathing. I chuckled and urged her to roll over and lay on her stomach. I wanted to give her a back rub after that long flight. I climbed up behind her and straddled her legs and perky little ass. I started to rub my hands up and down her back and paid special attention to her lower back and her shoulders.

"Mmmm…. God Edward that feels so good." She moaned out.

"Baby, I don't know if you realize what that moaning is doing to me." I told her.

She giggled. "I have a pretty good idea."

I guess she could feel the affect she was having on me as my very prominent erection was poking into her rear end as we speak. I kept up rubbing her back and she kept moaning. I think she was doing it just to torture me. Then she started to grind her ass against me. '

"Okay, that's it." I said slipping off of her. I could hear her laughing now. "Oh you think that's funny do you?" I slid her legs apart and then grabbed her hips and pulled them up to me. I reached around and could feel how wet she still was and then I grabbed hold of my cock and slid it into her. I pumped in and out of her at a slow and torturous rate. I meant it to be torturous for her but it was just as bad on me. I was moving too slowly and it was killing me cause I wanted a release so badly. Suddenly Bella said what I was dying to hear.

"Faster… oh god….. Please Edward… Faster….!"

Faster it is then. I pounded into her from behind. I could feel her clenching around me and screaming out. It's probably a good thing her father's room wasn't anywhere near ours.

Bella was riding out her orgasm as I finally spilled myself into her. We collapsed against each other in a sweaty mess on the bed. I wrapped my arms around her from behind and nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

And then we fell asleep.

I must have been asleep for at least a couple of hours when I heard a gentle knocking on the door. I looked over to Bella and she was still sound asleep. I slid out from under her arm that was wrapped around my stomach and grabbed my jeans that I had been wearing when we arrived. I looked back at Bella and she was sound asleep. She looked absolutely beautiful. I was pulled out of my silent adoration by the knocking again.

I walked over to the door and looked out the peep hole and was startled to see Charlie standing there. I unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey Charlie. Is everything okay?" I asked him in between yawns.

"Yeah, sorry kid. I didn't mean to wake you up but I wanted to talk to you before things really started getting busy." Charlie said to me.

I moved to the side and gestured for him to come in. I walked back over to the bedroom and saw that Bella was still asleep so I closed the door so we wouldn't wake her up. I'm sure the last thing she would want would be for her dad to see her naked. Charlie was already sitting on the couch so I decided to join him.

"What's up Charlie?"

"Well, I know this is going to sound really weird but I have a letter for you." He told me as he held out an envelope for me to take.

I must have looked confused.

"Who's it from?" I asked.

Charlie scratched his head and then looked me in the eye. "Well actually it's from Bella's mother?"

I think my chin must have hit the ground. "Ummm…. What?" I asked in confusion.

"Bella's mother wrote this letter before she passed away and asked that I give it to her future husband before she got married. I don't know what is says because she asked that I not open it."

Relief flooded through me. "Um, okay." I was a little worried to say the least that I was receiving a letter from someone that had passed away some time ago.

"I wanted to give it to you without everyone around so you could read it in peace. Not everyone would understand."

"Thank you Charlie." I told him.

"No problem Edward." He seemed to hesitate for a moment. "I um, I have a letter for Bella too but I will give it to her later. I have a feeling it will make her a little sentimental." He said.

I smiled at him knowing that it would. Not only because she was pregnant but because I knew she was missing her mom especially now.

"Thanks again Charlie. For everything." I told him.

Charlie stood up from the couch and smiled at me and then held his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm looking forward to you becoming part of the family officially Edward. I'll see you at breakfast." He said and then left me with the letter.

I sat there for a moment and then decided to go read the letter out on the small balcony. The sun was just starting to come up on the horizon and was giving the ocean a beautiful glow. I sat down in one of the chairs and looked at the envelope. It was a small white envelope with an elegant handwriting on the front that said 'To Isabella's Future Husband'. I opened it with a slightly shaky hand and stared at it.

_To my Bella's Dearest Love,_

_I know this probably sounds strange coming from a woman who you've never met, but I want to thank you for making my Bella so happy. I know she must be happy because she wouldn't marry you otherwise. That plus I'm sure that Charlie would never let you marry his little girl unless you make her happy. So that in return gives me a good feeling even though I can't be there with you both on your special day. _

_I have pictured my daughter's wedding ever since the day she was born. As soon as the doctor said 'It's a girl'. I pictured her in her white dress and walking down the aisle on the arm of her dad. I could see the veil being lifted from her face and the smile that she would wear would be infectious and would make everyone else smile too. I can see her first dance with you and all of the love shared between you two. _

_This is where things probably get weird for you. Other than the fact that you're getting a letter from a dead woman. I have actually dreamt about your wedding. I want you to know that I have come to terms with the fact that I'm dying and have accepted this fact. I think someone wanted me to have this glimpse into my daughter's future and I am so happy that you two have chosen each other. The wedding will be beautiful as you watch your bride walk down the beach to meet you. She will look lovely and you won't be able to keep your eyes off of her. You will feel more love in your heart than you ever thought possible. _

_You two will dance with each other under the stars while everyone looks on and tears of joy are shed. I know that you will have a long and happy life together. I want to ask just one favor of you. Please be good to my little girl. I can't imagine that growing up with just Charlie has been easy on her. I'm sure he's taught her to be a good person. He's probably also taught her all about the Seahawks and the Mariners and how to tie a good fly for fishing. But she deserves to be treated as a woman and I'm sure you will be able to do that for her. Make sure to tell her everyday that you love her. God knows I wish I had told Charlie more. He knows that I love him but it's always nice to hear. Life is too short and I'm definitely one person that can vouch for that. Make sure you never go to bed angry and know that your wife is always right. (Just some friendly advice from your mother-in-law). _

_I know that your wedding day will be full of joy and so will your life from there on out. Remember to treasure every day with each other. I will be looking down from heaven on the two of you as you start your life together. I will be watching as all of my grandchildren are brought into this world and I will be the best guardian angel they could ask for. Know that I love you and Bella both and it makes my heart fill with joy to know that she has the love of a good man. Thank you Edward! _

_All my love,_

_Renee _

I sat there rereading the last line of the letter. 'Thank you Edward'. She knew my name. She had a dream about this day before she passed away. Holy Shit. I sat there and brought my hand up to my face to wipe away the tears that had gathered in my eyes. I don't cry very often but this letter brought tears to my eyes. Bella's mother had written this letter before she died and then sealed it and asked Charlie to give it to Bella's future husband before they got married. She knew it would be me. My heart hurt for Bella knowing that her mom couldn't be here with her but at the same time I was looking forward to the future that we had together. I love her so much and now I couldn't wait for our wedding day to get here.

I walked back into the bedroom and placed the letter from her mother into my suitcase. I made a mental note to show it to Charlie if he would like to read it. I slipped off my pants and crawled back into bed with Bella's sleeping body. I embraced her tightly and she wrapper her arms back around me. I fell asleep shortly after that with thoughts of Bella in a white dress walking towards me.

The morning seemed to come sooner than I would have liked. Charlie had woken me up around 5 am to give me the letter from Renee and I was up until almost 6. The alarm was now blinking at me to let me know it was 8 o'clock. We had to get up and be showered and ready to go by 9 o'clock to meet everyone for breakfast.

I laid there for a few minutes closing my eyes once again when I felt the softest pair of lips on my forehead.

"Wake up sleepy head." She giggled at me.

"Ughh. Too early. Don't wanna get up." I mumbled throwing my arm over my eyes and trying to shield them from the Hawaiian sunshine that was now streaming through my windows.

"Gees, I know I kept you busy for a while last night but I didn't know I wore you out that much."

I wasn't sure if I should tell her about the early morning visit form Charlie or not yet so I just sighed and started to get out of bed.

"Well, you did give me quite the workout." I smiled at her.

She pushed me back down on the bed and kissed my lips. I wound my arms around her.

"How about I go take my shower and you can sleep for a few more minutes." She smiled at me.

"Mmmm that sounds perfect." I told her honestly.

She slipped out of bed after one more kiss and made her way into the bathroom to get ready to start her morning. I curled back up on my side and sleep soon found me again.

Unfortunately it was only for about 15 minutes before Bella made her way back out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and cheerily told me to get up and get ready. I groaned and got out of bed and made my way into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and towel dried my hair before making my way back into the bedroom. Bella was already dressed in a cute little sundress and flip flops. Not the type of attire you can wear in Seattle usually. I smiled at how cute she looked. I went to my suitcase and grabbed a pair of khaki shorts and a black fitted t-shirt and my boxer briefs. I slipped on my sandals and we were ready to go. Bella had brushed her hair out and left it to air dry. I took her hand in mine.

"Ready love?" I asked her.

"Yep. I'm starving. This baby of yours sure does love to eat. If we're not careful I'll end up as big as a house." She said as we made our way to the hallway and down to the elevators.

"I'd love every square inch of you." I told her.

She swatted at my arm and then pressed the down button on the elevator. The doors chimed and we stepped into them and made our way down to our waiting family.

**Alright, so tell me what you thought of it. Like it? Love it? Hate it? My reviews have dropped off tremendously and I'm not sure if you like it or if like me you don't have the time. Tell you what. If you promise to make the time to review, I will promise to make the time to reply! I really do appreciate every comment that comes my way! And thank you to those who have continued to support me! Without you guys I wouldn't have the desire to continue!**

**So, the letter from Renee was something that came up because of something in my own life and I just thought it would fit well. My mom passed away 9 years ago and my dad just found a notebook that she had started when she found out she was pregnant with me. It had been boxed up with many of her things that he hadn't had the heart to look at until now. Needless to say, there were many things written to me and she even continued it as I got older. Let's just say that I needed more than one box of Kleenex! **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to hearing from you!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Yeah, I know. I'm sure everyone is shocked to see I have updated in less than two weeks! (Actually 1 week and 2 days!) That definitely deserves some reviews I think! ****J**

**Everyone is freaking amazing! I had so many reviews and they all made me so happy! I tried to reply to every one of them and if I missed you it's because you weren't signed in and I couldn't reply or I just somehow missed it and I'm truly sorry! Also, a BIG THANK YOU! To all my new readers who reviewed last time! You guys are great. **

**Last chapter had a Kleenex warning and I'm afraid that this one will too! Actually I suggest an entire box. Lord knows I needed one. Thanks so much for sticking with me through it all. Your support makes me want to keep going. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters! I do however own my new 'The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner" book by Stephenie Meyer. I know that you can read it on the internet for free, but it's just not the same. **

**EPOV**

We had breakfast with all of our family and friends and then decided to do some touristy type things today. We were going to be heading over to Sea Life Park and then Waimea Falls. Then tomorrow we were going to see the Pearl Harbor Memorial and have our joint bachelor/bachelorette party. I must say I was very relieved that we would be doing this together. Not that I was worried too much about what the girls might do but I still didn't like to leave Bella for too long considering everything that has happened in the last couple of months. And not only would our friends be there but our parents would be also and I knew things wouldn't get too wild with Charlie around. I was still trying to decide when it would be a good time to show the letter from Bella's mom to her and Charlie. I think I will give it to Bella tonight I finally decided.

After we ate we all went back to our rooms to pack a bag for going to Sea Life Park and the falls. Alice found out that we could swim with the dolphins and she had been more excited than the time our parents took us to Disney when we were kids. Then she told Emmett and they were both jumping up and down and squealing. And let me tell you this, there is nothing funnier than seeing the Seattle Seahawks all star Receiver jumping up and down and squealing like a girl with his sister because he found out he can swim with some dolphins.

We made our way down to the lobby of the hotel and they directed us to the rental car company. We rented 3 cars to accommodate everyone and then headed to Sea Life Park.

When we got there everyone seemed to want to go in a different direction.

"Why don't we stick together for now and go see some of the exhibits and watch the shows and maybe even swim with the dolphins." My mom said and then she looked directly at Emmett and added "If you're good."

Charlie and my dad laughed together and said "Yeah right." Which earned another round of laughs from all of us.

"Bella, Edward this is your time. Where do you want to go first?" Mom asked.

"Well, actually I'd like to go see the penguins." Bella smiled at me.

"Penguins it is then." I agreed. Of course Bella didn't know this, or maybe she did, but I would agree to go anywhere she wanted me to go as long as she's right by my side.

We all made our way over to the penguin enclosure and laughed as we watched them swim around and glide through the water with ease. Emmett was his usual goofy self and started walking around like a penguin which I got on video and plan to use as blackmail to show his teammates should the need ever arise.

After the penguins, we continued on to the Sting Rays, Seals and Walruses and then we waited for the Dolphin Show to begin. It was exciting to see as the flew out of the water and came splashing back down. I tried to watch the show but I kept finding myself glancing at Bella as she had the most beautiful look on her face. She was completely caught up in watching the dolphins that she never noticed me staring at her. Here I am sitting next to one of the most beautiful women in the world and she would soon be my wife. I laced my fingers with hers and she leaned into me and continued to watch the show.

Soon after we were making our way to the area where Alice had scheduled us to be able to go swimming with the dolphins. Bella was not going to go in with us for obvious reasons and she sat at the side of the large pool taking pictures of all of us getting into our wet suits and laughing the whole time. They had a hard time finding one that would fit Emmett and Charlie looked mortified to be wearing something that was slightly revealing in the manhood department. At least I knew I had nothing to be ashamed of. Now I just had to keep Bella at arms length so that I wouldn't have a problem with anything poking out where it shouldn't be.

We took our turns getting into the water with the trainers as they had us feeding fish to the dolphins that would be swimming with us and having them get acquainted with us. Leah decided to sit this one out also and she sat next to Bella to keep her company. Bella continued to take pictures and Leah was video taping. Before long we were all laughing and splashing around with the beautiful creatures in the water. By the time it was time to get out we were all wrinkled like when you sit in a bath too long but it was well worth the experience.

We all quickly rinsed off in the showers that were available and changed back into our clothes and then left the park to get a late lunch before heading off to Waimea Falls.

The falls were spectacular. They were nestled in amongst the most beautiful gardens. We walked along and looked at all of the different flowers and soon we came out upon a large waterfall where people looked to be climbing the side of it. Then we saw someone jump off and dive into the water below. These people were of course all completely experienced with this but it was still scary to watch someone basically just jump off a cliff. We watched them continue to dive into the water for a while and then I saw Bella yawn.

"Are you tired sweetheart?" I asked her.

"Yeah, actually I am a little. I feel terrible but I could really use a nap." she admitted.

"Why don't we head back and take it easy for the rest of the day. You need to take care of yourself and my little girl in there." I said while rubbing lightly on her stomach.

She just shook her head and smiled up at me. "Do you think everyone will mind?"

"No, I'll just let them know that we're gonna go. They have more than enough room in the other two SUV's to come back together." I told her.

"Okay, let's go say goodbye." she said.

We walked over to where my parents and Charlie were standing and told them we were going to head back to the hotel because Bella was tired.

"Honey are you okay? Are you feeling alright?" My mom asked in a hurry reaching to feel Bella's forehead. "Do you need to see a doctor?"

My dad and I both laughed. "What do you think we are Esme?" My dad asked her.

"Well I just want to make sure my daughter and grandbaby are okay." She said sternly to my father.

I looked at Bella and saw her smiling at my mother. "Esme, I'm fine really. Just a little tired. The doctor told me I was going to be more tired so I'm sure that's all it is."

"Okay, well you go back and make sure Edward let's you rest." My mom said and Bella blushed.

Whether my family believed it or not, I could keep my hands off Bella. If I really had to of course. We said goodbye to the rest of my family and to Charlie, Jake and Leah and told them that we would meet them back at the hotel for dinner around 7 o'clock. Then we went back to the hotel and decided to get a nap in. Of course we made sure to make ourselves good and tired before we took that nap but I wasn't going to complain.

I woke up around 5:30 and looked over to see Bella staring at me.

I stretched and said "How long have you been up for?"

"Not long. I was just watching you sleep. You look so cute when you're sleeping."

I crawled up and leaned in to give her a kiss. "So I'm not cute when I'm not sleeping?" I asked her trying to look insulted.

"You know you're hot so just shut up." She said while slapping me in the chest. "Hey, I was wondering. Would you like to get ready for dinner and then we'll go take a stroll along the beach before we have to meet everyone?"

"That sounds perfect." I told her and then kissed her sweetly on the lips.

We changed and Bella pulled her hair up into a pony tail and slipped on her sandals. I grabbed my wallet and the room card and pulled Bella by the hand out into the hallway. She quickly wound her arms around my mid section and we made our way to the elevator. When we got to the lobby we made our way out to the beach. We both slipped off our shoes and walked towards the water that was slowly rising and falling on the shore. We walked in silence hand in hand down the beach. Every now and then she would stop and pick up a shell that looked interesting to her and then we would continue on. I imagined doing this with Bella for the rest of our lives. She was absolutely perfect and she was all mine. I stopped Bella from walking any further and then I tossed my shoes that were in my other hand to the sand behind me. I dropped her other hand from mine and then I reached up and cupped each side of her face in my hands. I tilted her head up and kissed her deeply. I felt her move to toss her sandals to the sand behind me also and then she brought her hands up to my hair. She tangled her tiny fingers into my messy hair and tugged gently. We stood there making out for about 10 minutes before we heard someone giggling behind us. There stood two little kids who held their hands over their mouths to contain their giggles and they were pointing at us.

Bella blushed a bright red. "Maybe we should head back for dinner now." She said.

"Ugghhh…. Okay but just know that I plan to continue this later." I told her.

She gave me a sexy smile and said "I'm going to hold you to that."

We walked back to the hotel hand in hand again. When we got to the restaurant I saw that our entire family was already there.

"There's the happy couple." Rosalie said.

"It's about time." Said Leah.

"Hurry up. I want to eat." Said Jacob.

"Yeah!" Emmett agreed.

Bella walked up behind where both Jacob and Emmett were sitting and swatted them both on the back of the head and then joined me on the other side of the table. She sat down and smiled at both of them while they pouted.

The had one large table set up for all of us to eat at. We quickly looked at the menus and everyone placed their orders. Everyone enjoyed their drinks and food and we all talked and laughed like we new each other our entire lives. Our families just worked really well together and their was no awkwardness which was nice. Once the food was gone Bella and I were getting ready to leave when Alice cleared her throat.

"So we wanted to take this time to talk with the two of you and share a few special memories that we have of you guys. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day again and then the day after will be the wedding so we thought tonight would be the perfect night." Alice smiled at us.

Rosalie stood then and held something in her hands. "We all wanted to give you guys something that will remind you of your love for each other. Something that you can look back on over the years and know where you started and how far you've come. I can see how the two of you look at each other and I know that your love will last a lifetime. My gift to you is a movie. It may seem strange but once you see it I think you'll understand."

She walked over to us and gave us each a kiss on the top of our heads and laid down a small package in between us. Bella looked at me and nodded for me to open it. I picked it up and pulled back the paper that was covering it. I immediately felt the blush rise up on my cheeks and then turned to Bella.

"What is it?" she asked. I pulled the DVD of 'Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince' out of the wrapping paper. "Ohhhhhh." She said while blushing herself.

Rosalie tapped me on the shoulder and whispered in my ear. "I heard it was a really good movie." And then she smiled and whispered something into Bella's ear which made her blush even more. Then she announced to everyone "It was the movie they went to see for their first date." I looked around the table and saw my mother smiling sweetly having no idea what happened at that movie. Then I saw Alice who was giggling like a mad man. I would have to ask Bella later about that.

Rosalie went back to her seat and then Emmett stood up. "Well I guess it's my turn. The night that you guys went to the stadium to have dinner I decided to make sure I got a picture to give to you guys. I knew that you guys would get married before you did so I had this taken."

He walked over and handed us another wrapped package. I gave it to Bella this time and told her to open it. She opened the paper and a small tear escaped her eye as she smiled up at Emmett. I looked over her shoulder and I saw a Seattle Seahawks picture frame and nestled inside the frame was a picture of Bella and I dancing right on the 50 yard line of the field. We were looking into each others eyes and I could see right there what Emmett said he knew all along. I did know from that day that I wanted to marry her. Hell I knew from the first moment I saw her that I wanted to marry her.

I stood up and gave Emmett a big hug. "Thank you Emmett."

"No problem little brother." He said and patted me on the back.

Then Bella stood up and threw her arms around my brother the best she could with his large frame. He scooped her up and gave her a gentle hug. I saw him kiss her cheek. "I'm so glad you have brought this joy into my brother's life. Thank you Bella."

Bella kissed him back on the cheek. "Thank you Emmett for being the big brother I never had."

Emmett returned to his seat and I noticed a few other people sitting at the table that had unshed tears in their eyes.

Alice and Jasper then stood up together. "The next one is from us." Jasper said. "The night that we went out together and sang karaoke Alice and I had a good chance to see just how well you two were together."

"We could see how much you loved each other just by the way you would look into each others eyes while you were dancing." Alice said.

She walked over and handed us a small package that we opened together. It was the Nickelback cd that included the song that I sang to her on the dance floor that night. I looked up to see Alice smirking at me.

"I heard you singing to her on the dance floor and thought that you should have this cd to remember that night." Alice smiled at us.

"Thank you guys so much." I said to Jasper and Alice.

"Yeah, thanks guys." Bella smiled.

My mom then stood up with my dad. "Well I guess we'll go next then. We wanted to give you guys something that you could share with each other about your lives before you met and then continue on as you continue your life together." My mom said.

"This book contains pictures and small stories about each of you as you were growing up and then a few things about when you met and started dating that we have put together. Bella I hope you don't mind but I picked your dad's brain for your information and he gave me some pictures also." Esme said to her as she handed us the book. "There are several pages in the back that are empty for you to add to it."

Bella took the book into her hands and opened it to the first page where there were baby pictures of both of us. Looking at the baby pictures and thinking about Bella carrying our baby nearly brought me to tears.

"Thank you so much Esme and Carlisle. I don't mind at all and I will cherish this book forever." Bella said while looking through more of the pages. We both stood up and took turns hugging my parents.

Jacob and Leah then stood up. "Well Bella and Edward, we didn't really know what to get you to represent something special in your lives so far but the more we thought about it the easier it got." Leah said with an all knowing smirk. I didn't like the looks of that one bit.

"Yeah, so here you go." Jacob said handing us something that seemed to be in the shape of a bottle.

I pulled back the wrapping paper and looked at it somewhat confused. It was a glass bottle filled with sand. I looked at Bella and she looked back at me. The confusion must have been evident on both of our faces because Leah felt the need to explain.

"It's sand from La Push Beach." She spoke up.

I looked up at her and the light bulb went on in my head. Ohhhhh. I looked to Bella and she was still slightly confused. Jacob walked over to her side and leaned down between mine and Bella's ears.

"The night that we went out together in Forks and Leah kicked Mike's ass, you guys left the bar in a little bit of a hurry and Leah and I were a little worried about you guys so we kind of followed you to the beach." Jacob admitted and I could tell that even with his tanned skin that he was blushing.

"Ohhhh….." Bella said with understanding.

"Honey, what's he talking about." Charlie asked.

"Um nothing dad." She replied. Then she leaned into Jacob and whispered "How much did you see?"

"We left as the clothes started flying from your body. That's just not something I needed to see my sister do by the way." Jacob shuddered and Bella slapped him on the arm.

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and then gave her a hug as Leah made her way over to us and did the same.

"So last but not least I guess, huh?" Charlie laughed. "Well Bella you are my baby girl and I love you more than life itself. Edward you are going to be the son I never had and I will forever be in your debt for everything that you have done for my girl. You have taken care of her and been there for her when I wasn't able to and I will appreciate that always. I wasn't really sure what to give you guys. I know that everyone has come up with something that you can keep and look back and have fond memories of, so that is when I came up with the idea for this….."

**BPOV**

I sat there watching as my dad brought forward a beautiful wooden box that was approximately the size of a mircowave. It was a beautiful golden color and had some intricate detail work on it. On the lid it had our names engraved in an elegant script.

"You know the only way I was actually able to bring this with was because Carlisle got us that wonderful private plane to bring us here." Charlie smiled. "So anyway I wanted to give you guys this to keep all of the gifts that you received from everyone tonight and the special things that you will acquire through your years of marriage and children."

"Dad, you made this?" I asked him in amazement.

"Yeah well, it's a new hobby. Billy's been helping me." He told me.

He set the box down on the table and then opened the lid. He pulled out a beautifully crocheted blanket that was in a lime green and pale yellow.

"This blanket is from Sue. She made it for the baby and she wanted to make sure that I gave it to you guys today."

I pulled out the blanket and marveled at all of the work she put into it. It was absolutely stunning. After I had a chance to gush over how beautiful the blanket was I noticed that there was an envelope in the bottom of the chest with my name on it. I picked it up and turned to my dad.

"Hey dad, what's this?" I asked him.

He leaned in to give me a hug and then told me "It's a letter and I don't want you to freak out but it's from your mother." I paused and sucked in a breath. "Baby, she wrote it before she passed away and she wanted me to give it to you before you got married."

Okay so he didn't want me to freak out. How in the hell was I not suppose to freak out over this. I could feel my body starting to shake.

"I need to leave." I said to no one in particular.

"Honey, are you okay?" Edward asked as I stood up.

"Um, yeah I just need…a minute. I'll meet you back up in our room in a little while." I told him.

"Maybe I should come with you." He said.

I put my hand out to stop him. "Honestly I'll be fine. I just need a couple minutes to myself." I kissed his cheek quickly. " I love you." I said. "Thank you everyone for everything." I told everyone before I turned to leave.

I walked out of the restaurant and made my way to the only place I thought I could find the peace that I needed. I headed to the beach.

I walked out along the sand that was still warm but the sun had long since been set. I sat down in the sand where the water could just reach my feet when it rolled up onto the shore and looked out over the expansive ocean. It didn't look any different than it did when I would sit at La Push Beach except for the weather was warmer and dryer. I looked at the envelope in my hands and sighed. The envelope was slightly discolored from years of sitting and waiting for me to read it. What would it say? I knew there was only one way to find out but I just couldn't bring myself to open it. I smoothed over the surface of it with my hand as I traced the beautiful hand writing that I recognized as belonging to my mother. She had written my name on the front in black ink.

I sat there for what felt like hours but I'm sure it was only minutes. I could feel the warm tears sliding down my cheeks as I thought about my mom and the fact that she wasn't here with me now. I was upset that she would miss my wedding and the birth of her first grand child. She missed seeing me grow up. It was bad enough not having her with me when I was growing up but now I was having my own child. Who was I going to ask for advice. It should be my mom here with me. I cried to myself a little more and then finally controlled my sobs.

I twisted the envelope around in my hands. I could do this I kept telling myself. Oh, who was I kidding. There was no way I could do this. At least not by myself. I put my hand down on the sand and was about to push myself up off the ground when I felt two strong hands on my shoulders.

"I thought you might like some company."

"You thought right. I'm really glad you came out here. I was actually just about to come find you." I told him.

"Have you read it yet?" Edward asked as he sat down behind me and put his legs on each side of me.

I leaned back into his chest and shook my head no.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I'm scared and I don't know why." I told him honestly.

"Bella, baby, what do you have to be scared of?"

" I don't know. I've never been this scared of something so harmless."

"Bella, I wanted to tell you this morning but I was waiting for the right time." Edward started to tell me. "Charlie stopped by our room early this morning while you were still sleeping and he gave me something." He held up a letter in his hand that looked similar to mine. "It was from your mother. She had written it at the same time she had wrote yours and she asked your father to give it to her future husband. I'd like you to read it but I'd like you to read yours first."

"I know you're nervous about what it will say but I'm sure it's all good. I think you should read it and then I'll show you the one that was given to me. I can assure you that mine was very thoughtful and shows exactly how much she loves you." he said.

I sat there for a few moments trying to decide.

"Okay." I said while slipping my hand under the flap to open the envelope. I slid out the papers and held them in my hand taking a big sigh before unfolding them. I saw more of my mom's handwriting and gasped as I thought about how she had written this to me before she passed away. Once my hands stopped shaking I slowly took in the words that she had written to me.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I am sitting here in your room right now watching you sleep. You seem so peaceful and I know that you have some idea of what is going on but I don't know if you completely understand everything yet. Your dad will explain everything as you get older and I do hope you understand that if I had a choice I would stay right here with you. I never gave much thought as to how I would die and this was definitely not in my plans but sometimes life just isn't fair. I want you to know that I will miss you dearly. _

_There are so many things that I want to say to you and I don't know where to start. I guess the first thing I want to say is that I hope you know how much I love you. You have been the shining light in my life since the day you were born and I know you will continue to shine as you grow. My entire life, I dreamed of having a family and the day I met your father I knew all of my dreams would come true. I have been here to witness your first words and your first steps. I helped you get dressed on your first day of school and watched you get on the bus all by yourself while I stayed behind and waited until you were out of sight before I cried. I was there to talk to you when you got in fights with your friends at school and you thought you no longer had a friend in the world. I will miss our cuddle times on the couch watching silly Christmas movies and most of all I will miss your smile. Your smile has the ability to make my heart melt and mend it when it's sad. I will miss that the most. I want you to know how much your dad loves you also. I know he probably won't show it in the best of ways over the years, but remember that he does mean well. _

_I know as I'm writing this that I don't have a lot of time left but I don't want that to make you sad as you read this. The reason that I'm doing this is so that I can tell you now as you are getting ready to start your own family with your soon to be husband that I am so proud of you. You are a beautiful little girl and I know you will grow up to be a beautiful young woman. And that is who I am writing this to now. The beautiful young woman that you have become. Soon you will be married and starting your family. In fact this may surprise you to know but I did dream about your wedding day and I know that my grandchild is already with you and that brings so much joy to me. Please don't think that it is just your flighty mother. I really did dream of this day and I am so proud and happy for you and wish that I could physically be there with you and Edward. But since I can't, please know that I am there with you in spirit. I will always watch over you and be there for you every step of the way. Just because you can't see me doesn't mean that I'm not there. _

_Please make sure to take care of your father and let him know how much he has given to me. Without him I never would have had you and that is not a life I could ever or would ever want to imagine. I love you both so much and I know that you will watch out for each other. Take care of Edward and my little grandbaby and remember to hold on close to those nearest and dearest to your heart. _

_There is a Garth Brooks song that I used to sing to you when you were little and I want to leave you with those words:_

"_You know a dream is like a river, ever changing as it flows. And the dreamers just a vessel that must follow where it goes. Trying to learn from what's behind you and never knowing what's in store. Makes each day a constant battle, just to stay between the shores… And I will sail my vessel, till the river runs dry. Like a bird upon the wind, these waters are my sky. I'll never reach my destination, if I never try. So I will sail my vessel, till the river runs dry. _

_Too many times we stand aside, and let the waters slip away. Til' what we put of til' tomorrow has now become today. So don't you sit upon the shorelines, and say your satisfied. Choose to chance the rapids and dare to dance the tides… And I will sail my vessel, till the river runs dry. Like a bird upon the wind, these waters are my sky. I'll never reach my destination, if I never try. So I will sail my vessel, till the river runs dry. _

_There's bound to be rough waters and I know I'll take some falls. But with the good Lord as my captain, I can make it through them all…Yes I will sail my vessel, till the river runs dry. Like a bird upon the wind, these waters are my sky. I'll never reach my destination, if I never try. So I will sail my vessel, till the river runs dry."_

_Bella, make sure that you always sail your vessel and reach for the rapids and tides. Don't sit back and wait for things to come to you. Live each moment to it's fullest and cherish the love of your life. _

_I love you my Isabella. _

_With all the love in my heart!_

_Mom_

I sat there stunned for a while by the words that I had read. I reached up to wipe the tears from my cheeks and Edward handed me a Kleenex. I hadn't even realized that I had started crying as I read the letter. I always knew that my mom loved me but it was nice to hear it now. She knew this day would come and she knew about Edward and the baby. I was truly amazed by her.

"Are you okay babe?" Edward asked as he nuzzled his face into my neck from behind.

"I think so." I answered. "This was something I think I needed to hear. I mean, I knew she loved me but it's always nice to hear. And this is something that I can keep forever."

"You know, she's not the only one that loves you."

"Yeah I know. And I love you too Edward."

I turned around in his arms and sat so I was basically straddling his lap on the beach. He looked me in the eyes and kissed me gently.

"I love you more than words can explain darling. I just hope I have enough time during our lifetimes to show you. And I can promise you this, I will spend every waking hour of every day telling you and showing you."

I kissed him again but with more passion this time and sitting the way I was I could tell how he was reacting to the kiss. Then out of no where I heard someone clearing their throat from behind Edward. I stopped kissing him and looked up to find a very awkward looking Charlie standing there.

"Um, hey there kids, I just um, well, I just uh wanted to check on Bella but I can see she seems to be doing okay. So I'll, uh, just go now…."

"Dad, wait." I said springing up from Edward's lap. I leapt into my dad's arms and he hugged me. And it wasn't just some nice hug that you give as you're saying thank you. No, this was a thank you for everything you've ever done for me and I love you so much type of hug. Charlie sat there holding on to me for a while. He hugged me to him tightly and I hugged him back just as fiercely.

"Was everything okay in the letter?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, actually it was. Would you like to read it?" I asked him.

"Um, well….." I could see the wavering in his eyes. He wanted to read it but I think he was worried that it would bring back memories that would make him sad.

"It's okay if you don't want to dad."

"No, actually I do. Edward have you read it yet?"

"No sir I haven't. I was just about to give Bella my letter from Renee to read also."

So there we sat. We read the letters and cried some more as we passed them back and forth. It was a nice moment and I was so glad to share it with the two guys that I loved the most.

**Okay people! So there you have it. I hope you liked it. It took everything I had to write that letter and I can honestly say that I cried the entire time. Thank you so very much for my girl Joy's of Twilight for helping me with the ideas for the gifts that everyone gave to them. **

**Please leave me a review (because I am honestly a review junkie) and let me know what you think! Like it? Love it? Hate it? I can take it, lay it on me!**

**I love you all and I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter as much as I am looking forward to writing it! The next chapter will be the bachelor/bachelorette party and the beginning of the wedding day! Thanks to everyone for sticking with me on this journey. It's not quite over yet!**

**Also, if you're looking for something great to read go and check out 'Nutmeg' by Jumperbean. She has a wonderful new story out and I'm already hooked. It's a vampire Edward story and I always love me a little Vamp Eddie! I know she'd be thrilled if you checked it out!**

**See you soon!**

**Dawn**


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm literally hiding under my desk as I get ready to send this off. Please don't hate me for taking so long to update. I could give you all a million different excuses, but none of them are very good. Work, kids, life, health. Any number of things, but instead of excuses I'm going to make you a promise. I promise that it will never take me this long to update again. I didn't mean to leave you all hanging. With that said, I won't bore you any longer and I'll let you get right to the reading! See ya at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. All of the characters are the property of the illustrious Stephenie Meyer. **

**EPOV**

I was laying in bed holding on to Bella as she slept as close to me as possible. Her hair was splayed out across the pillow and my chest. Her wavy chestnut hair was intoxicating as I pressed my nose deep into it and inhaled. I smiled and remembered how our night had started out.

Dinner with our family was nice and my sister and sister-in-law and Bella's best friends made sure to give us embarrassing gifts that made Bella blush, but the sentiment was definitely there. These were things that we could treasure forever and look back on as we grow old together. We will always remember this night and how everyone that we love was here with us.

Then there was the letter to Bella from her mom. My heart nearly broke when I found her out on the beach just sitting there crying. I knew that she missed her mom. Every now and then when she is sleeping I would hear her talk to her mom in her sleep like she was right there with her. And who knows, maybe she is. If Bella got to see her mom in her dreams than who was I to take that away from her.

I walked up to Bella on the beach and sat behind her and held her while she read the letter. When she was done I told her again how much I love her and we just started to get a little too comfortable with each other in public when Charlie interrupted us. It was probably a really good thing that he came out when he did. I moved Bella so that she was no longer straddling me and Charlie sat next to us on the beach. That's when we exchanged all of the letters and everyone got to see the words and hopes and dreams that Renee had left us.

Bella and I left Charlie a short time later and headed back up to our room. Of course since we knew this was our last night together before the wedding we took full advantage of almost every surface in the suite. Including a wall or two. Of course nothing will beat the balcony… I had to shake that image from my mind or I would be waking Bella up for another round and I knew she had to be tired.

I watched Bella sleep for a while longer knowing that I wouldn't be sleeping with her tonight. That was my mom's idea. Definitely not mine! Apparently my mom had decided that the women would overtake our suite for the night before the wedding to do pre-wedding primping as Alice put it. I had to ask my dad what that meant. He said that the girls wanted to make sure that the all looked their best and that they were off limits to all of us. I think I even heard my dad whimper. I knew him and mom probably still did it like jack rabbits every night but if I had to suffer without Bella for a night he could definitely go one night without mom. Besides, that was just not something I wanted to think about.

Sleep finally overtook me a short while later and I dreamed of my beautiful bride in a white gown on the beach.

"Are you sure you want to do this tonight?" I asked Bella as she was sitting on the bathroom floor and I was holding her hair as she puked into the toilet. We were really hoping that this whole morning sickness thing had finally fizzled out but I guess we were wrong.

"Yes….." She said in between rounds of puking. "I want you to have your bachelor party."

"Bella, bachelor parties are for men who are sad that they are no longer going to be bachelors." I told her firmly. "I am definitely ready to be married to you."

Bella looked up at me and smiled as I handed her a cool wash cloth. "Thanks." She said as I helped her stand up. Apparently the vomiting has stopped for a while. "I really do want to go though Edward. At least we are going to be together. I don't know if I could handle you being out at a club without me and having all of those hot, younger, island girls rubbing themselves up against you. Especially the really skinny ones who don't have protruding bellies." She said while looking down and rubbing the barely noticeable baby bump under her shirt.

I kneeled down in front of her and kissed her slight baby bump. "I wouldn't even dream of rubbing up against anyone except for you." I smiled up at her. She looked down at me and smiled. I slowly kissed her belly again and began to lift up her shirt to kiss her bare skin. I rubbed my thumbs along her sides and I could feel her squirm under my touch. I kissed down her stomach to the edge of her pants. I brought my fingers to the button on her jeans and slowly undid the button. I could hear Bella moan above me. I slid the zipper down and moved my hands back to her hips. I nuzzled my nose into the open zipper and inhaled. I could smell her arousal and knew what she wanted.

I pulled down on the sides of her jeans and brought her panties down with them to her feet. She was leaning against the counter completely ready for me. I brought my tongue out and lightly traced over her lips. I knew that she would start to squirm soon so I lifted her up and set her the counter. She giggled at the cold marble feel of the counter beneath her. Then I slid her jeans and panties off her feet and spread her legs. I pulled her to the edge of the counter and placed her legs over my shoulders.

I wasted no more time and dove right in to her heated core. She leaned back against the mirror and started to moan. I lapped up her juices and continued my assault on her clit. I nibbled and sucked and knew she was getting close when she reached up and grabbed hold of my hair. I could feel her pushing me as close as she could and wanting more. I licked at her at an unbelievable pace and wrapped my left arm around her thigh and reached over to start rubbing her clit as my tongue kept working. She kept moaning and I could tell she was getting close. Bella suddenly let go of my hair and as I moved my eyes up to watch her I could see her hands reaching under her shirt and grabbing at her nipples. She kept rubbing and pinching at her breasts. Well I guess if she could play so could I.

With my hand that wasn't rubbing at her clit I reached down and pulled my cock out of my flannel pajama pants. I started rubbing my shaft up and down. I could feel the precum already on the head and used that as lubrication. I was very happy at this point that I'm good at multi-tasking.

"Ugghh, uhhh, Oh God Edward. Uhhh, soooo gooood… Ahhh….. So cl… clo….close." She nearly screamed. "Ahhhh…. Ahhhh…. Yesssss!"

Just as she came in my mouth I could feel myself release spill out. Bella slumped back against the mirror again and I nearly fell into a heap on the floor. God this woman will be the death of me. But what a way to go.

I stood up and cleaned myself off with a washcloth and then leaned over to kiss Bella sweetly on the lips. She of course had other plans. She snaked her arms around my neck and pulled me deeper into her mouth.

"Ugghhh, God Edward. I can taste myself on you. Mmm." She moaned into my mouth.

Damn that had to be one of the sexiest things in the world and I could feel my cock twitch back to life again. Bella pulled her warm wet center closer to me so that I was lined up with her entrance. My cock was now pulsing and just begging me to push into her. I slowly slipped inside her and started pumping back and forth. I could tell I was bringing her to the brink again so quickly.

"Come on baby, cum for me. Please" I begged her knowing I wouldn't last much longer with how she was clenching down on me.

"Ugghh, Edward, I love you….." She cried out as she milked my cock of everything inside it.

"I love you too, baby." I said as I spilled inside of her.

Six hours later we were standing in front of a club and waiting for our parents to get here. We told everyone that we didn't want to have the traditional bachelor/bachelorette parties. There was to be no t-shirts with suckers attached with the words 'Suck for a Buck' written on it. No silly straws in the shape of a penis for the girls and absolutely no strippers. I think the only one that was completely distraught by this was Emmett.

All we wanted was to have a nice and fun night out with all of our friends and family. Alice of course had her conditions too though. We had started out early tonight because one of Alice's rules was that I couldn't see Bella after midnight. So apparently the girls were all going to spend the night in the suite while I was sent to stay with my father for the night. I wasn't thrilled about the idea of not sleeping with Bella tonight but I understood tradition and I wasn't about to go against Alice.

We were standing in front of the club named 'Joy's of Twilight'. It was an interesting name and I figured we'd have to ask about it when we got inside. I was standing in front with my arms wrapped around Bella as we waited for my mom and dad and Charlie.

"Are you warm enough sweetie?" I asked her as I ran my hands up and down her bare arms. Bella was wearing a sexy little halter dress that was a sapphire blue color and hugged her figure well. You could see her slight baby bump and that made her look even sexier. Her skin was a light golden color from all of the sun we'd been in since we had gotten here. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun with some of her beautiful brown locks flowing down and I swear to god her breasts are already getting bigger. She has beautiful breasts and I really wanted to reach up and massage them for her but I was quickly brought out of those thoughts when I felt a hand come up behind me and clap me on the back.

"Hey guys are you ready?" Charlie asked.

"Hi dad. Yeah go ahead with Carlisle and Esme and we'll be right behind you." Bella said.

Charlie smiled at us and headed into the club with my parents. As the door opened we could hear the loud music thumping inside. Suddenly Bella reached up and grabbed my face and kissed me.

"I love you and tomorrow at this time we're going to be married." She smiled at me.

"I'm counting the minutes my love." I smiled at her.

"Really?" She smirked at me. "And just how many minutes would that be?"

"1162." I answered matter of factly. I could see she was doubting my mad skills so I explained. "It's now 7:38 pm and we will be married at 3 pm tomorrow afternoon, so like I said 1162 minutes and we will be husband and wife."

She leaned up and kissed me again. "You really are amazing aren't you?"

"You better believe it!" I kissed her on the forehead. "Come on, let's get inside." I said as I led her into the club. We walked in and quickly found our family in the back at a couple of large tables. Drinks were passed around and everyone was laughing and smiling.

"What do you want to drink babe?" I asked her.

"Um, I'll have a Sprite." She said.

I flagged down a waitress that was walking bye. "Can I have two Sprites?" I figured if Bella couldn't drink than I wouldn't either. Besides I wanted to make sure that there was not even a chance for a hangover on my wedding day.

"Sure, I'll be back with them shortly." she said.

"Dude, what took you guys so long?" Emmett yelled from across the table.

"I was just spending a little quality time with my almost wife before she gets hauled away from me tonight." I said while looking at Alice.

"You know the rules big brother. And besides this will be her last night as a single lady and we intend to make sure she gets pampered." Alice said while smiling at Bella. Then she stood up and whistled to get the attention of the DJ. When he looked in her direction she gave him a thumbs up and suddenly the club was being filled with the music of Beyonces' 'All The Single Ladies'. Bella and I burst out laughing.

"Come on Bella. Let's go get our groove on." My mom said next to her while Rosalie, Alice and Leah followed them out onto the dance floor.

"You know that's your wife that just said that." I said to my dad.

"Yep, it sure is. Man she's still got it though." My dad said as he watched my mom swinging her hips back and forth out on the dance floor.

"DAD!" Emmett and I yelled together while Jasper, Jake and Charlie laughed. This was definitely not something I needed to witness.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" Jasper asked me from across the table and I could see Charlie waiting to see my answer.

"Jaz, I've been waiting for this day since the moment I held her in my arms after she hit her head when she passed out in the nurse's office on her first day of work." The guys all laughed at me.

"So did you guys write your own vows or are you going for the tradition 'til death do you part'?" Emmett asked.

"We've decided to write our own but to be honest I'm still struggling with mine a little. How do you tell the woman that your world completely revolves around that you don't know how you could ever live without her?" I said to Emmett, Jasper and Jacob but I realized that both my dad and Charlie were both listening in too. They both had similar looks on their faces and I knew that they knew exactly what I was talking about.

I looked over to the dance floor and saw the girls all dancing and having a great time. Just then the waitress returned with our drinks and set them on the table. I noticed that she had what looked like a phone number written on a napkin and I rolled my eyes. I mean seriously. She saw me walk in with Bella on my arm and she is really trying to give me her number. I decided to try and let her down easily.

"Um, I'm really sorry ma'am but I'm here with my fiancé and I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but I'm not interested in getting your phone number." I told her with my most apologetic smile.

Imagine my surprise when she burst out laughing.

"Actually sir, I was going to give this to the gentleman across from you." She said with a smile on her face while she nodded at Charlie. She slipped him the napkin and sent a little wave in his direction while she sauntered away.

I looked up at Charlie and he was a brilliant shade of red. Then I realized that I think I was blushing just as much as him after what I just did.

"Way to go son." Dad said.

I looked over to Emmett and Jasper and they were falling off their bar stools laughing at me.

I noticed that the song had finished and the girls made their way back over to the table to get something to drink.

"What's so funny?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, why don't you ask Edward?" Jasper said in between laughs.

"Yeah Eddie boy, tell the girls what just happened." Emmett said with tears rolling down his face.

Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up you big oaf.

Bella looked at me and I could see she was a little concerned. "Well, actually I thought the waitress was hitting on me but apparently I was mistaken." I told her.

"Yeah, it was freaking hilarious. Edward thought she was trying to slip him her phone number but apparently she was trying to give it to Charlie." Emmett laughed again.

Bella looked from my face and over to her father. Charlie smiled timidly and then started to look at his beer bottle like it held the answers to life's most important questions.

"Hey Dr. Cullen, how about a dance?" Bella asked me.

"Thank you." I said not wanting to be sitting with my brother and brother-in-law who still couldn't stop laughing.

Bella and I made our way out onto the dance floor as a slow song started to play. I knew it was Theory of a Deadman playing but I wasn't familiar with the song.

I held Bella close to me and her head was leaning against my chest as we swayed back and forth.

'_You are not alone tonight. Imagine me there by your side. It's so hard to be here, so far away, from you. I'm counting the days 'til I'm finally done. I'm counting them down, yeah one by one. It feels like forever 'til I return, to you. But it helps me on those lonely nights. It's that one thing that keeps me alive.'_

I held Bella close to me knowing that I wouldn't be with her tonight but we'd have forever to be together.

'_Knowing that you, wait for me. Ever so patiently. _

_No one else knows that feeling inside. We hang up the phone without saying goodnight. Cuz it's the sound of your voice that brings me home. Cuz it's never been easy to say. But it's easier when I've gone away._

_Knowing that you wait for me. Ever so patiently. _

_Yeah, you're everything I've dreamed of having and it's everything I need from you. Just knowing that you wait for me. _

_What I'd give, what I'd do. Knowing I'm not there for you. Makes it so hard to leave. What I'd give, what I'd do. Anything to get me home to you. This time I'll stay._

_And you wait for me. Ever so patiently. _

_Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having. And it's everything I need from you. Just knowing that you wait for me.' _Bella looked up at me and smiled. "I'll be waiting for you tomorrow." I told her. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. We stood there for a moment when all of a sudden I felt big arms wrap around me. I turned around and saw that our entire family had made it out onto the dance floor. Emmett had a big grin on his face.

"What are you guys doing?" Bella asked.

"We're getting this party started." Leah said.

Suddenly we found ourselves in a huge circle of our family all dancing and singing along. Everyone was having a great time and we even noticed that Charlie had shared a dance or two with the waitress that gave him her phone number.

As the night went on I found myself having a great time. Emmett, Jasper and Jacob got my attention and pulled me off to the side.

"What's up guys?" I asked them.

"Well you see, Jake here kind of mentioned that Bella had a thing for Tom Cruise in the movie 'Top Gun' when she was growing up." Jasper said with a smirk on his face.

Jake was smiling too. "Yeah, you wouldn't believe how many times she watched that damn movie. I finally had to steal it from her so she wouldn't want to watch it every time we had a movie night."

"Soooooo…" Emmett drawled out.

"No way." I told them.

"Awwww, come on. It'll be fun." Emmett smiled.

"You're serious?" I asked the three of them.

"Yep. The girls will love it!" Jasper said.

"Yeah, and it'll make Bella turn as bright as a tomato." Jacob chimed in.

"Come on Eddie. Live a little." Emmett pleaded with me trying to use his puppy dog eyes.

"Shit, this is gonna be embarrassing." I said while hanging my head.

Apparently this was something the guys had been planning for a while because the next thing I knew I was being pulled into a back room and having a white Navy uniform thrust into my hands.

"You guys seriously got costumes and everything?" I asked them.

They all smiled at me as they proceeded to change into the uniforms. I finally conceded and got changed myself. We walked back into the hallway and I could see Bella out on the dance floor with the girls totally oblivious to what was going on around her. Then I saw my dad talking to the DJ and I noticed that Charlie had a video camera and was getting ready to capture this all on tape.

"No way am I doing this and being filmed by my soon to be father-in-law." I stated firmly.

"Oh yes you are. Remember, Bella will be putty in your hands after this." Emmett encouraged me.

"Shit. I really will get you fuckers back for this someday." I said to all three of them.

Just then the song that was playing finished and the lights dimmed low.

"We have a special treat for you guys tonight. Is there a Bella in the club tonight?" The DJ asked.

I could see Bella looking around at the girls and they had the same confused looks on their faces. Bella timidly raised her hand. I guess that was my cue. I walked out with a microphone and the three stooges followed me.

"You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips." I could see Bella's eyes grow huge. Then Jake joined in.

"And there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips." he sang.

"You're trying hard not to show it. Baby…..but baby…..oh baby I know it." I sang.

Then all three of them joined in. "You've lost that lovin' feeling. Whoa, that lovin' feeling. You've lost that lovin' feeling now it's gone, gone, gone. Woooooh…"

The girls all had their hands over their mouths like they wanted to scream. Bella's eyes were huge and I now knew why I was willing to embarrass myself in front of all of these people.

"Now there's no welcome look in your eyes, when I reach for you." Jacob had taken over and started to sing to Leah.

"And now your starting to criticize little things I do." Emmett sang to Rose.

"It makes me just feel like crying." Jasper of course the more emotional one sang to Alice while we all chimed in on the 'Baby' part then he continued "Cause baby, something in you is dying."

"You've lost that lovin' feeling. Whoa, that lovin' feeling. You've lost that lovin' feeling now it's gone, gone, gone. Woooooh…"

It was my turn to start again. So I got down on my knees in front of Bella and sang. "Oh baby, baby, I'd get down on my knee's for you." The guys were in the background doing the 'Bah bum, Bah bum's'. "If you would only love me, like you used to do. Yeah."

"We had a love, a love, a love you don't find everyday. So don't, don't, don't let it slip away." We all sang together.

Then Jacob and I stood on one side of the girls and Jasper and Emmett stood on the other and we went back and forth with the rest of the song.

"Baby (Baby)"

"Baby (Baby)"

"I beg of you please (Please)"

"I need your love (I need your love)"

"I need your love (I need your love)"

"So bring it on back (So bring it on back)"

"Bring it on back (So bring it on back)"

"Bring back that lovin' feeling. Whoa that lovin' feeling. Bring back that lovin' feeling. Cause it's gone…. gone…gone…., and I can't go on. Noooooo." We all finished the song standing right in front of our partners holding onto their hands and down on one knee.

Bella looked absolutely beside herself. I don't think she was even this embarrassed after my dad found us in the doctor's lounge at work. I kissed her hand and she threw her arms around me. I stood up and picked her up with me while the entire club went nuts. You could hear everyone cheering and laughing. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked down and saw a woman standing there.

"Excuse me, are you Dr. and Mrs. Cullen?" She asked me.

"Well, we are the soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, yes." I smiled at her.

"Well, my name is Joy and I'm the owner of this establishment. I would like to buy you and your family a round of drinks for the wonderful and unexpected entertainment." She smiled at us.

"Thank you so much Joy. That's very kind of you." Bella said.

"Just follow me back to your table." Joy said.

We gathered the rest of our family and walked back over to our tables. I noticed that Emmett, Jasper and Jacob all had themselves quite busy with their women. I had to laugh because at least I wouldn't be the only one sleeping alone tonight. They would all have to suffer right along with me.

"So what can I get for all of you?" Joy asked. Everyone told her what they wanted. Bella got a virgin daiquiri and I opted for a beer. I know that I was trying not to drink because Bella couldn't but I definitely think I deserved one after that performance.

Joy came back with the waitress that had been flirting with Charlie all night and passed out the drinks.

"So Joy, I guess I understand part of the name of your club, but why Joy's of Twilight?" I asked her.

"Well, you see Twilight is my favorite part of the day. It's just after sunset and you know that soon a new day will come. And I really just liked the name." She smiled at us. "Now, a toast to the soon to be Dr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"Here, here." Everyone shouted while they raised their glasses. I clinked my glass with Bella's and leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips.

"You know I'm a very lucky man." I whispered in her ear.

"Not as lucky as you're gonna be if you get to keep that uniform." Bella whispered seductively in my ear.

I looked at my watch and it was 10:25. "Bella, have you given any of the girls a key to our suite yet?" I asked her.

"Not yet." She smiled at me.

"That means we have at least an hour before they are going to kidnap you." I told her.

"How fast can we make it back to the hotel?" She asked.

I grabbed her hand to stand up and was immediately pushed back down by the evil little cock blocking pixie herself.

"Oh I don't think so Edward. All of us will be heading back to the hotel now." Alice smiled at me while I glared at her. "Dad, I believe that you and Edward will be sharing a room tonight, right?"

"Yes dear." He laughed. I couldn't believe this. My entire family was against me.

We made our way out of the club after stopping and thanking Joy on our way out. Bella and I were both pouting but I promised her that I would definitely be keeping the costume.

We got back to the hotel and I walked with Bella and the girls back up to our suite to pick up my bag. When we got there they were nice enough to at least give us a few minutes alone together to say goodnight.

"I love you Bella. I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"I love you too Edward and I'll be the one in white." She giggled.

I hugged her tightly to my body and kissed her once more before Rosalie and Alice appeared in the doorway to pull Bella back into our room. I watched as they shut the door and I smiled to myself. Tomorrow I'll be married to Bella!

**Okay, okay so I know I said that we'd get to the wedding this chapter, but I was just having too much fun writing the bachelor/bachelorette party. Who wouldn't want to have Edward dressed up in a white navy uniform and singing a little Righteous Brothers. I would, I would!**

**Anyways, I promise next chapter is the wedding. I hope you all take a little pity on me for not updating sooner. If you want you can yell at me in your review! You guys have me so excited. I'm literally 65 reviews away from 1000. How freaking cool is that! **

**Remember to send me a little something and let me know if you Love it? Liked it? Or Hated it?**

**I'm having surgery this week. Again. Boo Hoo. But unfortunately it's something that is needed and long overdue. It would definitely make my day if you guys could review though! It'll give me something to read while I recover! **

**Thanks again to everyone for sticking with me. We're almost to the end.**

**Dawn**

**P.S.**

**The 'Theory of a Deadman' song is called "Wait For Me" and it is absolutely beautiful to listen to. If you haven't heard it I suggest listening to it! It's a great song!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Oh my God! You're killing me here. I'm 29 reviews away from the big 1,000! I know I sound like a broken record here but I'm a review whore and I can't help it! Well this is it. The wedding. I hope you all enjoy it. Please make sure to hit that little button on the bottom and review, review, review! It would mean so much to me and make my recovery go even better. **

**By the way, in case you don't have me on alert I had a one shot that I posted earlier this week called 'Next Contestant'. It was completely written on a whim because I was completely bored! It was definitely a little naughty (okay, a lot naughty) but it was fun to write and just let go! I hope you go and check it out and let me know what you think. Edward goes out for his birthday with his brothers and they take him to a strip club. **

**Now on to the two love birds…..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. That privilege goes to the great and wonderful Stephenie Meyer. **

**BPOV**

Here I was sitting with my best friend, my two almost sister-in-laws and my soon to be mother-in-law drinking hot chocolate by the fire and eating cookies and roasting marshmallows while they give me a manicure and pedicure.

"You know you guys really don't have to do this." I told them.

"Silly Bella. There will be no time for this tomorrow so we need to do it tonight." Alice smiled at me while she was comparing different nail polishes and trying to decide which one would look right with my dress.

I rolled my eyes. "We have all day Alice." I told her.

"No honey, actually we don't. We all have massages in the morning and then facials and we have appointments to get our hair and makeup done. We actually have quite a busy morning." Esme smiled at me.

Oh boy. "But, how can I get a massage? I'm pregnant." I told them.

Rosalie answered this time. "We already checked it out and they have a wonderful prenatal massage for you Bella."

"Come on girl. Just enjoy the last few hours as a free woman before we hand you over to the handsome doctor." Leah smiled.

Uggghhh… I finally relented and let them finish what they were doing to me. We all continued to talk and laugh.

As the night drew on Alice told everyone to hurry up and get to sleep because we would be up at the butt crack of dawn tomorrow. The girls all camped out at different places in mine and Edward's suite. I had just finished brushing my teeth and was walking into my room when I saw Esme sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hi honey. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?" she asked me.

"Sure." I walked over to the bed with my brush in my hand and sat down next to her.

"So, Edward told me about the letters from your mom." I nodded my head at her. "I'm sorry that she can't be here with you for your special day tomorrow. I know what it's like to lose your mom so young. You see I lost my mom when I was 16. It was really hard on me and I remember all of the feelings I had the day I married Carlisle." Esme said with a small tear in her eye.

"How…how did your mom pass away?" I asked her.

"She had a heart attack. Unfortunately it happened while my sister and I were at school and no one found her until we got home that afternoon and it was already too late."

"Esme, I'm so, so sorry." I told her.

"Oh Bella, I just wanted you to know that I understand what you're going through." She said with a small smile and then she reached over and gently took the brush from my hands. "May I?"

I nodded and relaxed on the bed while Esme turned and started to run the brush through my hair.

"You know Alice never really let me do this for her. You see she was a very independent little girl and she never wanted long hair. I always wished she'd grow it a little longer so I could play with it and put it in braids and pig tails." She sighed as she ran the brush through my long waves. "Bella I want you to know that I already think of you as my daughter. Not just my daughter-in-law. You have given my son the most important thing that there is." I looked at her waiting to hear her answer. She took my hand in hers and said "Love."

"You see Edward was never one to fall easily and when he met you his entire world got thrown upside down. I bet you didn't know this but the first day he met you he called me and told me that he had met the woman he was going to marry."

I looked up at Esme in shock. "What?"

"Yep, he said that he had just met the most beautiful and amazing woman and that he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was going to marry this girl. I didn't doubt him for an instant. And Bella, you really are beautiful and amazing and I am honored that you will be my daughter and that you have made my son so happy and that you are bringing my grandchild into this world." Esme said as she laid her hand on my stomach.

"Thank you Esme." I told her and then I thought about something I had been meaning to ask her. "Um, Esme, would you mind if… I mean if it's okay with you do you think that…." I kept pausing and didn't know how to ask her what I wanted to say.

"What is it dear?"

"Umm, do you think it would be okay, I mean if it's okay with Edward and Alice, if I called you Mom?"

I looked up at Esme when she hadn't said anything and I saw tears in her eyes. She threw her arms around me and said "Bella I would be honored."

We sat like that for a while just holding onto each other. I was so lucky to have not only found Edward, but to now have the rest of his family too.

"Come on dear, let's get you tucked into bed. It's going to be an early morning tomorrow and I don't want you to have bags under your eyes for those beautiful pictures." Esme said.

She pulled back the covers on the bed and I slid into the sheets. She pulled the covers back up over me and then leaned down and kissed me on the forehead.

"Good night Bella. Sweet dreams honey." She said to me.

"Good night Mom." I told her with a smile on my face. It felt so good to say those words after all these years. Sleep quickly overtook me and I fell into my wonderful dreams.

"Really Alice, do you find this necessary? I mean pretty soon I won't be able to see down there anyway." I whined to Alice for what felt like the fiftieth time in an hour. She insisted that I have a completely smooth beaver for my honeymoon.

"Bella, you don't know where Edward is taking you on your honeymoon. Maybe it will be someplace where you can go skinny dipping and wouldn't you like everything to be all neat and tidy in that department." Alice said.

"Believe me everything is neat and tidy it's just not completely bare." I told her.

"Well it's part of the spa treatment so just suck it up and be happy. Consider it your wedding present to Edward."

Damn the little pixie. She had to drag my beautiful, wonderful soon to be husband into this argument. She knew that I would do anything and everything for him. Granted this would be a little selfish of me because as far as I was concerned he could spend our entire honeymoon worshiping me from down there and I would be in heaven.

I must have been smiling to myself because Alice had a look on her face like she knew she had won. "See Bella. It won't be so bad."

This was my chance to get back at her if I ever had one. "You know Alice, you're right. Edward does have this amazing thing that he does with his tongue and oh my god his fingers….." I started to say.

Alice threw her fingers up over her hears and started to hum while Rosalie and Leah sat there with their mouths hanging open just waiting to hear more. Thank God Esme wasn't here at the moment.

"Damn it Bella, that's my brother. I really don't need to hear how talented he was with his tongue." Alice shot me a look of disgust.

"Bella Swan" My name was called by the beautiful Hawaiian girl who had been selected to do my Brazilian wax. Well here goes nothing.

Four hours later I had been shaved, waxed, painted and polished. I had been washed and dryed and was now sitting in front of the mirror in my suite getting the last touches done to my hair and make up. I was wearing the silk robe that the girls had given me this morning so that I could simply slip it off and slip my wedding dress on. I was sitting here trying not to be a basket case but it wasn't working.

"Bella, honey, you really need to stop fidgetting." Esme said as she finished putting the simple white flowers into the back of my hair. I had chosen not to wear a veil in case it was windy out on the beach. I didn't want it flopping all over.

"I'm sorry. I'm just getting a little anxious." I told her.

Just then Leah walked into the room. "Bella it's time to get your dress on. You ready?" She asked me.

Was I ready? Hell yeah. I'm about to become Mrs. Edward Cullen. Of course I'm ready. Instead of saying this though I simply nodded my head.

Esme helped take the robe off my shoulders and left me standing in my strapless bra and white lace panties. Leah held the dress open and I stepped into it. It fit me like a glove. Thank God. I was so worried with being pregnant and growing by the day that I wouldn't fit in it anymore. Leah zipped up the back and then turned me towards the mirror.

"Bella, you look absolutely breathtaking." She told me with tears in her eyes.

"Don't you start or I will start too." I told her trying to fight back the unshed tears that I knew were just waiting to come out.

Rosalie and Alice then walked into the room and I looked over my three girls. They looked absolutely beautiful.

"You guys all look great." I told them.

"Not as good as you honey." Rose smiled at me.

"Now, we have a few things to give you." Alice said and then looked over to Leah.

"Right, So my job was to give you the something old since I've known you the longest." Leah said. She held out a beautiful lace handkerchief with the initials RMS embroidered on it. "Now you have to promise me that you won't cry because I promised Charlie when I gave this to you that you wouldn't." she smiled at me. "This was given to your mom on her wedding day. It was her new gift from her mother. So now this will be your something old." Leah smiled up at me and then carefully folded it and placed it inside my bra and right next to my heart. She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek and then whispered in my ear. "She will be right here next to your heart. Right where she belongs."

It took everything I had in me not to cry. "Thank you Leah." I said as I gave her a quick hug.

Leah stepped back and then it was Alice's turn. "Well, I had something new so this is from Jasper and I." She said. She brought her hand up to my left wrist and placed the most delicate looking simple silver bracelet upon my wrist. It was absolutely stunning.

"Thank you Alice."

"Me next." Rosalie smiled. "I had something borrowed so I am going to loan you the necklace I wore on my wedding day. I hope it brings you all the luck that it has brought to me." She walked up and placed the silver chain around my neck.

"Thanks Rosalie." I told her.

I looked over to Esme then. "I had something blue and I couldn't decide what I wanted to get you. Then Carlisle and I were out a couple of weeks ago and I saw these and knew they'd be perfect." She held out a small velvet box to me to open. When I did I saw the most exquisite looking sapphire earrings I had ever seen.

"Oh Esme, this is too much." I told her.

"Nonsense my dear. They are here to serve a purpose. They are your something blue and I figured since they are your birthstone also they couldn't be more fitting."

"Thank you mom. They are absolutely beautiful and I will treasure them forever." I told her as I threw my arms around her. I looked over to Alice hoping that she was okay with me calling Esme, mom. She had tears in her eyes now as she clasped her hands together and brought them to her mouth. Now I could feel the tears starting to make their way into my eyes. This was really happening. I would be marrying Edward in less then half an hour.

Just then I heard a throat clearing and I looked up to see my dad standing in the doorway in his tux.

"Excuse me ladies but I was sent up here to let you know that they are just about ready to start." Dad said.

Alice quickly grabbed my shoes for me. Luckily she let me wear sandals since we were going to be on the beach. I moved to the mirror and placed the earrings that Esme had given me into my ears and looked at myself once more. It's showtime.

"Okay Bella, so here is your bouquet and you look absolutely beautiful. We will be waiting for you down in the lobby okay. Then we will make our way out onto the beach and shortly their after you will be Mrs. Edward Cullen." Alice smiled at me.

"Thank you all so much for everything." I told the girls as they were leaving. They all filed out of the room leaving me with my dad.

"So…" Was all Charlie could say.

"So….." I repeated him.

"Look kiddo, there's just a couple of things I want to let you know." My dad said nervously.

"Dad if this is about the birds and the bees I think you're a little late." I told him while rubbing my slight baby bump. I figured a little humor was needed right now.

He just laughed and seemed to relax a little.

"I just…." He brought his hand up to the back of his neck and rubbed. "It's just that I wanted to let you know how proud I am of you. You have accomplished so much in your life and I know it wasn't the easiest for you. You lost your mom as such a young age and I didn't have a clue how to raise a girl on my own. Then the whole thing with dipshit." That was his name for Mike. "I'm just so proud of you for getting back on your feet and going back to school and for just growing up to be someone that I'm so very proud of. I love you sweetheart." Dad had wrapped his arms around me now and I had mine wrapped around his neck and holding on for dear life. "You will always be my baby Bella. No matter how many babies you have of your own. You will always be my baby girl. I love you so much and I'm glad that you have now found your true love. I will always be here for you and so help me if Edward ever hurts you I will make sure to chop off every protruding part of his body and leave it in the Puget Sound in Seattle."

I laughed as I hugged my dad. He really would do anything for me. "Thanks dad. I love you too." I smiled at him.

"Well, shall we?" He asked me.

"I think we shall." I told him placing my hand in his. For a moment I felt like the little girl that would hold his hand as we walked through the store so I wouldn't get lost.

Dad and I made our way to the elevator and then down to the lobby. The girls were all waiting there for us along with Esme and Carlisle.

Carlisle walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek. "You look absolutely breathtaking Bella. Edward won't know what hit him." He smiled at me.

"Thank you Carlisle." I told him.

He smiled at me and then took Esme by the hand and made their way out onto the beach.

The girls all then followed and soon Charlie and I were following them too.

When we first got to the doors I could see there was a very slight breeze. Not enough to ruin our day though. The sun was shining and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. I was starting to feel a more and more nervous. Why was I nervous? I was going to marry the man of my dreams. I stood there staring out to the ocean when I felt a tug on my arm.

"Bella, are you ready honey?" My dad asked me.

"I think so." I told him. "Are you ready to give me away?" I asked him.

Charlie looked at me and I could see a sad smile on his face and a small tear in his eye.

"Never." he said simply.

I kissed him on the cheek and then he led me outside. As we walked I could see that they had set up a nice little path for us to follow and they had a carpet down for me to walk on so I wouldn't get sand in my shoes. We followed the path and I could hear the faint sounds of the Hawaiian version of 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' playing. We decided not to go with the traditional version of the wedding march. This seemed so much more appropriate. I could hear the ukuleles playing and saw that they actually had a small group playing and singing for us. Then I looked on as I saw Jacob, Jasper and Emmett standing off on the one side and Esme and Carlisle were standing next to them. Then I saw Leah, Alice and Rose on the other side. Then as I looked straight ahead I saw what I had been waiting for.

There he stood wearing a black tux. He wasn't wearing a tie and I was completely okay with that. He had the top two buttons unbuttoned and I thought that he looked sexier than I had ever seen him. He was smiling at me as I made my way towards him. I think I almost stopped walking when I saw him because I could feel Charlie helping to pull me along. We finally made our way to Edward and the music faded into nothing.

"Aloha everyone. We are gathered here today to join together in holy matrimony Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan. Who gives this woman to this man?" The minister asked.

I looked up to see my dad with tears in his eyes. Then he spoke. "Her mother and I do."

I reached up and hugged my dad with everything I had and then I whispered in his ear. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too baby."

Then we released each other and my dad placed my hand in Edwards'.

**EPOV**

Once I had left Bella's side for the night I went back to my dad's suite. I sat there sulking while the guys gathered around. Apparently we were going to play poker tonight for a while since the girls were all in my suite with my Bella. I guess I wasn't playing very well ,and I'm sure it was because I was distracted, because the next thing I knew everyone had my money and I was sitting there with nothing left in front of me.

I headed to bed shortly after that and pouted. I knew I wouldn't sleep well tonight without Bella with me. We hadn't slept apart in so long and I didn't know if I would be able to fall asleep without her. I sat there tossing and turning and sleep must have finally overcome me because the next thing I knew I could see the bright Hawaiian sun shining through the shades.

All of the guys met back in our room first thing in the morning and then we went to play golf. They told me that I needed to relax and that this would be the best thing. Ha! They just wanted to take advantage of me during my slightly stressed out state and beat me to a pulp in golf. Jasper, Emmett and Jacob stayed together in one golf cart while my Dad, Charlie and I took another. I was glad that I was with the two 'adults' in the group because the other three were driving me crazy. I'm sure it was just my nerves but I couldn't wait for 3 o'clock to get here.

We eventually finished our round of golf and then went out to lunch and then headed back to the hotel to get ready.

That's how I now found myself standing in the sand on one of the most beautiful beaches and watching my blushing bride walk towards me.

There weren't words to describe how beautiful Bella looked. Her gown was simple but elegant and fit her like a glove. She was glowing and the slight tan she had gotten since we arrived was a nice contrast to her beautiful white gown. I met her eyes as she walked towards me and I just melted. This girl owned my heart and my soul for eternity.

"Aloha everyone. We are gathered here today to join together in holy matrimony Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan. Who gives this woman to this man?" I heard the minister ask.

I looked to Bella's dad and saw him trying to choke back his tears. "Her mother and I do."

I saw Bella hug her dad and whisper something in his ear and he whispered something back and then he was placing her hand in mine. Charlie nodded at me and then stepped off to the side. We were now standing in front of the minister with all of our family and friends in a half circle behind us.

I leaned forward and whispered in Bella's ear. "You look absolutely breathtaking."

"You don't look half bad yourself." She smiled back at me.

The minister began the ceremony and I tried to take in every word he was saying to me but I found myself to be completely enraptured in everything Bella. I barely heard him when he said it was time to say our vows.

"I understand that the happy couple has chosen to say their own vows to each other. Edward will you please give Bella your promise through the vows you have chosen." He said.

Well I guess this was it.

"Bella, my love. I sat down many times and tried to think of the best way to tell you that I love you and how I will spend the rest of my days showing you. The best way that I could think of was this." I nodded to the small group of guys that had played when the wedding began and they started to strum their guitars.

"_The first time I looked in your eyes I knew. That I would do anything for you. The first time you touched my face I felt, like I've never felt with anyone else._

_I wanna give back what you've givin to me. And I wanna witness all of your dreams. Now that you've shown me who I really am, I wanna be more than just a man._

_I wanna be the wind that fills your sails. And be the hand that lifts your veil_. _Be the moon that moves your tide. The sun coming up in your eyes. Be the wheel that never rusts. And be the spark that lights you up. All that you've been dreaming of and more, so much more. I wanna be your everything…._

_When you wake up, I'll be the first thing you see. And when it gets dark you can reach out to me. I'll cherish your words and I'll finish your thoughts. And I'll be your compass baby, when you get lost._

_I wanna be the wind that fills your sails. And be the hand that lifts your veil_. _Be the moon that moves your tide. The sun coming up in your eyes. Be the wheel that never rusts. And be the spark that lights you up. All that you've been dreaming of and more, so much more. I wanna be your everything…._

_I'll be the wheel that never rusts. And be the spark that lights you up. All that you've been dreaming of and more, so much more. I wanna be your everything…._

_I wanna be your everything… I wanna be your everything…I wanna be your everything."_

I looked into Bella's eyes the entire time I sang those words to her. I poured everything I had into it and I could seen in Bella's eyes that she knew that. I smiled at her as she had a few tears slide down her cheek. I brought my right hand up to wipe the tears away. I could hear sniffling in the background and new it was probably my mom.

"Bella would you please give your promise to Edward through the words that you have chosen."

Bella squeezed my hands a little tighter and smiled at me.

"Edward, you have filled my world with meaning. You have made me so happy and more fulfilled as a person. Thank you for taking me as I am; loving me, and welcoming me into your heart. I promise to always love you, respect you as an individual, and to be faithful to you forever. Today I choose you to be my partner, and commit myself to you for the rest of my life.

As freely, Edward, as God has given me life, I join my life with yours. Wherever you go, I will go; whatever you face, I will face. In sickness and health, in happiness or sadness, come richer or poorer, I take you as my husband, and will give myself to no other."

Bella's words were as beautiful as she is. I wanted to lean in and kiss her but I knew we had one more thing to take care of before I could do that.

The minister looked towards me then. "May I have the rings."

I looked back to Emmett who handed me the rings and then I gave them to the minister.

"I bless these rings and hope that they will remind you of the love and promises that you share together today." He then held out Bella's ring for me to place on her finger. "Edward please take this ring and place it on Bella's left hand and repeat after me… With this ring, I thee wed."

I took Bella's delicate hand in mine and slid the ring onto her finger where it will stay forever. "With this ring, I thee wed." I said.

"Bella, please take this ring and place it on Edward's left hand and repeat after me… With this ring, I thee wed."

She shakily slid the ring onto my finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, It is with great honor that I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." Then he looked at me. "You may kiss your bride."

**Okay, so there you go. The wedding has arrived. Do you want me to continue or are you sick of this story? I don't know how much more you want? I could continue and jump forward a little bit to the baby being born or I can quit now? The fate of this story is in your hands. Let me know what you'd like to see happen!**

**Also, if you want the story to continue, where would you like them to go on their honeymoon? I really don't know where I want to send them but the possibilities are endless.**

**The song that Edward sang as his vows to Bella is Keith Urban's 'Your Everything'. I listened to this song towards the beginning of this story and knew it was what I wanted to do. I've just been waiting for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**I want to send out a huge, massive hug and thank you to everyone who wished me well on my surgery. Everything went well and I am on the mend. I hope to hear from you all! Much love!**

**Dawn**


	36. Chapter 36

**So first things first, I am so very sorry again! I know I told you guys I would never take that long to update again but I was a complete and total fail. I have had so many things going on in my life and I just haven't been able to keep up with everything so some things have had to take a back seat and my fan fic was one of them. I hope you all forgive me and don't give up on me yet. **

**Also, BIG HUGE THANK YOU'S and hugs and kisses to each and every one of you. Because of all of you and your dedication to my story, I have now hit the 1,000 review mark. I never thought this would be possible and I literally cried when it happened. You all are truly wonderful.**

**Anyways, so here is the next chapter. It isn't quite as long as some of my others and it moves along pretty fast but I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. That esteemed pleasure goes to the one and only Stephenie Meyer. I do however own my new textbook for my 10 credit Microbiology course that I will be starting in less than a week! Wish me luck because I'm gonna need all that I can get!**

BPOV

The wedding reception had been amazing. We ate on the beach and had a small dance floor set up for us to share our special dances. Edward and I had our first dance as husband and wife to 'Bless the Broken Road' by Rascal Flatts. We danced slowly and kissed often as Edward swayed us back and forth and sang the words softly in my ear. Dancing with Edward is like floating on air. When the time came for the Father/Daughter dance, it took everything I had to hold it together.

_Flashback:_

_My dad walked towards me and held out his hand for me to join him. I took it and followed him to the small dance floor that was set up on the beach. He looked so handsome in his tux and I smiled knowing that he would rather be in his police uniform than what he was wearing now._

"_Bella you look absolutely stunning today." He said while kissing my forehead._

"_Thanks Dad."_

_My dad and I agreed that we would dance to two songs. I picked the first one and he would pick the second. The music started for the song that I chose and I immediately had to fight back the tears. _

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. It must have been cold there in my shadow, to never have sunlight on your face. You were content to let me shine, that's your way. You always walked a step behind. _

_So I was the one with all the glory, while you were the one with all the strength. A beautiful face without a name for so long. A beautiful smile to hide the pain."_

_I knew that this would be a difficult song for Charlie and I but it summed things up so perfectly. My dad was always the one behind me as I grew up and all of the choices I made. Everything I did was because of him. I would never have grown into the adult I am today if he hadn't been there for me. He never let me down and he never once showed me that I wasn't any less loved because my mom wasn't with us anymore. _

"_Did you ever know that you're my hero, and everything I would like to be? I can fly higher than an eagle. Cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed, but I've got it all here in my heart. I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it. I would be nothing without you._

_Did you ever know that you're my hero, and everything I wish I could be? I could fly higher than an eagle. Cause you are the wind beneath my wings."_

_I looked up at my dad and noticed that he had tears in his eyes right along with me. He hugged me closer and we continued to dance to the song that was meant for him and I._

"_Did I ever tell you you're my hero? You're everything, everything, I wish I could be. Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle. Cause you are the wind beneath my wings. Cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_Oh, the wind beneath my wings. Oh you, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings. Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high. Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings. Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings._

_Fly, fly, fly high against the sky, so high I almost touch the sky. Thank you, thank you, thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings."_

_The song finished and I kissed him on the cheek and he held me tightly to him. He stepped back from me slightly and then smiled._

"_I love you daddy! You really are my hero. Thank you for everything you've done and given up for me." I told him._

"_I love you too, pumpkin." He said with a few tears in his eyes. Then he hugged me tightly to him and kissed my cheek._

"_Okay, enough of this sappy stuff young lady. I think you know what song is next." He told me._

_I had an idea but I figured there was no way he would have actually picked this song. That's when the beginning notes to 'Babe' by Styx filtered through the speakers. _

_I smiled at my dad and he smiled back. My dad was (and still is) a huge Styx fan and all through growing up I was raised to appreciate the music of, as my dad always put it, 'The Greatest Band to ever set foot on this planet.' Those were my dad's words not mine. But as I grew older I really did come to appreciate their music._

_My dad and I danced to the song and both sang aloud with the lyrics. We sang the chorus together, completely out of harmony I might add. _

"_You know it's you babe. Whenever I get weary and I've had enough, feel like giving up. You know it's you babe. Giving me the courage and the strength I need. Please believe that it's true… Babe I love you."_

_The song eventually finished and dad and I hugged and then it was Edward and his mom's turn to dance. They danced to Rod Stewart's 'Have I Told You Lately'. It was absolutely beautiful and I found myself trying not to cry as I watched them. Carlisle then asked me if I would join him on the dance floor and that was how my night continued. Dancing and laughing with my family and friends but I always seemed to end up back in the arms of my husband…_

My husband….. That thought brought a huge smile to my face and kept me feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. We had left the next day for our honeymoon. Edward still hadn't told me where he was taking me so it was a surprise when we boarded the plane and the captain announced that the flight to Alaska was running right on time and that we would be taxing away shortly.

We arrived in Alaska and spent an entire week in a cabin in the mountains. There was not a soul in sight and it was absolutely perfect. The cabin was also near a hot spring so we spent our entire week wrapped around each other, usually naked, either in the hot spring or on the deck overlooking the mountains or in front of the fireplace. Basically wherever there was a flat surface and sometimes we didn't even need that. But that was the way a honeymoon was suppose to be. Making love with no interruptions. I think we both knew that in a few months we would have plenty of interruptions in the form of a little bundle of joy keeping us awake into all hours of the night.

I also think my pregnancy hormones were helping the situation out immensely because I was jumping Edward every time we turned around. I even recall him telling me that it was a good thing I was already pregnant because if I wasn't before I surely would have been after the honeymoon.

When we got back to Seattle our family had given us one more wedding gift that was an amazing feat in itself.

Charlie and Carlisle picked us up at the airport and told us that they had a surprise for us. That is why I now find myself in the back of Carlisle's Mercedes while Edward was holding me with one hand over my stomach. He had fallen asleep shortly after we had gotten in the car. Poor guy, I guess I wore him out.

"Hey Dad, where are we headed? Our apartment is in the other direction?" I asked. I knew one of them was sure to answer me.

My dad and my father-in-law glanced at each other and smiled before my dad finally decided to speak.

"Well honey, we just need to stop by your and Edward's house for a minute. Esme had a question about some paint colors and she wanted to check with you before she had the painters get started." My dad looked back at me and then back towards the road again.

"But I thought we discussed it before we left. I told her whatever she thought would look good would be fine with me. She has much better taste than I do anyways." I kind of laughed. If it was me I'm sure everything would be mismatched and completely horrendous looking.

"Esme just wanted to make sure Bella. We'll only be a minute or two." Carlisle said.

"Okay. I just want to make sure Edward gets a good night sleep tonight because I know he starts back to work tomorrow night." I told them both.

They just nodded and kept driving. It wasn't long before we were pulling up into the driveway of our new home. As soon as we pulled in I nudged Edward to wake him up.

"What, who, what, huh?" Was all he could stutter out.

"Baby, we had to stop at the house for a minute. Your dad said that your mom wanted us to check over some colors for the house before it's painted." I told him.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Edward said while he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He stumbled for the door handle and was climbing out of the car when my door opened and my dad was there to help me out. I wasn't a completely huge gigantic pregnant woman yet, but I knew the day would be coming that I would need help getting out of cars.

"Kids, you're here….." I heard Esme squeal as she came running down the front porch steps to give us hugs. She wrapped her arms around both Edward and I at the same time. "It's so nice to have my kids back. I missed you guys so much. Did you have a nice time?"

I blushed thinking about just how good of a time we had on our honeymoon. "Yes mom, we had a great time." I told her and I saw her smile expand. I loved being able to call her mom and I'm glad she liked it too.

"I want to hear all about it later but first, how's my grandbaby doing?" She asked .

I reached down and rubbed my every growing belly. It seemed like I was so much bigger than I should be right now but Edward assured me everything was fine.

"He's doing good." I told her.

"He?" She and Edward both said at the same time.

"Yes he. Edward keeps insisting that we're having a girl but I think it's going to be a boy." I smiled at them.

"Yeah, I need someone to take fishing with me." Charlie piped in.

"You could take a granddaughter fishing too." Esme smiled at him.

"Yeah but she'd probably be just like Bella and make me bait her hook for her. I spent more time baiting Bella's hook then I did fishing myself." My dad said while everyone laughed along with him.

"Ha, ha dad. Real funny." I told him. "So Esme, what did you need us to look at?" I asked her.

She got a huge smile on her face. "Well I was wondering if you could come into the living room for a minute."

She turned and went into our house and I followed her with Edward right behind me. Our dad's were still smirking at each other and I could tell they were up to something. As we made our way inside I noticed that it looked as though the painting had all been done so I wasn't sure what Esme needed us for. That's when I noticed that there were pictures hanging from the walls and furniture set up all around us.

"SURPRISE…." Lots of voices called to us.

I looked around and all of our family and friends were there. They had moved us into our new house while we were on our honeymoon. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Before I knew it I was bawling and Edward had me wrapped in his arms.

"Baby, it's okay. I know they meant well. They didn't mean to upset you." Edward was whispering in my ear while he held me tightly.

"Bella, I'm so sorry dear. We thought we were helping. We knew you and Edward had to go back to work when you got home and we just thought we'd help you guys out. I'm so sorry." Esme said while she started to cry herself.

"Oh, God no….." I tried to speak. "I'm not upset. I'm just so happy." I told her as I wrapped my arms around her. "Thank you so much for doing this. All of you." I told them.

Then I turned towards Edward and gave him a huge smile.

"Baby, we're home." I told him.

"Yes we are." He said as he leaned down and wrapped his arms around his mother and I and kissed me on the top of my head.

"Are you sure?" I asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Yes Bella. I'm absolutely sure." Dr. Gerandy told me. He rolled his eyes and smiled at me. "You know you're not the first person to ask me this. It's always a possibility with pregnancy. Do you or our husband have any family history of this?"

I thought back for a minute and knew that there was no history of this on my side and I really didn't know about Edward's. I didn't think so but I wasn't completely sure. I would have to ask Esme about it after I talked to Edward.

Edward…. How in the heck do I tell him this. He was already upset because he couldn't make it to my doctor's appointment with me. He wanted someone to go with me but I told him I'd be okay. Esme and Alice were busy planning a big event that was coming up and Rose had to work on some expensive car that needed to be ready for some big shot client she had. My dad had to work and there was no way I was going to let one of my brother-in-laws or my hot father-in-law come to my OB appointment. I just assured Edward that I would be fine and I would fill him in as soon as my appointment was done.

I left Dr. Gerandy's office a little while later clutching the picture of the ultrasound in my shaky hands. We had decided not to find out the sex of the baby until after he or she was born. But this was different. I really need to talk to Edward. I walked down to the Emergency Room and was thrilled to see Heidi at the front desk.

"Hey Heidi, how are you doing?" I asked her. She and I had grown a lot closer since the whole James/Lauren ordeal. I owed her so much and I still wasn't sure how to repay her.

"Hey mama. I'm good. How are you and the little Cullen doing?" She asked as she walked up to give me a hug.

"Um, we're good." I said kind of shaky. "Is um, is ah….. Edward with a patient?" I asked.

"No actually he's in his office. Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I think I will be. Do you guys have any patients right now? I need to talk to him but I don't want to start if he's got patients to take care of. In fact this was probably a bad idea and I'll just wait to talk to him when he gets home." I said deciding that chickening out was easier then telling him what I needed to tell him.

"No actually we don't have any patients right now and I'm sure he'd love to see his wife. In fact he has been pacing the hall most of the morning wondering how your appointment was going. So if you think I'm going to let you out of here without going to see him you're sorely mistaken." She smiled and then nudged me towards his office down the hall.

Edward had been working day shift this week to help cover for Dr. Sullivan while he was on vacation. It had messed with our schedules a little bit and we hadn't seen each other too much since I'm working night shift but I knew we'd make up for it this weekend when we were together.

I knocked on his office door and heard him say "Come in."

As I walked in I was taken by surprise as he was sitting behind his desk looking at catalogs with baby furniture in them. He looked up and saw that it was me and he sprung up from his chair and was by my side in no time. I shut the door and discreetly locked it. I definitely didn't want to be disturbed during this conversation.

"Hey Dr. Cullen. I missed you." I told him as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hey Mrs. Cullen. I missed you too. So very, very much." He said as he ground his hips into my pelvis. I had to fight the urge to moan as I could feel his erection through his scrub pants. I would definitely have to take care of that before I leave today.

He leaned down and kissed me passionately before I broke away from him. He smiled at me and led me over to his couch. "So, how'd the appointment go?" He asked me.

"Um good. My blood pressure is good, a little on the high side but Dr. Gerandy's not worried. My weight is okay but I'm a little heavier than he expected. Also, when he measured my belly, I measured a little bigger than he would have expected at this point in time."

"Is everything okay?" Edward asked me with concern lining his face.

"Um, yeah. He did an ultrasound on me because he just wanted to double check a couple of things." I told him.

"What did he want to check Bella." Edward asked me.

I sat there for another moment before I brought the ultrasound pictures up for Edward to look at. I handed them to him and sat silently. Edward is a doctor so I knew he'd be able to put two and two together and figure this out. I heard him gasp beside me and I just waited.

"I thought you didn't want to find out the sex of the baby until she was born." Edward said as he looked at the first picture of our little girl.

"I didn't but since I was measuring so big Dr. Gerandy wanted to double check my due dates." I told him while I started to bite on my bottom lip. Edward still hadn't noticed the other part of the picture. He held the ultrasound in his hand and stroked over it lovingly.

"Wow, we're really having a little girl. I told you." He smirked at me. Oh if he only knew. I sat and waited for his realization. "Look at her little legs and her little arms and…" Edward paused awkwardly.

"Bella…. Why does our baby have four arms?" And there it was.

"Well Dr. Cullen," I said trying to emphasize the 'doctor' part. "That would be because you will not only be having a little girl but a little boy also."

Edward looked at the picture again and I could see the tears in his eyes.

"Twins?" He asked me. I nodded my head towards him and smiled.

"Twins." I said.

Edward took my face into his hands and began to kiss me passionately. "Does this mean that you're not upset?" I asked him as his hands were moving up under my shirt and resting on my belly.

"Upset? Bella I'm so happy. You are giving me a son and a daughter. How could I not be ecstatic. God I love you." He said as he brought his hands up to my ever growing breasts. That was one of the perks of being pregnant. My breasts were getting huge. That coupled with the fact that I was horny all of the time and my husband was extremely satisfied.

He moaned into my mouth as he sucked and kissed and licked my lips. I could feel my shirt being lifted from my body and I helped Edward to pull it off of me. Luckily I'm wearing maternity pants so those slid off quite easily with my panties. Before I knew it Edward was down on the floor in front of me with his head buried between my legs.

"Oh God, Edward." I moaned trying to keep my voice down. I knew that we would have to be quiet. "Edward please I need you." I told him.

He slowly worked his way up my body until he was kissing my lips again. I pulled his scrub pants down and lifted his shirt from his gloriously hard chest. Then I scooted my body down on his couch so I was laying flat and pulled Edward on top of me so that his very prominent erection was now bobbing in my face. This has become a very favorite position of mine. I always get so horny when I suck his cock and the fact that I get to suck his cock while he laps at my pussy makes me even hornier. I was sure that he would have to have the cleaning woman steam clean his couch after we were done today.

I took his cock into my mouth and sucked with everything I had. I could feel his balls tighten in my hand as I massaged them. I continued to lick and suck as he continued to lick and suck me. I knew it wouldn't be long for either one of us. I moaned around his dick as he sucked on my clit. He was licking my juices like he was dying of thirst. And just as I started to feel my juices flowing full force I pulled his dick deep into the back of my throat and sucked and that was all it took for him to empty his seed into me.

Edward slid off of me and turned his body so he could lie next to me on the couch.

"I love you so much baby." He whispered in my ear.

I kissed his cheek. "I love you too."

He nuzzled his face into my neck. "I told you we were having a girl." He laughed.

I smiled at him. "I told you we were having a little boy." I said.

"Well I guess we were both right. Now we have to come up with two names." He told me.

"Well, we've got a little time to think about it. First we better get dressed before you get called back to work. I know Heidi was going to buy me a little time with you but I'd hate to get caught in this position." I could feel my cheeks blush.

Edward groaned and reluctantly got up and we both got dressed. He wrapped his arm around me and walked me out to the parking lot. He kissed me goodbye and then leaned down and kissed my belly while saying goodbye to both of his children and promising to read to them tonight when he got home. He then helped me into my car and waved as I drove off to our home. God I'm a lucky woman.

**Okay, so I know I jumped around a bit and kind of fast forwarded through the honeymoon but I have decided to write the honeymoon as an outtake later on. I hope you don't mind. I just really want to get to the babies. So did you see that one coming? I just had to give them twins. **

**I hope you liked the song choices. They are a special part of my life. My dad and I danced to 'Wind Beneath My Wings' at my wedding and Styx is one of his favorite bands of all time. He would sing their songs to me as a kid. **

**I really do have to apologize again and hope that you all forgive me for the very late update. My life, as I'm sure everyone else's is, has been very hectic. I'm starting my bachelor's degree and have been very busy getting on track with that which means that my story has had to take a back seat. I'm really hoping to get going with it again though and hopefully get it finished up soon.**

**So leave me some love and let me know if you Love it, Like it, or Hate it. I really hope you haven't all abandoned me and I hope you continue to stick with me! I really am sorry for taking so long!**

**Love you all!**

**Dawn**


	37. Chapter 37

I'd say that I have no excuse but I do. SCHOOL! It is totally kicking my ass, so between that and work and my family I haven't had any time to write which makes me really sad. I love this story and it has become such a huge part of my life. Anyways, sorry it took so long again. This is the last official chapter and then next will be the Epilogue. I have a really long author's note at the bottom and I hope you all read it! I'll talk to ya later!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight! That privilege belongs to the great and wonderful Stephenie Meyer! I do however own my Twilight calendar that says the new 'Harry Potter' movie comes out in less than one month! Yes I know, I know I am a total geek and I have people that tell me I have to choose between vampires or wizards but I just can't! Edward excites me but Harry intrigues me!

EPOV

**Four short weeks. That is all that is left until my beautiful babies come into this world. The nursery is ready. The baby shower is done. And we have enough diapers to stretch around the world. (twice over!) **

**Bella has been a trooper these last several months. After finding out that we were having twins she had a slight mental breakdown. She worried about everything. Did we have enough room? Would she go back to work after they were born? Would she get them mixed up? Well, that one I was able to clear up quickly when I reminded her that one was a boy and one was a girl. **

**Then there was the name game. We couldn't seem to come up with just the right name. We had bought every baby name book known to man and we had gone through every name five times but none of them seemed right. I didn't want to name our son after me because I knew how much teasing I got in school with a name like Edward. We thought about naming him after our fathers but which one would we choose? It didn't seem right to pick one over the other. And our daughter? I had suggested naming her after Bella's mom but she was still undecided about that. She said she didn't know if she could do it and not cry about it all the time. I decided to give her time and let her think it over.**

**That's when we found it. The website to end all websites. It was a baby name scrambler. You enter the mother's name and the father's name and it scrambles the letters and gives you names to choose from using those letters. So we decided to enter Both of our parents into it and see what we could come up with. That's how we decided on Alec Elias. His first name was from Charlie and Renee and his middle name was from Carlisle and Esme. Then for our daughter we picked Lacee Rene. Her first name being from my mom and dad and her middle name from Bella's parents. As soon as Bella saw the name Rene she new it was right. **

**So our little Alec and Lacee would soon be here to fill our happy home that was just waiting for them. It has been driving Bella absolutely crazy too. One minute she's excited and the next she's nervous. Then she's horny as can be and the next she doesn't want me to see her naked. I swear she's going to drive me crazy too. She hasn't had too many weird cravings but she has sent me out in the middle of the night for Taco Bell. Thank God they're open late! **

**Rosalie, Alice and my mom have been keeping her busy with shopping for the babies and getting everything ready. Alice found out she was pregnant shortly after we found out about the twins and just last week Emmett showed up at our doorstep holding cigars. He and Rosalie had been trying for quite some time and I was really happy for him when he told us the news. **

**That leads me to today. Today is Saturday and I have the day off and I'm trying to stay out of Bella's way. She has been cleaning like a mad woman all morning. My mom has assured me that this is what they call 'nesting' and that she just wants to make sure that everything is ready for when the twins get here. I made the mistake of telling Bella that the house looked fine and she had a slight melt down and told me that fine wasn't good enough. Needless to say I've decided to stay in my study until I knew the coast was clear.**

**I was just getting into my book that I had started reading when there was a small knock on the door.**

"**Come on in." I told her.**

**She timidly poked her head in the room. "Hey honey." She said with a small smile on her lips.**

"**Hey babe. How are you feeling?" I asked her.**

"**I'm good. I'm really sorry I snapped earlier."**

**I gestured for her to come sit next to me on the couch. I tried not to laugh at how cute she looked as she waddled over to me. I would never dare tell her that she was waddling.**

"**It's okay baby." I said as she snuggled into my side. "Is everything the way you want it now?" I asked her.**

**She sighed. "Yeah, I just wish these guys would hurry up and get here already. I'm tired of being moody and cranky and sad and then who knows what other emotion I throw into the mix." **

"**They'll be here soon." I told her.**

**She started to adjust herself on the couch and looked like she was trying to get comfortable.**

"**Are you okay?" I asked her.**

"**Hmm… Yeah, my back just hurts a little. I thought about going and taking a little nap."**

"**Do you want some company?" I asked her. I was trying to be innocent but then she got that look in her eye that I knew and loved.**

**Bella leaned over, well leaned over as much as she could, and grabbed the back of my head. I leaned into her knowing that she wouldn't make it all the way to me and I met her lips with my own. It started slow at first but quickly moved into something much more passionate. I had my hands twisted through her hair and she had hers fisting into my shirt. When we finally broke apart she licked her lips.**

"**I definitely think I want some company." She told me.**

**I stood up and helped her to her feet and then we made our way up to our bedroom. When we got there I took my time slowly peeling Bella out of her clothes while kissing every inch of her that I could. My wife is beautiful but Bella pregnant with our children is absolutely breathtaking. I had laid her down on the bed and went straight to her core.**

**I couldn't see her face when I was down between her legs because her ever growing belly was obstructing my view but I could hear her moan and her moaning encouraged me all the more. I had brought her legs up around my shoulders and kept kissing and licking at her sweet pussy. **

"**Ugghhh.. Edward… Oh God…. Ugghhh… Please …. More…"**

**So I added my fingers to the mix. I licked and sucked at her clit while my fingers pumped in and out of her vigorously. I could feel her coming apart under me. **

**She screamed out her orgasm and I felt that my duty was accomplished. I knew she was tired and I didn't expect her to reciprocate but as I made my way up her body to lie down next to her she started tearing at my clothes. I smiled in return and helped her to pull my clothes off. Next thing I knew I was laying on my back and Bella was straddling me. **

**It was hard to do anything besides her on top or coming from behind because of the babies. I assured her that I was good with either position but I must admit that I love to see Bella riding my cock. God she's hot. **

**Bella slid down onto my rock hard shaft and started to grind away. Her hair was cascading down her back and her tiny hands were holding onto my chest while she rose up and down. **

"**God I love you." I told her in between moans. **

"**Ughh… I love you too Edward."**

**She moved up and down and my hands made their way to her backside. I helped to slide her up and down while I worked one of my hands farther back. Just as I slid a finger to her back hole I heard her gasp. This was something that we learned Bella liked quite a bit. My dirty, dirty little girl.**

"**What baby? Does that feel good?" I asked her. "Do you want me to stop?"**

"**Nnnnnoooo" She stuttered out. "Oh Edward…" She moaned and that was all the encouragement that I needed. **

**I slid my finger slowly into her backside and she moved faster on top of me. I knew it wouldn't be long until she was screaming from another orgasm. It was a good thing too because doing this to Bella really turns me on and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold out much more.**

"**Mmmm baby. God you're so tight. Shit you feel so good. Do you want to come for me baby?" I asked her.**

"**Ugghh. Yes… Yessssss" She hissed out and then she came all over me. It was a good thing too because I immediately followed after her. **

**Bella took her time slowing down though and milked me for all that I was worth and then she slid off and scooted into my side. She cuddled there for a moment and then started to giggle.**

"**What?" I asked her.**

"**I've gotta pee." She smiled up at me.**

**I stood up and then helped her to stand too. She walked into the bathroom and I decided to follow her in and start the shower for her. I knew her back had been bothering her before and I figured a nice shower would probably be good before she laid down for a nap. **

**I got the water to the right temperature and then slid the curtain back for Bella. **

"**Thanks honey." She said. I started to get up and head out of the bathroom when she called me back. "Hey do you think you could help me umm….."**

"**Sure babe. What do you need help with." I asked her as I saw her chewing on her bottom lip.**

"**Well, I hate to ask you but do you think that you could help me shave?" I laughed at her innocence. "It's just that I can't quite reach all the places that I need to anymore and I don't want to show up at my next doctor's appointment looking like a wooly mammoth."**

"**Well, we can't have that now can we." I laughed again.**

"**Oh shut it." She glared at me. "I could have asked Alice or Rose and I know they would do it but it's just too embarrassing to have to ask anyone to help with that."**

**I stepped into the shower with her and kissed her pouting face. "Of course I'll help you. I was just kidding babe." She kissed me back quickly and then handed me the razor and shaving cream.**

"**Now be careful!" She told me sternly. **

**After I finished with her lady parts I also shaved her legs for her because I knew she couldn't reach them very well either. Then I washed her back for her and her hair because I figured she could use a little pampering. I washed up quickly myself and then turned off the water to the shower. I stepped out and dried myself off quickly and then turned back to Bella.**

**When I saw the look on her face I nearly fell apart. She looked almost sick and she was clutching at her stomach. She was still standing in the shower but she looked like she needed to sit down.**

**I rushed to her and held onto her arms. "Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked her.**

"**Umm, Edward, I uh, I think my water just broke."**

"**What?" I asked completely stunned.**

**Bella smiled at me and nodded her head. "I think they're on their way."**

"**Holy Shit." I came out of my trance and grabbed a towel to help Bella out of the shower. "Go slow honey."**

**I helped her step out and I dried her off as she held on to my shoulders. Then we made our way back into our bedroom and I helped her get dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of maternity type yoga pants that she loved. She slipped on a pair of flip flops and quickly ran a brush through her hair. **

**I grabbed her overnight bag that we've had packed for a couple of weeks and looked around for anything else we may be forgetting.**

"**Do you have your cell phone?" she asked me.**

"**Oh shit." She giggled at me. "It's downstairs in my study." I told her.**

**I helped her down the stairs and then ran to my study quickly to grab it. I went back out to the living room and saw Bella standing there and hanging on to the back of the couch and holding her back. Shit. How had I not realized it before. Bella was having back labor. **

"**Baby are you okay?" I rushed to her side.**

"**Yeah, I just …. My back hurts a lot."**

"**Okay babe. Let's go. We'll get you to the hospital."**

**I helped her out of the door and down to the car. She slowly slid into the passenger seat and I helped her get the seat belt buckled. Then I closed the door and raced around to the drivers seat. I put the key in the ignition and started the Camaro. I threw the car into first gear and pealed out of the driveway. As soon as I had us on the road I grabbed my cell phone. I knew the first call I had to make.**

"**Hello." Said his gruff voice.**

"**Charlie?"**

"**Edward. What's up? How's Bella?"**

**I looked over at my wife and saw her next to me as she was practicing her Lamaze breathing. **

"**Actually Charlie, that's why I'm calling you. You may want to start heading to Seattle."**

"**Why?"**

"**We're on our way to the hospital. You're grandchildren are on the way."**

**I heard something drop in the background and then I heard a few doors shut. Then I heard sirens in the background.**

"**I'll be there in an hour." Then the phone disconnected.**

**I chuckled. "You're dad is on his way."**

**Bella smiled at me and kept breathing. I hit the next number in my phone and listened as it rang a few times.**

"**Hi sweetie."**

"**Hey mom." **

"**How's Bella feeling?"**

"**She's in a little pain at the moment."**

"**She is? What's wrong? Carlisle…." I heard my mom call for my dad.**

"**Mom, we're on our way to the hospital. Bella's in labor."**

**I heard my mom squeal in the background. Then my dad was on the phone.**

"**Hey son, I guess from your mother's reaction that my grandbabies are on their way."**

**I smiled. "Yes dad they are. We're on our way to the hospital now."**

"**Okay, I'll call Alice and Emmett for you and let them know."**

"**Thanks dad. We'll see you there."**

**I hung up the phone and looked back over to Bella. She grabbed my hand and squeezed as she sat though another contraction.**

"**We're almost there baby." I told her as I rushed to the hospital.**

"**Edward…. Ughh….. Oh God. It hurts."**

"**I know babe. I'm sorry. Just keep breathing." I told her. I wanted to cry when I saw the tears in the corner of her eyes.**

**I floored the car and we made it to the hospital in almost half the time. I pulled into the Emergency Room driveway and threw the car into park. I got out of the car and ran over to Bella's side of the car. I opened her door and helped to pick her up and out of the car. **

"**Edward, don't. I'm too heavy." She tried to protest.**

"**Whatever Bella." I smiled at her and carried her in through the ER entrance. As I walked in I saw Heidi.**

"**Edward, what's wrong?" She asked me.**

"**Bella's in labor. Can you call up to OB and let them know we're on our way up." Then I tossed her the keys to Bella's car. "Then can you move Bella's car and grab her bag and bring it up." I yelled as I made my way to the elevator.**

"**Of course Edward." She yelled behind me.**

"**Okay Bella, one more push." Dr. Gerandy said. **

"**Uggghhhhh….." Bella screamed as I held her right hand and had my other hand wrapped around her shoulders helping to hold her up. **

"**Come on baby I know you can do it. You're so brave! Just think our babies are almost here."**

"**Ughh, Edward… Ahh… I can't anymore. I just can't."**

**I looked into the eyes of the love of my life. "Yes, you can. You are brave and strong and I know you can do this. Come on. One more push."**

**She looked at me with tears in her eyes and then back to Dr Gerandy. She squeezed my hand tight and pushed as hard as she could. Everyone was quite for a moment and then we heard the faint cries of my daughter. **

**Lacee Rene Cullen was born June 5th**** at 4:15 in the afternoon and her brother Alec Elias followed at 4:25. Lacee had my messy bronze hair and her mom's beautiful brown eyes and Alec had a head full of mahogany curls like his mother and my bright green eyes. They were both absolutely beautiful and I couldn't wait to show them off to the rest of the family.**

**They nurses got them all cleaned up and wrapped up in blankets and brought each of them over for us to hold. They handed Alec to Bella and they placed my little girl in my arms. I sat next to Bella on the bed while we looked at both of our beautiful babies.**

"**Well, I guess theirs no doubt they are Cullen's. Look at how gorgeous they are." Bella said. **

"**I'd say they look just like their mother." I smiled at her and then leaned over and kissed her temple. **

**Just then there was a slight knock on the door and we could see my mom poking her head in. **

"**Are you up for some visitors my dear?" My mom asked Bella.**

"**Of course. Come say hi to your little grandbabies." Bella smiled at her.**

**My mom walked in followed by my dad and Charlie. **

"**Everyone else wanted us to come in first and they will be in a little later. I think Emmett is buying every stuffed animal he can find in the gift shop." My mom laughed.**

**Charlie walked over to my side of the bed and I could see his eyes brimming with tears. **

"**Would you like to hold your granddaughter Charlie?" I asked him.**

**He sniffled a little. "Um, of course." He held his arms out and I placed Lacee in his arms. Bella handed Alec to my mom and dad and I took her hand in mine while we watched our parents get to know their grandchildren.**

"**So, what are the names. You guys wouldn't tell us before." My dad said.**

**I looked at Bella and smiled and nodded for her to tell them. **

"**Well, this little guy right here is Alec Elias. And that beautiful little girl over there is Lacee Rene." I saw Bella look at her dad and smile and I saw the tear that drifted down his cheek. "You see we were really having a hard time deciding on names so we combined both of your names and my mom and dad's to get their first and middle names." Bella said to my father. **

**Then she looked at her dad. "When we saw the name Rene we knew it was right." **

"**I think it's absolutely perfect Bells." He said. He walked over to my dad and handed Lacee to him. "May I see my grandson for a moment?" He asked my mom. She smiled and handed Alec to Charlie.**

"**They are absolutely beautiful Bella." My mom told her while she stroked at Lacee's soft hair.**

"**Yes they are." Both Bella and I said in unison.**

**Suddenly the door opened and in walked Emmett with his arms stuffed with every type and size stuffed animal you could imagine while Jasper followed him in with Mylar balloons saying 'It's a girl!' and 'It's a boy' and even one that said 'It's twins!'. Rose and Alice followed with vases of pink and blue roses. I knew my family was now complete.**

**I woke up at 2 am and realized that everything was quite. It hasn't been quite at 2 am since a month ago when we got home from the hospital. I reached over for Bella and realized her spot was cold. I got up and went to the one place I knew she would be. As I walked into the nursery I could see her swaying back and forth in front of the window as the moonlight shined through. I could hear her singing and decided to stay by the doorway and watch my girls for a while. As I listened I could hear the words that Bella was singing. **

_**I hope you never lose your sense of wonder.**_

_**You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger.**_

_**May you never take one single breath for granted.**_

_**God forbid love ever leave you empty handed.**_

_**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean. **_

_**Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens.**_

_**Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance.**_

_**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance…**_

_**I hope you dance.**_

_**I hope you dance.**_

_**I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance.**_

_**Never settle for the path of least resistance.**_

_**Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking.**_

_**Loving might be a mistake but it's worth making.**_

_**Don't let some hell-bent heart leave you bitter.**_

_**When you come close to selling out reconsider.**_

_**Give the heaven's above more than just a passing glance.**_

_**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance…**_

_**I hope you dance.**_

_**I hope you dance.**_

_**I hope you dance.**_

_**Oh, I hope you dance.**_

_**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean.**_

_**Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens.**_

_**Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance.**_

_**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance…**_

_**Dance…..**_

**She slowly brought the song to an end as she rocked our daughter back and forth. Then she leaned down and kissed her head and then walked back over to the crib. She laid her down ever so gently and just stood there watching over her. I slowly walked towards her and slid my hands around her stomach. She had been working really hard to get rid of all of the 'baby fat' as she called it and she was already back into the size she was before she had the twins. **

"**Do you know how much I love you?" I asked her.**

"**Mmm I do but I wouldn't mind you telling me again." She whispered as she leaned back and placed a kiss on my cheek. **

"**Mrs. Cullen, I love you more than life itself. You have given me everything I have ever dreamed of and I will love you every day of our lives because of it. You mean everything to me and I can't imagine a day that goes by without you in my life."**

**Bella turned in my arms and pulled me down to kiss her. "What would I do without you?" She asked me.**

**Before I had a chance to answer her she kissed my lips again. "You know Mr. Cullen. It has been over 4 weeks since I had these kids."**

"**Yes, I know." I told her. And boy did I. The doctor said we would have to wait at least 4 weeks before we…**

"**Oh!" It dawned on me.**

"**That's right!" Bella smiled at me. "Four long weeks." She said as she dragged her nails down my chest. "You know, I just fed both of these munchkins and they should be all set for at least a couple of hours." I saw Bella's eyes and they looked darker like they were full of lust. We hadn't gone this long without sex, well, ever. **

**I lifted her up bridal style and she squeaked a little. I carried her out of the nursery and back to our room at lightening speed. I quietly shut the door behind us and placed Bella on the bed. I checked to make sure the baby monitor was on and then I tore my shirt over my head and stripped out of my boxers.**

"**Impatient are we?" Bella chuckled.**

**I stood there on the side of the bed with my very hard erection bobbing up and down. "Hell yeah!" I smiled at her. **

**I crawled up onto the bed like I was stalking my prey. When I got to Bella she simply laid down and beckoned me to here. I got to her pajama top and saw that there were way too many buttons.**

"**Do you like this top very much?" I asked her.**

"**No, but it's convenient for when I have to feed the kids at night." She said to me.**

**Before she could say any more I took a hold of each side and tore it open.**

"**I'll buy you another one."**

**I bent down and started to kiss her breasts, which were huge by the way since she's breast feeding. I really wanted to suck on her nipples but I was afraid that I would get more than I bargained for so I just licked them a little until I heard her moaning below me. Then I sat Bella up and helped her remove her now useless pj top. I laid her back down and kissed her neck and below her ears as she moaned and writhed beneath me. I took my time making sure to give plenty of attention to all of her beautiful body. Then I made my way down her stomach and her hands flew into my hair. It was almost as if she was pushing me down to her core.**

**I decided to repeat her words to me. "Impatient are we?" She just moaned in response. **

**I pulled her pajama bottoms down her long slender legs and noticed that she was wearing nothing underneath them. I threw them off to the side and went straight to work on her beautiful pussy. I slowly licked up and down and I could feel just how wet she was for me. I slid my tongue in between her folds and held onto her legs as she tried to squirm around. It was definitely not taking her long to get to her first orgasm tonight. I brought my thumb up and circled it around her clit as I assaulted her cunt with my tongue. Suddenly the flood gates opened and she was spilling into my mouth. God I missed the taste of Bella. I continued my work until I had given her yet another orgasm and then I licked my lips and worked my way back up her body. **

**I had myself lined up and positioned perfectly at her entrance. "Let me know if it hurts baby and we can stop." I told her. She nodded at me and I was just about to slide my rock hard dick into her slick pussy when I remembered that I needed to use a condom. **

"**Shit. Just a minute baby. Don't move." I told her.**

**Her brow furrowed in confusion until she saw me reach for the bed side drawer and grab the foil wrapper. We had to use these until Bella could go back on birth control. I had just ripped open the package and had gotten the condom out when Bella grabbed it from my hands and pushed me up. I was on my knees in front of her when she grabbed the base of my dick and licked from the bottom all the way to the tip and then she swirled her tongue around the tip. **

"**Shit." I hissed out. Then ever so slowly she rolled the condom down my cock. I almost came right there.**

**She laid back down and pulled me with her. I positioned myself at her entrance again and slid inside of her easily. We moved back and forth at just the right angles and I swear to God it was like coming home again. Bella climaxed again just as I came. **

**Our pants eventually died down and I removed myself from inside of her and discarded the used condom. We cuddled together in bed and I remembered back to the first days when I met her.**

"**I love you so much Bella. And you don't know how glad I am that you were terrified of needles. Although if you hadn't of passed out I would have stalked you at work until you agreed to go out with me."**

**She slapped my chest playfully. "That's not funny Dr. Cullen. You get to take your kids for their first shots next week! I don't think I'll be able to watch." She cringed. "But you're right. I'm glad I passed out too. You really did save me you know. Many more times than I can count."**

"**No Bella. When you walked into my life…." I stopped and leaned over to kiss each of her eye lids and then her nose and with each kiss I said "You" kiss "Saved" kiss "Me" kiss. Then I kissed her lips and we showed each other just how much we loved each other again.**

**Okay, so there it is. I'm done. Well I guess I'm not done because there will be an Epilogue, but the story is officially over. I'm so sad to see it done but I'm relieved that I have been able to finish it. I wasn't sure if I ever would because of everything else going on in my life, but there you go. I hope you have all enjoyed my story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Doing this has definitely gotten my creative juices going again and I can't believe that I have actually done it. **

**I have some stats to share with you guys that have totally blown my mind and I have you all to thank for it!**

**My story was over 200,000 words long.**

**As of today I had 1,068 reviews, I am on 607 people's favorites and I am on 506 alerts and the most stunning number of all: 140,432! That is how many hits my story has had! You guys are absolutely fucking amazing and I could not have done this without you all!**

**I really have to thank all of you, especially those of you that have been with me from the beginning and those of you that I have met along the way. Allyalways, I know I haven't been around much or had a chance to keep up with your story, but I have appreciated getting to know you and I will catch up with you soon! Joy's of Twilight… what can I say but you are freaking awesome and I wouldn't have made it this far without you. Thanks for sticking by me and keeping me sane when I thought I would lose it! I love ya and I'm so glad I have a new friend to take with me from this experience. **

**Also, if you haven't had a chance yet, go check out "Caution to the Wind" by khoops. I am her beta. (yeah, believe it or not someone actually asked me to do that!) Anyways she has a great story and I think you should check it out!**

**So, I guess I'll see you guys in a few weeks with the Epilogue! I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far and don't worry I already have more ideas in my head!**

**Love you all!**

**Blazing**


	38. Chapter 38

**Okay everyone, so sorry doesn't even cover what I want to say. How about how deeply, deeply sorry I am. Nope I don't think that will do either. I want to take this time to thank everyone who has read my story and hopefully you have stuck with me for the epilogue. It isn't very long but I had to finish the story and I have been meaning to get this out for a while now. Life as I'm sure you all know can get kind of crazy and I don't even think that covers how the last year of my life has been. I know it's been almost a year since I have worked on this. The sad thing is I started and stopped this epilogue so many times. I think I finally got it the way I wanted it though and I hope to hear from all of you. Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed my story and gotten me as far as I have. I do hope to write more in the future although until I am done with school it will probably be a few one-shots until I have more time to dedicate to writing. Between school, work, my kids and husband and everything else that life throws at me I'm sure I'll be able to come up with something as long as anyone is willing to read it! Thanks again you guys have all been great. This is kind of bitter sweet. I'm glad to finally say I've finished it, but a part of me is really sad that it's done.**

**Thanks again everyone! Now enjoy the last little tidbit of "You Saved Me."**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or an of it's characters. That honor goes to the great and wonderfully talented Stephanie Meyer. I do however own my new crush on the guys from the Red Riding Hood movie. Have you guys seen it yet? It reminded me a lot of Twilight. Really angsty! I loved it!**

**EPOV**

There was absolutely no way this could be happening. I would not allow it. This is the day I have dreaded for the last 16 years and I just won't let it happen. I can't let it happen.

"Daddddddyyyy….."

I'm brought out of my internal fury with my daughter's whining. She's sixteen years old, she really shouldn't be whining like this should she.

"Lacee, we've gone over this time and time again." I told her. Where was Bella when I needed her.

"But Dad, all of the girls are wearing dresses like this." Damn my sister for helping Lacee to pick out this scrap of fabric she's claiming is a dress.

"Lacee Rene, I told you that I will not let you go out in public, with a boy no less, wearing something that barely covers your bottom." I argued again. We have had this discussion for the last 2 months since a boy in her class asked her to prom.

Prom…. I hated that word. I knew what kids did at proms. And what they did after proms and I damn well wasn't going to just sit by and let my little girl be mauled at by some sick and twisted hormonally driven teenage boy. I guess it's a good thing I offered to get a limo for the kids if Alec promised to go to prom too and stick by his sister the whole night.

It's a good thing he's more protective of her than I think even I am. I know he won't let anything happen to her. Alec and Lacee have been two of the best kids Bella and I could have asked for. They are both very responsible and have done well in school and they have made parenting a pretty easy task for us. That is until Eli came along!

The twins were 3½ years old when Bella found out she was pregnant again. Her pregnancy didn't go nearly as smoothly as her first did and she ended up being on bed rest for the last 4 weeks. This of course was not an easy feat having two 4 year olds running around the house. Luckily my mom, Rosalie and Alice all pitched in to help. Eli has been a handful to say the least but he is definitely his father's son. Or at least that is what my mom keeps telling me. I swear I don't remember giving my parents half the trouble that Eli has given us but oh well.

After Alec and Lacee were born I started working the day shift in the ER so that I could be home with my family at night. Bella stayed home with the kids for the first 2 months and then went back to work. She had a difficult time deciding on whether she should stay home with the kids or return to work and after some long discussions she decided to go back part-time. She was able to move to a day shift position in the Laboratory and she worked 3 days one week and 4 the next. The only comfort she had was that between my mom, my dad, her dad, Alice and Rosalie we never needed a babysitter. The kids were always with one of our family members.

Alice found out she was pregnant shortly after the twins were born and she gave birth to Jeremiah Joseph Whitlock 9 months later. JJ and Alec are almost inseparable and have been since they were kids. Alice decided to be a stay at home mom and she was more than happy to take our munchkins in when Bella and I had to work.

Rosalie and Emmett had a few problems getting pregnant so it was a surprise when we found out that they were. Rose got pregnant around the same time that Bella got pregnant with Eli. In fact Bella and Rose were both in labor at the same time. It was pretty funny when both Emmett and I walked into the waiting room with cigars for the family. Mine had blue ribbons on them and his had pink. His little bundle of joy has had him wrapped around her little finger from the day she was born. Jolene Marie Cullen was the first of many for Rose and Emmett. A year after Jolene was born they had twin boys, Patrick and John. Then two years later they had Emmett Jr. and two years after EJ, Rose had twin girls, Emma and Elaina.

I had to laugh when Emmett traded in his favorite Jeep for a Suburban. They definitely needed it with the crew that they had. Emmett finally retired from football a few years ago and he is now an Assistant Coach with the Seahawks.

We have all definitely been busy over the years and have spent most of our time at sporting events for all of the kids. Between basketball, football, soccer, baseball and cheerleading we were pretty much busy all year long. We always show up to support all of the kids and with the size of our crew we even have our own cheering section. With my parents and Charlie and Sue cheering the loudest.

Yep, Charlie and his long time friend Sue finally got married about 10 years ago. Bella was so happy to see her dad happy again. It was a small wedding with just the family and a few friends in attendance but it was very nice. They still live in Forks, but they come up a few times a month to see us and have dinner and then we travel down to Forks from time to time when our schedule allows.

After the twins were in school, Bella decided to go back to school herself and earn her Bachelor's Degree as a Clinical Laboratory Scientist. She then went back for her Master's a few years later and she now teaches for the Medical Lab Technician program at a local community college. She likes teaching people about a career that she loves so much.

Just as I was about to tell Lacee again why she couldn't wear that dress I heard the front door open and close. "Edward….." I heard.

"Yes dear, I'm in the living room with your daughter." I told her.

Bella walked into the room and I got the same huge goofy grin on my face that I always do whenever she walks into the room. Damn I love that woman.

"Hey honey, what are you guys up too?" Bella asked but I'm sure she already knew.

"Mom, would you please tell dad that he is being absolutely ridiculous and that all of the girls are wearing dresses like this."

I looked at Bella, pleading at her with my eyes to take my side.

"Well Edward, actually they are." My traitor of a wife told me.

"Bella, be serious. How can I let our daughter walk out of this house looking like she does in that dress?"

"Lacee would you mind giving your father and I some privacy so we can discuss this." Bella smiled at our daughter.

"Of course mom." She walked over and kissed Bella on the cheek and then frowned at me and walked out of the room.

"You know she's growing up Edward." Yeah I knew that but that didn't mean that I liked it. "Edward look at me." Bella sighed.

I went and sat on the couch and hung my head. The next thing I knew Bella was situating herself on my lap and snuggling into me.

"Edward, please look at me." I looked into her warm brown eyes. "Do you trust your daughter?"

"What? Of course I do."

"Then what is the problem?" she asked me.

"The problem is that I don't trust the guys that are going to see her in that dress." I simply stated. It seemed like a good enough argument for me.

"Edward, you don't have to worry. The limo is going to pick them up here and she will have Alec and JJ with her the whole time. She'll be lucky if she even gets to dance with Riley at all."

The thought made me smile. Just then Bella started to nuzzle up to me and started to kiss on my neck. She knew that if she started something like that I would be putty in her hands. And she was right. I soon forgot all about the dress that was sure to put me into an early grave. Yep, there it was a gain the mental picture of my daughter in that dress. Well if nothing else, once her grandfather's saw the dress I knew I would have at least 2 other people on my side. Then there was always her Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper. In fact I'd have to see what they were up to the night of prom maybe they would be willing to chaperone with me…

"Edward…"

"What?" I asked as I was pulled out of my mental ramblings.

"Do you not realize that I am trying to take advantage of my husband here?"

"Oh, sorry honey." I gave her a dazzling smile and then kissed her chastely on the lips. "How about we send the kids over to Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice's tonight and have a little one on one time?" I asked her while I wiggled my eyebrows for effect.

"I'm one step ahead of you. Jasper will be over to pick them all up in an hour." She smiled at me and then kissed me passionately while slipping her tongue into my mouth.

Yep that's why I married her!


End file.
